Remnant: Abuela's Children
by GrayHuntress
Summary: Continuation of Remnant. Mahpiya's childhood - there's something different about Daddy. Angela and HD manage the Yautja mating season together. Surprise happenings in society and what's that streaking across the sky? More adventures, danger and romance served up with a slice or two of lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Tapping on Pandora's Box**

Delighted shrieks tell me that HD is chasing Mahpiya again. I can hear them coming through the cavern passage toward home. He always slows way down, letting her run gleefully ahead, her small chubby legs nimbly negotiating the rough cavern terrain. A scream lets me know she's been caught and then I see her joyful face as she's lifted over the guardian rock at our door.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, Mama! See all the fish we caught?"

HD holds up a bountiful string of shining fish as he enters, dripping water onto the rock floor.

"Hey, you guys did great! Will they go to the kitchen, or do you want to prepare them here?"

"Fixx heerree. Shooww Mahpiya howw."

I grab a stack of large, still fresh, leaves and fan them out over the table. "There you go!"

 _I'm so glad they don't have scales to go flying everywhere. He's intent that she learns survival skills. Nothing wrong with that but I don't relish the day they bring home a large animal for her to gut and skin. Have to figure a way to ask them to keep that outside. At least these things don't stink like fish._

Mahpiya's five year old fingers already expertly weld the small knife. It's the dining knife that HD gave me to eat with when we first met and it's perfect for her small hands. She knows how to sharpen it too! When not in use, it's sheathed in thick leather on a belt at her waist.

Carefully guided by HD, she cuts open each fish and guts it neatly out onto the leaves. She leaves the head, knowing the cheek flesh will be the most succulent morsel to enjoy. Imitating her father, she's tried most things raw but HD has acquiesced to my insistence that she eat animals cooked. When the fish have all been prepared, she washes her hands and then sees to the fire that she and her father built before they went out.

I watch her chubby fingers hold the long stick and swirl the coals, remembering how she and HD made a stone and clay hearth a year ago upon the broad rock that juts into our cave. HD declared the ventilation good there and, sure enough, it carries the smoke swirling upward to exit through cracks in the ceiling. I remember her little hands plastered with mud as she carefully patted it into the spaces between the stones. Even now, she inspects it frequently and patches it whenever a chink appears. HD told her that keeping it in shape was her job and she's taken the responsibility most seriously.

The smell of roasting Abuela fish permeates the room – a light savory scent. I slice some crunchy tubers into a bowl to round out our meal. Mahpiya carefully tends the skewers of fish balanced over the coals. It doesn't take long for them to cook. With an air of grown-up accomplishment, she brings a skewer of perfectly done fish to the table while HD carries the rest.

"Thank you, Mahpiya. Thank you and your father for providing our lunch."

She beams, "Welcome, Mama. Daddy and I always catch food." Her little face is so earnest! _HD gives her far more responsibility than I would have. Yautja children learn to do so much at an early age. He watches over her carefully. I can find no fault in what he's doing. She's certainly precocious though!_

"Mahpiya, I believe your father has plans for this afternoon."

Mahpiya looks expectantly at her father and he rumbles. "Heelpp buiiild fenccee."

"Aleki is going to actually try corralling them?"

"Yes. Neeed strrronnggg fencceee."

"What's crallng, Mama?"

I enunciate the new word carefully, "A corral is way to keep an animal inside a small area. You create it by building something called a fence around some grass. Then you put the animal inside the corral. That way we don't have to go hunting it. When we need it, it's right there and we don't have to run after it. So, to put animals inside a corral, it's called corralling."

She nods wisely, softly mouthing the unfamiliar word. "Can I watch?"

"We'll go see it when it's finished. You and I are going to visit Auntie Marie and Uncle Pranav this afternoon. Okay?"

"Okay!"

After eating, HD and Mahpiya carefully bank the fire while I stack the dishes in a bucket to be taken out and washed. Then, Mahpiya collects the leaf wrapped fish gut bundle.

"What shall we do with that?"

"Bury in garden?" She looks up, her long black hair sweeps past her shoulders now.

"Yes! That's right!"

HD touches her face with a knuckle in what I've learned is his kind's intimate gesture to a child. Then face wraps me for a goodbye kiss and is off to help build the animal enclosure. _That's going to be one hellofa fence. I can't begin to imagine what will keep a Dino Bird enclosed. And then how will they catch some of them and get them in there? Boys and their toys._

"Let's go!" I lift Mahpiya and her fish bundle to the top of the rock and then clamber up after her. Jumping down, I help her to the ground, grab my bucket and off we go, my daughter out in front where I can keep an eye on her.

"Chores first! Then Auntie Marie's."

Mahpiya leads the way to the communal sink where dishes are washed. She hands each one to me as I scrub them clean and stack them. Then, bucket washed and reloaded with clean dishware, we hang it on our spot near all the others, to pick up later, and head to the garden.

I keep a wide ended digging stick in the crotch of a tree. Mahpiya knows where to find it and runs ahead, waiting impatiently for me to join her. "I don't walk as fast as your Dad does." Grabbing the stick, I dig a deep hole and Mahpiya drops her bundle of soon-to-be fertilizer inside. Showing great enthusiasm, she helps me bury it.

We inspect the crops briefly and gather a few vegetables to take back with us, as well as some for Pranav and Marie. "Mama?" A small quiet voice warns me that my daughter has been thinking.

"Yes, dear?"

"Daddy walks big. Bigger than you. Bigger than me. Why?"

"He's much bigger. Have you noticed that he is much taller than I am? Certainly much taller than you."

She nods her head.

 _There's no time like the present._

"Have you noticed other ways that Daddy is different than you or me?"

She nods again, "Daddy eats raw meat! We eat cooked."

"Yes, that's true. Anything else?"

Mahpiya looks thoughtful, very much like her biological father, Daniel, in this moment.

"Daddy has a big mouth."

"Well yes, he does." I suppress laughter at her innocent insult. "Is it like your mouth or mine?"

"Noooo," she imitates him perfectly, but in her light high voice. "Bigger. I wish my mouth was like Daddy's."

"Now that would be something! Yes, Daddy's mouth is different than ours. We have one set of jaws that open up and down." I demonstrate. "Daddy has jaws like ours, but over them he as another set of jaws that open sideways." I use my fingers to mimic.

"Yes," she agrees. "Like that." She brings her hands up near her face and tries to imitate me. Then, her face still serious, she asks the eternal childhood question, "Why?"

"Why is Daddy's face different than ours?"

"Uh huh."

"Daddy comes from a place different than Abuela. It's far, far away. All the people there look like Daddy."

"Oh," she replies and seems satisfied for now. "Let's go see Auntie Marie!"

Free of her fish waste bundle, she scampers ahead as I jog to keep up. "Mahpiya! Slow down!" Obediently, she backs down to a walk. We leave the sunshine and go back into the torchlight of the main cavern. Maypiya knows the way and treks down the corridor that leads to Pranav and Marie's home.

"Auntie Marie! Uncle Pranav!" She chirps, "May we enter?"

An answering cry of "Mahpiya!" from Marie lets us know we are welcome.

"Hi Marie, Hi Pranav! How's Junior?"

Marie, putting a finger to her lips, points to the bed where Pranav is lying, eyes closed, with sleeping baby Pranav Jr. on his chest.

"Awwwwwww." I murmur.

Mahpiya automatically drops her voice to a whisper, echoing, "Awwww."

"Let's go outside," Marie beckons. "He's down for his afternoon nap and Pranav won't move until he awakens." Then laughs, "Honestly, sometimes I think the nap's for him."

We move back into the hallway and then into the main room before resuming conversation.

"He's so precious, Marie! Six months now?"

"Eight! I'm weaning him. I can't believe how time has flown. I'm thinking about trying to get pregnant again when he's a year."

"With Seneca?"

"Yes, if he's willing. I'm going to talk with him soon."

"That's great!" I notice that Mahpiya is all ears.

"What do you think about that?" I ask her. "Auntie Marie wants to have another baby. Then Junior will have a new brother or sister and you'll have another cousin."

Mahpiya ponders for a moment. "Okay. Can I play with new one?"

"Of course you can," Marie assures. "You can help Pranav and me think of a name for it!"

"I can?"

"Yes! Your help would be wonderful!" Mahpiya's squeal pronounces her joy at the idea.

We decide to take in some sun and walk by the ocean. Mahpiya can run farther ahead here, where there is nothing to obstruct my view of her. When something in the sand catches her eye, she stops to collect it, filling the pockets in the little cloth dress that I've made for her. Underwearless, she flashes us now and again when she bends over.

"She's growing out of that," I observe.

Marie comments, "She's so mature for her age!"

"That's HD's doing. He's raising her in many ways like a Yautja child is raised. They caught fish today and she cleaned and cooked them."

"Amazing! She's going to be very self-sufficient."

"That's the idea. HD wants her to be able to fend for herself in case the need ever arises."

"Not a bad idea."

"I agree. And she's thriving under the responsibility he gives her. I had no idea a child that young could do all the things he's teaching her to do."

"Do you think she's getting enough time to be a child?" Marie sounds concerned.

"I do. They play together all the time. And she and I play, and work together too. I think her life is fun and balanced. We often make games out of chores."

"You'll have to give Pranav and me tips. Because I very much like how she's turning out. Pranav does too."

"It is nice. She's fun, obedient and I've never had to punish her. I wish my Mom had raised me like that! I was always in trouble as I remember."

"I bet you were. Me too!"

Mahpiya comes running back. "Mom! Look what I found!" She holds out a sandy paw with a piece of metal in it.

"Let me take a look at that."

Turning it over several times in my hand, I realize its origin. "It's from the ship. HD's ship that blew up. This used to be part of the artwork on the walls." I hold up the piece so Marie can see. See? It's part of a masked Hunter head."

"What's Hunter head?" Mahpiya questions.

"You know how Daddy sometimes wears his mask?" I gulp.

She nods, having learned from HD that suffices for a 'yes'. "Well, this is from a picture just like that. Just like Daddy wearing his mask."

"Where's the rest of the picture?" She innocents.

"In the ocean, I think."

"Why?"

Marie gives me a look of 'you're in deep doodoo now'.

"Well, Daddy, and all of us, came here to live on Abuela in a large ship. It's like a big room that flies through the air." Her face fills with wonder at my explanation. "After we all got off it, the ship had a problem and it exploded. It broke and fell apart, into the ocean. So, sometimes, a piece like this washes up in the waves."

"Oookaaaay." I hand her back the piece and she pockets it.

"Well done," Marie mutters under her breath. "There's going to be more someday."

"I know," I reply cheerfully as Mahpiya bounces away. "I try to give her just enough to satisfy her curiosity without opening Pandora's Box. "In time, I'll tell her all of it."

"ALL of it? What about HD hunting people? Killing people?"

"Someday, when she's mature, she has the right to know all of it. I'd rather her hear it from us that from somebody else."

"Good thinking," she agrees. "Was she imitating HD with her drawn out 'okay'?"

I laugh, "She was. It happens occasionally. She also doesn't always speak in complete sentences. I don't know if it's because of him or because she's five. I don't mention any of it because I think if I did, she'd do it all the time. She idolizes him."

"Poor girl, she's going to be so disappointed there are only human males when she comes of age."

"Marie, how do you think of such things?" I ask in mock exasperation.

"I'm clever!" She responds. "Speaking of that, uh, how do you guys manage? I mean, how do you two manage to find any privacy for the important things?"

I grin, "Why do you think we use you and Pranav as babysitters so often?"

"You just remember that when Pranav Junior's older! We'll have to trade kids back and forth every other night."

"We can do that," I smile. "How long do you think it will take them to figure out why?"

"In Mahpiya's case, I'd say maybe next week," Marie smirks.

"She is scary smart sometimes. Let me show you the most important thing HD's teaching her." We walk up to where my daughter is picking a large spiral shell out of the sand.

"Mahpiya," my serious tone gets her full attention, "What do we do if we see others like Daddy, but like when he's in his armor and mask? Show Auntie Marie."

Delighted to put on a show, Mahpiya prostrates herself on the ground, arms stretched out, with face against the sand. Marie gasps. "And how long do we stay like that?" I ask.

"Until they leave."

"What if they do this?" I poke her back and she remains completely still, showing no reaction.

"Very good, Mahpiya!"

"Can I get up now?"

"Yes!"

She hops up and resumes digging at the shell.

"Holy Shit," Marie says under her breath. "The thought of that horrifies me. She's so little – what would they do to her?"

"HD says they'd do nothing. It's very dishonorable to kill children or women. It's the men they'll go after, or possibly any woman who tries to fight them. He's teaching her to be as passive as possible in the face of Yautja threat. Everyone has to teach their children this, Marie. Will you help me make them understand?"

"I will! How old was she when you started teaching her this?"

"Three. We didn't teach the whole thing all at once. We started with teaching her to assume that position whenever we asked. Once she could do that – we built on it."

"Junior's the next oldest child. Will you help me teach him?"

"Absolutely! And maybe we can make a class of it to show what Mahpiya can do and how he learns it. That way the other mothers can teach this too."

"Great idea! Submission class. Kinda sounds kinky. Have you ever asked HD to tie you up?"

My face flames instantly, "Marie!"

She laughs, "Your chain is so easy, my friend."

 _If she only knew. HD's been asking me to tie him up – when the time comes – Yautja mating season. He says it will be soon, in a few months. He can feel it inside. Good Lord, Marie may have to take Mahpiya for a week!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Finding a Way**

HD has brought Mahpiya and me to visit the corral he made a few weeks ago. Several juvenile Dino Birds have been captured and placed in the enclosure. They run around nervously, searching the undergrowth for small things to eat while keeping an eye out for us. One of them acts as a sentry while the others scrounge.

"Staay back frroom feeence," HD instructs. "Theeyy bittee."

"This is remarkable," the extreme fencing impresses me as much as the captured animals. Thick trees are chinked together with joined notches. Some with ends buried in the ground provide the support. They fit together so exactly that the fence has hardly any movement when dueling Dino Birds bounce off it.

"That is a great fence, HD. I'm very impressed."

He puffs his stature for a moment, and his crown rises. "Iss strronngg. Noottt evveenn Yautja caann breaaakk." He stiff-arms the structure, only creating a little bounce down the line.

"Good fence, Daddy!" Mahpiya joins in. "Catch Dino Bird now!"

"Thaatt riggghtt!" He pats the top of her head. "Wheenn thheeyy biiggg, weee cattcchh, eaatt."

"Dino Bird tastes good!" Mahpiya chimes. "Can I help catch?"

HD regards her for a moment, "Wheennn bigggerr – yessss."

I stiffen as he says this. His word is always his bond. The picture of my little daughter hunting ferocious creatures fills me with dread. As usual, HD hones in on my discomfort. "Keeeppp heerr saffeee, Ang-ee. Nooo feearrr. Teacchh hherr tooo hunnttt."

"We go hunt! We go hunt!" Mahpiya begins a chant while skipping back and froth in front of the fence.

"Seee?" HD points, "Shheee happpyy. Waanntt too hunntt."

"HD, she adores you. She'll do anything to please you, to be like you. Be careful with that, will you?"

His smile fades into a very sober, almost sad look. "Addorree heerrr. Willl beee carreefuulll. Sommee daaayy shheee seee Oooge Doood differreenntt."

"She's already started to see that."

I can tell the news surprises him. "Shheee saayyy?"

"Yes, we were talking and she's aware of a few differences, like you eating raw meat while we eat cooked, and she sees that our mouths are different."

He nods. "Tooo maakkee eassy foorr heerr . . . wiiisssh. Wissshh I wasss Daaan."

His words pierce me, "She loves you HD. No matter how much we tell her about Dan, you are the only father she knows. Your differences don't matter to her, she notices them but to her it's like noticing that someone has red hair or freckles. She and I don't want Dan, we want you. Never forget that."

"Wooon't," he answers, running a hand over my hair. "Juussttt wonndderrr. Whhattt shhee thinkkk off meee sommee daayy."

"She'll understand, just as I do, that you hunted humans as part of your culture and that when you learned more about us, you realized we were more alike than different. She'll understand how you've help us preserve our race and how you and I came to love each other. Most important, she'll always know how much you love her."

"Mahhpiiyaa!" He calls, "Awwayy frromm feenncee!"

She swerves immediately at his growl, watching the Dino Birds who seem to be just as intently watching her. Two of them begin to prowl in her direction. In a flash, HD is with her, hoisting her up on one of his shoulders.

"Seeee?" He points to the birds. She follows his finger, "Yes! I see birds!"

"Theeeyy seee youu nearr feenccee. Thinkkk youuu foood."

"Stupid birds!" She yells, "I'm not food!"

He places her on the ground some distance from the fence and crouches down in front of her. "Maaahpiyaa, biirddss wweerree thinkkinngg abouutt eatttinngg youu. Youuu look likkee smmaallll snaacck."

"You not let them eat me, Daddy. I know."

"Trruueee," he touches her cheek with his knuckle, "Whhattt youuu dddooo ifff I nott heeree?"

Mahpiya's forehead crunches as she thinks. "Would stay away!"

"Gooddd. Smmaarrtt. Gooo hommee nowww." Scooping her up again, she squeals as she's placed on one broad shoulder and grabs his locks to secure her self.

 _Such a Daddy's girl! Just like me . . ._

* * *

Taking my usual seat for a council meeting, I scan at the written agenda, ready to lead the meeting. When everyone is seated, I bring up the first order of old business.

"Our medical team has again given me a complaint about Aleki. They are concerned because so many of the pregnant women as well as women with new babies claim him as the father. They are worried that he's bottle necking our potential genetic diversity."

"That's still a problem?" Ahiga, the Navajo, asks, some exasperation in his voice. "I know you've talked to him before, Angela. What do you suggest now?"

"He needs to be brought before the council and given a stern lecture. Perhaps hearing it from all of you will have more of an impact than from me."

"Don't we need to speak with all of the females, also?" Pranav says. "It takes two, you know. If they weren't so hot after his oversized manhood, we wouldn't be having this problem. Don't look shocked, Angie. You know the truth of this as well as I do."

"I was only surprised that you said it. We need to invent some birth control," I counter. "It's easier than asking people to control themselves. I'll ask our medical team to work with our scientists and see if they can some up with something - a condom, anything, to help avoid procreation when it's warranted."

Pranav makes a face at the mention of condom. "You don't like that solution?" I ask.

"It's like making love with a glove on," he complains.

"Well, it's not too great for us either! I don't like being intimate with a garden hose."

The table erupts in snickering. Ignoring it, I move the meeting on, "The next order of business is from Stewart Greene. He and some of his friends would like to address the council. Please show them in."

Our door guard sticks his head out the doorway and waves them in, a deer-in-the-headlights looking bunch consisting of Stewart and five other men. I remember Stewart from the last cargo bay that was freed, the one where HD had to kill the usurpers who had taken over the space, murdering and raping other passengers. Stewart has laid low since that time, a pale tall fellow with striking auburn hair.

"On behalf of my friends, I've been asked to speak to the council."

I nod, enjoying his British accent, and smile to encourage him. _Are his knees shaking?_

"I speak for myself also. We value our society and do our best to contribute to it. I weave baskets, Benson here is a fisherman, Adisa is on the medical team, Naki is a warrior/hunter, and Hassan and Takoda grow crops. We come to you with a difficulty and will rely on your judgment on how best to solve it." He looks at his friends and then at us.

"Don't be nervous," I tell him. "You're among friends. Just say what you have to say."

"The difficulty is this . . . we're all gay. We don't consider it a difficulty, actually. However, we understand that our contribution to the gene pool is important and some of us are willing to try. But for some of us, specifically Adisa, Naki and my self, the thought of . . . of being with a woman is impossible. We could no more function in that situation than a heterosexual could if he were asked to lie with one of us."

 _And now for something completely different. Why not, Angie? There are nearly eight hundred of you, why wouldn't a percentage of the population be gay?_

"I am pleased that you've decided to bring this to the council, Stewart. We have to arrive at a situation that will preserve everyone's dignity."

Before I can speak further, Seneca is up from the table, walking to the center. Stewart greets him with a smile.

"I can not remain silent when my brothers are so brave," he begins. "I too, am gay."

 _Marie. There go your plans. Maybe._

"I have not been open about it because I was uncertain how I would be viewed by all of you and I believe there are several more of us than are here today."

I address everyone, "I'm pleased that you're feeling comfortable enough to be yourself around us. As for me, I have no difficulty with this. My people have long recognized that some men are attracted to men and some women attracted to women and that there are far more than two genders. Does anyone else have anything to say?"

"I have no problem," Pranav quickly adds, suppressing any surprise he might be experiencing.

One by one, each council member gives their support to the group of uncertain men and as they do, the little group noticeably relaxes.

"I'll speak with our medical team, gentlemen. I'll ask them to find a way for you to give your genetic contribution as a simple donation. Woman can be artificially inseminated; there is no need for actual contact."

"Really?" Stewart and Seneca chime.

"Really! I've seen it done with livestock and we're all just critters, you know! We don't have the ability to store semen, but I'm sure we can figure a way to collect a donation and use it quickly. Really, guys, I don't think this is much of a problem."

The council chamber resounds with applause and the men in the center begin to grin. Some blush, some seek each other's hands. Seneca looks me straight in the eye and quietly smiles.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I would encourage you to come out in our society. What you've shared with us today will not be spoken of by us outside of this room. It's up to you to openly be yourselves and as you do, others will feel more comfortable about being open with you they are. I, for one, don't want our new world to be one where people feel the need to hide their identities. If you encounter cases of unfairness or discrimination, please bring them to us. You may leave now, except for Seneca. You're not done here, dear friend!"

After they've gone, I address the council, "This brings a fresh concern to mind. How many women in our group prefer women and have been unwilling partners to men out of their desire to help our society? This applies to them too."

"It does indeed," Seneca responds. "The solution you spoke of, artificial insemination, would free them also."

"It would! I will speak with the medical team as soon as we are done meeting. Now, the next item for us to address is a general complaint from Hallway C that the noise levels are too loud in the evening.

 _That's my hallway. I haven't heard anything. Oh. My. God. Are people complaining about me and HD? I'll never be able to do it in our room again!_

* * *

Throwing myself on our bed, I stretch in relief and luxury. Mahpiya is spending the night at her Aunt and Uncle's place.

"Bad daaay?"

"It was rough. Lots of stuff for the council to deal with. And you know what?"

"Whaatt?"

"There's a complaint about too much noise in our hallway at night. I haven't heard anything. Have you?"

"Noo." HD says, thoughtfully. "No makeee sense."

"That's what I thought too when I realized that maybe they are complaining about us."

"Usss? Whaat noiise?"

I stand looking at him, both eyebrows raised.

"Oooh."

"I can't make love to you in this room, knowing that everyone in the hall is listening in!"

"We goo myy room." He points overhead. "Morrre rock. Less souuund."

"Excellent idea! And besides, I can admire all your trophies," I look at him stormily, knowing what that means to him.

"Go now!" he demands, picking me up and throwing me over a shoulder. "This isn't the most comfortable ride," I protest, but in a few leaps, I'm deposited in his original room.

"You're strength is sexy," I run a hand over the mountain of his bicep. "You haven't picked me up in some time."

"Liiike?"

"Oh yes, I like. I like it when you pick me up, now the shoulder ride on my stomach, not so much. It's dizzying."

"Okaaay. Noot doo again. See neeew trophiieess," he directs me to his wall. There are a great many new skulls, claws and teeth mounted there. I walk the wall, admiring each one. Ready to touch, comment and ask how he killed it, knowing that this is driving him into a state of arousal that I will reap soon.

"Ang-ee," he rumbles as I run my fingers over a smooth white skull, "Waant yoooou."

"And I want you." I begin to strip off my top.

"Waantt yoouu likkee Yautja."

"And how would that be?" I ask, half intrigued, half nervous.

"Takkee frooomm behinnndddd."

"I'd like that!"

In a flash, he grabs me by the arms, pivots me around in a bent position and rips away my loincloth.

"Shoorrrtt," he grumbles, lifting me gently to the rock shelf that borders the room. I'm somewhat aroused, but mostly curious at this new tactic.

Holding my arms behind me with one hand, he rubs me with his manhood from behind, as if testing my readiness. In one plunge, he's in, making me grunt at the power of his entrance. I try to hold steady as he begins driving into me. So far, I've loved HD's dominance, but I've never been so powerless, so pummeled in my life. I'm not being actually hurt, but the novelty is fading fast and I simply brace myself against his relentless pounding. Finally, it ends with him releasing my hands, bending forward, clutching me to his body as he groans and then roars. His final gasp is punctuated by the pressure of tusks on my shoulder.

"If you bite me, dammit, I'll punch your lights out, HD."

My empty threat seems to bring him to his senses and he pulls his face away, still grasping my body and pumping his vast reserves of semen into me. I feel him leave as he stands up and nearly lose my balance. Wrapping me in cloth, he scoops me up and sits me on his lap.

"Soorrryyy. You okaaay?"

"Yea, I'm okay. A little jack hammered, but okay. And I'll explain jack hammered to you later. Damn. Is that how you fuck a Yautja woman?"

"Yesss. Buttt marrkk herr at endd with my tussskss."

"You bite her?"

"Yesss."

"Why?"

"Soooo alll seee myyy maatttingg marrrkk. Shheee sseedddeeedd byyy meee."

"I'm not about to let you bury those big tusks in my skin. That would hurt!"

"Nooo hurrrtt Yautja woman. Shheee stiillll innn pleasssuuurrreee."

"Well, if her orgasm lasts as long as your does, I can understand that."

"Sorrryyy, Ang-eee. Noott meaann tooo hurrrttt you."

"I'm not hurt. Just never been fucked that hard in my entire life."

"Wasss holldddinngg baccckkk."

"Well thank you for that! I assume all this is because of the impending mating season?"

"Iiisss. Needd tooo maattee taakkeesss ovverrr. Noooo conntrrrolll. Nooottt wannttt to hurrtt youu."

"I don't want to be hurt either. So this is why you were suggesting I tie you up?"

He nods. "Tiieee with d'lex. Yautja maaadddee. Cann'ttt breeeaaak."

"You have some then?"

"Yeesss. Youuu tiiieee meee innn heerree. Thheeenn, youuu inn chaarrggeee offf fucckingg. Youuu nooot geeett hurrttt."

"So you want me to tie you up and then be in charge of fucking you?"

He nods vigorously.

"What if I tied you up and just left with no fucking?"

"Whhaattt? Ang-ee noott sooo cruueeelll."

"I wouldn't do that, HD. I was just curious. How long do you think you'll need to be tied up?"

"Teeennn dayyysss. Maayybeee morree."

"Why do long?"

"Breeeddd untiiilll feeemallleee preggnannttt. Youuu noott geett pregnaaant. Sooo breeedd unttilll cannoottt."

"Holy Shit, HD. And what if I can't do that?"

"Willl suuffferrr. Badddd."

"Uh, I know you're honorable and honest. But that's a real line back on Earth. Guys sometimes tell girls that they have to have it or they'll be in pain."

"Nooottt juusstt paiinnn. Keeeppp makkkinnngg seeedd insideee. If nooott outtt – paaain, maaayy breaakk!"

"Well, I'll just have to do it then, HD. I'm not going to let your balls, that you keep so well hidden, explode inside! I can't guarantee I'll give you as much sex as a Yautja female could, but surely I can keep you from rupturing!"

"Goooddd. Coulllddd takkkee caaaree offf sellllff iff neeeed. Buuutt willl bee tieed up."

"Oh, I can beat you off then?"

"Whaatt thaatt?"

"Use my hands to give you an orgasm."

"YEEESSS."

 _You'd better start working out, girl. You're gonna need some big guns to handle this!_

"How often is this going to happen?"

"Nottt knoowww. Yaut yearrr looonger, buuuttt otttherrr thinngss diffferennttt tooo. Breattthee Abuuueeelaa aiirrr mooosttt oofff dayyy. Nooo Yautja female toooo sceeennnntt annddd arrrouuuseee meee."

"Well, I guess I should thank your gods and mine for that. Or maybe it would be easier if there was a woman of your kind here. I'd turn you over to her for the mating season."

"Ang-ee wouulldd?"

"I'd sure consider it. She could have you for as long as it took you too to make babies, but then you'd better get your ass back to me!"

"Woullddd. Buuttt onnlyyy dreaamm."

"Yea, not our reality. So, do you have this dylex stuff here?"

"Yesss. Shoowww hooowww tooo tiiee. Baattthhh firrsttt?"

"I'd love a bath."

He carries me back to our shared room and stokes the fire to heat my bath water. Wrapped in the cloth, his overabundance of semen begins to dry on my legs. It will readily dissolve in warm water, so I await my bath in patience. He's always produced a lot, but with the impending mating season, his body has gone into overdrive.

Once the clay jars have warmed, HD pours them into my carved wooden tub. I shed my wrap and ease down into the delightful water. HD is beside me, on his knees, and gently begins to wash me with a cloth. I'm always amazed at how someone so unbelievably strong can also be so tender and gentle. It's only recently that he's begun insisting on washing me. I don't know if it's a desire to be close due to his breeding instinct or just an apology for the mess he's making, but I enjoy his attention.

After I'm dried, he leaves for his own cleansing and brings back his bondage material for me to practice with. HD carefully shows me exactly how to tie him with the flexible black material so that he can't escape. I practice the knot, binding his wrists together.

"Nooot ennougghh," he explains. "Wiill buillldd shhaappee likkee feenncce. Tiiee meee tooo thhattt."

"You said you couldn't break it when we were down at the corral. And I'll tie you to it and have my way with you for maybe ten days?"

"Yessss."

"Sounds interesting, there are some things I've been meaning to teach you."

HD's eyes widen in interest, "Whhatt thinnggss?"

"You'll see," I tease.

"Ang-ee, noo matterrr whhhatt sayyy, ddooo noott freee meee unntill cannn noottt beee exxcitteddd agaaainn. Undderrstaaanndd?"

"Yes, I understand that. You still think it will be months away?"

He nods, "Buuttt nooottt suureee. Willl teeelll youuu wheenn. Keeep eyees onn ssseelf."

"You'd better. I can't see getting Aleki and the rest of the gang to knock you out and drag you up here."

"Noottt gooodd ideeaaa."

"Ummm, if you're tied up for days, how are you going to use the bathroom?"

"Willll nottt. Noottt eattt. Driink onnnllyy."

"You won't even have to pee?"

"Noooo."

 _That's a relief. Won't have to rig you a giant diaper. This intrigues me, but also sounds like a real ordeal – for both of us. He'll be tied up. I'll be doing the work. Can I really do this? I can't have him injured if I can't. What am I going to tell Mahpiya? How can I ask Pranav and Marie to keep her for ten days, maybe even more? Wish I could meet a female Yautja._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hunter**

Gathered on the beach, the class of twenty-two men and women sit on the sand, listening to Aleki. "I've been working closely with HD for a long time now, learning what he teaches about submitting to the Hunters. Don't doubt it! They will come. Maybe not today or tomorrow, maybe not until our grandkids are living their lives – but they will come. So, you know it's because I care, I'm teaching you how to submit so that you can teach your kids and they can teach theirs."

Never have I heard Aleki speak so eloquently. _This means a great deal to him._

"Now the first thing is that we're always on guard. We have people stationed to guard us at all times. I know you don't always see them but they're there up on the rocks, looking out over the beach and over the water. And, we guard the passage of course. No Hunters from that direction, probably, but just in case. At least we don't have to guard against the ones we kicked out anymore.

"Anyway, if anything is spotted, like in the sky or say Hunters come walking down the beach – we will sound the alarm." He holds up a fat pink spiral shell. A giant version of what Mahpiya dug up on the beach. "Listen, so you know what it sounds like."

Taking a huge breath in, he puts the narrow end of the shell to his lips and blows. A deep, penetrating sound wavers over us. "See?" He smiles, "You can hear that for a long, long ways. If you hear that, it means Hunters. So be prepared!

"This other shell is the signal that there is some other problem or danger. Listen." Pursing his lips, he blows a longer, narrower shell. A high-pitched squeal that reminds me of an elephant blasts the crowd. "So deep sound is Hunters, high sound is danger – some other problem. The guards will be down quickly to let you know what it is.

"If it's Hunters, no matter where you are or what you're doing, the first thing is to do this." Aleki throws himself flat on the sand, arms stretched forward with palms up, open and head bowed. "This means you submit to them. Your open hands show you carry no weapon, your face in the sand shows you are no threat. Your flat body shows them you do not run. Got it?"

He rises, brushing sand off his belly and knees. "Whatever happens, NEVER look them in the face. Do not raise your head up to watch anything. And under no circumstances will you get up until you are sure they are gone. Stay down, hands open and eat sand no matter what they do."

A hand goes up, "What you do think they'll do, Aleki?"

"HD thinks they will be very suspicious and won't believe we are really submitting to them. He says they may test us and see if we break. They might growl at you or stick a knife in you or kick at you – we don't know for sure. But whatever they do, stay down! If you run, you die. They want you to run so they can go after you. And if you try to fight 'em, you die. That's what they like the best - someone they can fight."

Marie is in the crowd, learning what HD has already drilled into Mahpiya and me. "So, if they hurt Pranav or Junior, I'm just supposed to lie there?"

"Yes. I know that's hard, Marie. But yea, that's 'xactly what you need to do."

"Honestly, if that happened, especially to my child, I couldn't."

"I understand that," he responds, "but HD tells us to think of all the people, all the children, that will be saved if we submit. He says there may have to be some sacrifices made and I know you don't wanna hear that."

She shakes her head, "No, I don't want to even contemplate that."

"So we have to prepare for the future. If we teach our kids and they teach theirs, maybe we can get it to sink in enough that it can be done. What you think?"

"Maybe," she says. "I guess there's no alternative."

"Nope. None. Marie, even if you had an army of guys like me, we couldn't hold them off. Not only are they stronger, faster and trained, they have tech we don't have and maybe won't ever have. HD tells me about things that sound like laser cannons and blast you to bits. How can we fight that?"

Everyone mutters in agreement. Marie's face wears resignation and I understand that. I don't want to ever, for myself and for Mahpiya, have to put my face down in the sand, wondering if and who of my friends will be injured or killed. And if I'm around when Mahpiya has her kids, I don't want that for any of them either. I only hope contemplating this becomes second nature for those we are teaching about it from childhood.

"Now, we're going to run an exercise. I'll blow the horn and you assume the position. HD is over in the rocks, in full mask and armor just like they'll be wearing. He's going to walk around, acting like maybe they would. Your job is to stay down. Any questions?"

There are none so he continues, "Now, everybody just walk around on the beach like you've got the day off or something."

I watch the people walk off alone or in groups of two or three. After a few minutes, Aleki blows the horn and everyone drops right where they are into position. From my lap, Mahpiya calls out, "Daddy!" and I hear muffled laughter from the beach. I know people are watching. Few have seen HD in the glory of all his armor. With the shink sound of twin blades appearing, he strides onto the beach, quite full of himself I'd say from his posture. _He's gonna make this real. Hold on to your butts, people!_

Crouching, he juts his chin forward and even with the mask in place, emits a tremendous, eardrum-pounding roar. Then, he walks up to the nearest cluster of people and begins pacing around them, rumbling. He pokes at some of them with an outstretched talon. Their faces seem firmly planted and I wonder if they realize it's a stick, not the blades. When there is no reaction he moves on, pushing at someone with his foot, stomping around another, bending down with a click stream near the ears of another. He goes from person to person, testing their resolve. No one breaks.

When the final person has been growled at and prodded, HD stands back, removing his mask. "Goodd joobb," he pronounces, accenting the words with clicks of approval.

"Everybody up now," yells Aleki. "You all passed!"

The class gathers around Aleki and HD. I hear words like, "That was amazing! I was really scared! Very realistic!" HD raises his arms, hands out and everyone falls silent.

"Wassss eassyy. Youu knooww I nnott hurrtt youuu. Noottt reaalll. Noottt beee sooo eassyy neeext tiiimee."

Everyone appears stunned into silence. Aleki breaks the hush, "What he means is that next time, he'll cut one of you. Just a scratch." He laughs, "Makes it even more realistic at least it did for me."

"Now that's going too far!" a woman complains.

HD whirls, his face broadened, "Isss itttt? Hooww farrr too savvee liifee? Youu anndd chiiildreeen?"

She has no answer for him and I hear taps of irritation as he continues to regard her. "Thoouugghhtt sooo." He leaves the class and comes over to the shade, where Mahpiya and I have been observing.

"Whhaatt thinkkk?"

"I think Aleki's doing well as a teacher. The exercise that you and he created is very good and at least gives them as close an experience as they are going to get - other than the real thing."

HD nods, "Moorree reaaal neeext tiimmee."

"I know you'll be careful," I remind him.

He nods again. "Thiisss goodd foorrr Aleki."

"It is! It was brilliant of you to think of giving him extra responsibility that involves everyone. He's becoming someone people can look up to, I mean for something other than his height, and not just a sex object. I'm surprised he agreed to do this so quickly."

"Motivaattiionn," HD grins.

"What did you say to him?"

"Explainn counciiill conceeerrrn. Explainnn heee teeaccch cllasss. Thennn, saayyy 'Iiifff annnyyy morrreee Aleki babbbiieesss, I cuuttt hiiimm."

"You'd cut him? Good God, HD! Like castration? Cut off his balls?"

"Nooooo. Cutttt coorrddd tooo seeed."

"Oh. That's what we call a vasectomy. It's a form of birth control back on Earth."

"Punisssshmeeennttt ooonn Yaut."

"Did he believe you? You guys are such great friends."

"Heee laaugghh. Thennn ccrrryyy. Iiii holddd hiimmm doowwnn, giivvveee scratcchhh tooo deemonnstraatttee."

"You cut him? Where?"

"Smaaall. Litttleee blooodddd. Cuuttt ooon baaalll saccc."

"Oh shit, HD. So, are you guys still friends?"

"Yessss. Hee nnneeddd reeminndderrr I saaaayyy truuttthhh."

"I'm sure he won't doubt you again."

HD's low chuckle brings my face into a wry grin. "I bet he was crying. But the father of our country needed to know you meant business. That means you meant what you said. I trust he'll keep to himself until we say he can breed again."

"Yeessss."

Mahpiya has been wiggling throughout our conversation. It's what she does when she has something to say, but has learned not to interrupt adult conversation.

"What is it Mahpiya?"

"Daddy, we gooo hunt today?"

HD looks at me as if to say he doesn't know what she's referring to.

"Whyy saaayyy thhisss?" he asks Mahpiya.

"Hear peepul say Daddy is Hunter!"

"And I believe we've watched the last class until she's older," I grimace while HD takes it in stride.

"Yessss, aamm greaatt hunteerrr. Youuu readdyy tooo leearrnn?"

She nods vigorously, holding out her arms to be picked up. HD touches her face before putting her on his now armored shoulder. She makes a face, "Ouch, Daddy." Placing her on the ground, he strips the offending shoulder bare and replaces her there. "Beettteerrrr?"

"Yes!" she chirps.

"Eaatt nooww. Weee hunntt inn morrninggg, Mahpiha. Bessstt timmee. Okaaay?"

"Okay!" she beats her heels on his breast.

"Okay, Ang-ee?"

"Can I come too? I really want to see this."

HD seems delighted. "Yeess! Weee huunntt togeeetheeerrr."

* * *

I'm at the edge of a cliff, nervously looking down, when somebody pushes me. Falling over the edge, I try to scream but nothing comes from me. The pushing continues and I open my eyes to find HD 'gently' shoving at me with his foot.

"Mama waakkee," he announces as Mahpiya squeals.

"Mama! Get up! We go hunting!"

"This early?" I moan.

"Youuu saaayyy youu gooo," HD says without mercy. I rouse myself, pulling on some clothing.

"Is it light out yet?"

"Nooo. Besstt timmee." He leads the way, carrying Mahpiya, the front of his belt laden with weapons and the blade gauntlet adorning his right wrist. We make a pit stop at the public latrines. As HD whizzes, he holds delighted Mahpiya up in the air in front of him and lets her pee. _Hmmm, he doesn't need hands to direct the stream. I guess I should have realized that._

"That's efficient," I comment dryly, wondering if he'll still be doing that when she's ten.

"Iisss"

Again he leads the way through the cavern's public space and out onto the beach. There, we walk a ways in the sand before he heads inland, toward a large ravine in the imposing escarpment. Once there, he tells us to stay quiet and still carrying Mahpiya, begins to creep through the brush and trees. At the edge of a clearing, he squats down, silently pointing at something.

It takes me some time in the thin morning light to see what he sees. In the clearing, snuffling through the ferns are some of the piggish creatures that are usually found in the interior. Slowly, HD reaches for his waist, bringing up a knife. Mahpia watches his every move with intent. His arm cocks, he weighs the throw and then zings the blade toward one of the smaller creatures. It doesn't even squeal, but falls down dead. The rest of the herd snorts, running in panic into the bush.

HD lets Mahpiya down and together they walk up to the kill. HD kicks at it with a foot to make sure it's dead. Then grunts and Mahpiya also gives it a boot. I join them.

"Mahpiya. Isss annimaalll deaadd?"

"Yes," she nods very seriously.

"Hoow knooww?"

"Not moving."

"Whyy kicckk ittt?"

"'Cuz if it was live, it would jump!" She illustrates by giving a hop.

"Yesss, wouulldd. Whattt theenn?"

"What then, Daddy?"

"Yesss. Whhattt animaaal doo afterrr jummpp?"

She thinks for a moment, "Run away?"

"Yesss. Theenn nooo foood. Animmalll huurrttt. Diiiee faarrr awwayyy. Nooo gooodd."

"If it ran, we could run after it," she pronounces.

"Coullddd. Whhattt ifff noott finnddd?"

"Nooo food," she sighs. "Animal hurt. Die. Nooo gooodd."

"Thiiss aaa puurreee learrninngg," HD purrs. "Good joobb, Mahpiya! Besstt killll cleaannn. Killll innn onnnee blooowww. Underrrstanndd?"

Her face goes from serious to joy at her father's complement. Her head nods a vigorous 'yes'.

"Iifff youu seeee annimalll noottt deaddd. Strikkkee agaainn. Fassttt! Nooww I teeacchh youuu tooo cleaann, skiinn."

Full of obvious excitement, our daughter sets to work. Under HD's instruction, Mahpiya ties the hind feet together and makes a noose. He helps her hang it, as it's too heavy for her to lift. Then he shows her where the arteries are to slice and bleed it out. In a few more minutes, she's sliced into the abdomen with her tiny dirk and all the guts are out on the ground. Searching through them, he shows her the liver and then how to reach up into the carcass to release the heart. They stash them in the small game bag he's brought. Then, it's off with the head, which he also saves. I must look puzzled because he tosses a few words my way, "Trrrophy, firsstt kill."

"Are you going to hang it in our room where all our guests can see it?"

"Noooo. Willl finndd plaacee."

"Goooooddd," I mimic, which brings a look from him. _Hey she does it. But she's cute. I'm . . . I'm not helping with this at all._ Stepping forward, I assist Mahpiya by holding the skin as she cuts away at the membrane binding it to the creature. "That's a lot of work for her, HD."

"Issss. Shheee dooo gooodd."

Mahpiya's face is set with purpose far beyond her scant years. Welding the knife, she intently slices, slowly freeing the skin as I pull it away, keeping it taunt. It's entirely free from the belly and chest, on both sides and now the legs need to be worked around. Mahpiya stops, surveying the tasks carefully.

"Daddy. Show me, please?"

"Goodd to asskk wheen noott knooow," he commends her, and then demonstrates how to slice down and around the leg, pulling the loosened skin off as he goes. She watches, absorbing it all, ready to try on her own. HD encourages her to attack the last leg and she does so with fervor, pulling the skin as her tiny knife frees it. When she finishes, sweat flows from her flushed face.

"Veryy good, Mahpiya," HD complements. "Tirrredd?"

She nods. He finishes the job in seconds, skillfully skinning with ease.

"Need bigger knife," she observes.

"Inn timmeee. Youuu grrowww. Youu will skinn fasstt ass meee," he promises. "Now, decision. Takkkeee hommee too eattt orrr sharreee?"

"We should share," she declares. "Meat for all. They might be hungry."

I see HD swell with pride and my own head feels wider too. "That's a good decision, Mahpiya. It's important we think of everyone else. Let's take that to the cooks and I bet we can eat some of it for dinner this evening."

I take the lead, carrying the folded skin, while HD brings up the rear, the skinned carcass slung from a rod he carries over a shoulder. In the middle, Mahpiya carries the bag of heart, liver and head. I glance back to see she has it over her shoulder, carrying it in imitation of HD. It's a big load for her, but HD lets her do it, giving her pride of accomplishment as well as a workout for her body. _If she were to fall or tire, I know he would carry it for her._

She receives kudos from the cooks when the meat is handed over. HD fishes the heart and liver from the bag, hands it to them, and folds it around the head nonchalantly.

"I think it's time for a rest. Let's wash up and head for our room."

Later, from the comfort of our bed, we watch our daughter, fast asleep across the room on her pallet. Her chest rises and falls, one arm twitches for a moment.

"I bet she's dreaming of throwing the knife," I whisper.

"Maybee. Sheee goodd today. Verrryy prouddd."

"I am too. HD? What if she decides she doesn't like hunting?"

"Shheee liikkee. Youuu seeee heerrrr."

"But what if, as she grows, her interests turn to something else – like gardening maybe or making clothes."

"Prroudd nooo matttterr whhatt shhee doo, ifff shheee dooo besssttt caaann."

"You wouldn't feel bad that she didn't want to hunt anymore?"

"Woulllddd nooott likkeee, Ang-ee. Buuttt, heerrr choiicceee."

"Love you, HD."

"Lovvee yoou."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Sacrifices**

Gasping for air, a white-faced Marie stumbles into our home. HD is out with Aleki, while Mahpiya and I have only just finished an afternoon nap.

"Angela! Something's been spotted in the sky! The warriors on watch saw it slowly floating over the ocean. It went over the mountains into the interior."

"How do they describe it?" I ask grimly.

"A ship. A big ship. Not as big as the one we came in, but definitely a ship."

"Shit. And HD's out. I hope he's seen it. We need to increase the patrols. Come Mahpiya," I force a cheerful voice, "Let's go visit the council room. Marie, if you see any council members will you send them to me?"

"Sure will. I'm on the way home, just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Thanks, Marie. You're the first to tell me about it."

We hug and I make my way hurriedly to the council room, Mahpiya trotting beside me. Some of the members are already gathering.

"Did any of you see it?" I ask.

"I did," Seneca states with grimness. "It's definitely them. A smaller version of the ship that we came in. It went over the mountain toward the interior. I've ordered extra scouts and lookouts."

"We have to be ready to submit. I can't sit inside and do nothing. Mahpiya and I are going outside; at least there we can keep an eye out for them. And maybe HD will bring news."

On the beach, we walk the wave-line. Mahpiya, who heard everything in the council chamber, also probably senses my tension.

"Mama, don't worry. Daddy said what to do."

"Yes he did! And if we see Hunters that's exactly what we'll do, baby!"

"Then all okay!" she cheers.

"Mahpiya, this is serious," I kneel down to her level. "While our faces are in the sand, if you hear anybody yell, or scream or anything – you keep down, keep your face in the sand, okay? Will you promise Mama that you'll do that?"

"I promise, Mama. 'Sides, Daddy already told me 'bout that."

"He did? What did he tell you?"

"He said Hunters try to scare me. No matter what, lay still, do nothing, even if Hunters cut people. Or cut me. Daddy said be brave."

"That's exactly right! You are such a smart girl! We will be brave, both of us!"

"Angie! Angie!" I whirl to see Aleki scrambling towards us. Grabbing up Mahpiya, I run to him.

"Mahpiya, will you find me some purple shells? I want to make another necklace."

"Yes, Mama!" She begins to search the sand. "Don't go far, okay?"

"Okay." She walks a ways ahead, studiously examining the beach.

"Aleki, Where's HD?"

"He's back there – with them." Aleki sucks in air, heaving from the long run. "A ship landed back there where we were hunting. HD told me to run for it and he went to speak with them. Oh man, I was so scared. The ship opened and three of them came out. All in armor, masks and everything."

"Oh God! Tell me – what color was their armor?"

"What? I'm not sure."

"Was it black?"

"I don't know. It was dark, maybe dull gray, I think. But I'm not sure. Why?"

"The Arbitrators wear black armor. They are the law keepers. HD has worried some that they might be sent out to look for him."

"Aw, he'd fight them off."

"He says that he'd probably not win against them, Aleki. He says they are the best of the best. You say they're huge? Maybe they're Elders. Did they have gray or white locks?"

"Maybe gray. But I think there were black just like HD. But they were damn big. I only saw them for a minute 'cuz I took off."

"Hunting parties are made up of three. I don't know if Arbitrators come in trios. Maybe they came here to hunt, but HD said that wouldn't happen for generations. I don't know, Aleki. We just have to keep watch and be ready to submit if they appear."

"Yea, we do. I just hope HD is alright."

"Me too."

The day wears on without an appearance of the Hunters or HD. Sunlight fades and Mahpiya and I join everyone in the cavern to eat. We sit at our shared table with Marie, who's holding Junior, Pranav and Aleki.

"Mahpiya found some lovely shells today," I try to make conversation about anything other than what we're all worried about. "Show them, dear."

Mahpiya worms around her pocket, producing a handful of small but intensely purple shells. "Mama make necklace," she announces.

"Those are nice," Marie offers.

The meal is completed with little conversation, all of us worried, none of us wanting to expose Mahpiya to our concerns or any negativity. Earlier than usual, I bid everyone a good night and head to our cave.

"Mama, where's Daddy?"

"He's still out hunting."

"But Aleki here. Who's Daddy hunting with?"

"Probably other friends. He'll be home as soon as he can. Then you can ask him all about his hunt. Okay?"

"Okay!"

I put her to bed and then take to my own, uncertainty gnawing my mind. _Where are you HD? What's happening? Should we send anyone back to the interior to investigate? We could be sending them to their death._

Sleep only comes in fits as my thoughts and feelings easily sway me from any slumber. By morning, I am filled with grief. _They've either captured or killed him. Otherwise he'd be home by now. If he fought them and won – he'd be home by now._

* * *

I share my thoughts regarding HD's death with Marie. "I'm so sorry, Angie. So sorry. Can I help by taking care of Mahpiya?"

"Thanks, no. I want her close until we find out what's going on. I'm on my way to the council to tell them."

With my daughter holding my hand, we leave breakfast and make our way to the council chamber. She has her own chair there in a corner and occupies herself by stringing shells.

"You really think he's dead?" Pranav asks.

I nod, "He would be back if he could be. He's been captured or killed. He said this might happen – the Arbitrators. I don't know if they'd take him back to Yaut for a trial or exactly what the process is."

"I'm so sorry," he mumbles and the words are echoed around the table.

"But we have to go on! We have to continue to teach submission and practice it. I won't let his sacrifice be in vain!"

They all agree. The classes must continue. But when?

"We don't dare practice right now," I explain. "If the ship is still here and sees us, our plan is blown. We must keep a lookout for it."

"There's not telling if it's here or not. We can't be sure until we go to the interior to look for it," Pranav argues. "Aleki knows where it landed."

"Please, let's wait a while more. I don't want to send our warriors to certain death!"

In the end, my plea wins. We all agree to sit on it and wait for a few days more. "We just have to be patient," I tell them, shoving down my grief, in the knowledge that I have to stay strong for Mahpiya and everyone else.

Numbly, I care for Mahpiya the next day and the next and the next. She's clearly upset, wondering daily where her Daddy is. Daddy has never been gone so long before. She wants to sleep with me at night and has reverted to sucking her thumb for comfort. I put off her questions saying, "Daddy's on a long hunt baby. We're all watching for him to come home," and try to distract her with other things. But she's not stupid and is plainly distressed.

Everyone's nerves are frayed. Many people have taken to hiding in their rooms, waiting and praying for the all clear. We do our daily head count, concerned that someone will become rash and strike out for the interior. Waiting for the possible axe is the hardest of all games.

* * *

We are together with Pranav, Marie and Junior, pacing the beach, when a watcher spots something and shouts down to us, "There! Over there!" He points out to sea.

We look and there, hovering above the water is a ship. _Is it the ship that was seen earlier or has another come to join it?_ The craft hovers for a moment as I prepare to assume the position. Then, without warning, it takes off, nosing up into the atmosphere until it's gone."

"I wonder if that was the same ship, or another?" I ask aloud.

"I was wondering that too," Pranav says. "I think it's time to send someone to the interior to find out. We can ask for volunteers."

"I'll go, alone," Aleki's voice startles me.

"I didn't know you'd joined us," I chide him. "You scared me to death." I release Mahpiya's hand which I've nearly crushed.

"I'll go. I know where the ship landed and I'm the one who's learned the most from HD. I'll do my best not to get killed," he grins.

"You'd better!" I hug him. After hugging Marie and Pranav, Aleki squats down to face Mahpiya.

"I'm going to go see if I can find your Daddy. I'll be back soon."

"Find him," she states, her face constricted in seriousness. "Find him or Mama will beat his butt."

"Oh she will? Well, we can't let that happen. I'll do my best Mahpiya."

With that he's gone, running towards the passage, his great strides eating up the sand.

 _Time to pray again. Time for the last of the sage and tobacco._

"Maypiya, let's go. There's something I want to show you. Your grandfather gave it to me back on Earth."

An hour later, I stand with Mahpiya in our room, showing her how to coax the smudge smoke up over her arms, face and body. Solemnly she follows my lead. Then, I show her how to pray to the six directions, to the East, the South, the West, the North, Grandmother Earth and Grandfather Sky. I tell her that all her Earth ancestors prayed this way for years and years and years. Together we beseech all the Spirits for guidance and strength, still giving thanks for all we have to be grateful for. We watch as last of the smoke rises toward the ceiling, carrying our prayers.

"Daddy!" Maypiyah squeals as she looks over me to the doorway. I grab her as she runs, making her yelp at the unexpected capture. Turning to the doorway, I study for a moment, wanting to make certain that this is no Hunter, but HD.

"It IS you. God, are you okay? Where have you been?"

I rush to him. He's already hoisted Mahpiya to his chest. His other arm encircles me and we say nothing, only cling together for a time.

"Ang-ee, Mahpiya, okaaayy?"

"Yes, other than being worried sick about you, we're fine. What happened? Are they gone?"

"Theeyyy gooonnne. Loonngg storryy. Eatt firrsstt."

"Of course." I take a hard look at him. He's sporting some cuts and bruises, and what appear to be claw marks here and there, with an especially nasty gash to the inside of one thigh. An odd smell clings to him, reminding me of old stored clothing in my Dad's attic back on earth.

"Would you like to go bathe? I'll get some food from the cooks and bring it back here. You can eat, rest and then we'll talk. I'm just happy to have you home. Alive."

"Haaappyy tooo beee allivvee toooo." His eyes look weary. His entire demeanor is one of exhaustion.

"Aleki just left to find you, is he safe?"

"Iisss. Sawww himmm."

Mahpiya and I head for the communal kitchen. Word that HD is back is spreading and people in the dining area greet me joyfully. I try to get out of conversing with them, explaining that he is tired and hungry and we are just here for food. We head back with some fish, and pig meat. I skip the fruit, knowing that meat is what he needs for replenishing.

By the time we get back, he's bathed, dressed in a clean loincloth and sitting at the table. He smiles weakly at us before diving into the food.

"Daddy hungry!" Mahpiya voices as he bolts down the raw flesh. Carefully, she takes his mug in both hands and brings it to me for refilling. Then takes it back, trying not to slosh the contents.

He touches her cheek and I see love shining through the fatigue in his eyes. There is nothing but worship in hers. When he's finished, he cleans his hands in our little sink and settles back in his chair.

"Noooww teeell."

Maypiya requests to be on his lap and is promptly lifted there. She snuggles close, ready to listen to every word.

"Hunnttting innterriorr wiitthh Aleki. Wriisstt coomm ligghhtt upp. Knoow Yautja near. Theen, see shiiippp. Weee hiddee innn busssh, Aleki behinndd meee. Masskk heaatt. Tell Aleki ruunn. I ggooo tooo meet. Giivveee disstraccttionn. Isss hunntttingg shiiippp. Thhreee commmeee outttt. I knoowww theeemmm. Frooom myyy Claann.

"Threee nooot Huntersss, theeyyy hunntt, buutt femallleess." He looks at me and lifts his one arm that's not around Mahpiya and shrugs, staring at me.

 _Not Hunters. Huntressess. Okay._

"So they didn't try to kill you?"

HD looks uncomfortable. "Noott inn wayyy youuu thiinnkk."

"Don't play games with me, dammit!" Mahpiya looks wide-eyed at me, and I lower my voice.

"Ang-ee, matinngg seeeaassonn haaaappen."

I roll my lips inward, pulling them between my teeth. "So three Yautja women come all this way just to . . . to be with you?"

"Noooo. Theeyyy raarree femalless. On hunnttt. Inntennttt tooo avvoidd maattingg seasssonnn. Noottt exxpeecctt finndd meee. Stoppp herree tooo seeee hooowww huuumannsss ddooinnggg. Cuuurriouussss. Thheeyyy thhhouuugghhh I deeeaad."

"What did you tell them?"

"Theeeyyy knnoowww I sccientiiisttt. Exxpllaainnn I hherreee tooo obbserrvvee, reeccoorrrdd outtcommee offf exxperrimeenntt."

"Did they buy it?"

"Yesssss. Thhheeeyyy . . . immpressseedd I skkippp seasssonnn foorr exxperrriimeennttt."

"And then what? They just jumped on you?"

"Noooo. Innviitteee foorrr drrinkkk. Onneee thinngg leaddd tooo anoothherrr."

"You couldn't have refused the drink?"

"Nooooo. Thhattt nnooottt nooorrmalll beehavviorrr. Nooo Hunnterrr dooo thhattt. Thheeyyy wouullddd havvee quesstionnneeddd."

"So, you bravely sacrificed yourself and went on board for a drink and . . . what followed."

He just looks at me. "Noooo brravveee. Juussttt dddooo whhattt iiss requiireedd. Yess, keeeppp youu, Mahpiya, otherrsss saffeee."

I fight the tears that are forming. "HD, I'm so relieved that you're back, alive and that we all didn't end up face in the sand on the beach. But, I wasn't prepared for this. I feel relieved, happy, betrayed and pissed-off all at the same time."

"Whhyy?" His voice gentles.

"You were with other women! Your kind! I'm sure it was more pleasure than you've had from me because you didn't have to hold back."

I look at Mahpiya, whose eyes are closed now. She sleeps nestled against her father.

"Ang-ee, iisss maaatingg seaaason. Noottt choiiccee. Yesss. Haddd pleasssurreee. Buuttt nooottt lovvee theemmm. Lovvee youu. Lovee Mahpiya. Haaappyy tooo beee hommee. Coulldd havvee gonnee wiitthh theem. Waannttt tooo beee heerreee."

I can't dam my tears anymore. They flow freely at HD's words.

"I'm just jealous. Not happy sharing you with anyone else."

"Noott lonnng agooo, yooou sayyy, woulldd sharree witthhh Yautja woomann, theenn wanntt mee tooo commee baaack too yooou. Youuuu nooottt speaakk puurreee?"

"I remember that, but I never thought it would happen. I was just speculating. Voicing something I might think about doing. No, dammit, I wasn't speaking purely. So, I guess you got through this mating season without having me tie you up."

He nods and says, "Neeexxt timmee."

"Have any clue when that will be?"

"Noooo."

"It's going to take me awhile to process all this HD – to figure out my feelings. I wish I could just say that I understood and it's all okay. My mind wants to do that but it's at war with my feelings. Can you understand?"

"Belieevvee youu, eveennn ifff noott unnderrrstanndd. Sleeeep now."

"HD, you told them you were monitoring an experiment, but you're not. Wasn't that a problem for you to lie?"

"Nnnooo liiieee. Thhheeyyy thinkkk expeerrrimeent iiisss brrinnggg humaaannss herree. Maakkkeee plannneettt fullll ooofff hummaannss. Myyy experrrimeent noott whaatt theeyy thinnkk. Isss tooo teaccchh humannns wiiiinn wheeenn Yautja cooomee agaaainn. Thhaatt purreee, trrrueee expperrrimeennt. Nooot lieee. Noott teeelll alll."

Carefully, he puts Mahpiyha in her bed and then takes his place on ours. _You're lucky we don't have a sofa. As if you'd fit on one._ I take my place beside him, facing the wall. In minutes his breathing evens into the familiar pattern of sleep. I try to free my mind of its imaginings, but I'm plagued with images of HD wrestling giant Huntresses.

 _You could have run too. Couldn't you have become invisible? Three females. Three! Did they all have you? One at a time or did they gang up? I can't ever measure up to them. Do they all have your bite marks on them now? What about the babies you just made? Don't you care about them?_

HD's unexpected voice freezes me, "Ang-ee gooo slleepp."

"I can't. I just keep seeing you with them. Wondering how much you enjoyed them and what about the babies? Don't you care about them?"

"Caareee abouutt babbiess. Hoppee tooo seee somee daaayy. Iffff onnn Yaauutt, I viissitt afterrr birrtth. Seeee iffff okaayy. Theeenn viissttt sommee timmesss."

"Are the Yautja women happy to see you?"

"Thheeyy polliitttee. Knooww I haavee riighhtt too viissiitt. Nooottt likkeee heerrre. Noooo livvee wiiitthhh theemmm. Resspeecttt, nooottt loovee, Ang-ee."

"Don't Yautja men and women ever fall in love with each other?"

"Someetimeess cloossee frieenndss. Maayyybeee toogettherr mooree thannn onnee seasssonn. Mayyybeee notttt. Depenndssss onnn challenngeess."

"Oh yea, always the challenges. HD, did you enjoy them more than you enjoy me?"

"TTwwoo differenntt thinngsss. Whhhyyy assskkk thiisss?" His tusks clack behind me.

"Because I'm a neurotic, Earth woman. That's why!" I snap.

"Whaattt neeu…"

"Never mind! HD! I don't even want to explain it. I'm . . . I'm mad – angry! I'm mad that those Huntresses came here. I'm mad that you went to meet them and had a drink with them. And I'm really mad that you fucked them and that we're only a god dammed experiment to you!"

"Noooo makkeee sennsseee. If youuu beearrr chilldreeenn, youu fucckk othherss herrree. Alwasssyyss beelivvvee youu sppeakkk trrutth. Wrronngg."

"Maybe Aleki or Pranav can explain it to you. I obviously can't." I wiggle away from him to the edge of our mattress and stare at the cave wall, all the bumps and depressions turning into ships, Hunters, Huntresses and prey in the flickering torch light. I feel HD rise and hear him leaving our cavern. Then I hear a few of his talons click on the rocks as he goes up to his secret room.

 _I don't want to sleep next to you either! Alien man slut. You had to know what was going to happen. You've known mating season was approaching. Don't tell me 'one thing lead to another.' I hope your happy now. I've been worried sick, Mahpiya too. Maybe you should have gone with them._

I cry until I can't anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Facing Facts**

At breakfast, HD is dining with Aleki and the other hunters, while I sit in the usual place with our friends.

"What's going on?" Marie asks.

I shake my head, glancing down at Mahpiya. "Oh, he just wants to share a meal with his hunting buddies."

"Can I go be with Daddy?" my daughter asks.

"Sure baby. Go on over there and see him." She trots off and I see her welcomed by all, immediately perching in HD's lap.

"We had a disagreement."

Pranav and Marie lean in, expectantly.

"God damn him. That ship we saw? It was full of Huntresses. Yautja females. And he fucked them."

"He did?" Pranav amazes, as Marie draws in an audible gasp.

"What does he have to say for himself?" she questions.

"Oh, he says that he knows them and that they're uncommon – females who want to hunt and avoid the mating season. They invited him in for a drink, so guess what? He goes right in, has a drink and as he put it, 'Onnee thiinnggg leaaddd toooo oottheerrr.' Come on! He knew what would happen. I've been moving heaven and earth trying to get ready to handle Yautja mating season. And I was going to do my very best for him and then he goes out like some man slut and lays not one, but three of them!"

Marie is aghast, Pranav knits his brow. "Angela, what would have happened if he hadn't done that? Is it possible that we'd all have been in danger?"

"He says that he had to go in and drink with them or it would have looked funny," I admitted. "And he's been telling me about how mating season is on Yaut . . . but dammit, he says he enjoyed it."

"You want him to lie to you?"

"Well. In this case, yes. I think I would prefer that he lied to me. I really didn't need this information."

"But that's not HD. You know that."

"Yes. And now he's mad at me because he says I wasn't truthful with him. I had said a couple weeks back that if I could, I'd let him be with a Yautja woman during mating season as long as he came back to me – or something like that. Well, dammit, I didn't think it would actually HAPPEN!"

"Pranav," Marie interjects, "Angie is jealous. I'd be furious with you, if you did something like that!"

"But I'm not an alien with a mating season," Pranav asserts. "And you know that someday, probably soon, I'm going to be sleeping with somebody else in order to get them pregnant. You know that, Marie. And so are you. How's this different with HD?"

"That's basically what he said," I sighed. "It's not just that. I was getting ready to deal with his needs, to be there for him during mating season. I was going to ask you guys to take Mahpiya for a week or so."

"A week or so? Holy cow, Angie." Marie's shocked and even Pranav looks surprised.

"I was not going to advertise this, but he was actually going to have to be tied up to keep from hurting me. I was nervous, but prepared to be there for him. And then when the ship came and he didn't come home. You know I believed he was dead. He shows up completely exhausted and tells me he's been with three Yautja women and expects me to just welcome him back home."

"So I guess you can't?" asks Pranav.

"No, I can't. I feel . . . inadequate now. And on top of everything, he told them that he's here watching us as a follow through on his experiment. He said they considered him quite the hero for being dutiful here instead of being home for the mating season. I guess they didn't realize he's stranded."

"I'd feel inadequate too!" rejoins Marie. "He said he enjoyed fucking them! I can't believe HD did that to you!"

"You two," Pranav shakes a finger at us. "Let's say some femme fatale showed up and lured me into bed with her. Would you believe me if I told you that I didn't enjoy it?"

"No," Marie retorts, "and you'd be minus a part or two. Being lured is completely different than me agreeing for you to go impregnate someone!"

"Here comes Mahpiya, let's continue this later. I'm still mad at him and I'm not going to pretend I'm not."

I look over at the table. Everyone is gone except HD and Aleki who seem to be talking intensely. _Are you telling him all about your conquests? Angela, for heavens sake. Stop this! I can't. Right now, I'd give anything to have been there and to be a Yautja woman._ I stop, transfixed for a moment, realizing I've told myself a truth. _You're jealous. You're jealous that they satisfied something in him you couldn't. Find a way to deal with this or . . . OR WHAT? Or maybe loose him forever._

"Good night everybody. Mahpiya, ready to go home?"

"Yes! Let's go get Daddy!" She pulls at my arm.

"Uh, Daddy wants to talk with Aleki. We'll go home now, okay?"

She frowns but begins to walk away with me. I roll my eyes at Pranav and Marie's concerned faces. "Come on baby, let's get to bed. It's been a long day and Mommy's exhausted."

At home, I wash her hands and face, preparing to tuck her in. All at once, her face screws up and she's crying, "I want Daddy! Daddy!"

"I know baby, but Daddy's busy talking with Aleki. We'll see him later." None of my words make a difference. Her sobbing rends my heart.

"Hhheree nowww," comes the familiar rumble. "Mayyy ennterrr?"

"Yes, of course."

HD comes in as Mahpiya rushes him, arms in the air. He swings her up, holding her gently. "Nooo crrryyy. I hherrree."

"Where were you Daddy? I missed you."

"Thinngss neededdd too bee donnee. Heerree nowww. Alll okaayy." Seating himself in his old chair by the wall, he holds her until she quits sobbing and falls asleep, then carries her to bed, easing her down on her fur.

"Cooomee," he beckons. "Gooo uppp, cannn hearr heer ifff wakkee."

I nod, and follow him outside and allow him to carry me up the rock face to his lair. Inside, he sets me down on our bed and then seats himself on the ledge across from me.

"Sttilll maaddd?"

"Yes. I'm trying to let it go, but it's hard."

"Cannn exxplaainn? Trryyy unnderrstanndd."

"I wish with all my heart that I could not just be a human woman for you, but a Yautja one too. I'm so angry that I can't be everything to you. I think that's a big part of it. The idea that you enjoyed them in ways that you can't with me . . . That was pretty tough for me to take. I was working so hard to get ready for your mating season. I was so ready to do everything that I could for you."

"Knnooww thiisss. Gratteeffulll tooo youuu. Buuttt youuu nooott Yautja. Theeeyy nott humaann. Theeyyy never giivvee whatt youu dooo. Youuu noottt giivvee whatt theeyy doo. Cann't. Iii neeeverrr expeecctt thaaatt frommm theemm - noooo expeecctt Yautja frrommm youu."

"Wait a minute," I interrupt. "What about when you asked me to be taken from behind like a Yautja woman? Doesn't that count?"

Ignoring my question, he continues, "Aleki speaakkk wiitthhh meee. Weee brooothherss. Heellpp eaacchh ottheerr. Heee assskkk meee whheennn I knooww I fucckk Huntreeessess. Puurreee trruuttthhh. I knooww wheeennn seee themmm. Scceenntt theemm. Youuu riighhttt Ang-ee. I know whaatt happpennn beeforreee goo onn shippp. Wanntteed iitt happeennn. Soorrryyy tooo huurrttt youuuu."

I listen to his admission and find myself surprisingly calm. "So, you weren't being pure with me when you told me that it just happened, as in 'one thing leads to another?"

"Noooo wasss nottt. Disshonnoorreeddd." He looks down at his lap. "Buuttt nooottt reaalizzee tillll Aleki assskkk meee. Noot thinkkk thaaatt wayyy."

"I can understand that, HD. Just like I didn't think I was being untruthful when I told you I'd let you be with a Yautja woman as long as you came back to me. I didn't even think there was a remote possibility of it happening."

"Underrrstanndd."

"I'm going to hurt a while over this, HD. The idea that you got something from them that you can't get from me is . . . a blow to my thoughts about my self and about us. I guess I had us as something unreal in my head. Something perfect. But the fact is there are things I can't do for you, that you want your own kind for."

He nods. "Caaann noottt maakkkee chilldd wiiitthhh youu. Youuu cannoott kiisss meee."

"We kiss!"

"Innn waaayy. Noottt likkee hummaannn. Noott likkee Yautja. Buttt goooodd, no?"

"Yes, good. Being with you has always been good, HD."

"Arreee thinnggs thaaattt wiitthhh humaann maann youu misss?"

"Can't think of any." _Liar! You know._ "Well, there is something. Something I was hoping to surprise you with someday."

"Whhattt. Whhaattt youuu missss?"

"Humans can have oral sex with each other. Uh, we put our mouths on each others sex organs."

I believe could push HD over with a feather right now. His brow is fully raised, all the way across and his upper and lower mandibles waver in out-of-synch uncertainty.

"Biitteee eaccchhh othherrr?"

"Not usually, although a little gentle nipping can be nice. We use our lips, our tongues to pleasure each other. It's really great."

HD seems to wince at the idea. "Cannnn nooott imaaginneee."

"It was one of the things I was planning on surprising you with when you were going to be tied up."

"Oohhh. Saayy beefoorreee, Oooge Doood teacchaaablleee."

"Then, sometime – we will. Sometime after these past few days have dimmed in my memory, okay?"

"Okaaay!"

* * *

I wish I could disappear. I don't want to be at this council meeting where HD and Aleki have been called upon to testify why happened with the Yautja ship. I know the council needs to know, but they don't need to know all of it!

"HD," Seneca asks. "Please tell us about seeing the ship and what happened."

HD holds up his wrist, pointing to the cuff he always wears. "Thiiss coneectt tooo anyyy Yautja shiipp. It liightt uuup, sooo I know shiipp neaar. Staarrtt llookk inn skkyy. Shiipp commee, laanndd. Thheey sppottt mmyy siignalll. Wriistt allwayss siignaalll, caann noott sttopp. Hiiiddee Aleki beeehindd meee. Weee look likkee oneee, theenn telll himm runnn. I gooo tooo shippp, greettt Yautja.

Thrree coomeee outtt. Knooww theemm. Frromm myyy Cllaaann. Weee gooo inssiddeee. Speaakk aandd drrinkkk. I saayy I exxperriimeennnttt herrreee. Followw uppp maakkkee suuceeeessss. Theey beelieevvee. Haapppyy I maakkee suuccessss. Theeeyyy gooo."

Seneca questions further, "So is it safe to say that your people know you're here now?"

"Yesss. Thhougghht wasss deeeaad. Nooww knooww noott."

"Does that present any new risks?"

"Foorr meeee. Lawwgivverss maayy commee. Arrbittrattorrs. Commee iff theey thinkkk I BadBlooood. Maayyy noottt. Yautja whooo heerree giivee gooodd reporrtt off mee. Buutt ottherrss maayy commee tooo seee. Muustt wattcchh foorr theemm."

 _I hadn't considered that those Huntresses would give a good report of him back to Yaut. That might stave off anyone thinking he's a Bad Blood. I hadn't thought about that. Too wrapped up in my own hurt feelings. Pull up your big girl panties, Angela. Way past time!_

"What did you see, Aleki?" Seneca turns to the big warrior.

"Pretty much what HD said. A ship. It landed and HD put me behind him. He said they couldn't see me then. Then he told me to run, as he went out to greet them. I guess he proved a big enough distraction for me to get away. Thanks, bro!

"I saw them for just a moment, there were three of them. Damn big too! So I ran back here and just like you guys, waited to see what would happen."

"Thank you, both. Does everyone on the council concur that we need more guards on watch?"

We all agree and Aleki is charged with preparing the shifts. Pranav now speaks, "Marie has agreed to begin teaching the children as soon as they are old enough to learn. HD has suggested to begin training them at one year and has offered to show Marie how he taught Mahpiya. Any discussion on this?"

There is none and the council meeting is over. Mahpiya wants to play on the beach, so I go outside with her, and HD follows. We walk the sand, watching our daughter gaily run ahead, stopping now and then to examine a potential treasure.

"HD, I'm sorry for being so selfish – that means thinking only of my self. I hadn't even considered that those Huntresses would give a good report of you and might stop an Arbitrator from coming."

"Noott thiiinkkk offf eittherrr, unnttill todaayy. Maaake daayy brigghtterrr."

I reach for his hand and tuck mine inside. "It does. I'm glad you're working with Marie to teach the children. Mahpiya always enjoys showing off how she can submit."

"Ang-ee, I woulldd sleeeepp att hoomee toonight."

"Yea, come home. I miss you. We both miss you. Not sure I'm ready to fuck you again, though." I watch, judging his reaction.

"Okay. Waaitt till tiimmee. Sttaayy naakkeedd arrounndd youu. Fleexxx musccless."

I can't help but laugh, "You would do that wouldn't you?"

"Onnlyy ifff worrrkkk."

I feel our connection begin to renew, "Well you'd better watch it! I might just tie you up in your sleep some night and then do terrible things to you. Things you can't imagine!"

"Goodd att preennttenndd bee asssleeeep."

His mandibles close tight and I know he's suddenly serious, "Ang-ee. Oooge Doood noot assk youu bee somethinngg youu noottt eveeerrr agaaainn. Okay?"

"When did you ask that of me?"

"Whheennn asskk youuu tooo beee likkeee Yauutjaa woman upp inn cavvee foorr ssseexxx."

"Oh . . . that. Honestly, that's not an unusual position for humans to have sex in."

"Iiittt nooottt? Gooood. Wasss worrrieeedd."

"I see, you thought it had added to my inferiority complex. I mean when I felt that I was less than a Yautja woman for you."

"Yessss."

"It might have. Not the position, but afterwards, when you said you had been holding back. Just wow. I was glad you did! Yautja women are really strong."

He nods in agreement.

"Anyway, after consideration, I've decided that I need to focus on what we are together, not anything else. And, my . . . my . . . my alien stud muffin, I am going to show you some things I'm betting no Yautja woman can do to you."

"Ang-ee! Noottt conntessttt!"

"Don't take my fun away! You'll see. When you're least expecting it, HD. Things will happen to you!"

"Whhatt stuuddd mufffinn?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Up Against the Wall**

"Soooo, Marie. How's things?"

"You mean, how was he?" she grinned. "He's a lovely man. He went to his quarters and returned in maybe fifteen minutes with a nice sample. I inserted it and now we're supposed to do this daily for the next five days. Then we wait and see if I'm pregnant. He's been directed to save everything up for me – I can't tell you how special I feel," she giggles.

"I hope it works," I say earnestly.

"Me too! Seneca second and Pranav third."

"We're all rooting for your next baby. And, so how is Pranav?"

"You mean how did HE do?"

"Well, yea," I smirk. "Any reports?"

"He just told me that he'd done it and spared me the details. She and I aren't close, so that's all I know."

"Well, that's unsatisfying."

"That's what I told my semen applicator."

We both burst out laughing. "Maybe Aleki will be off probation for your third child."

"Now THAT would be something worth reporting. Did Junior behave?"

"He most certainly did. Mahpiya entertained him all morning," I point over to where they both have fallen asleep on my bed. "She says she'll be happy when he's big enough to hunt with her."

"I know HD's itching to teach him how to handle a knife. In no time they'll be heading out to kill some food together. I wish they'd always stay babies."

"I know!"

A low groaning sound intrudes on our conversation. So low, it almost can't be heard. Marie and I stop talking and just stare at each other as the groan becomes louder and the ground begins to tremble.

True fear has stricken Marie's face. "What is it, Angie?"

The sound rings through the cavern like a giant moaning bell.

"Earthquake!" I answer, "Outside!"

We grab the children, ignoring their protests at being snatched from sleep and make our way through the passages where small rocks are beginning to drop from the ceiling. Scared faces greet us and we encourage them to leave the cavern.

Within seconds, the tremble increases to a significant shake, making it more difficult to stay balanced. "Come on Marie, we've got to get out of here!" I grab her arm just as the shaking stops.

"There could be aftershocks, let's keep going!"

We can run now, although Mahpiya is a load. Once we get outside the cave mouth, I set her on her feet. "Come on, baby. Let's get out onto the beach."

"Angie!" Marie shouts, "Sometimes earthquakes cause tidal waves."

I look out to the normal looking sea. "We should make for higher ground. Take the lookout path up the mountain! Here, Marie, can you take Mahpiya's hand? I'm going to try and round up people."

She grabs my daughter's hand. Mahpiya balks, "Mama! Stay with us!"

"I'll be right behind you baby, I just need to yell at all those people and get them up the mountain too. Go with Marie! NOW!"

I've never raised my voice so strongly to her before and the impact of my order is as if I slapped her. Obediently, she follows, tears running down her face. I have no time to deal with her right now. Running towards the cavern, I scream, "Tsunami! Head up the mountain!" Frightened faces look at me and then legs begin churning through the sand, heading toward higher ground.

Back inside the cavern, I recruit two warriors to help me warn the people. Before long, a stream of humanity is running through the narrow cavern entrance. There is a bottleneck at the exit, but everyone seems to be cooperating and helping each other get out.

"Go ahead," I yell to the warriors and follow them out to the beach. One of them turns to me and grimly points, "It's already here."

The wall of water coming at us, still meters from the shore, doesn't look that high but I know better than to be fooled. "Let's go back inside. We can climb to higher ground inside. There's no way to make it to the cliffs, that water is very powerful."

We run back in, looking for anywhere to scale the great room's walls. There isn't any place.

"Come on!" I run to the hall that leads to my room and overhead, three stories up, is HD's. We make it to my room just as the water begins to flow over the floor. Pointing up, I tell them to climb.

The route is easy for HD, not so for us. One of the warriors manages to make it to the top of the first ledge, and then leans over it to give the other warrior a hand up. Then, it's my turn. I manage to climb up a ways using some bump-outs for footholds, but can't take hold of the arm extended down to me. I reach up, feeling my back muscles strain, but can't make it. One of the guys holds the other's legs and dangles his comrade down to reach me. Then, somehow, he manages to pull the two of us up. "Thanks," I pant.

Below us, the water rises, beginning to boil as the inflow swirls through passages full of outcroppings and huge boulders. Furs, baskets and other items of our life stream beneath us, carried by the current as it floods into the lower caverns. I see the water inch up the rocks.

"I think we need to go higher, guys."

Another scrambling, pulling, jumping, reaching episode exhausts all of us but we reach the second ledge on the way to HD's lair. _How high will we need to go? If we reach HD's we won't be able to go any higher. Surely this is high enough!_

The last of the wall torches are snuffed out below, leaving us in total darkness. "Keep your back against the wall. I don't want anyone loosing their balance and falling over the ledge. It's pretty narrow here."

"Do you think we're high enough?" The warrior who hung over the edge for me asks.

"I dunno. Hope so. I don't think we can make the next level without being able to see."

"There's another level? How do you know?"

 _Oh shit. How can I explain?_

"Uh, HD's been exploring around here. He told me about it."

"Well thank God he did!"

My back is pressed to the cool rock wall where every bump pokes into my back over time as I listen to the rushing flood below. I try to determine if the water is still rising. _Does it sound closer?_

"I can't tell if it's rising or not. Can you?"

"No," they both reply.

"I'm not sure I'll ever feel safe living in a cave again," I voice my fears aloud. "But where else can we live? The interior is full of meat-eating dinosaurs."

Neither of them has any ideas and my attempt to spark a conversation dies. We stand, facing blackness, and listen to the rushing beneath our feet. _I'm certain that Marie and the kids are safe. I hope nobody was caught on the beach when the wave came in. HD and Aleki must be on their way back to us by now._

"We're going to be here awhile," I announce. "I'm going to slide my back down the wall and sit down." Slowly, I inch, bending my knees as my back lowers. I let my feet slip forward until my toes hang over the edge. Settling down, I dare to scoot until I can dangle my lower legs. This rock is just as hard, but it's a relief to sit down. Our silence is as thick as the blackness surrounding us as we listen to the water echoing through the passages below.

 _Where are you HD? At least this time I don't have to worry about you banging Yautja females._ My mind conjures up a vision of HD and Aleki partying with alien women. _How much have you been learning from HD, Aleki? Just hunting and fighting? Stop being an ass, Angela!_

"How long do you think we've been here?"

"Maybe around four hours. It's hard to tell," one of them replies. "I can still hear water running but it may be running back out now. I hope it's pulling back."

"It's going to leave many pools behind. Some of the lower level rooms will be filled with water a long time, I fear."

"Yea, and how much of our stuff has been washed away?"

"Hopefully, it was only stuff," I answer.

"Is your family safe?" He asks.

"Yes, my daughter is with Marie. I sent them to the high ground. I saw Pranav running to them and Marie has her own baby of course. HD and Aleki are out hunting – somewhere. Ah for the days of cell phones!"

A chuckle reaches my ear.

"You're Malik, aren't you? Malik and . . ."

"Hotah."

"Yes, I remember! Hotah, that's Lakota, right?"

"Yea, my folks gave me a traditional name. It means strong. They live on Pine Ridge, where I was born."

"Your name's fitting. I'm Lakota myself."

"I remember you from the camp."

"I remember you, too, now that I think about it. Thanks guys, I couldn't have scaled this by myself."

"No problem," Hotah says.

"Where are you from, Malik?"

"Algeria."

"Do you guys have families yet?"

"I've got a daughter," Malik's voice answers.

"A boy and a girl," Hotah chimes.

"Do you know if they and their mothers are safe?"

"I yelled at Mary and she went running with the kids," says Hotah.

"I don't know," Malik's sad voice quiets the conversation. "I hope so. I think they were out on the beach."

"Then if they were they joined everyone else going up the mountain, I'm sure," I try to comfort him.

"We don't dare sleep," he answers. "It's too easy to fall. We've got to keep each other awake."

"Just as soon as there's way for HD to get to us, he'll be here. Okay, Hotah. Tell us about yourself. What's your earliest memory?"

The words flow on, just as the water below and the time. We sit in the cold darkness as the rock steals our body warmth and we shiver, wishing for furs. My butt grows numb from the cold and my back aches from the prolonged, unsupported sitting.

I listen to Hotah tell tales of growing up on Pine Ridge and it brings back my own early memories of Standing Rock. After a while, Hotahs voice has grown hoarse from talking and the cold, so it's Maliks turn to tell us about his life in North Africa. Both Hotah and I have many questions for him as we know next to nothing about that part of the Earth.

"I can't take much more of sitting, I wonder if I dare stand. I can scoot back and get my feet back on the ledge, but I'm so cold and stiff, I'm not sure I can stand."

Malik answers, "It would be good for all of us to stand and get some blood flowing. Maybe we could stand closer together and get some warmth."

"Lucky you," I answer. "You're in the middle."

Bracing my arms, I lift my rear off the rock and move backward. Then, I begin to bend my knees. They protest rigorously, but I keep bending and straightening to warm them up and then work to get my feet back up on the ledge. Now I scoot back until I feel the rock, and only then is it safe to begin to try and stand.

The pins and needles that were in my feet have begun to die down. Keeping my back leveraged against the rock, I begin to straighten my knees and lift from the ledge, slowly, slowly, until I'm once again standing. The rock grates into my back, but I ignore it. _Scrapes will heal, plunging off this ledge won't._

"I'm back up, guys. Just go slow and keep yourself pushed against the wall with your legs."

I hear them grunt and groan as they work to get upright. I strain with them, willing them to stay balanced and not fall. Eventually, they both stand and we try and crowd together.

"Hotah," Malik asks, "Are you okay."

"Jjjjjussttt colllddd," he answers.

"You're skinny," I remember. "You don't have many reserves to keep you warm. Malik, we should slip off our clothes and he can cover his shoulders and some of his back and chest with them. It might help."

With great caution, intent on keeping my balance, I take off my leather top and loincloth and hand them over to Malik who passes them to Hotah.

"Does that help any?" I ask.

"Maayybeee," is Hotah's shivering reply.

"Listen! The water, it's very faint now. Should we try to climb down?"

"I'm concerned about trying it when I can't see," says Malik. "A fall could kill or injure badly. I know Hotah's cold but I think we should wait. Somebody will show up eventually."

"Hotah, can you hang in there? Are you any warmer?"

"A litttllee," he chatters.

"Move your arms and legs as much as you safely can. That should generate some warmth."

I hear him shuffling, moving about. I try to move too, the lack of my bits of leather is beginning to be felt. I feel Malik moving around also.

"Wanna try Rockette kicks?" He asks.

I snort in a most attractive way. "We'll all practice and put on a review for everyone later."

 _HD we could really use you showing up right now. What's taking so long? If you were here earlier, you probably would have risked your life to try and swim the flood to get to me. I'm glad you weren't._

"How ya doing, Hotah?"

"Warmer," he huffs.

"Great! We got this. Someone will come soon."

An unknown time later, I stop my restricted exercise. "Shhhh. I heard something." Malik and Hotah stop moving and I strain to hear. Faintly, I hear a voice calling my name.

"I'm here!" I scream out. "In the hall above my room! Over here!"

The warriors join in the yelling and we see the light cast from torches below. "Up here!" I yell, "We need some help getting down."

"I'll get help! Be right back," comes a man's voice from below. We're plunged back into darkness when he leaves, but soon, there are others carrying plenty of torches along with, wonder of wonders, a ladder lashed together from heavy sticks and strips of leather.

The climb down is simple and soon the blessing of cavern floor is beneath my feet. Malik and Hotah climb down and Hotah hands us back our clothes. "Thanks," he says. "I wouldn't have made it if not for you guys. I owe you both."

I nod, but my attention is already on locating Mahpiya. "Has anyone seen my daughter? I sent her with Marie and Parnav up into the cliffs."

"She's fine, everyone's out on the beach. We were all up at the lookouts until the tsunami left. We're just now getting back into the cave."

"I have to find her, is the way outside lit?"

"Yes, we are placing torches everywhere. Be careful, there are lots of puddles and piles of stuff."

I head out, walking quickly, trying to warm up my stiff muscles. Once outside, the pinkness of a not yet risen sun dimly shows the landscape. The beach is exceptionally clean, the tide line having been scoured away. I begin to jog. There are a few people on the beach and many more at the base of the escarpment. "Mama!" Mahpiya's voice overwhelms me with relief. I run to her, falling to my knees to fully hug her.

"I'm here, baby."

Marie and Pranav come up behind her. "Oh thank God," Marie sobs. "We didn't know if you were alive or dead."

"What happened?" asks Pranav, holding Junior.

I tell them my adventure, giving kudos to the two men who were with me. "It was a rough night. I'm so glad it's over and I'm exhausted. Has anyone seen HD?"

"No," Pranav answers. "We haven't.'

"He and Aleki were hunting the interior. I would think that they felt the quake, but maybe they didn't. I'm sure they'll show up and we can turn the tables on them with OUR incredible story."

Pranav doesn't smile, "Angie, the real question is where are we to live? No one feels safe in the cavern anymore."

"I know. What about building houses at the base of the mountains?"

"An earthquake could cause rock slides. We saw some as we were climbing. Fortunately none were near us."

"The rocks are the only thing that saved everybody. Even in the cave. In spite of the risk, I'm not so sure we should leave them. I guess we're in for a very long council meeting. Has anybody seen our geologist? We should consult with him. I need sleep more than anything else," I admit. I'm going to try and find a quiet place on the beach to crash for awhile. Will you guys see to Mahpiya?"

"Can I stay with you, Mama?"

"You sure can baby. Stay right with me while I sleep, okay?"

She nods her head.

Marie offers. "If you're hungry I have some fruit." She hands it to me.

"I'm thirsty too, I didn't know what water was clean anymore in the cavern."

"I'll bring you a cup," Marie answers. "We've got a team boiling water, just in case. The latrines were flooded."

"Thanks." I head over into the shade with Mahpiya and find a ferny place to lie down. She lies down next to me. "Baby, I'm so glad you are okay. I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you Mama. You said you'd be right behind us, but you weren't."

"I know. I was trying to get people out of the cave to safety when the tidal wave came in. It trapped us inside but we were able to climb high to safety. Then we had to wait until the water left before we could get down. I'm sorry I was gone and that you worried about me."

"Mama, you yelled at me too." Her lower lip began to stick out.

"I'm sorry about that too. There was no time to explain anything. I just had to get you to go with Marie up the mountain. I had to know you were safe before I could go help any other people. Can you understand that?"

"But Mama, I didn't know if **you** were safe. Marie didn't know. Pranav didn't know. We all worried."

"I know," I sigh. "It's hard being the leader. I hope that someday you can understand it. Now come here and snuggle with me!"

I hold her close, only to awaken some time later and drink the water that's been thoughtfully left for me. Groggy, I check on Mahpiya who has fallen asleep, curled next to me. I lie on my side facing her, ready to try and return to slumber. To my surprise, someone is settling in back of me.

"HD?" I mumble.

"Heerree."

"What took you so long?"

"Telll latterr. Brrravvee Ang-ee. Sleeep noww."

The sun is high when I finally come to. HD's still softly snoring. I try to get up without awakening him, but as I've learned, that's impossible. He sits and extends his face in a spectacular yawn.

"Need to find Mahpiya," I yawn back, trying to stretch my arms. The scrapes on my back have crusted during sleep and I feel the hardened scabs trying to restrict movement.

"Shheee finnee. Plaaayy wiitthh Marriiee annddd Junniorrr onn beaacchhh. Teelll heerr weee slleepp."

"What happened, HD? I was really hoping you'd show up when I was stuck in the cave."

"Hearrrdd youurrr addveenntuuree. Glladd youuu saffee."

"Did you feel the earthquake?"

"Yesss. Sccarreee prreeyyy. Weee headdd baccck. Passssage bllocckk byy roocckk slliddee. Weee cllearrr."

My after sleep vision is clearing and I take stock of HD. He looks in good shape until I notice his hands. Bruised, scraped, still oozing and the finger talons are gone. Snapped or worn off by handing who knows how many tons of rock. He sees my evaluation of him.

"Willll grrroow bacckk."

"Couldn't you have just climbed the mountain?"

"Coulllddd. Neeed cllearr paatthh aannywaayy. Cliimmbb harrdd foorr Alekiii. Weee gooo tooo sllooww maakkee bacckk. Deecciddee fasstterrr tooo diiig."

"We, I, could have used you. Three of us barely made it to safety inside the cave when the tidal wave hit. We were stranded up on the ledges beneath your room all night."

"Youuu smmarrttt. Sttaayy safffee."

"HD, if those men hadn't been with me, I wouldn't have been able to climb the ledge!"

"Glladd theey werree. Needdd maakkee surree alll havvee waayy tooo climmbb uppp – foorr neexxt timmee."

"I'm not sure they'll be a next time. Many of us are frightened to go back to living in the cave. What if it happens again?"

"Grrounndd shhakkee rarrreee herree. Onnee reasssoonn I choosssee."

"It's going to be fun convincing everybody of that." I sigh.

"Ang-ee, liiffee neeverrr saaffee foorrr alll. Alwaayysss sommee rissskkk. Likkee Aleki sayyy – plaaayyy odddsss."

"So are you saying that we're safer living in the caverns?"

"Yesss. Stilll besstt placcee. Weee maakke paatths noow, inssiiddee, outsiiddee tooo hiiggh grrround. Increassee oddss."

"Do you know if we lost anybody in the quake or the wave?"

"Noott knoow."

"Let's go then. We'll get Mahpiya and I'm sure somebody has done a headcount by now."

"Seee meeddd cliiniicc tooo." I catch him looking at my scraped up back.

"Yea, and you'd better get some care for your hands. Come on, Sampson."

"Whhatt Saamppssonn?"

"A really strong man of legend from Earth's past. He was super strong – just like you. The story goes that his strength was from his long hair. A woman cut it off and he became weak."

HD fingers his long locks, "Thaat hurrrt. Heee Yautja?"

"Don't think so. But . . . you never know. If your locks were cut, they'd bleed wouldn't they?"

"Yeess. Butt touuggh. Harrrd tooo cuuttt. Iff alll cuutt asss inn stoorrry, muuccchh blooodd. Coouuld beee weeak."

"Well, maybe he was a Yautja. How long have you guys been coming to Earth?"

"Haaave seeen skullss offf Earrttth thattt lloook likkee frroom hheerrree."

"Damn, HD. That would mean your kind has been hunting Earth since the days of the dinosaurs. Your race is really old."

"Yessss. Arreee. Weee wattcchh hummannss evvolvvee."

I gulp, "How long have you, the Yautja, been hunting us?"

"Loonnggg tiiime. Maayybeee sinnccee youu haddd firree."

 _Then the Hunters are part of our history. How many legends reflect them? Giants, monsters, boogiemen. Maybe Sampson really DID kill a shitload of men with the jawbone of an ass. HD could do that, jawbone or not._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Daddy's Girl**

"Good job!" Mahpiya helps Junior wipe the sand from his face. He must have some in his mouth because he's sputtering and spitting it on the beach. _Gosh he looks like Pranav!_

Seven children are gathered together, under Marie's tutelage, they've been learning about how to show proper submission to Yautja Hunters. Mahpiya is sort of a teacher's aide, demonstrating everything as Marie tells them about it.

Newborn Devi is sleeping on my lap. _What a precious thing she is. She has her mother's lips._ As I watch, Seneca slips into the chair beside me.

"How's my baby?" He asks.

"She's great. Wanna hold her after she wakes up?"

"Yes, indeed. How is the class going?"

"Marie's an excellent teacher. It's going very well. Pranav Junior's learning how not to eat the beach."

Seneca's warm laugh spills into the shady patio where we sit. It's a lovely space under the trees where our craftspeople have placed tables and chairs. There's even a fire pit. The patio affords a fine view of Marie's students as they've been practicing going face down to the sand. Mahipya demonstrated earlier by easily lowering herself and several were able to copy it but the most dramatic of the crowd, including Junior, let themselves fall like trees. As Junior has found, the price for that can be a mouthful of sand.

The kids are especially excited today because Aleki and HD are taking them all out stalking for game. As Aleki said to me, it's not the best time for hunting, but it will afford them a chance to practice and use up some of their everlasting energy. They'll hunt the cliff base and perhaps scare up something for the evening stew pot.

"There you are!" I give notice that HD is coming to join us. He greets Seneca with a nod and smooths my hair with affection before joining me at the table on a sturdy bench. It squeaks a little under his weight as he settles.

"The class went well," I answer, before he even asks. "They just finished."

Devi fusses and I dutifully pass her to Seneca. "She probably needs changing," I grin. "Need some help?"

"I can handle it." I pass him the bag containing her dry cloths while he lays her down on a spread out piece of leather on the table. He handles her like a pro.

"Did you have kids back on Earth?"

"No. Helped raise my younger siblings. I learned how to change a diaper when I was about ten. Of course, they were Pampers, not these. Will you watch her while I go wash this out and hang it to dry?"

"Of course!"

Seneca heads back to the cavern as I gather Devi off the table to cuddle her again. She's just learned to smile and does so through gurgles as I make faces at her.

"Youu good mamaa, Ang-ee."

"Thanks. How could you not be a good mama to somebody as cute as this?"

"Youu misss noot haavee babieess?"

"I haven't thought about it, so I guess not. There are plenty of babies in my life. How about you? Do you miss not having your own children?"

"Haave ownnn. Mahpiya."

"Yes, she's yours, but do you miss not having more that are yours biologically?"

"Noooo," he says without hesitation. "Pleennty herree. Enjooyy teeeach theemm. Nooo poinnnt lonnng foorr whhattt noott happeen."

"You're right about that. I suppose we could spend our time wishing for what we can't have instead of enjoying what's here. That'd be a sorry waste of time. I guess we're optimists, HD."

I hear the tusk click and immediately explain, "An optimist is someone who looks for the positive benefits in any situation."

"Maayybeee op-tiii-missstt. Juust seee whhattt reaalll."

He raises an arm in greeting as Aleki strides up to our table. "Mornin' everybody," he beams. "Just another day in paradise."

"Locckkss goottt graayyer waiiting forrr yooou," HD comments.

Aleki laughs, "Hey, I'm not that late. Am I bro? I . . I uh, had some business to attend to."

"That business wouldn't have a woman's name, would it?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Well, ya." He admits, quickly adding, "But its okay. She's already pregnant."

"So you found a way around the council's restriction, did you?"

"Hey, it was she who came on to me."

"And so there was nothing you could do, right?" I can't help but glance over at HD.

"Come on, gimme a break."

"Its okay, Aleki. As long as she's already pregnant and it's not yours. I don't see any problem."

"Great!" His broad smile flashes wonderfully white teeth. "You ready to go, bro?"

HD nods and they rise to attend the group of children, who by now are running around chasing each other on the beach. My bench offers a sigh of relief as HD goes and I watch them organize the children.

"You want to go with them?" Seneca asks.

"It would be fun to watch," I admit, but I told Marie I'd watch Devi."

"I'll take over. Go have fun. I bet Marie would like to watch Junior too."

"Would you?" I inquire as Marie joins us. "Would you like to go watch the kids hunt? Seneca says he'll look after Devi."

"Not unless he can feed her he won't." She looks down at her breasts which are beginning to leak through her cloth. "Let me have her. Run after them, Angie. You can tell me all about it later."

"I'm going to stay here and have some quality time with Marie and Devi," Seneca announces.

"Catch you guys later then." I trot off to catch up with the hunting party.

The children are clustered around the adults, listening intently as Aleki speaks. Slowly, I come up to within hearing distance.

"That is what is meant when HD or I say to you, 'take point.' Any questions?" The short figures all bobble their heads 'no'. "Okay then, Jenn, you take point first. Let's hunt!"

Blonde moppet Jenn bravely takes the lead, the others strung out behind her. They take such pains to walk quietly and look all around as they walk. Noticing me, HD beckons for me to join him, Aleki and Mahpiya as they trail the group.

Someone's foot snaps a twig and the rest stop, turning on the offender with serious faces and a finger held to their pursed lips. Resuming the stalk, they press forward, the stick snapper obviously working hard to walk extra carefully.

Up in front, Jenn freezes, her arm held upright and the entire party comes to a standstill. I strain to see what's in front of her. A small dark shape bound out of the bush, zig-zagging a line in front of her. With a conjoined high-pitched scream, all of the children charge after it. HD and Aleki lope after them, with me and Mahpiya bringing up the rear. "Children," she says in some disgust and I laugh internally at her seven-year old maturity.

The animal is nowhere to be found and Aleki summons all the children to gather 'round again. Panting, they obey. Little Pranav raises his hand and is recognized.

"Where go pee?" He expresses his need and is taken by the hand as Aleki leads him behind a bush, leaving HD with the expectant children.

He says nothing, and I know he's waiting for Pranav to return. After he does, HD spreads his mandibles and the children stop their chatter.

"Jeenn, goodd joobbb poiinnttt," he complements. "Finndd preeyy. Theenn hellll breaakk looossee." He looks to Aleki to further explain.

"It's good to flush out the prey, well done, Jenn. Now when we see the prey, it is good to give chase. We want to kill it. But all the noise?" His face goes wild with expression. "If there were any other animals with it, they ran to save their lives from all the noise you were making. When we give chase, we must stay quiet. Okay?"

The little heads nod, and one elbows the other saying, "Told you." Her needling is ignored and Aleki continues. "We don't scream or yell during the chase. We don't want to scare off any other prey that might be around. And, if we are screaming, how can we hear our hunt leader give us direction? Could any of you have heard what HD or I might be saying while you were running?"

The little heads shake 'no'. "Then tomorrow we'll try again. Today, your screams have frightened off all the animals probably as far as you can see." He points toward where the horizon meets the meandering beach. "Tomorrow you will do better."

The little ones are gathered and we herd them back to the beach. Mahpiya joins her younger friends. "Aleki," I reflect, "You're a natural teacher. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, boss. It's fun."

"You didn't say much," I note to HD.

"Nottt speaakk ass goodd ass Aleki. Humaan chilldd needd humaan leadderr."

"Your speaking improves every day," I counter. "And the children love you."

"Thhattt probbleemm," he answers. "Thheeyy needd feaarr myyy kindd. Sooo, staayy bacckk wheenn cann. Lettt Aleki teeacchh."

"That makes sense, HD. I hadn't thought that through. What about Mahpiya. Do you think she's at risk because of her close relationship with you?"

"Noooo. Shheee smarrrtt. Hooppee noottt."

 _Maybe its time to make sure she has more knowledge. Some perspective on things._

* * *

"Mahpiya, I could use your help in the garden this morning."

"Awwww. I was going to watch the kids hunt again. And Auntie Marie needs me to help with her class."

"I've spoken with Marie and she's giving you the day off. The children have learned a great deal from your example but their ready to continue on their own now."

Disappointment clouds her face. "I'd like you to help me this morning and this evening, your dad has a surprise for you."

"He does? What? What is it?"

"Now if I told you that, how could it be a surprise?"

"Okay. Daddy says I hafta learn patience. So, what are we gonna do in the garden?"

"We are going to WEED!"

Her face scrunches. "I know that's not your favorite task. It's not mine either, but it needs to be done if we are going to grow food. You like food don't you? I bet I can pull more weeds than you can."

"You can pull them all."

"Maypiya!" _Oh my God, she sassed me. At seven!_ "Well, if you think you'll lose. I guess we can't have a contest then. I'm sorry you can't pull weeds very well."

"I can! I can pull more than you!"

"We'll see about that," I smile, getting each one of us a basket. "The first to fill their basket wins. Okay?"

With that, Mahpiya's out the doorway, running down the hallway towards the great room. "Wait up!" I call after her and she shows to a walk.

"Hurry, Mama! Let's pull weeds. And then do something else. Something funner, okay?"

"That's more fun, Mahpiya, not funner. Yes, we'll pull weeds and whoever wins can choose what fun thing to do."

At the first row, she dives in, grabbing a weed and yanking it from the soil. In another row, I join her. Our baskets fill as we scoot down the row. "Be careful," I warn. "Yanking up good plants doesn't count. Your basket must be full of WEEDS."

One weed is particularly tough for her. Standing over it, she grabs it with both hands, leans back and tugs with all her might. Of course, when the thing finally gives up, she lands with a butt bounce on the ground. But success over the tough weed brightens her face and she throws the offending plant in the basket and gamely continues on.

I've been enjoying watching her and realize that my basket isn't even half full. So I set to work, pulling at weeds with both hands, tossing them into my basket.

"DONE!" she screams, running over to lug me to my feet. I'm dragged to where her basket sits, overloaded with weeds heaping from the top.

"Great job, Mahpiya! You are the winner! Let's get these dumped in the compost pile. After the baskets are emptied, we'll walk back to the cavern to store them, and wash up for lunch.

"So, what do you want to do for fun this afternoon? You're the winner, you get to pick."

"Have been thinking," she muses, shortening her sentence just like HD. "I want to see the pictures that you told me about. The ones my Daddy Dan drew."

"You haven't seen them, have you? And I think you should. We'll get torches and go, right after lunch. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Lunch is fish stew. Marie, holding Diva, joins us with Seneca towing Junior. "Pranav will be later," she explains. He's showing Malik how to mend a fish net.

"Malik fishes?"

"He's giving it a try. What have you guys been up to?"

"Weeding! And I won!" Mahpiya pops in.

"You did? Congratulations," Seneca beams. "What did you win?"

"I got to pick what we're going to do this afternoon."

"What did you choose?"

"We're gonna go look at Daddy's pictures."

"I didn't know HD was an artist," Marie responds, looking surprised.

I answer, "Not HD, Daniel. Mahpiya's never seen his cave art."

"That's a long ways down," Seneca observes. "Maybe somebody should go with you. Aleki? HD?"

"It is that. Good idea. I don't want to get stuck someplace. As I recall, some of the openings are pretty tight. Aleki and HD won't fit. I'll get somebody to go with us, unless you want to."

"I'm spending the day with the family," he smiles.

"There will be somebody," I counter.

"Oh, Pranav asked me to remind you of the special council meeting in three days."

"Yea, I've not forgotten." I make a face.

"What's that about?" asks Seneca. "You should feel honored."

"I do. I'm glad that nobody died in the flood. But the two warriors who helped were just as responsible for saving lives as I was."

"You know they'll also be honored in our annual Gratitude Day. And we'll pay our respects to those that died in the quake, just as we always do. You know we need ceremony, Angie. You were extremely brave in running back towards the cave, warning people to get to safety. If you hadn't done that, and asked the warriors for their help, many more people would have died that day."

"You'll just have to suck it up and let us honor you like we do every year," Marie mocks, then turns to Seneca, "You'd think we were torturing her."

"I'm basically a shy person," I counter. "It's embarrassing to be the center of so much attention."

"Don't be shy, Mama. We all just want you to know how much we love you," my daughter, who as usual has been listening to every word, matter-of-factly adds.

Marie grins, "Out of the mouth of babes."

* * *

"Just squeeze through, there's room," I direct Mahpiya through the last of the narrows that lead to Daniel's art cave. Wedging my torch in a crack, I grab her arms and lift her down to the floor. Behind her, Hotah, my Lakota friend from the flood adventure, reaches his torch to me and then squirms through the tight crevasse.

"We're here!" Raising my flame high I cast it on the drawings which nearly cover all the walls and even go up onto part of the ceiling. Walking around the room, I light other torches that have been standing here for years, waiting to be lit. "I'm glad to see the flood didn't damage anything."

Mahpiya stands in the center, turning in place, looking at all the drawings.

"Whoa," is all Hotah says as he does the same thing.

"Daniel was an amazing artist. He told me he sold some of his work to help pay for nursing school."

"I believe it," Hotah answers.

"Take your time; there are so many scenes to look at."

I find a place to sit, as memories of Daniel taking me down here the very first time, resurface. I haven't thought about them for many years. Mahpiya walks the edge, carefully looking at each drawing. She rounds an outcropping of rock and disappears behind it.

"Mama! Come look! It's a picture of Daddy. Lots of Daddys!"

Puzzled, I follow. There, drawn in vivid detail are the images of Hunters. One of them does look like HD. They are in full armor, with black eyed masks over their faces. One of them is standing over a decapitated body, holding up the very human head.

 _He saw the ships crew in full armor. He knew they hunted us._

"Mahpiya," I bend down to her, "Those are the Hunters that Daddy warned us about. When we see them, we have to submit, right?"

"Right. But why is Daddy with them?"

"Well, you know that Daddy looks different than we do, right?"

"Yes. He looks different because he comes from a different planet. Not Earth, not Abuela. What is his planet called?"

"Yaut. He told me it's called Yaut."

"The Hunters come from Yaut too." I pause seeing if she can reason it out. Her forehead buckles and she turns back to view the drawing.

"Mama, Daddy looks just like a Hunter."

"Yes, he does."

"Is he one?"

"He is, Mahpiya. But he's a very different Hunter than all the others. He helps us. He loves you and he loves me."

"Is that why we don't submit to him?"

"That's right."

"Why does that one Hunter have a man's head by the hair?"

"Hunters hunt, Mahpiya. Just like Daddy and Aleki. But Hunters, not Daddy but the other Hunters, they like to hunt people."

"Like us?" Her eyes grow wide. "The Hunters hunt us?"

"They do, baby. And that's why your Daddy and Alecki and Marie are all teaching everyone to submit. Because the Hunters will not hunt us if we submit."

"Ooooohhhhhh." She says nothing more, but continues to study the drawings.

"When I made my first kill, Daddy cut off the head and polished the skull for a present for me. We hung it on the wall by all his. Is that Hunter going to polish that man's head that he cut off?"

"He is."

She runs a finger over the drawing, smearing the charcoal dust a little. "Mama, Daddy doesn't hunt people, does he?"

"No, baby. He doesn't. He helps us."

"Well, if he doesn't, why do his friends do?"

"Those aren't his friends in the picture."

"But they're with him. All standing there, watching the other Hunter with the head."

"Your father, Daniel, just drew it this way, Mahpiya. Daddy doesn't have any Hunter friends anymore and he doesn't kill people."

"Did he?"

"Yes, he did." I watch as Hotah stops pretending not to listen and comes over to us.

"Am I intruding?" He asks.

"No, this is something everyone knows and our daughter is just learning it. Yes, baby. Daddy has hunted people before. But he feels very bad about it. He didn't know how much he liked people then. He didn't know me and he didn't know you. He loves us."

"Wow," she exhales. "Well, they must have been bad people for him to need to kill them."

"I know some of them were because I saw him do it. I don't know about the others."

"You saw him? I bet that was amazing." Her face fills with admiration.

"It was frightening to watch. I was scared."

"Why, Mama? It's just hunting."

"No Mahpiya, killing humans isn't just hunting. And Daddy doesn't want any of the humans who live here on Abuela killed. So that's why we learn submission. If we submit, we make hunting us no fun for the Hunters. Understand?"

"Yes. I want to look at more of the pictures!"

"Go ahead." She runs back to the walls taking time to admire all the animals, plants and figures, but returns to the Hunters. She traces their lines with a finger.

"What do you think?" I ask her.

"They are all as handsome as Daddy," is her enthusiastic reply. "I wish I could meet them. I wish they didn't kill humans."

"Mahpiya," my voice condenses into sternness and she turns to face me. "No matter how handsome they look to you, they are deadly. Got that? Deadly. Very dangerous. They would kill someone like our friend Hotah here in a second. They'd skin him, cut off his head and cut out his backbone. Would you want that to happen to Hotah? Or Pranav? Or Aleki?"

"No, Mama! That would be awful! I wouldn't want that."

Glancing over at Hotah, he appears a bit pale in the torches yellowish light.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes."

I toss Hotah my torch and prepare to wiggle through the narrow opening as Mahpiya speaks again. "I guess that's why no human heads in Daddy's trophy room."

"That's right, Mahpiya. He doesn't hunt people."

I'm half-way through the opening when she adds, "If there are bad people, can I help Daddy hunt them?"

 _Shit. This is not what I had in mind._ "We don't hunt bad people, Mahpiya. We have rules and the council. What your Daddy did was back on the ship that brought us here, before we had the council or any rules. There were some very bad men and they were going to hurt people. Daddy protected us all by killing them. Got it?"

"Yea. Got it. But . . . . betcha people are fun to hunt."

Now through the passage, I prepare to pull Mahpiya through. "Well, Baby, maybe you'll just have to ask him." _It's your turn to handle this HD. Good luck._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Models**

"I need your advice guys," I've gathered HD, Aleki, Pranav and Marie around me while we keep a watchful eye on our children playing in the tidal pool.

"All ears," replies Marie.

"As you know, at her request I took Mahpiya to see Daniel's drawings. I didn't realize it, but some time after I had been there, he took to drawing Hunters. There you were, HD, in all your armored glory standing in the middle of a group of Hunters. One of them was holding up some guy's decapitated head."

"Oh my God!" Marie exudes over HD's rapid clicking, "What was her reaction?"

"She was full of admiration for how handsome the Hunters were – just like Daddy. And she also thought that hunting people would be fun."

"Reeminndd herrr offf suubmisssionn?"

"I did. I explained to her that these were the Hunters that we were supposed to be submissive to and that they could kill us and our friends. She sobered up a bit and didn't want any of us to be killed. And for the first time, HD, she realized that you are a Hunter. She asked me if you'd killed people and I answered her truthfully and told her you didn't do it anymore. Then, as we're leaving she zings me with how much fun it would probably be to hunt people. I'm at a loss here. I don't know what to do."

From the silence stricken group around the table, it is HD who first ventures a verdict and solution, "Mahpiya neeed humaaan maannn tooo look uuup tooo."

"That's it!" Marie agrees. "She needs other male influences . . . other than you, HD. I mean, can you imagine what's going to happen when she gets interested in men? Nobody's going to live up to her father."

 _More than you know, Marie. At least she'll have no comparison for THAT._

"What can we do to help?" Aleki offers and Pranav nods to join in.

"It makes sense to me. Why don't you start doing things with her? Pranav, you could take her fishing. Maybe you could take her hunting, Aleki? Or anything else you can think of."

HD looks down at the table. Even his locks appear to droop from his rugged crest.

"You look like you're pondering something HD."

"Haveee huurrrt daaughterrr."

"Well, you didn't know," I counter. "None of us thought about it. And at least now we can begin to do something about it." He still looks very forlorn. "I know that you'll miss some of the closeness you've had with her. She worships you and that's, frankly, the problem."

"Knooww." He mutters.

"Cheer up! You don't need to completely withdraw from her life, that would be cruel to both of you, but if she can spend time with Aleki and Pranav, she can realize that human men are strong, capable and have value too."

HD nods. Aleki moves as if to clasp his hand around the immense forearm but a look from HD wards him away. "Uh, sorry bro. I know this is tough."

"Nooo sorrrroww. Nooo touugghh. Dooo whhaatt musstt."

"May I invite her to go fishing with Malik and me tomorrow morning?" Pranav asks.

I look to HD who nods and reply, "That would be great. She'll have two good men to spend time with."

* * *

"How was the fishing, baby?"

Mahpiya holds up one corner of a large net of shining floppers as I rejoin her on the beach. Smiling from ear to ear, she basks under the praises of Malik and Pranav.

"You are a great fisherman!" Malik tells her.

"She didn't leave any for us," Pranav grins.

"We can share these," Mapiyah announces. "There is enough for everybody. Uncle Pranav and Uncle Malik showed me how to fish with a net. Look how many we caught! This is faster than spearing them."

"It is! I'm so proud of you!"

She tugs ineffectively, joining Pranav and Malik in dragging the net more fully on the shore. "How do we get them to the kitchen?" She asks.

Her answer is shown when Pranav reaches into the net, grabs a fish and threads its body along a thin strong cord. She happily joins in the stringing, as do I and before long we have streamers of fish. The men sling them over their shoulders, ready to take them into the cave.

"Can I carry some?" Mahpiya frowns.

"You most certainly can, young lady!" Malik decorates her shoulders with one of his long strings of fish. It nearly drags the ground but satisfies Mahpiya as she trudges under her burden to the waiting cooks.

I walk beside her. "You've helped provide our supper. You should be very proud."

"I am," she replies, her face pinked by too much sun. "Next time, wear your hat, okay?"

"Okay."

We stay to watch the cooks clean the fish and Mahpiya offers to help. "You know how?" one of them asks, doubtfully. My daughter nods, retrieves her knife from its neck sling and sets to work slicing and gutting.

"She learned to do that at five," I say to the astounded cook.

"My Daddy taught me," Mahpiya proudly proclaims, to which I add, "And Malik and Pranav showed her how to fish with a net this morning.

"That's great!" says the cook. "They are the best fishermen around. When they go out, I always know that we'll have fish that day. You're lucky to have them teach you."

My smile thanks the cook, who has unknowingly supported our efforts.

"You come back at suppertime, Mahpiya, and have some of your fish."

"I will!" she replies. "That was fun, Mama. Can I do it again?"

"You sure can. I'm sure Uncle Pranav will take you fishing again."

"And with Uncle Malik too!"

"You have lots of Uncles," I smile. "I did too when I was your age."

"Did they teach you to net fish?"

"No, they taught me to catch them using a pole and a line. I'll try and show you someday. And they taught me to dance."

"You dance, Mama?"

"I do! I mean, I did when I was little. Our tribe had big powwows and I danced at them and at other tribe's powwows. A powwow is kind of like a party, a celebration, where everyone gets together and has a good time. We had food and dancing almost all night. I wore special clothes to dance in."

"Can you show me Mama?"

"Sure - after we're washed up and back home, I'll show you."

 _So many of us are Native American or come from some tribal culture. Maybe we need to make a new kind of powwow. Grandfather would like that. He wanted me to keep the old ways. Other than teaching Mahpiya to smudge and pray – I haven't._

Back at the cavern, I take paper and egg yolk ink, and try to draw for Mahpiya. I make sort of a human form wearing the long fringed shawl of my childhood. "I was a Fancy Shawl Dancer. The shawl was beautiful. Mine was red and black and yellow. It had long fringe on the edge, see the strings hanging here. It nearly hit the ground. I remember jumping and spinning to the beat of the drums. Everyone was watching us dance."

I take the cloth from Mapiya's bed and fold it, then place it over my shoulders and arms. "Now you beat the drum." I show her the rhythm to make on the tabletop. She watches intently as I begin to dance, holding my arms out to display the plain cloth. "Just imagine this is a beautiful bright shawl, with long graceful fringe."

I jump a little and falter at the spin. "It's been long time. I need practice! You've inspired me, Mahpiya. I'm going to get the others from tribes together and maybe we'll make a powwow."

"Can I wear a fancy shawl and dance?"

"If we do it, you sure can baby! We'll be the Mama and daughter dancing team!"

Forgetting her table drum, she joins me, spreading her arms out and trying to copy my footwork.

 _She should learn more of her own heritage and to be proud of it. Then, maybe she won't try to adopt the Yautja one. Angie, you're a genius!_

We spend the afternoon practicing dance and taking turns drumming the tabletop. After we tire, I sketch out possible shawl designs for us, wishing I had colored pencils or crayons to show her the true possibilities. I tell her, "We don't have weavers this skilled yet. But maybe we can die leather shawls and paint designs on them. Where would we get colors?"

"Clams have purple blood, Mama. Do you think that would work?"

"I do! Those stains are tough to get off anything they touch. What else?"

Together we come up with a green from boiled ferns and a dingy yellow potential from another plant. "We'll have to keep our eyes open and test things on some scraps of leather. Color can come from anything – plants, animals, even some kinds of dirt."

"I smell fish!" Mahpiya pronounces. "It must be time to eat." We hear the wooden dinner bells rattling and clanking from the doorway.

"That does smell good. Let's head down. I'm sure your dad will be along soon."

Approaching our table, we wave to the already seated Pranav family and join the food line. A shout from Mahpiya lets me know that HD and Aleki have been spotted. They're glistening skins tell me they've already bathed away the days exertions as they find places at the back of the line. Soon we're all at the table, enjoying fresh fish.

"I caught all of these," Mahpiya announces.

"Allll?" HD's raised brow emphasizes his words.

"Well, with Uncle Pranav and Uncle Malik. They showed me how to catch a whole net full!"

"Good joobbb," HD's praise takes in his daughter as well as Pranav as he nods to both.

"These are delicious," Marie claims. "I've never tasted better!" We all snort at her joke, which goes over my daughter's head.

"Mama and I danced today! Fancy shawl dance."

Everyone looks at me and I explain my plan to gather the tribes and create a sort of powwow and also how we might create the shawls.

"I can't wait to see that!" Marie exclaims. "I've never been to a powwow."

"Neither have I," Aleki and Pranav say in turn.

"But I know my people's war dance," Aleki adds. "I used to play rugby and we did it before the game. It's called the Manu Siva Tau and it's awesome! Maybe I can get a couple of the other island guys to do it with me. Hey, HD, do your people dance?"

"Yessss. Saccreedd dannccee. Womeeennn dooo. Dannccee fooorr warrr. Wommeenn doo thattt tooo."

"So the guys don't dance?"

"Nooo. Onllyyy exerciissee anddd fiightt. Woulldd likkee too seee humaannn dannccee."

"There ya go!" Aleki responds, "One for the audience right here! What a great idea, Angie. Hey, HD, maybe you could learn to do the Manu with me? Don't look so doubtful, bro! It's a war chant. Wait 'til you see it!"

"We have dances in India, but I don't know any of them," Pranav mourns. "And, I have two left feet."

I catch HD eyeing under the table and explain. "'Two left feet' is an expression that means you are clumsy at dancing."

"We have so many cultures here," I realize. "We should preserve everything we can for our children. It could be like an intercultural powwow."

* * *

"I spent the morning on the beach making sand art with the children and then this afternoon I helped dig up a new garden, I am so grateful for a hot soak!"

HD has the huge clay pots full of steaming water on the hearth and pours them carefully into my carved tub.

"Thanks. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

He touches my face and then moves to stroke my hair. "Maybeee youuu shooww – latterrr."

"Maybe," I grin.

Gingerly, I step into the tub, feeling the warmth. The temperature is perfect so without hesitation, I sink into bliss. Closing my eyes, I rest my neck against the back rim. _Yea, I'll show you my gratitude. It's been awhile since we've done your favorite thing. I remember when I first showed you . . ._

We've made up from our fight and tonight, I'm going to surprise him _. Its Mahpiya's turn to be over at Pranav and Marie's for the night. Trading our kids for overnight's back and forth has been working well._

HD's naked body sits on our bed and I can't help but feel ravenous for him. It's been some time since we've enjoyed each other. I'm through nursing my hurt over HD mating with Yautja females and feeling inferior about it. We both mended and I've welcomed him back to our bed. But we still haven't made love and it's been several weeks now. _I feel the need. Is he waiting for me to initiate things? I'm going to show him something that his rough bouts with Yautja females could never have prepared him for._

"HD, I want you to lie back, just like that. Can you do that?"

Seeming a bit wary, he nods and lays back. I survey him, longing to touch his firm body, to feel him over and within me. _No, this time will be different. I will be the master, the mistress, today. He will know that no Yautja female can make him feel this way. That is, if he likes it._

HD's firm chiseled bulk nearly fills our bed. He knows full well how much I enjoy looking at him, admiring his fit body more muscled than any workout junkie on steroids. _He should compete for Mr. Universe. He'd make those other guys look like GQ models._

His dark eyes glisten, and seem filled with curiosity. Instead of clambering in by his side, I straddle him, sitting upon his thighs and consider the dark opening between his legs where, if aroused, his lust will emerge. "This is a new game. The rules are that you must lay back and not touch me. I will do all the touching. Do you agree?"

"Yess," he quivers.

Bending forward, I intend to place my lips upon his groin, nuzzling him. He flinches during my approach, so I stop and smile. He relaxes, letting me proceed. With lips and tongue, I begin teasing him. Kissing, licking his flesh, occasionally nipping at him. His rasping voice says my name, "Ang-ee. Torrturrree."

Slowly, his instrument of interest emerges, broad and pink, advertising his arousal. He gasps when I fall upon him, running lips and tongue over his breadth. Working toward the base, I grasp a bit of skin there with my teeth, bringing a growl that I know is one of pleasured anguish from the no-longer-complaining tortured. I glance at his hands which grip the bed, slicing leather as he endures.

Opening my mouth to full wideness, I cover the broad bluntness and manage to engulf just a bit of him. His gasping encourages me to press further and soon, more of him invades my mouth, bringing a groan and then I realize he is trembling beneath me. There is too much of him to pleasure solely with my mouth, so as I tongue tease his head as my hands encircle him, using the drips of saliva to slick their path. Instead of moving up and down, I run my hands together, from head to base, over and over and over. It must feel like he is entering some bottomless place. Suddenly, his hands are on me, lifting me, placing me beneath him.

I'm about to ask if he doesn't like this, but his searing eyes tell me otherwise.

"So I guess you like that," I ask, smugly.

My answer is a growling rumble as our heat melts together. A bit later, as I buck beneath him, I feel a piercing pain in the top of one shoulder and dimly realize that he's bitten me.

I finger the scars that he left that day, now healed as white dots in my skin and remember his words. "Coulldd noott holldd bacck. Tooo gooddd." Soon after, I used my fledgling sewing skills to create a padded leather to wear over my shoulders. _It gives him a place to bite and I don't get hurt anymore._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Growing Pains**

"Mama, what do you think?" Mahpiya holds up the weaving she's finally completed and removed from her loom. The brainchild of several of our craftspeople, my daughter bargained a great deal of fresh fish and leather for its completion. Set up in an adjoining cavern, she weaves by flickering torchlight.

"It's stunning! I love the purple wave shapes you've created."

"I just have to sew on the fringe now and I'll have a real shawl to wear to this years Powwow!" Her strong fingers hold up the matching purple fringe that she's spent weeks knotting.

"It's beautiful, and you'll be beautiful wearing it."

"Thanks Mom, but I think you're biased."

"But you ARE beautiful," I smile, taking her in for a moment. I admire her, almost a teenager now, lanky but strong from all her running, climbing, fishing, and hunting. Her long hair is divided into sections and each section forms a long black braid that hangs down nearly to her waist.

I said nothing when she began to style it that way, figuring it was homage to her father and understanding that if I brought any attention to it, it would merely set her stubborn nature. Over the years, she increased her ability to comb it into neat rows that formed it into an attractive hairstyle. She doesn't always wear it that way anymore, sometimes she wears it lose and flowing, other times caught back in a low ponytail.

"Maypiya, how are you going to wear your hair for the Powwow?"

"I want to wear it in the tradition of our people this time. Would you help me?"

"I'd be honored. Too bad we don't have any feathers here, you know like the sacred Eagle feather we have from your great-grandfather?"

"Yea, I remember how you said people wore them in their hair and all that. Kind of like Dad's honor rings, I suppose."

"Kind of."

"Why can't I have honor rings like Dad?" She asks for the un-numbered time. "I could wear them in my braids."

"You know the reason."

"Yea. Just wishing."

"You know that if you were wearing them and the Hunters dropped in there would be questions. We don't know what could happen. Your dad might be killed over it."

"I know, I know. And I don't want that to happen. But . . . they look great on him, don't you think?"

"They do," I agree, "And baby, if there was any way we could – they'd look great on you too."

"Really?" Her face glows happily, "You've never said that before."

"Really."

"So," she pulls herself closer to me conspiratorially, "Guess what I saw yesterday?"

"What?"

"I was out scouting below the mountains with Junior and Maria and we heard some drumming and strange noises. So we crept up on the sound and it was Uncle Malik and some of his African friends. They were doing the most amazing dance, Mom! I'm sure they were practicing for the Powwow."

"And did you announce your presence?"

"No, we didn't. We just watched them for while and then went away."

"You know that kind of thing is rude!"

"Well, I didn't want to let them know we'd found them. Maybe they were keeping it a secret and wanted to surprise us."

"That could be. If so, what should you and your friends have done instead of staying and spying on them?"

Her voice takes on that exasperated tone, "We should have left right away."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Well . . . it was just so amazing to watch them. The rhythm was . . . complicated, not like our Indian drumming and they didn't sing with it. The men jumped and turned and swayed. It was very exciting!"

"What was exciting about it?"

"I've just never seen anybody move like that before. They looked . . . very handsome, Mom. They're skins are so dark. Dark skin is handsome, don't you think, Mama?"

"I do, baby. But I also think that handsome is as handsome does. You're lucky they didn't catch you and tell your Dad."

"You always say that! I think that sometimes, handsome is just handsome. And we weren't lucky. Not luck," she falls back HD's style, "Training. Skill."

"Yes, I know you could sneak up on tomorrow's sunrise if you set your mind to it."

She laughs. "Soooo, I'm supposed to ask you if I can hunt with Aleki and Dad tomorrow. They're going to the interior and finally said I could go, if you approved it."

"I'll have to talk that one over with your Dad. The interior is dangerous."

"That's exactly why it's so fun!" She catches my look, "Or at least I think it will be fun. I've never been there."

 _They'd better not have taken her. I told HD and Aleki that if they did, without my permission, I'd skin them both!_

"Are you hungry? Marie has invited us over for a picnic."

"Starved! Should we take anything?"

"Marie said we should bring our appetites. I'm hungry too. I think she's invited lots of people over."

We make our way from the cavern out onto the beach where Pranav and Marie's house stands. Like many of our people, fear of another earthquake drove them to build a home between the sand and the strip of green that buffets the mountainside. Although only one room, it is spacious. Thatched leaves provide sound rain protection while open and close shutters give either privacy or ventilation. The little house stands as part of a village of many now.

Following HD's advice, some of us still live in the cavern. It's not as full as it was before and many of us have been able to expand our quarters.

Outside the house, there is a table groaning with food along with an assortment of chairs, benches and ground-cloths to accommodate guests. Marie and Pranav are busy welcoming everyone and urging all to fill up a bowl or plate. To the side of the food table, sits a large wood barrel with a woven lid. A stone secures it. _Now what could that be?_

"Where's Dad?"

"There he is," I point. Mahpiya is off like a rocket. HD's face opens wide in a smile and he picks her up off the ground for a big hug. Even though she has several male role models in her life now, her father is still a huge influence. _At least she doesn't bring up hunting people anymore._

 _So, she likes dark skin does she? HD is dark, so that's not surprising. I'm sure she's going to prefer the muscled type too, although nearly all our guys have strong muscles from all the hard work around here._

 _Her Yautja hair looks really good today. I think HD was actually moved when she came up with that hairstyle._

 _She's growing up too fast._

"Marie this food is fabulous! You need to give the cooks some lessons."

"I'm glad you like it, but I didn't prepare it – Pranav did."

"I didn't know he was such a good cook! Really, this is excellent." I dive back into the savory combination of Dino Bird, vegetables and unknown flavors.

"He just knows how to combine seasonings. It's in his blood, I think. Back on Earth I always adored Indian food."

"I never had it. Was it like this?"

"No, different. We don't have the same spices here. What I wouldn't give for some cumin and cinnamon, or even just some pepper!"

We enjoy teasing each other's taste bud memory of different seasonings. Our fun is interrupted by Pranav, "Gather 'round everybody! I have a surprise for you!"

The large container is opened and he begins dipping out something into an assortment of cups on the table. "Try it," he instructs. "Tell me how you like it."

I join the crowd eagerly accepting small mugs. "It smells familiar," I whiff at it as Marie grins at me. "And there are bubbles!" I take a drink, and a known yet unknown liquid bubbles over my tongue into my throat.

"It's beer! You've made beer!"

Pranav laughs, "And it's good, isn't it?"

"It is good!" I join with other voices, exclaiming surprise and asking for more.

Two rounds later, I sit in the shade with HD, Aleki and Mahpiya, enjoying the last sips of our beer. "That was divine, man," Aleki pronounces a benediction after his final swallow and then emits a growling belch. Giggling, Mahpiya struggles for a moment and then gives up her own respectable one.

"Now that was ladylike," I comment as all HD's jaws open up sending out his own deep _BWWAAPPP_ of pressure relief.

"Man, like that was like an elephant," Aleki responds. "I hope your not gonna fart now."

HD regards him mildly, "Nooo. Preveennt farrttt."

"Aleki says Dad's farts are the worst," Mahpiya chimes in.

"You guys are not the greatest influence . . ." My reprimand is interrupted by my own unstoppable _braappp_ which is overtaken by peals of laughter from everyone.

"Mom? Can I stay over at Maria's tonight? She asked me and yea, she said it was okay with her mom."

"Sure baby. Thanks for making sure it's okay with her mom."

"And what about going hunting tomorrow?"

I raise my eyebrows at her, "Now when have I had a chance yet to discuss this with your father?"

"Okaaaay," she pouts.

The word 'hunt' brings HD's focus, "Ang-ee," he says, "Mahpiya bee saffee. Weee hunntt someethinnng smaaalll."

"And what if Dino Birds or something worse shows up?" I stare challengingly at him, fully knowing its significance to his kind.

"Theenn shhee wattcchh usss kiilll theemmm."

"Aleki, do you have anything to say?" I add, desperately.

"Uh, no man. We'll keep her safe. There's two of us. I don't see no problem."

"Of course you don't. What if you were taking one of YOUR many children hunting in the interior tomorrow?"

He shrugs. "Well, they haven't been taught like Mahpiya. She's different. She can handle herself on a hunt."

I stare daggers at him. _That's exactly the problem. She's DIFFERENT. She hunts better than most of the men here. She can skin out a carcass almost as fast as HD. How many men are going to feel threatened by her?_

"Please, Mom?" Mahpiya's soft voice begs. "I'll be careful. Dad and Aleki will keep me safe."

"Just you guys know. If ANYTHING happens to her, I will never forgive either of you!"

HD looks at me and shakes his head.

"What?"

"Ang-ee . . . sooo mucchh worrryy. Noottt gooodd foorr liffee." He walks over and embraces me, growling in my ear, "Nooo goodd foorr Mahpiya. Nooo goodd foorr meee."

"I'll try not to worry so much," I whisper back.

"Gooodd."

* * *

"Marie," I whine. "I let her go hunting with HD and Aleki in the interior today. Do you think I'm an awful parent?"

Marie looks thoughtful before she replies, "I think Mahpiya is an amazing young lady with amazing talents and skills. She loves to hunt and she's good at it. I can't think of anyone I'd feel safer to have her with than them."

"But she's so young! She's not even thirteen yet."

"I know boys that are hunting at ten."

"But that was back on Earth, right? With guns and bullets? And not in an area infested with dinosaurs."

"All that's true. I don't blame you for being concerned, but just think of all the fun she's having. She hardly ever hunts with her father anymore."

"I know, and I feel guilty about that sometimes. But just look at how much of a Yautja she still is! That hairdo, I mean."

"She is a mini HD sometimes. I think you're smart not to make an issue of the hair."

"Actually, I think it looks great on her!"

"Have you told her?"

"No, I didn't want to support her being different, I guess. Did you know she wants to wear honor rings like HD does? She knows she can't. Oh no, here comes Devi and she's crying."

Marie and I rush outside where little Devi is running to the house, tears streaming. "Mama!" she cries, rushing to Marie. "Junior hit me!"

"He what?" The look of shock on Marie's face is plain to see. "Angie, will you tend her while I go find Junior?"

"Yup!" I hold out my arms, "Come here, baby. Auntie Angie will take care of you." The darling little girl responds and I gather her to my lap. "There, there, baby. Tell Auntie Angie what happened."

"Junior . . . he hit me!" She holds out an arm and I can see the long reddish welt there.

"Did he hit you with his hand?"

She shakes her head of dark curls, "No . . . stick! Big stick!"

"Let's go wash it off. The cold water will make it feel better. Does Mama have water inside?"

I let Devi lead me inside to an urn on the table. Rummaging around Marie's scrap bag, I find a small clean cloth.

"Does that help?" I ask, gently pressing the cool dampness onto the welt.

"Does," she nods. "Why Junior do that?"

"I don't know, baby. But I'm sure your Mama will find out and I hope he doesn't ever do that again."

"Better not! I tell Mahpiya on him!"

"And what will Mahpiya do about it?"

"Beat his butt!"

 _What? What's this about?_

"Devi, has Mahpiya beat Junior's butt before?"

"Yes," she nods her head, "lotsa times!"

"Why does she beat his butt?"

Devi begins to tear up again, "When Junior bad, she beat his butt."

"Ooohhh. I see. Thank you for telling me." The child snuggles in my lap.

 _Is Junior causing trouble? Is Mahpiya? Why hasn't Mahpiya said anything to me? Marie's never complained about him being hurt._

* * *

It's afternoon when HD, Aleki and my daughter make it back home. From our cave, I can hear excited voices and go out to see what the commotion is. The hunting trio is by the communal kitchen, with a bevy of skinned carcasses hanging from the stout pole carried by Aleki and HD.

"Mom! Come see!" Mahpiya hollers across the cavern, volleying her voice into every corner.

I hurry over to see the kills. "I got two, Mom! Two!" Her excitement beams from the biggest smile I've ever seen.

The pig meat is handed over to the head cook. "Nice catch guys, and lady. We can have roasted meat instead of the usual soup or stew. Thanks!"

"Two!" I exclaim. "Tell me about it."

"Aleki was on point, I was in the middle and Dad had the rear, when Aleki signals he sees something. We freeze and before you know it, here comes this whole pig herd. I waited for the signal and then threw my spear. Got one! Straight in and down in a flash! Then, as I was going over to see to it, another one was running straight for me! So, I took out my knife, crouched down and BAM! Right in the neck. Clean kill each time. It was soooo much fun!"

"It sounds exciting. And I know everyone's pleased you brought meat back to camp. I'm proud of you, baby!"

"Thanks, Mom."

I look to HD, "Mahpiya dooo weelll. Goodd hunntt."

"Yea, she did great," Aleki joins in, "But I knew she would."

Mahpiya hugs him and is swallowed up in his bear arms. "Awww, Uncle Aleki."

"Let's get cleaned up then," I say, looking at HD meaningfully. He furrows his brow and follows my head jerk back towards our home.

"Mahpiya," he orders, "Weee gooo homeee."

"Okay," she looks puzzled for a moment, but then is congratulated by more people that Aleki flags down to show her achievement.

Back at our place, HD and Mahpiya wash up in the corner sink, letting the dirty water trickled through the unstopped drain and go out to water our crops.

Sitting at the table, I beckon for HD to join me and Mahpiya follows. "What's up?" she says.

"There's something we need to discuss." I relate how Devi came running and what she said about Mahpiya beating Junior's butt. "I don't know what to think about this, so I'm asking you, Mahpiya."

"Oh, we were playing," she answers. "He was the bad guy and I was the good guy. We do it all the time."

"Hooww gammee gooo?" Asks HD.

"Well, the bad guy has to run and hide and the good guy gets to figure out where he's hiding."

"Whaatt happeeen wheeenn finndd?"

Mahpiya looks down at the tabletop, "Uh, you get to punish the bad guy. I didn't hurt him Mom, Dad. I just give him a whack, usually on the back or the bottom. But . . . I did tell him if he was bad again, I'd beat his butt. And, I guess Devi heard me. It's just a game."

HD looks at me, waiting.

"That pretty well goes with what Marie told me. She said Junior told her he was playing a game where the bad guy runs and the good guy has to find them. He was the good guy and Devi was hiding. He left out the part about hitting her arm, though. Made a nice welt. I saw it."

"Junior lied? Did you think I'd not tell you the truth, Mom?"

"He lied by what we call omission. He didn't tell everything he knew happened. You lie? Not for a moment, baby. But I needed to find out what Junior was up too. Marie says that she and Pranav have never hit him, so they were baffled as to what was going on. I don't know Junior like I know you and I didn't know about the story he gave them."

"Is Devi okay?"

"She's fine. Just hurt and scared. I'm glad he didn't hit her in the face. What do you think, HD?"

"Mahpiya, where youu learrnn thiss froomm?"

"I made it up."

"Iss funnn tooo finndd baddd guyyy, riggghttt?"

"Lots of fun!"

"Wheeennn youuu makkee thiiss uppp?"

"Years ago, Dad."

"Anndd youuu thinnkk uppp punnisshhmmennt? Hiittt?"

Her lovely brown skin begins to pink. "Uhhh, wellll, I used to hide and watch you and Aleki play fighting Dad. That's where I learned about hitting."

"C'jit!" A word I've never heard comes from HD's mouth. He takes a minute or two before speaking again. "Nooottt baddd gammeee. Funnn toooo hiddee anndd finndd. Okaayy tooo hittt ifff noott hurrtt. Okay?"

"Yea, okay, Dad. No hard hitting. I don't think I ever hit anybody very hard."

"Goooodd. Noowww, gooo finndd Mariee, Pranavvv. Teell about hunntt today. Okaaay?"

"I will!" She nearly squeals, running from the cave.

When she's gone, HD places his great head in his hands. "Tooo smarrtt. Ang-ee thaatt gammee. Thaatt likkee hunttingg humannss. Shhee seee Daaan picctureess. Shhee makkee upp gammee."

"Well shit. I hadn't realized that. I was thinking it was more like Earth cops and robbers. That's a good guy, bad guy game. But you're right. She doesn't know what cops and robbers are. I'll be dammed! Do you think there's any danger to it? I mean if the Hunters came and saw them playing it?"

"Nooo. Theyyy nottt pretenndd too takkkee troppphyy. Sooo okaayy."

"That's a relief."

"Iiissss." He laughs, "Nooo neeeed Yautja babbbyy. Haavvee Mahpiya!"

"That's what worries me, HD. I worry about her not fitting in. She's different. Everyone sees it."

"Shhee sppecciaall. Wiiilll beee okaayy. Shhee cllevverr. Willl addapptt."

"But will society adapt to her?"

"Haavvee sooo farrr. Isss sooo baddd thaaatt sheee likkee meee?"

I look into HD's honest eyes where there has never been anything but truth. "You are wonderful. I admire your values and that you say what you mean, but she's human. I'm just worried for her."

"Worrryy, worrryyy. Sooo mucchh timmee innn worrrry. Dooo noott unnderstannddd. Mahpiya honeesssttt, braavvee, strronnngg. Goooddd humaaaan. Haavee triieedd tooo teacchh heerr thhessee thinngsss. Wanntt hherr tooo beee weakkk? Dissshonnorabbllee?"

"Of course not. I love that she's so honest and honorable. I've never had to doubt her word or punish her – that's been primarily your doing, HD."

"Sooo, whhattt wrronngg wiiitth herr minndd beeinngg parrtt Yautja? Seemm gooddd tooo meee. Allll childdreenn shoullldd bee thiiss wayyy."

 _He's got a point. Pranav Junior lied to his mother. Mahpiya would never have done that to me. What if all the kids were raised with some of HD's values? Would parents allow that?_

"Her mind is part Yautja in spite of all my efforts to change that," I admit. "And, I have to admit that it's not a bad thing. It's good, in fact."

HD sits back and taps a tusk. "Ang-ee, iinn puurritty, Iii aamm tiirreedd offf trryinngg tooo beee huumaann. Buuttt Iii chhoossee thhiiss. Wiilll sttayy paatthh."

"You warned me about this a long time ago. I . . . I understand if you need a break from us, HD. Do you need to go on a long hunt?"

He nods. "Goooo alllonnee. Aleki, Unncclleess wattcchh ovverr youu, Mahpiya. Leavvee inn morrrnningg."

"Okay. You go hunt and be just yourself for awhile. Clear your head. We'll be waiting for you when you decide to come home. There's just one other thing you should know about, so you won't be surprised when you return. Mahpiya's started noticing the opposite sex."

His mandibles and eyes widen.

"Yup, she told me about it. She likes the ones with darker skin – just like you, of course. She thinks they're very handsome."

I watch him puff up for a second. "We can't blink, HD. She's going to be grown soon. She's almost thirteen. Almost fertile."

HD's eyes grow even wider.

"I started my periods when I was her age. I've told her all about it of course, it hasn't happened yet but it will soon. My baby is growing up. She's going to capture some guy's interest soon, HD. She's had sex education nearly all her life, but I'm worried about at what age she'll have her first baby and will it be as difficult for her as it was for me?"

"Parreenntt haardd worrkk," HD observes. "Sommeetimess noott know besstt thiinngg tooo dooo. Weee dooo gooodd jobbb. Mahpiya goooddd."

"She is good. I've just never had a teenage daughter before. Sometimes I feel like I'm over my head. Like the water's too deep."

"Unnderrstanndd. Thiinkk ittt goodd ifff Unnclless speeeaak abbouutt maallless too herr?"

"I do. She needs to hear about relationships from the men's point of view. The human male," I smile at him.

He nods, "Undderrstanndd. Sleeppp nooww."

In bed, I relish feeling him curled around me until he flops over on his back, entering deep sleep. _How many nights will I sleep here alone? Go do what you need to do to feel yourself again, HD. Then come home. I know better than to ask you how long you'll be gone. Go wash yourself clean of humanity._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Higher Learning**

"Mom, how can I tell if a guy likes me?"

Setting aside the basket I've been filling as I pick the vegetables, I sit back on my heels to think for a moment. "That's a very good question, baby."

"Sometimes, a guy who likes you will find excuses to be with you, spend time with you. And sometimes, you'll catch him looking at you."

"So how do you know if your just friends or that he likes you . . . you know, more?"

"Sometimes you simply have to have a talk with him about it. But then you have to be ready to accept whatever his answer is."

"That makes sense."

"Is there some guy that you like?"

"There is," she blushes. "I just like to be around him. And . . . I like to watch him."

"Does he know you like him?"

"I think so. He smiles at me a lot. But, I'm not really sure. And, I bet you'd like to know who it is, wouldn't you?"

"I'll wait until you're ready to tell me." _Thank you Spirit, for patience and wisdom._

"I want to wait to tell you until I'm sure he likes me, too."

"I can understand that, baby. I'm sure it will work itself out. These things usually do."

"Thanks, Mom. You're the best!" She leaves her harvesting and comes over to plop a smooch on my forehead. It's then that I see the red streak running down her leg.

"Mahpiya, I suspect you have started your cycle today. I point to her thigh."

"Oh? Oh wow." She peeks into her loincloth, "I'd say so. Just like you told me, Mom."

"I'm going to run home and get some cloths and clean clothes for you. Just sit there, okay?"

I jog the well-worn path back to the cavern to retrieve everything, including some damp rags for my daughter to clean herself with.

"You're in a hurry," Marie calls from her front porch where she watches Devi playing with a group of toddlers.

Swerving over to her, I sit beside her for a moment. "Mahpiya just started her period. I'm taking things to her."

"She did! That's . . . that's wonderful and awful all at the same time."

"Tell me about it. And she's interested in some guy and no, I don't know who it is yet. And, I don't know how far her interest goes. Just trying to play it casual with her."

"You're a wise Mama, Angie."

"Just have a little experience under my belt now. I need to talk with you about something soon, some new classes for the kids. Have to run now though. Later?"

"Later!"

The path to the garden is clear and packed from constant use. My callused feet have no complaint as I jog back to Mahpiya.

"Here ya go, baby. Everything you need."

"Mahpiya ducks into the bush, returning shortly, "Thanks, Mom. How long is this going to last? I don't remember."

"A few days. Everybody is different. Having any pain?"

"Nope. It's just a hassle. Every month now, for ever and ever."

"It is a hassle, but it's how we're made. And if and when you get pregnant, you'll get a nine-month break from it!" I try to act positive, "And I need to talk with you more about that. Let's have a rest over in the shade."

We move our harvest baskets with us, to protect the produce from the drying sun.

"Mahpiya, I've told you everything about sex and about how babies are made. What we've not talked about is timing."

"Timing?"

"Yes. You know that I had a great deal of trouble giving birth to you."

"Yea, I know that. Do you think it will be the same for me?"

"I hope not. But we won't know for sure until you have one. You're almost thirteen now and you aren't full grown yet. I bet you have at least another four or five years of growth ahead of you. My point is that I want to strongly suggest that you don't have sex until you're full grown because if you try to have a baby when you're not, you may not be big enough to handle it. Mahpiya, women can die in childbirth."

"They can? How?"

"Sometimes, the baby is so big they can't push it out. Or sometimes, like with you, the baby is turned and has a hard time coming out. Many things can happen. I don't want to scare you, but you need to know there are some risks. You can help minimize those risks by waiting until you're full grown to have sex."

"So four or five years from now?"

"Yup."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Should it?"

"Not right now," I agree. "It may become more difficult as you grow older. Remember sex drive? It can be pretty strong in men and women, especially young men."

"I remember that. I guess I'll know it when I feel it."

"I bet you will. What can happen is that you're with a guy, touching, kissing, enjoying each other and you get this overwhelming desire to have sex. For me, it feels like my genitals are almost vibrating, needing to be touched. It's easy to get swept away by it. So that's why we're talking about it now."

"So, if that happens, and I don't want to have sex, what do I say?"

"You just tell him that and why. He should respect you enough to stop. If he doesn't, if he's being swept away by his desire, well then you have my permission to hit him. Hard, if necessary."

"I do? Never thought I'd hear you say that, Mom. Wow. Sex drive must be a really strong thing."

"It's one of the most powerful things there is. Nature wants to make sure we have babies."

"Wow. Maybe I should have taking play fighting lessons from Dad or Aleki."

 _I never thought about that. I never thought, until just right now, that knowing how to hurt somebody would be a skill that she should know. Damn crystal ball. Is this something I need to ask Aleki to teach her? HD's still out and I'd rather she learned it from a man._

"Shall we go back to our work? Unless you have a question."

"Yea, let's get this harvest in. I'll ask if I think of anything else. Thanks for having my back, Mom."

"Always, baby. I try. Always."

With Mahpiya now cared for, we continue harvesting in the garden.

* * *

"Aleki! Can I talk with you?"

"Sure, boss. What's up? Where's HD Junior?"

"Oh, I wish you wouldn't call her that. Never to her face, anyway. Mahpiya's helping Marie with a new submission class."

"Got to drill them kids when they're young! So what you need?"

"A serious talk, my friend. I've been talking to Mahpiya about sex."

Aleki looks startled. "No, we've always talked about it. I wouldn't put something that important off until now!"

He looks a little less surprised as I continue. "I've been talking to her about putting off having sex until she's full grown. I don't want her to try delivering a baby before she's grown. You know I had trouble having her and I want things to be as safe for her as possible."

"Makes sense."

"Anyway, we got to talking about it and what to say to the guy if he wanted sex and she didn't. It hit me, what if he tries to force her into it? I told her she had permission to hit him. Hard."

"Good for you, Angie! She should!"

"But she doesn't know how to hold her own physically. She's never been taught to fight. Do you think she should learn a few things? I don't know what the other parents are teaching their kids. I don't want her to be raped."

"Geez. I never thought about this. Yea, these boys are getting older. I know they're thinking about it already."

"How do you know?"

"Boss . . . I was a little boy once. I remember." He gives a wide grin.

"Do you think you could teach her how to defend herself?"

"Well, ya. I can do that. She's strong. She can learn some things. Angie, do you think all the girls should learn this?"

"I'm taking this up with the council right away. There are a few other things I think we should be teaching our children too. Just because you can have a baby, doesn't mean you'll do a good job teaching it. I'm finding that out."

"You know, HD has some definite ideas about how to raise kids."

"I know. We talked about this, right before he left. I really miss him."

"I do too. I think he'll be home soon, boss. Don't worry about him. That boy can take care of himself!"

"I try not to, Aleki. It seems I worry a great deal."

"You're the council Leader. It's your job to worry."

"HD says it's not good to worry so much."

"He's probably right. So maybe it's your job as Leader to look out for us, but not worry so much, eh?"

I nod. "Thanks for talking with me."

"You wanna watch me teach her? You could learn something too."

"That's a great idea! Could you teach us both?"

"Sure can!"

* * *

"The first thing you need to learn is to find your center of balance." Aleki schools Mahpiya and I out on the sand. She's excited about learning something new, especially something physical. I'm more retrospect as in 'Can I do this?'

Aleki shows and talks us through the lesson as I try to focus and become aware of what he's talking about somewhere below and between my navel and my butt.

"Now, I want you to just stand like you were at first, without being centered. I'm gonna give you a little push and you see how easy it is to knock you off balance."

He gives my shoulder a shove and I wobble and step to stay upright. Mahpiya does the same.

"Now, center yourself just like you learned and I'll try it again."

He repeats the pushes and the difference is substantial. The lesson goes on.

"When are we going to learn to hit?" my eager daughter asks.

"After you learn to fall without hurting yourself," is the smiling reply.

The rest of the morning is spent falling and learning to expend the energy of the hit out into our bodies and the ground. We also learn to fall and roll.

"On a hard surface, like the cave floor, this makes a huge difference. When you go home, try it and see," Aleki directs. "Now, that's it for today. Tomorrow? Same time?"

"Yup! We'll be here. Thanks for the lesson!"

"Thanks, Uncle Aleki. I want to learn to circle and fight just like you and Daddy."

"Uh, we'll see about that, Mahpiya. The main thing for you to learn now is to defend yourself, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Mahpiya," I address her on the walk back home, "What Aleki is teaching us, that's to use against humans, not Hunters. Got it?"

"I know. We have to submit to Hunters."

"That's right, not matter what they do. No matter the cost."

"What cost, Mom? I know they might poke at us or cut us."

"Baby, they might threaten to kill one of us just to provoke the others into action. If that happens, you stay down and don't move. Even if they kill that person. Understand? You have to think of everyone's safety, not just one person."

"But what if it's you Mom? Or somebody else I love?"

"You have to let us go, baby."

"Would you let me go, Mom?"

"They won't be here for a long, long time yet. And they don't pick on women. It's the men they hunt. The only way they'd hurt or kill us is if we picked up a weapon. Don't worry about it. When they come, whoever is here will submit and that will be the end of it. They won't have to worry about the Hunters ever coming again."

"You think so?" Her face wrinkles in utmost concentration. "You think it will only take one time to convince them? What if they're smarter than that?"

"What do you think we should do if that happens?"

"They'll have to keep submitting, every time, until the Hunters don't come back anymore."

"Yup. Exactly."

* * *

The council room is filled with each member at our long table. I call for everyone's attention. "I have a new proposal to be considered. It's from me. I've been thinking a great deal the past weeks about what we are teaching our children. Not the submission classes, that seems to be going well, but other things they need to be taught.

"I recognize that not all parents teach the same things and not all parents are equally good teachers. I'd like to organize several more classes. One class would teach values like telling the truth, honesty, good citizenship and things like that. Our people need common values if society is to continue as well as it has. Another class would be for sex and relationship education. Kids need to know these things. Since my daughter is coming of age, I've thought a great deal about this. I don't want her to become pregnant at too early and age and we don't have any reliable birth control. I think kids need to learn about all this from the best teachers among us we can find. I don't want to lose a generation of women because they died in childbirth at fourteen. The third class would be some basic self defense. I came up with this idea because my daughter is coming of age and . . . quite frankly I want her to be able to defend herself from rape."

The table comes alive with gasps and comments. "Let's have order." I rap the table with my gavel stone. "The floor is now open for discussion. Let's take the class on values first."

It takes all of us a week to hammer out a consensus. To my dismay, parents will be strongly encouraged to have their children attend these classes but they won't be compulsory. That could leave the poorly educated in our midst as well as kids who don't know how to defend themselves. Seneca left quite a mark on my mind when he explained that it wasn't only young girls who needed to learn rape prevention. The idea had never crossed my mind.

Marie, Pranav, Aleki and I have all volunteered to teach. Classes will being shortly, after we have prepared curriculum and I can only hope they'll be well attended. _What if someone wants their child to take self-defense but not the values training? Shit, I hadn't considered that._

* * *

The huge drum beats a steady rhythm as all the drummers sit around it, sticks in hand, following the beat set by the leader. A song breaks forth as Mahpiya excitedly beams at me. She looks stunning in her long purple shawl that wings over her arms and drips fringe nearly to the ground. A short skirt replaces her usual loincloth and a sleeveless leather shirt circles the base of her neck where a throng holds a Dino Bird talon. Two braids grace the corners of her head and fall down over her shoulders. While a leather band, with forehead amulet of tooled and dyed leather, sporting the same purple, crowns her regalia. My regalia set is similar, but dyed with fern green. My leather head band is simple and no talon hangs at my throat, only a cluster of purple clam shells.

We enter the dance arena and holding out our arms like great birds, begin to dance. Our bare feet work the sand as we make the patterns of the Fancy Shawl dance. We are the only two for this dance and have the freedom of the entire arena. Mahpiya smiles at me and then smiles at the crowd. I'm smiling too. I've not danced this dance in such beautiful clothing since I was a child.

Honor beats from the drum sing out praises as I recognize faces in the crowd. _There's Junior with Devi, Jenn and Maria, Marie holding baby Francois and Pranav. Aleki, Hotah, Seneca with Mark and Ryan and so many others._

We finish our dance to great applause and leave the arena just as Malik and the troupe of African dancers come in. They stop and unexpectedly bow to Mahpiya and me and we bow back to them.

"Let's watch, Mom," Mahpiya tugs at me to sit on the edge instead of leaving to change out of our regalia.

The five men enter, dressed in yellowish leather that reminds me of lion skin. Leather is wrapped around their waists and flows over one shoulder, leaving the other bare. A group of drummers come to the side of the circle and begin a rhythm. Each drummer has their own beater and drum. A rich tapestry of tempo ensues as every drummer seems to thump out a separate cadence. All together they blend into a pulsing, live sound.

The dancers begin moving, jumping, turning, undulating to the primal beat. I feel a stirring deep within. _Human life originated in Africa. Does some ancient part of me leap with joy when I hear this?_

Mahpiya's eyes are glued on the dancers. Shining oiled skin dramatically highlighted by firelight makes the dancers look exotic . . . mystical . . . beyond the mere mortals watching them. _It's one of them. One of them she's attracted to. I need to meet Malik's dancing partners and get to know each one of them. Might be wisdom. As HD says, 'Arree thheeyyy woortthyy?'_

The dark dancers finish and exit the arena amidst whoops and applause. Silently, Aleki appears with a group of men and women islanders. They line up across the arena, squat as if finding center and begin. There is no drum, only the fierce words of the dancers. With great seriousness and power, Aleki calls out the first line, "Samoa! Sauni ia tau le taua! La tau matua, tau! La fai ia mafia! Le Samoa e!" The others call back fiercely, "O a'u le Manu, O a'u le Manu, Samoa!"

The chanting goes on between Aleki and his dancers while they assume fierce postures with legs and arms. _Like a haka, but without the faces. He said it was a war dance._

They finish to thunderous applause and a group of male fancy dancers take the stage as the drummers quickly reassemble at the great central drum. The dancers shimmer with bustles, one on the back, the other sprouting from the back of the hips. Lacking feathers, these have been cleverly created with colorful leather, sticks and long leaves. While not as bright as the Earth ones in my memory, they serve their purpose here well, adorning each dancer as boldly as a peacock. The dancers jump and whirl, showing off their skills.

"Look, Mahpiya, its Hotah!" I point to the purple fancy dancer on the right.

"It is! And he's purple, just like me!"

The dancing and drumming goes far into the night as we celebrate. The last dance is a great circle dance with everyone joining a huge circle to side-step to the sturdy beat of the drum. Our oblong circle fills the entire beach. When it is over, Mahpiya seems too excited to sleep, while I can't wait to drag myself to bed.

"Uncle Aleki's staying up," she notes. "Can I stay up with him?"

I eye Aleki and the rest of the group of men, "Mahpiya, sometimes its good to just let the guys be by themselves. Let's go home, okay? I know you're still up from the evening. Maybe you can find something to do at home until you get sleepy."

"If you say so."

"I do." Her mood darkens but I simply shrug and steer her toward home, remembering the times I was angry with my Dad and my grandparents.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: This chapter contains controversial topics. I do not promote what is contained herein; this is simply a story about how people are coming to grips with what they face in an uncertain and newly formed somewhat primitive society.**_

 **Chapter 11: Homecomings**

A booming voice pries me awake, "Angie, sorry to bother you."

"What is it Aleki? It can't be morning yet."

"It is!" the good natured voice replies. I sit up, and try to focus.

"Its morning but you've only been in bed for a few hours. I just wanted to deliver Mahpiya."

"Oh, thanks," I yawn, still trying to come to consciousness. "Did you have a good time, baby?"

There is no reply as I come to my senses, "Deliver Mahpiya? Thank you Aleki, go get some rest."

My daughter doesn't look at me but slumps to her bed. "Young lady! Not so fast!"

She turns to me, still not looking up. "You went back to the Powwow? After I went to bed?"

She nods, rather grimly.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I . . . wasn't sleepy. Everyone was still out there having fun."

"I told you to find something to occupy yourself here until you got sleepy. Mahpiya, I made that decision for your own good. I'm very disappointed that you decided to disobey me. And I'm glad your Dad isn't here to see it."

"Will you tell him?"

"I don't know. What did you do after you went back out?"

"Went over and sat by Uncle Aleki and the others. Just listened. They were telling stories. Uncle Aleki asked me if I was supposed to be out and I told him no. He made me sit by him until he brought me home."

 _Thank you, Aleki._

"Mahpiya, pretend you are the Mom for a minute and your daughter did what you have done. How would you feel?"

"I'd want her to have a good time."

 _Oh no you wouldn't!_

"Really now. Hmmmph! You need to think about this. I'm going back to sleep, if I can, and I'll have to think about what should happen now. You don't get to do whatever you want without suffering the consequences Mahpiya. You harvest what you plant. Get some sleep."

 _At least she went to Aleki and was honest in her answer to him. She's breaking away, trying to be her own person now. Going to be a rough road ahead at times. I remember sneaking out of the house when I wasn't much older than she is. It was a Powwow too! Our annual tribal gala._

 _It must have been two in the morning when my cousin, Nina, and I redressed in our regalia and went back out. A few groups of grownups were gathered in lawn chairs here and there, talking. We snuck through the shadows, knowing we'd be in trouble if any of them spotted us._

 _We went over to Grandma Wichapi's. We saw the light on in her house, she was in the kitchen. We went in and stuffed ourselves with fresh fry bread while she told us stories. Oh how she spoiled us. Not our blood grandmother. All of us kids called her Grandma. What I wouldn't give for some of her fry bread again._

* * *

"It's good to have you home," is all I can think to say when HD darkens the door. Still masked and armored, I do a double take at seeing him.

He enters, removing his mask. The armor follows. He gathers it together to take it up to his old room to store. "Baathee wittth meee?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at the pool. Mahpiya's in school right now. I'll tell you all about it."

At the secluded natural cavern pool, HD's private bathing area, I shove my torch into the stones HD piled here and shuck my clothes. The water is near body temperature. HD says it comes from deep in the ground and probably starts its journey hot. Nothing large enough to see lives in the water. HD and I have been bathing here for years without a sign of anything.

I wade to the deeper part and sink down until the water laps my chin. HD soon joins me, wading in and making me rise to avoid the waves. Settling down, he regards me for a few moments.

"Looookk weeelll."

"I am, thanks. Your daughter is too."

"Goood. Amm weelll allsooo."

"That's good. So . . . do you feel better now? Less . . . human?"

"Doooo. Mahpiya in scchooolll?"

"Yes, we've started some classes for the children. Not all of them are attending, most kids are. One of the classes is called Citizenship. We teach them values like honesty. I put the class together. I modeled it after what you taught Mahpiya."

"Surrrprrisseeddd. Soooo, finndd vaaluuee inn Yautja path of honor?"

"Yes, HD. I do. We do. We don't call it that, of course. Our culture will be better because of this training. We don't teach the 'die in battle and go to Cetanu's hall' part though."

"Willll makkee betterrr." He agrees.

"But attendance in all the classes is voluntary. That means parents don't have to send their children. I'm hoping that when they see how the kids who do attend turn out, more kids will come."

HD nods. "Whhatt ellsseee?"

"The second class is about sex and relationships. I don't know what other parents are teaching their kids. I tried to make Mahpiya's education as natural and easy as possible. That class has the lowest attendance, but I'm hoping that will change.

"And the third class is called Self Defense. Now, don't raise your hackles, it's not about fighting Hunters. It teaches children to defend themselves from other people."

"Whhhyyy?"

"Some day, a man might want to force himself on Mahpiya. To force her to have sex with him. I wanted her to be able to protect herself."

HD's crown is in full bloom. I can smell his anger. "Maannn dooo thhattt tooo heerrr . . . diiieee."

"You may not be there," I answer, calmly. "She needs to know how to handle this herself. Aleki is teaching the class. I even took it."

"Diiddd? Whhaatt leearrnnn?"

"How to find my center and how to hit and get away from an aggressor."

"Shhhow!" he demands, coming at me.

I try to find balance in the buoyant water, and think how to strike him, knowing any strike against HD will be futile. He comes closer, reaching to grab me. I merge both arms down on his one, yelling, "No! No! No!" My arms hit the thick branch of his arm and simply bounce off.

"Well, that's supposed to work on a human."

"Woullddd," he assesses. "Goooddd jooobbb."

"Thanks. I learned some other things too but they're hard to do in the water."

"Atttacckk maaayy noott beee onn drrryy grrrounndd."

"You're right. I'll ask Aleki to put some things in about defending ourselves in water. Good idea.

We had the Powwow while you were gone. Mahpiya looked lovely in her clothing. Oh, and she started her female fertility cycle. She likes some man but I don't know who it is yet."

HD bristles.

"I've narrowed it down to a group and I'm working to get to know them better. I want to know if the man she likes is worthy, HD."

"Gooodd. Muusstt gooo awaayy moorree offteen. Ang-ee tuurrrn Yautja whiillee goonnneee."

"It must look like that!" I laugh. "Our last conversation made me really think hard. There is much of your culture that I admire – that many of us admire. We are working to combine those things with our own culture. Maybe, maybe in time you won't feel like such an outsider here."

HD taps thoughtfully, "Ang-ee, youu doo alll thiiss foorrr meee?"

"Truthfully, no. I did it for Mahpiya, for all the children and for the future of our people. But I'm happy that you like it."

"Goood iddeasss. Buutt seeee hoooww isss befoorree approovvee."

"That makes sense. So . . . I'm not sure where we are right now. You seem a little distant with me. Does that make sense?"

"Feeel mooree balanncee. Gooodd noott tooo speakkk humaaan soo muccch."

"We don't need to talk if you don't want to."

"Goodd too finndd outtt hooww thinggss arree. Wasss gooodd ressttt. Noww goodd too bee hommee. Misss youu. Misss Mahpiya. Misss Aleki."

"We've all missed you. Do you think maybe you should go away more often? Maybe for a shorter period of time? That might be better than letting everything build up inside of you until you HAVE to get away."

He reaches for my hair, tousling it. "Wiisseee, Ang-ee."

I take his touch as a signal to move closer and soon find myself wrapped in rock-like arms. "I've missed this." A soft rumble reverberates through my skull.

* * *

"Angela, I'm sorry to bother, but could I have a few words with you and HD?"

"Why sure, Malik. Is anything wrong?"

"No, but I need to talk to you. Both of you – in private."

"HD's out observing students right now. He'll be back shortly. Would you like to wait?"

"That . . . yes. I'd like to wait."

"Would you like some tea? I have a pot of hot water on the fire and some dried sugar leaves."

"That would be most kind of you."

I place the whole dried leaves into two mugs and pour the hot water over them. With just a few minutes steeping, the leaves will impart a delicious sweet flavor to the tea.

"Here we go," I serve him and settle in another chair. "So how's it going Malik? Still fishing?"

"Yes, the fishing is good. I keep busy mending the nets. Pranav helps with that for which I'm very grateful. I've been thinking about building a boat."

"You have? That would scare me – being out there on a boat with those horrible creatures."

"It does me too," he laughs, "So, I only think about building my boat."

"Did you have a boat back on Earth?"

"I did. I was a fisherman back there too when I was a boy. Later, I ran a ferry boat across the great lake – Lake Tanganyika. Have you heard of it?"

"I'm afraid I don't recall the name. I'm sorry."

"It is of no concern. Tanganyika is a gigantic freshwater lake. The world's longest! Or at least Earth's longest. I wonder if there are any lakes here."

"HD has never told me of one, only the river. But where there's a river, there might be a lake. We should ask him. And speaking of HD, he's here now."

"HD, we have a visitor," I warn him before he enters. "You remember Malik, don't you?"

"Yessss. Fiisshhingg. Takke Mahpiya toooo fissshhh."

"Yes, that's right. Pranav and I took Mahpiya fishing."

I set a large cup of water on the table for HD and beckon him to sit with us. "Malik wants to talk with us."

Malik was beginning to feel at ease with our conversation until HD appeared. Now he looks as nervous as a rabbit.

"My mother, God Bless her Soul, raised me to be an honest man, a fair man, a man who respects others. I have a great deal of respect for your family and so I find myself here, speaking to you. First, let me assure you both that I am a gentleman. I would never . . ."

"What are you trying to say?" I interrupt, amazed at all his careful wordy preparation. "Are . . . are you the man my daughter has gone head over heels for?"

A great sigh escapes our guest. "So you already know. I assure you that I've been nothing but her respectful and caring Uncle."

"I had just assumed it was someone, ah, younger. Not that you're old, or anything."

HD's balled fist comes down to shake the table. "Iiii nooott knoowww. Whhaatt havee youu tooo dooo wiithh dauughhterr?"

"It's okay," I rush to assure Maliki "He's just defensive over his daughter. HD, this happened while you were away. I've just not told you about it yet."

"Teelllll."

"Mahpiya confided in me that there was a man that she was attracted to, but she wasn't sure if he was attracted to her. She said she'd tell me who it was when she was feeling more confident that the attraction was mutual. So until just now, I didn't know who it was either. Okay?"

HD nods.

"Go on," I encourage Malik.

"She's a sweet girl. I was happy to be her Uncle Malik and to show her how to fish. So many days, she would come to the shore to watch us mend nets or fish. Some days she would help us. Pranav said it was good that she was learning from us. I enjoyed her company, she reminded me of my sister.

"But it has become apparent to me, especially recently, that her affection for me is beyond what a child has for her Uncle. So, I thought the most honorable thing to do was to come and talk with you about it."

"Gooood. Moossttt honoorabbllee."

I gulp and ask what I must, "Malik, has she been uncomfortably forward with you in expressing her affections?"

"Oh no, not at all. But she looks, stares really, and smiles. I find her near me at the most unexpected times! It's like she knows where I am, somehow."

 _She's stalking you._

"We'll speak with her, Malik and let her know that she's making you uncomfortable," I offer.

"Oh! You misunderstand. I enjoy her attentions Angela, HD. I know she is young yet, but she is intelligent, kind. She possesses many wonderful qualities. I'm asking your permission to eventually court her."

"What the hell? You child-molesting pervert!" My voice could probably raise the cavern's ceiling. "She's only thirteen!"

Blinking from my onslaught, Malik stutters, "But, but, but, where I come from, courting a younger woman is not unusual. And, by my word as a man, I will not touch her until she is old enough. I will not even kiss her! I am not a pervert or a child molester!"

HD's arm comes out to restrain me as I jump up, ready to slug him. "Ang-ee, sssittt!"

"Youuu arreee mannn offf honoorrr. Weee lissteenn. Ang-ee, knooww youu havvee moorree quesstionss."

"I do," I sputter. "Just what do you think is 'old enough' for you to fuck her?"

Malik draws back at the coarse word. "I'm sorry, Malik. This is just a shock to me. At what age to do think she's old enough for kissing and for sex?"

"Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"She's just started bleeding. She won't be full grown and able to safely have a child until she's sixteen at the very least. Eighteen would be better. Did you know I almost died giving birth to her? I don't know if she'll have the same difficulty and I don't want her dying from something that a little discipline could have prevented!"

Tears have formed in my eyes by the time I've finished.

"I did not realize the . . . the difficulty you experienced," Malik says softly. "I would be as protective of my child, also. I am only asking your permission to see more of her and to see if anything unfolds between us."

"How old are you, Malik?"

"Almost twenty-five."

"She's twelve years younger. A mere child. Of course she likes you and the physical part is going to simply overwhelm her."

"I will not allow that," he says quietly. "I have the greatest respect for her. I only wish to be her friend at this point and to someday teach her about how to have a relationship with a man. True, she is beautiful. Even I can see that will only grow in time. I am a modern man, I promise to keep her at arms length until she is older. Sixteen at least. Let her be medically examined then and see if she is able to bear a child safely. I will not endanger her life. I know she is precious to you. She is precious to me also."

"Ang-ee annndd Iii will speeakk onn thiss. Willl giivee youu decccisionn soooon."

HD keeps an iron grip on my arm. I only nod.

"Thank you both for hearing my plea. Good day. May God bless you."

"Holy fucking hell," I mutter after he leaves. "Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought up this. She's only a child!"

"Ang-ee, iinnn natturaalll sttattee, hummanns arrree preeggnannt verrryy younnngg. Iiss naatuuree."

"Well we're civilized now! We don't let our children breed like animals! Dammit, HD, you act like your agreeing with him."

"Heee iisss honooorabblee. Oppeenn wiitthh whhaatt wanntt. Puuttt Mahpiya firrrsst. Sppeakkk ttrruutthh. Gooodd maannn. Whhhattt moorree youu wanntt?"

"I don't want my kid being fucked by a man twelve years older than she is."

"Yautja woomeenn piicckk olldderr mann fiirsstt timmee. Besstt tooo bee witth exxperieenccee. Youuu noott aggreee? Heee knoooww whhattt too dooo. Nooott stuupiddd. Betterrr foorr ddauugghhterrr."

"I don't know what to think right now, HD. This goes against everything I thought I knew."

"Waaiitt. Seeee whhatt minndd saaayy innn fewww dayyss."

"I'm wondering if I should discuss this with Mahpiya. We've always been open about things with each other. I was surprised when she didn't offer to tell me who it was she liked."

"Youuu, sshhee talllkk abbouutt usss?"

"Some. She knows we have sex but I haven't discussed the details. She doesn't need to know them."

HD seems satisfied with that and only grunts.

 _Mahpiya, I wish you were three again. How can I agree to this?_

* * *

"Marie, I HAVE to talk with you!" I nearly pull her from the porch back into her house. "Where's Pranav. I need him too."

"What is it? Has something happened?"

"Oh boy has something happened."

"Pranav!" Marie calls out the back window, "Can you please come in?"

He arrives and takes in my upset state. "Angie? Whatever is wrong?"

Bursting into tears, I relate the details of Malik's visit and how he wishes to begin courting Mahpiya. "I don't know how to handle this." I admit. "I can't be objective, I need your advice."

"Angie," Marie asks, "How old were you your first time?"

"When I had sex?"

"Yes, if you don't mind telling us."

"I was fourteen, Marie. Only fourteen. I don't like to think about this . . . it upsets me. It was an older boy who forced me. He was sixteen . . . he did things and I was aroused but I was too ignorant to understand what was going on. I just remember that it hurt and he threatened me if I told anybody. I didn't know it then, but it was rape. It happened more than once. I ended up with a miscarriage later."

"Oh, Angie!" She moves in to place her arms around me while Pranav shakes his head. "I'm so sorry to hear this. And it explains some of why you are so protective with your daughter. Did you tell your parents?"

"My Dad was dead by then. I was living with my grandparents. No, I was too embarrassed or maybe ashamed to tell them. It wasn't uncommon for that to happen to girls on the Rez – the reservation, you know. I didn't realize it until I left and studied and got some perspective. Then I saw that our people were broken by history. The white man took the land we cherished, pushed us onto reservations with the poorest land available – the land they didn't want, introduced us to alcohol and then put us on the government dole. It destroyed so much of our society, our family structure. Kids on the Rez are just kind of thrown up, they don't grow up."

Marie begins, "Angie, I cannot imagine how painful, how horrible your first experience with sex was. But that doesn't sound like what's being offered to Mahpiya."

"I know it isn't. But the thought of her . . . I'm just not ready for this!"

"Things happen whether we're ready for them or not," observes Pranav. "This is an emotional issue for you. You've born a great burden your whole life. It would not be good for Mahpiya if you forced that burden on her."

"Oh. Wow. I hadn't thought that. You sure you're not a shrink, Pranav?"

He laughs, "No. Just an observer of human nature."

"Wouldn't what Malik has offered, in fact, be the opposite of what you experienced, Angie?" Marie's soft voice explains what I've been rejecting.

"But will he stick to it? His promise not to touch her until she's old enough."

Pranav answers, "I've known him for several years now and he's always been upright in our dealings. In fact, he's a generous man. Kind, thoughtful. If he was interested in Devi, and she was old enough, I'd be very pleased."

"That's just it! Old enough. Mahpiya's not old enough!"

"In India, many girls marry very young, Angie. I think you are biased because of western civilization. True, she's only thirteen. But Malik's only offering friendship right now. I believe he's a man of his word."

"He'll have HD to contend with if he's not!" I growl.

"Well THAT is a factor isn't it!" Pranav laughs. "What man would dare touch her without HD's consent? No man in this town is that stupid, Angie!"

"It's, it's just not how I wanted it to go," I grumble. "I thought she'd eventually date someone near her own age, like Junior."

"Date? And what restaurant and movie will they go to?"

"Pranav! You're exasperating!"

"I'm a realist, my friend."

"Marie?"

"I'm trying to be objective," she explains, "It's difficult because I love you and Mahpiya so much. But I think Pranav is right. When I look at this scientifically, biologically, I know that our girls, and boys, will become sexually active at a younger age than our old Earth society would have permitted – depending on culture of course. It is good to wait until she's grown, but it's also good to have babies when you're young! Modern western women who waited because of careers had all kinds of problems with fertility.

"And, Angie? I'm . . . I'm amazed that you're as normal about sex as you are. I mean, I think you're very healthy!"

"I suppose," I glum. "I got some counselling later in life. It must have done some good."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Family Outing**

"I wish I could go away like you did HD. Just get away from everything for awhile."

"Caaann. Wiitthh meee. Youuu waaanntt weee gooo?"

"Just like that? Who'll take care of Mahpiya?"

"Maaaalik."

I throw the fruit I've been eating at him. He ducks of course, laughing in his low gravelly way.

"That's not funny! You know I'm torn up over this!"

"Mahpiya cooommee tooo."

"Where would we go? What would we do? How would we live?"

"Goo innterriorrr. Hunntt, swwimmm, liiivvee. Finndd foood. Easssy. Maannyy pllaccesss tooo shooww youu."

"It would be quite an adventure. I could use a break. No offense, but would we be safe? You've told some harrowing tales of what animals you've hunted there."

"Stayyy innn trreees. Saafee ennouuggh." His mild annoyance clicks retaliate against my questioning.

* * *

Following HD through the narrow passageway, I see the place where previously he'd created the landslide that secured us from the banished members of our town. He and Aleki dug through it once, only to see the pile reform after the earthquake. I can imagine the two of them sweating and straining as they lifted and rolled the immense stones to get back home again. HD stops and studies the cliffs above through his mask before leading us through. _There must still be a danger of landslides._

The narrow, twisting trail is still rough with rocks. I have to step carefully to avoid a sprained ankle. Finally, we leave the fractured stony jigsaw puzzle and the path opens onto the vast plains. It's been a long time since I've been here and never before on an expedition with HD. We travel light. Mahpiya and I have only the clothes we wear, our hats, a small canteen each and the knives that HD insists we carry. In addition to her childhood knife still hanging at her throat, Mahpiya now carries a larger one secured to her waist. HD has similar accoutrements: his loincloth, mask and a few assorted blades. _This is roughing it! No tent, no sleeping bag. Not even a cooking pot or a brazier of coals. No problem for you, alien Stud Muffin. You eat your meat raw. You're going to have to figure a way to cook it for us!_

We begin to cross the expanse of short fern on a path that separates into many near the river. HD plunges into the tree line, heading upstream. I follow, with Mahpiya between us. I know he's shortening his pace just for us.

Abuela's early morning bugs fly around, a few tickling my face. They don't bite, they only annoy. Marie says she thinks they are after the carbon dioxide that we exhale. All of us have eaten a few of them. Flying creatures flit through the trees and sometimes soar out over the river. The larger ones dive down and catch things near the surface. Something rustles the leaf bed now and again, but I don't see it.

HD pushes on. We come to a place where the smooth flowing water is disturbed by a low rushing water fall. The entire width of the river is fed all at once by the broad plummet. At the top of the fall, many rocks break the smooth edge, dividing the water into separate streams. Perhaps two meters high, it forms a picturesque ragged curtain.

HD goes to the top and begins to climb the tumbled rocks along the edge. I follow carefully, with Mahpiya, as he gives me a hand up now and again. Our daughter shows greater agility and requires no help. From the top, I can see farther up river. The formerly bland flow is now broken up with great rocks, causing swirls and eddies in the unceasing current. Green embellishes the rocks just below the surface. It streams out behind each rock in a great long blob of wavering. HD catches me looking and plunges his arm to bring up a handful of it. It's translucent. Mahpiya and I take turns touching it and it quivers like jelly.

"Is that a plant, Dad?"

He nods. "Alll upp riivverr frromm heeree. Thhinnkk neeeeds flooww annddd rocckss tooo livvee. Annimaallss commee tooo feeedd onn itt. Attt sunn setttt. Youuu willl seeee."

"Great! I look forward to that."

The piece of gel plant blops back into the water. HD points to the waterfalls edge. "Weee crrosss heerree. Stteeppp onnn roockkss."

He goes first, picking out the path slowly, showing us by example where to place our feet. I call out, "I'm not a novice hiker you know. I could have picked my way across!"

"He's babying us Mom. We'll have to prove ourselves, I guess. What's a hiker?"

"Someone who walks the countryside like we're doing now. I used to do this all the time back on Earth."

"Mahpiya," HD rumbles, "Otheerr siddee, yourr turrnn attt poinntt."

We complete the crossing and she scrambles for the lead as HD's hand encases my shoulder, "Youuu hiikkee thaattt daayy Iii finnddd youu, riighhtt?"

"I was hiking that day. Yes. I heard the men you captured just before you . . . encountered them. I was hiding to see who they were and let them pass without seeing me. But I realized that you could see me, right away."

"Youuu waarrmm shaappee innn treeess. Easssyyy."

"I didn't know you had heat vision back then! So, you had two guys already. Why did you chase me?"

"Scannneedd. Healltthyy, youunngg. Gooodd speccimeenn. Stilll goooddd."

I smack his bulky behind and he pretends to falter.

"This is really nice HD. I'm glad we're out together. Just our family. It's great to be free!"

"Iisss."

We walk the newly reached bank, still going against the stream. The narrow band of riverside trees continues, with thick trunks standing like soldiers guarding the waterway. We walk on as the sun reaches high in the sky. No clouds shield us this day, but none are needed as the leaves protect us from the midday blaze.

"Breaakk?"

"A rest would be nice."

"You're a wimp, Mom!" Mahpiya teases as I find a spot beneath a tree and enjoy a support for my back.

"I'll admit I'm probably out of shape for distance hiking. But I'll challenge you to a weeding contest any day!"

HD sprawls on the ground beside me while our daughter sits on the bank and throws sticks into the stream, watching them ride the current.

The river has narrowed, but remains filled with rocks and oblong shapes of green gel. Sunlight filters down, dappled by the still leaves. There's not a breath of air moving. I watch a swarm of bugs in a column of light and feel my eyelids grow heavy.

"Wakkee." I hear the grumble and feel the poke at my shoulder. "Wake up, Mom!" Disoriented for a moment, I wonder what I'm sitting against and then finally awaken.

"You two ready to hit the trail again?" I rise, stretching away some stiffness.

"Whhhyyy hiittt traaill?"

"Oh, sorry. Just another Earth expression. It means get walking again. You know, walk on the trail."

"Yesss. Readddyy. Aheeaadd gooodd pllaccee tooo cammmppp."

"Okay! Lead on! Hey, HD?"

"Whhattt?"

"We're just following the riverbank, right?"

"Yeesss."

"Can I take point? I'm getting tired of watching your and Mahpiya's asses."

"Mom!"

A cocked head and raised eyebrow greet my request. "Okkaay. Wattcchh youuurr asss nnoowww."

I scoot ahead, trying to pick up the pace a bit, enjoying the landscape of trucks and green before me. There are more and more trees as we hike with thicker trunks, so I assume they are older. I keep an eye on the river to our right, using it to keep me on track. HD says nothing, leaving me to assume I'm doing an adequate job.

We reach a place where the river is fed by the conjoining of two streams. One curves right in front of us, the other farther to the right. "Which way?"

"Followw thiiisss onnee," HD points to the nearest stream. So we trek on, now keeping the smaller tributary on our right. It quickly narrows into a thin, winding brook that tumbles over large rocks. The terrain is changing too. The first hill rise is beneath our feet. My pace slows a little as the hill becomes steeper. The brook chuckles now, spilling over and around the rocky slope. Beads of sweat trickle down my back.

At the hilltop HD swings into the lead, taking us to the left, along the hill crest. Another, higher hill confronts us, the stream trickling down a steep causeway of stones. A bevy of exceptionally large trees spike from the land there and form a nearly solid canopy over the top. A ring of rocks testifies of previous campsite fires.

"Iiii hunnttt." HD announces. "Noott farrr. Yeelll ifff needdd."

"Okay," I call after him. "We'll gather some wood for a fire."

The deadfall near the rock circle has already been gleaned. So, we move out in the direction of the brook, searching for more. There are a few decent chunks to gather. After several trips we make a good pile and then begin to search for tinder. Dry dead ferns and some log stripped bark form the supply. Mahpiya watches as I stack the kindling and the wood in cooking fire fashion, handing me kindling and wood as I need them. _Wish I had a match. How does Aleki make fire when he's out here? Hell, he's probably eating his meat raw like HD._

A skinned something attached to pole leans against a nearby tree. "HD? Where are you?"

"Rigghhtt heerree," he rumbles and then laughs. "Youuu noottt ssee meee. Iiii riigghhtt heeerrree."

"Yea, very funny. You don't need camouflage, you can hide anywhere."

"Is it safe for me to bath in the stream? I'm sweating and I bet you're getting a mouthful."

"Yesss."

"So that green crap won't hurt us," I reflect. "That's good."

"Go wash up, Mom. I'll get the roasting started."

HD clicks in disagreement, "Mahpiya. Goooo. Wassshhh."

"Come on baby, we must both stink," I snicker. "Remind me to ask him how he started the fire."

"Wow, this is cold!" Mahpiya splashes herself from the stream.

"Spring-fed, I'd guess. Get under your arms good. We can give Dad some relief for awhile."

"Wish I could sniff out things as good as Dad does. When we hunt, sometimes he can track by the scent and doesn't need to even look for any prints."

"It's beneficial sometimes. But then think of all the bad things you'd get to enjoy, like using the latrine in mid-day."

We splash and laugh. By the time we've finished, HD has created a good-sized fire. We surround it, drying ourselves and wait for it to die down to coals.

"How did you start the fire? I wasn't watching."

HD thumbs at the cord he always wears around his neck. Holding it up, I see the familiar rectangle of stone with a cord for the hole.

"I thought you used that to sharpen knives and blades."

"Doooo, allssoo spparrkkss."

He lifts the cord over his head, takes out a blade and strikes the side of it against the stone, a small shower of sparks flies out.

"That's handy!"

"Can I have one of those?" Mahpiya asks.

"Sttonnee noott founndd herree. Frromm Yaut. Ifff haddd anoothherr woulldd giivvee youuu."

"Thanks anyway, Dad."

The roasted meat is delicious. I strip strands from the bone I'm holding, savoring every bit. When the bone is bare, I comment, "Hunger makes the best sauce."

"That's true, Mom! And clever."

"Can't take credit for it. It's an old Earth saying."

"I agree, this meat is really good!"

I look to HD who is busy stripping a large haunch. "What is this animal, HD? It tastes better than anything I've had in some time."

"Call ittt Goodd Meattt."

I examine him carefully, trying to decide if he is having a joke with me. Apparently not, he goes on dining.

"That's not a very descriptive name."

"Myy kinndd callll maannyy thinnggss meeaatt innn youurrr tonnguee. Moossttt worrtthhyy preeeyy issss Harrdd Meaatt. Caalll huummannss Soofftt Meaatt."

"Dad," Mahpiya's soft voice asks, "We call animals that we eat meat."

He nods. "Saammee."

"You don't! I mean, you wouldn't, Dad. Would you?" Her face seems filled with curiosity perhaps tinged with wonderment, but I see no fear."

"Myyyy kinndd noott sammee asss youu. Youu knooww thiiss. Haaveee hunntteedd humannss beeforree. Eeeattt theemmm tooo."

"Well, how do we taste?"

HD pauses for a moment as if trying to recollect. "Reeminndd oofff Dinnoo Biirrddd."

I break into a fit of laughter, nearly falling to my side. Knowing HD's past, I'm not shocked, nor as enamored as Mahpiya seems to be.

"What's so funny Mom?"

"Oh, an old Earth saying about things tasting just like chicken. A chicken is an Earth bird. I can't explain it, Sorry."

"Dad, why haven't you or Aleki brought any of it back to town for everyone to eat?"

"Feeewww. Nooott wannnt hunntt unnttilll gonnee. Maayy bbee moorree faarrttheerr innn."

"That makes sense. I wonder if we could corral some and try to raise them ourselves, like we tried with Dino Bird."

HD laughs through a mouthful, "Thhattt noott woorrkk."

"It sure didn't." I snicker, "After they got bigger, they took that fence with ease!"

Mahpiya snorts, "The look on Uncle Aleki's face! All that hard work galloping down the beach."

"Seriously, HD, we have an excellent corral still in place. Do you think these could be captured?"

Mahpiya adds, "And could they get out of the fence?"

HD's mandibles shift a bit. "Coulllddd trrryy cattcch. Seeee ifff livvee, breeeddd inn capptureee. Shoorrtt annimaall. Fouurr leegsss. Noottt jummppp outtt. Willll trrryy afftterr retturrnn hommee."

"Do you think those birds are still running the beach, Dad? Or did they figure some way back into the interior?"

"Noottt ruunnninng. Hunnteedd. Gavvee tooo cookksss. Weee atteee theeemm."

"Good idea," I add. "Wouldn't want Dino Birds terrorizing the beach. But surely some have found the passage before. Why do they only live in the interior?"

"Addappteedd foorr innterriorr. Knooww hooww tooo hunntt therree. Noott goodd att runn onnn sannddd."

"But Dad, why did you kill those two that escaped then?"

"Humannss eassyy fooodd foorr theemmm. Noott wannttt theemm disscovverr thiisss. Whheenn huunntt themmm weee thhreaattt, noottt foooddd."

"That makes sense. You're really smart, Dad."

"Aammm," he nods, most seriously.

"Humble too," I add, ducking the large leg bone thrown at me.

"Onnnlyyy saaayy truuthh."

"Okay then, where shall we sleep?" I eye the dimming woodland as the sun sinks lower.

HD points up.

"In the trees?"

Effortlessly, he scales the biggest one, digging into the bark with all fours. Way up in the top, I can barely make him out and hear a great rustling of leaves. Then I see him, leaping from branch to branch, grasping one of the many vines that venture there after first encircling the tree's trunk.

"Dad told me about this," Mahpiya says. "This is gonna be great! Sleeping in a tree."

I keep my doubts to myself, imagining rolling over and finding myself dropping to the ground.

He finishes construction and jumps down, landing in a quiet thud. "Whooo firsstt?"

"Oh me, Dad!" Mahpiya nearly leaps into his arms and is carried up into the branches. In a moment, HD is back down, clinging to the trunk and holding out an arm for me.

Gingerly, I embrace him and am hugged close by his one arm as he deftly scrambles for the top. Depositing me in a weaving of branches and vines, I'm surprised at how secure I feel. "Where are you, baby?" I call to Mahpiya in the dimming light.

"Right here."

She's but an arm length from me and I reach to touch her.

"This is great Dad! Look at all the stars you can see!"

There are still branches overhead but only thin top ones. Between them, Abuela's stars glitter the sky. "Look there!" Mahpiya's excited voice beckons. "A shooting star!"

We watch in silence.

"Nooott sttarrr," HD's voice sounds grim. "Lookss likeee shippp."

"Oh shit! They can't be here. It's too soon! Unless," my voice hardens, "your friends have come back."

"Noottt saammeee onnesss. Tttoooo sooon."

"What do you mean?"

In the dimming light I can see HD's face turned to me, but can't quite make out his expression. "Thhinnkkk onnn itttt Ang-ee." He moves away, rustling the branches.

"Where are you going?"

"Siittt farrtheerr dowwwn. Keeep wattchh."

"Mom, what were you and Dad talking about? What 'last time'?"

"You know the Hunters are coming back and that's why we prepare ourselves to be submissive?"

"Right. Was that a Hunter ship?"

"I don't know, baby. But a small ship of them did come, when you were much smaller. You Dad met with them for awhile and then they left."

"Did he have to submit to them?"

 _Holy Shit what a question. If she only knew._ "Uh, he met with them for a few days. They were on a hunting expedition and, uh, dropped by. He told them that he was staying here to chart our progress as prey animals and ensure we got off to a good start. Fortunately, they believed him."

"Dad lied to protect us?"

"He did, baby."

"Wow! He never lies. When they come back and find him here with of us doing submission – they'll know he lied won't they?"

"They will, baby."

"What will they do?"

"I'm not sure." I catch the tremble in my voice. "That's not quite true Mahpiya. I just didn't want you to worry. Truthfully, the consequences of him helping us to submit and not be prey animals to their hunters anymore could be severe. We've thought that they wouldn't come for generations, long after you and I are gone. But they've come once already and I know your Dad's worried that what we just saw is a Hunter ship."

"If it is, what will Dad do?"

"I don't know, baby. I don't know."

"I'm scared."

"I am too."

I hear a crackle and strange rumbles below. Breathless, I listen as HD speaks in his native language. _It IS Hunters! They've contacted him on his wrist device, just like last time._ I listen to the growling words filled with clicks. Then, silence.

"Ang-ee! Mahpiya! Weee gooo."

Within a few minutes, HD has climbed up, retrieving us one at a time, and deposited us back on the ground.

"Who was that?" I gasp.

"Folllooww. Tallkkk onnn way." He takes to the trail, leading us back the way we came. There is hurry in his footfall and we have to jog to keep up. I'm grateful for the moonlight that filters through the trees.

"Who was that HD?"

"Hunnteerr. Ouutt alonnnee. Noott knowww himmm."

"What's he doing here?"

"Noott suurree. Muusttt meettt. Finndd outtt."

"Has he landed?"

"Yessss. Upppp ahheaddd offff trrailll. I willl meettt himmm. You, Mahpiya, gooo hommmee. Mahpiya goooddd onnn traiilll. Lettt herr leaddd you back. Willl beee okaayy."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Bad to the Bone**

"Let's hurry," I push Mahpiya to go faster. "I don't know how far away that ship landed. We need to get back and warn the others."

"I'm going as fast as I can Mom. These rocks are slippery. I can't see the dry places."

Looking down at the black water running between the rocks I see the wavering moons reflected, as quivering and malformed as my courage right this minute. Pure primal fear, the fear of the hunted, drives my feet, pushing me on. Slipping and sliding on green-globbed rocks, we make the opposite bank where we break into a steady run.

My heart pounds at the unexpected demand on it, but then settles into a rhythm that promises to uphold me for a while as we make for home. We thread our way back through the thinning trees and turn out onto the plain. The running is easier here with a straighter path to go on. Mahpiya's still in the lead. I watch my daughter's sturdy legs beat a time into the dirt, raising a small dust. Bright moonlight floods the plain, making shadows everywhere. Every shrub, every clump sends fear coursing through me as I keep a wary eye out for night fliers as well as continually scanning around for anything dangerous on the ground. Fortunately, Abuela's creatures are leaving us in peace. Perhaps some lingering scent of HD is enough to ward them off. As we near the passage, my breathing becomes ragged as the unaccustomed exercise finally exacts its toll on me. Mahpiya pulls farther ahead. "Go on, baby! Get home. I'm winded but I'll be fine getting through the passage alone. You go on and warn the others."

I see her head bob in agreement as she continues to pull away while I slow to a jog. My lungs burn and rubber has taken the place of my legs. Somehow, I plod on, every step a prayer to Spirit for HD. _He didn't know him. Is it an Arbitrator? Right now I wouldn't care if it was a female. Say or do anything you must, HD. Only stay alive._

I hear Mahpiya's feet hitting the ground, growing fainter as she leaves me behind. The rock walls of the passage rise up on each side, only allowing a wedge of moonlight in which to make my way. It seems to be fading. _Moon set? How much longer until daylight?_ A loose stone rolls underfoot, sending me awkwardly forward as I try to keep my feet. My unguarded steps soon skate on more loose pebbles, sending me down on my knees which sting as I crash in a heap. _Damn rocks. Must be near the rock slide._

I pick myself back up and plod on. My breath is back to normal now, but my legs still feel weak. There is brightness up ahead. _The end of the passage is near and day is breaking!_ I follow the last of the winding trail, relieved to have the dark, unsteady channel behind me. Up ahead, the sun is rising, the disk not yet visible over the horizon, its coming casts gleaming pink over the sea and onto the beach.

On the beach, dozens of people are laid out, looking like so much human cord wood on the sand. _Looks like an early submission class is practicing. Why are they having class when surely Mahpiya has warned them? NO! That's for real! A Hunter! A Hunter is with them!_ Ducking into the brush, I try to work my way closer, knowing that if it glances my way, my heat will be seen. _Behind the clump of boulders. That would be a better hiding place._

I peek through a crack between the piled rocks, trying to assess the situation. Terror sprouts anew as I realize that my daughter is one of the prone bodies lying on the ground. _A single Hunter, not a group of three. And no black armor. How in hell did he get here? HD said he was meeting the ship in the interior. UNLESS THERE ARE TWO SHIPS._

The giant walks the line of human bodies, stopping at times to nudge one with the large curved talon of a toe. To their credit everyone lays still, face down, just as we've been practicing. He clicks away, plainly irritated with everyone's odd behavior. The thin sound of wrist blades emerging chokes my mind with fear. With a flourish, the Hunter drags them over the backs of those nearest him, leaving lean trails of welling red. It's Pranav and Marie with their kids. My dear friends submit their backs without flinching. _Stay strong! At least he didn't hit the kids with that._

The Hunter's growl snakes from beneath his mask as one huge sandaled foot is now slowly placed upon the back of Pranav Junior's head, while pure horror encases me in its shroud. I can see Pranav tremble and reach a hand over to Marie. _No! No! No!_ My mind screams. _Don't move. There may be sacrifices. How can he hurt a little kid? Not Junior! Not him!_ Like a bolt from the sky gods, a brown form bullets into the Hunter from behind, topping him onto the sand right next to Junior.

 _ALEKI! NOOOOO!_ I recoil from and applaud his bravery all at the same time. _The price will be dear, dear friend._

Pranav's on his feet now, the delicate gentleman from India, ready to join in taking on a monster in a futile attempt to save his family. I see others also getting to their feet, preparing to rush the predator, who is only now getting up, ready to counter Aleki's crouch. The masked visage looks around and laughs, low and evil, realizing that others are standing and he is surrounded. He reaches for his belt and removes what I know is a throwing blade.

An ear-shattering roar from behind me splits the air. _HD!_

Running onto the beach, he has never looked so fearsome or been so gratefully welcomed. The strange Hunter whirls to face the aggressor, ignoring the humans. They both are crouched, jutting their chins forward, emitting malevolent growls. Everyone except Aleki steps back, clearing an arena. I come out of hiding and make my way towards the group, finding Mahpiya and holding her close.

"Come on Dad," she mutters. "You got this asshole."

Marie hurries Junior and the rest of her children from the beach. I don't blame her. Other women follow her lead, leaving mostly men standing on the pale sand. As if reading my mind, I hear my daughter's firm voice, "We stay, Mom. We stay for Dad."

 _If somehow HD loses, that Hunter will never make it off the beach._ My hand checks to find the knife still at my belt.

Responding to a bark from HD, Aleki backs away, leaving the two Hunters face to face. I hear the exchange of grumbling clicks. Then, without warning or any circling, the alien strikes at HD. I hear the zing of his blades against HD's mask. HD roars, twisting his body, turning on the other with such swift ferocity I don't realize that the fight is already over. Twin blades protrude from the stranger's back, dripping verdant glow down onto the sand. Withdrawing his weapons, HD plunges them into the sand before retracting them while the body falls backwards. No piece of the aggressor is sliced off. HD only kicks at the carcass, clicking choice words.

Unmasking, he asks, "Allll okkaayy?"

"We're all okay, I think," I reply. I'm going to check on Pranav Junior. Mahpiya bounds to her father, along with Aleki. Everyone surges toward HD with expressions of thankfulness. I make my way to the cavern. A glance backward shows HD, dragging the body of the alien by one arm.

"Marie! Is Junior alright?" I join the medics in the great hall, crowded around a table.

"Just some bruising," Pranav replies. "Aside from being scared shitless."

Marie is sitting down now, crying uncontrollably. "It's okay," I try to comfort her, sliding in alongside on the bench. "It's dead. HD killed it."

"TThaank GGGod," she stammers, her chin quivering. "What was it?"

"It wasn't a regular Hunter. What it was, I don't know yet. HD will tell us. He's off disposing of the body right now."

"How did you know to come home?" Pranav asks.

"We were up in the trees for the night and Mahpiya saw a ship. She thought it was a shooting star. HD's wrist lit up and he spoke with someone. Said he didn't know who it was but had arranged to meet him in the interior. He sent us home.

"We ran back but I got tired near the end and sent Mahpiya on to warn everybody. When I came through the passage, I saw all of you on the beach, with it – the alien. I hid. I guess HD must have figured out something was wrong, or else there were two of them. My God, Pranav! You were going to attack it!"

"Me and everybody else," he grinned. "Some of us probably wouldn't have made it, but that thing wasn't going to be alive for much longer. Thank God HD showed up."

"And here he is now!" Pranav looks past me to the entrance where HD, holding Mahpiya's hand, is followed by the crowd. With a nod from HD, Mahpiya runs to us.

"Is Junior okay?" Her worried face is worn with fatigue.

"I'm fine!" Junior pipes up. "Just wet myself, that's all."

Everyone laughs the laugh of people who've been to the edge of hell and now require relief. "You were very brave, Junior," I praise him. "Everyone was brave, especially Aleki." I beam at the warrior, who smiles back.

"Just what was that like?" wonders Pranav.

"Like running into a brick wall." Aleki rubs a shoulder. "A brick wall, man. No one was more surprised than me when he toppled."

"Youu surrpriissee hiimm. Luucckkyy."

"Hey, I'd rather be lucky than good any day!" Aleki responds and we all cackle with amusement.

"HD," I ask, "tell us what happened."

"Talkkk tooo himm wheenn seee shhipp. Noott knowww himm. Heee saaayy wheerre ttoo meett himm, buuttt noott ttheerree. I knowww troubblee. Ruunn heerree. Youuu seee ressttt."

"But what was he? A Hunter?"

"Younnggg BaaaddBlllooddd. Crrimminnall. Noooo honoorrr. Onnlyy waaasste."

"So how did he find us?" Pranav asks.

"Rememmberrr, wee arreee knoowwnn. Misssionn too pllaccee youuu heerree knowwnn. Approvveddd byy Counnccill. Earrliierrr shippp stooppp juussttt too seee. Thhattt okaayy. Thiisss onneee commee too hunnttt. Illeggalll."

"So . . . he was a poacher?" Pranav explains as HD's staccato clicks echo in the cave. "A poacher is someone who hunts illegally."

HD nods, "Yessss. Poacchherr. BaddBlooddd. Deesserrvee too diiee."

Aleki offers, "You sure put him down fast HD! That was awesome!"

"Eassyyy. Younggg. Feewww skillsss. Noo honnoorrr inn thisss, Aleki."

"So, what did you do with the body?"

"Feeedd fissshh." HD's face extends in a smile. "Hoppee noott makkee sicckk."

"How about the ship?"

 _Oh, yes. There's a ship. We could hide it. Maybe dismantle it. Or . . . HD could go home._

"Shipppp onnn beaaccchh. Willl hiddee ittt foorr nowww."

"Would you ever use it?" Pranav wonders.

"Maybeee. Sommee dayyy." HD looks at me. "Maaayyy takkee fammillyy offf worrlddd foorr . . . Aleki, whhattt woorrdd? Vaaa . . . caaaa . . . shun?"

"Yea, bro. You got it, vacation."

"You're not serious, are you?" I ask.

He shakes his head, and clicks rapid-fire hilarity. "Trryyy goooo outttt, haavvee funnn. Seee wwhhattt happeeennn?" Another round of laughter reverberates through the room.

"Okay. That's enough excitement. I'm going to get some sleep," I announce. "Mahpiya?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"You're a big girl, I'm hitting the sack. You? You can take care of yourself. You know the rules."

In the softness of our bed, I gratefully feel the presence that is HD. "I'm so glad you showed up when you did. People are alive today because of you."

"Glladdd tooo heelllppp. BaddBloodd needd tooo diieee."

"BadBlood. That's what you said your people would call you, if they knew what you're really doing here."

"Yessss."

"So, do you think badly of yourself for helping us?"

"Noooo. Ottheerr Yautja dddooo noottt unnderrstannddd. Maaybeee nevverrr unnderstannddd. Noott seee hummannss likkeee Iiii dooo."

"Our submission didn't work."

"Willl wiitthhh honoorabbleee Hunnterrrss. Keeeppp teacchinngg, pracctisssinngg."

"Are there very many BadBloods?"

"Noooo. Thiisss badddd luccckkk. Aleki saayyy, 'Shhittt happpennn'."

"I wonder what Mahpiya's doing? And don't you say, 'Fucckiinngg."

HD chuckles, "Youuu knoooww meee wellll. Harrdderrr tooo surrpissee youuu."

"Do you think that you will ever take that ship and go home?"

"Prrobbly nooottt. Willl bee BadBloodd wheenn thheeyyy fiigurree outtt whhattt Iii diddd heerree. Mayyy ussee shippp tooo runnn."

"You could leave now. You could say that we just figured the submission thing out on our own. You could go back to your life, HD."

"Wannnttt meee goooo?"

"No! But I want you to be happy. You were going to leave before you were stranded here."

"Truueee. Wasss goinnggg."

"I love you HD. But maybe you should think about it. On Yaut, you wouldn't have to take breaks from us. You could father children again. Maybe you could still come see us sometimes."

"Whooo killll BaddBloodd foorrr youuu?"

"Well, hopefully there wouldn't be another one."

"Maayybeee. Whooo cannn saayyy? Sleeeppp nowww."

"I wish Mahpiya would come home."

A tiny talon tap pricks my head, "Youuu saayyy shhee takkee carree offf selllff. Aleki nott leett anythinnggs happpeenn. Malik nottt leett anythinggg happeenn. Sttoppp worrryy!"

"I'm a mother. We worry. It's our job."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Pathway to the Future**

"How do I look?" I turn slowly, letting Marie get the full view.

"Just great!" She beams. "The new cloth, the weavers are making, is perfect for a dress and bluish green is certainly your color. You're a perfect mother-of-the-bride, even if it's not really a wedding."

"It's as close as we're going to get!" I smile. "I think the idea of a pairing ceremony is perfect. It's a way to acknowledge parental bonds and extended family without the 'only you forever and ever' part of it."

"What's HD wearing?"

"He had the weavers make him what's considered formal wear on his planet. It's a long loincloth, down past his knees. And Mahpiya painted designs on it for him with some vegetable dyes. She copied some of the patterns on his mask and other stuff. It's really beautiful. Too bad Abuela doesn't have any flowers for her to carry."

"She'll have a bright bunch of feather ferns to carry," Marie responds. "It will be lovely. Are you ready now? It's time."

I nod and together we leave Marie's home to step out onto the sand on this clear warm day. Everyone is beginning to gather and, finding HD and my daughter, I hurry to stand in my appointed place.

Seneca is performing the ceremony today. Together, HD and I accompany Malik and Mahpiya to the center of the circle, multi-ringed with all our people. I hug and kiss them both and then join HD back in the ring of witnesses.

Seneca speaks, "On such a beautiful day, it is my privilege to present to our village the union of Mahpiya and Malik – two beautiful people who desire to create another person together.

"We approve and support their union, as we commit ourselves to the welfare, support and safety of their child.

"Mahpiya and Malik, today we charge you with the responsibility and the joy of creating a new life and bringing it into the world. As your village, we surround you and sustain you in this.

"Together we are strong. Together we thrive. Together we face our enemies in war or in submission, knowing that all we do is for the good of the whole.

"Now, I present to everyone, hopefully soon to be parents, Mahpiya and Malik! May they be blessed with a strong, healthy, and beautiful child."

Drums boom as everyone cheers, rushing in to congratulate the publicly recognized mates. I find HD's hand and content myself with simply watching Mahpiya's face, flushed with self consciousness at all the attention. Malik appears to be taking it all in stride and is busy shaking hands and hugging all the well-wishers.

They have decided to live on the beach. It's a grand new adventure for cave-born Mahpiya and a relief to mildly claustrophobic Malik, who was born under Earth's sun and craves being outdoors. HD and many others helped to build a home for them to raise a child in, conveniently located not far from Marie and Pranav's.

 _Oh my. In less than a year I may be a grandma. I pray that all goes well with her pregnancy. I'm so glad they waited until she was seventeen. Our medical people say that as far as they can tell, she's in fine shape to have a baby. As far as I know, tonight's the night for her. Wish I could be a mouse in the corner. What a perverse thought, Angela! They've both waited long enough for this. Although I know they've been active in other ways for at least the past year. It's going to be strange at home not having her around. At least I won't have to put up with her knowing looks after HD and I come home from spending the night in his secret cave. Miss you already, baby._

We all retreat into the cavern to continue the celebration with a feast. Mahpiya, Aleki and HD went out before dawn this morning and brought in enough Dino Bird to roast on spits for the occasion. Our fields of cat tail grain now provide us with enough to grind regularly for tortillas and even leavened bread - thanks to Pranav's discovery of native yeast when he brewed beer. Our gardens supply plenty of fruits and vegetables. We rarely scavenge for food these days, only for the illusive eggs we've not figured how to produce domestically yet.

"Don't eat to much, bro," Aleki jokes with Malik.

"I won't!" he grins back.

I notice Mahpiya is only picking at her plate. Sidling up to her I whisper, "You know baby, when the entertainment starts, I bet you two could sneak out of here without much notice." She gives me a startled look which quickly changes to a smile and then a wink.

"Thanks Mom. You're the best."

"Knooow thiisss," I reply, in my most serious imitation of HD.

From across the table, I hear the tusk chattering that lets me know HD's overheard. Ignoring his curiosity, I focus on hugging Mahpiya instead. Not trusting his sense of human decorum to stay quiet, I'll tell him what we were talking about later.

Drums herald the beginning of the entertainment as three ladies in long frond skirts and fern leis take the rock platform and begin to dance. Swaying hips and graceful hands soon give way to the joy of a resounding log drum call, causing the swaying hips to go into furious undulations. Whoops from the audience drive the dancers on.

 _How can they move their hips like that? I'd sprain myself._

They finish to whistles, calls and applause. Looking over to see what Mahpiya thinks of it, I'm greeted with an empty chair. Trying to look casual, I scan the crowd. She and her mate have vanished. I wink conspiratorially at Marie. An hour earlier, she and I posted Honeymoon, Do Not Disturb signs on the path to Malik and Mahpiya's house. It's only early afternoon and I hope they'll appreciate our efforts to give them some privacy in our close communal world.

I'd gone to great lengths to help HD understand what a honeymoon was.

"Hun-ee-moon? Briightt moonnn forrr huntinggg?" he'd asked, looking hopeful.

"A honeymoon is the period after a pair bonding when a couple wants to be left alone," I explain.

"Whyy?" was the inevitable question.

"It used to be in some cultures that a couple didn't mate until after their pair bonding ceremony. So a honeymoon gave them time to be together uninterrupted."

HD's jaws wavered a bit.

"They want to be alone so they can fuck without anyone bothering them."

"Okayy. Makkee sensse. Whyy not sayyy inn fiirsstt placeee?"

"I have no idea, HD. Sometimes I revert to how we spoke of things on Earth."

"Hooww thaatt?"

"Politely. With more delicacy."

His mandibles are wavering again.

"Youuu meeaan confussinngg tallkk. Shouulld speeakk plaainn. Nooo doubbtt whhatt meeann."

"Well that's true."

I chuckle, remembering the exchange. _HD's come a long way in speaking and understanding English. But you can't take the Yautja out of the boy, it seems. And I admire so many of those characteristics. If they weren't blood-thirsty trophy hunters, our cultures could be good friends._

I watch Pranav Junior teasing a girl about his age. It's the kind of teasing that boys sometimes do when they're interested in a girl. Ah! She's just slugged his arm. _Maybe she likes him too. There will be many ceremonies like today's . . . soon . . . for young people and for everyone else. I like the public recognition of couples who are going to make a baby._

 _Marie's pregnant again. Aleki's the father. The council finally let him off the leash to sow children seeds once more._

 _She told me afterwards that she didn't know if she'd ever be able to feel Pranav again. We had a laugh, but I do understand. After being with HD . . . but there are larger men, I've seen them in porn films. And good God, I don't know how the women they were with took them. They were abnormal. Wonder how well endowed Malik is. Probably won't ever know – unless he fathers a child with Marie! That woman! I love her but there is such a thing as too much information._

 _I'm envious of all the babies and I wish that I could have another one. But if I could, there'd probably be no relationship with HD. Everything has its price, it seems._

* * *

"Liam! Lower! Find your center!" Mahpiya yells at the young boy circling with Devi in the sand circle. Even though she's pregnant, it would take a Dino Bird to drag her away from teaching the children. She hardly ever instructs the submission classes anymore, unless Marie needs a break. My daughter's real fortes are hunting and fighting. _Such a Daddy's girl._

Liam will figure it out; Mahpiya will make sure he does. He tries to duck a charge from incoming Devi but ends up off balance and eating sand. The girl helps him up and they go at it again. This time, he finds better balance and is able to avoid her charge while staying on his feet. Mahpiya praises him profoundly, then calls for a break and comes to sit in the shade with me.

"How do you think they're doing, Mom?"

"Very well. They couldn't have a better teacher."

"Well . . . Dad. But he insists they learn from me or Aleki."

"Dad's just trying to help the children not see Yautja as friends. That's why he stays away from them."

"I know. I hate that my own child isn't going to have a relationship with her grandfather."

"I hate it too, and so does HD. But it's the safest way. Future generations have to learn that the Yautja are the enemy. As time passes, your Dad will be staying away from our town more and more. He's counting on you and Aleki and the others to keep training the children."

"Dad told me that after you go, Mom," tears fill her eyes, "I shouldn't expect to see much of him. So I'll lose you both, dammit!"

 _HD couldn't that information have waited? You and your damn honesty!_

"Your Dad's not going to be able to stay away from you, baby. That may be his plan, but I know him. He'll miss you too much. He may not live here anymore when that happens, but he'll find a way to still see you."

"You think so?"

"I do!"

 _And you and I are going to have a talk about this, Mister. I will not have our daughter abandoned! If you live long enough, you can vanish after SHE dies._

"I know Dad pretty well, baby. He won't desert you. And you can tell him how things are going with everybody and how the training is coming along. I bet he'll be around, invisible, watching."

"Thanks Mom, that made me feel lots better. I've been crying so easily lately."

"Just baby hormones. It will pass, eventually. SO, you think you're having a girl?"

Blinking, she asks, "Yea, I do. How did you know?"

"You referred to it as 'she' a bit ago."

"I'm caught then! I really hope it's a girl, but I'll be happy with a boy too."

"Does Malik have a preference?"

"He's being very objective about it. We are coming up with some names though!"

"Tell me!"

"If it's a boy, we're considering Rashid. It was Malik's dad's name. It means 'well guided'. I think it's a great name."

"Oh, I like that! Love the meaning. And for a girl?"

"We want to name her after you, Mom, Angela."

Now my cheeks are becoming wet, "I'd be so honored, baby. I can't even tell you how much."

"What does Angela mean, Mom?"

"It refers to something called an angel. An angel is thought to be a messenger of God."

"Well that's special. And what's your message, Mom?"

"For you, for everyone, to be as happy as possible!" I lean to kiss her forehead. "I think the kids are reassembling."

"Yup, they are. Catch you later, Mom."

"Later, baby."

 _We don't have any formal religious or spiritual teachings. Parents teach their kids what they believe, but that's it. I wonder if it will always be that way or if some organized group will form. The United Church of Abuela. Temple of Abuela. Could be anything. Wish I could hang around to see it. You're lucky, HD._

* * *

"Deep breaths!" I listen as the midwife coaches Marie. "Now push!" I've been patting Marie's forehead with a cool damp cloth, but back off now and join my will with her supreme effort.

Grunting and cursing better than anyone I know, Marie pushes out another bundle of joy into the world. As part of her education, Mahpiya has been over to the side, observing the labor and delivery.

"It's a boy, Auntie Marie! A boy!" Her enthusiasm sings out the baby's sex to exhausted Marie, who smiles and reaches to take it. Barely bundled, the robust baby is laid on her abdomen while the cord is cut.

"Congratulations, Marie! You did it again."

"God damn that was a big baby," is all she can say, looking in wonderment at the large brown child. "That's the last time I sleep with Aleki!"

We burst out laughing. "I'm going to deliver the good news, Marie." She nods, busy placing the newborn to her breast. I smile as Mahpiya goes to Marie, ready to touch, admire and offer any needed assistance with the newborn. _I've always been the one to help Marie with her new one. Now Mahpiya will do it. Good training for her._

Out in the main room of the cavern, Aleki paces the floor, accompanied by Pranav and Seneca. "It's a healthy boy!" I announce as the father is immediately congratulated. I reassure them that Marie is fine and then leave to locate HD. He said he'd be up in his hidden cavern, polishing his stuff.

Passing our public home, I make my way beyond to the dead end below his lair, making certain no one has followed me "HD!" It doesn't take long for the familiar face to appear and in a few bounds, I'm whisked upward.

"Howw Marrieee?"

"She's fine. A baby boy. A huge baby boy. He's fine too."

"Whatt Mahpiya think?"

"I think she was very impressed at what tiny Marie can do. It was good for her to see it, she learned a great deal. When her baby is born, she'll know what to expect. Although I can't imagine hers will be as big as Marie's! That's sure more than I knew when I had her."

On HD's table are laid out an array of knives and throwing blades. The stone he usually wears at his neck is on the table too, along with a dish of water and several pieces of cloth. I examine the blades, touching none.

"Givvee yourrss," he instructs. I unsheathe the knife at my waist and hand it over. It's an Earth blade, fashioned from some of the metal we brought along and melted down. HD examines the edge, and then sets to sharpening it. Before long it's sharp enough to split frog hairs, wiped with a cloth and then replaced in its sheath. All Yautja weapons are secured here, in HD's room. When the Hunters come, HD doesn't want any of us to be carrying Yautja metal. He even demanded Mahpiya's tiny childhood knife from around her neck after the BadBlood came. I see it on the table, lost between other larger shining blades.

"Loookk," HD retrieves a lump of leather and unwraps it to display several gray rocks."

"Looks like rocks to me. What is it?"

"Metal inn rocckk. Willl heattt, seee whhatt meetall likee. Maybee makkee weaponsss."

"That's the first metal anyone's found on Abuela! Where did you find it?"

"Interrriorrr siiide offf mounntainnssss. Iff gooddd, willll shooww Aleki."

"That's quite a find! There are so many useful things we could do with more metal. Farming tools, needles for sewing and, yea, weapons. HD, we need to discuss something."

He puts down the ore bundle and gives me his full attention. _I'm not as unnerved now when he does that. So rarely do people give you their full focus when you talk to them._

"I was talking with Mahpiya and she said that after I die you aren't planning on being around. I understand your reasoning, but HD, she's really upset about it. She doesn't need to be worried about that right now during her pregnancy."

"Wommenn. Worrryyy. Whhatt wantt mee too dooo?"

"I want you to promise me that you'll still find a way to visit her frequently. She loves you, HD. It's very hard on her that her child won't know you. I can't have you separating yourself from her too. She needs your advice and your love. Someday, not soon I hope, I'll need to die in peace. I can only do that if I know you'll still be around for her."

He looks thoughtful for a few minutes while I try not to tap anything. It doesn't usually take him very long to answer.

"Okaayyy. Promisssee too seee heerr. Afterrr Mahpiya dieee, I take shiipp. Gooo. Worrkk heerree donneee. Too mucchh risskk too stayy. Noo onnee willl knooww meee byyy theennn."

"After Mahpiya grows old and dies, you'll be alone, won't you?"

"Will."

"You really think you'll live that long?"

"Goood posssibilitttyy."

"That sucks, HD."

"Suckk biggg oneee."

"Are you finished with all your things?"

"Yesss. Whattt neeed?"

"You." I move to embrace him and feel the familiar securing of my body inside two powerful arms. My head is embellished with his jaws so I begin to kiss the face beneath, pausing to whisper, "I need you HD. I need to not think about death or loss or you being alone or me not having any more babies."

"Gooddd pllann."

Picking me up, he places me on his lap and begins to pluck at my clothing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Interesting Times**

Heat flares over my face as I, along with HD and Pranav, watch the bellows-stoked fire grow hotter and hotter. Coals within the tall-chimneyed clay daubed furnace begin to glow hellish-white. Working at the furnace is a man I'm not well acquainted with. A wiry fellow with a shock of wild brown hair, named Jon. With a pair of Earth-metal forged tongs, Jon pulls a rectangle of searing red-orange from the furnace, places it upon a stone and begins pounding it with a heavy hammer. Sparks fly with every hit. Before long, the metal begins to take shape. A thin sheet is being created. Jon reheats it periodically and continues pounding until the sheet is thin as an Earth coin. Then it's thrust into a vat of water which steams and boils. Finally, Jon lifts the piece up to examine.

"What do you think?" Pranav ventures.

"It's very easy to work," Jon replies. "I can make it even thinner and see how it bends." He flexes the sheet back and forth whereupon it makes a peculiar wavering noise.

HD affixes his mask and takes the metal from Jon, turning it over and over, examining it.

"What kinda metal is it?" Jon asks.

"Nooo worrdd foorr itt innn youurr languagee," HD answers. "Liighhttt, fleexxx welll. Verry strrongg wheenn worrkedd. Mustt foolld, hammerrr, foolld, hammerrr. Manny timmeess" He props the sheet upright near the edge of the forge and walks away. Pulling a blade from his belt, he takes a second of aim and throws it at the target. I can't see the knife, only a blur as it goes through the air and then hear the WHAP it makes as it penetrates.

"Noottt sttrronngg yettt. Mussttt worrrkk."

"That I can do," Jon answers, taking the sheet and beginning to fold it. When it is about the size of his hand, he begins to beat it out.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Pranav asks.

"Long ago, steel was worked by hand this way on Earth. It makes it denser, stronger. But this metal isn't steel. For one thing, steel's an alloy – a combination of other metals. This seems to be pure whatever you call it."

Pranav adds. "It's an interesting experiment. And speaking of experiments, HD, I saw you and Aleki coming into camp last evening carrying Dino Bird eggs. Seneca told me there's another experiment to raise them. What's up?"

"Aleki andd Hotah trryy raiissee Dinoo Biirdd againn. Hotah raissee Eartthh birrrd – chiiickeenn."

"Don't tell me their going to try and hatch the eggs!" I laugh.

"Arree."

"I have to see this. Where are they?"

"Corralll," HD points to the old abandoned corral from the previous failed attempt at Dino Bird domestication.

I hurry over to the corral, followed by HD and Pranav, leaving Jon behind, pounding metal. There, crossed legged on the ground, sit Hotah and Aleki, each with a large leaf-wrapped bundle in their lap. Hotah looks quite calm while Aleki appears a bit like a deer in the headlights.

"Uh, hi everybody," Aleki says, "What's up?"

"Buck, buck buck buck buck," I do my best chicken cackle while Pranav breaks into laughter.

"We are acting as their mothers," Hotah explains with great dignity while Aleki scowls at Pranav. "We'll keep them warm with our body heat and turn them twice a day. When they hatch, they'll imprint on us as their parent. They should be easier to handle."

"Neeed higherrr feenccee," HD comments. "Willl doo."

"How did you ever think of this?" I ask.

"Thanks, HD," Aleki replies. "I knew after last time that it needed to be higher. Thought maybe you and I could attack it after the chicks are born. So, Hotah was telling me about his experiences raising chickens back on Earth and I thought about the Dino Birds. We know Earth birds evolved from dinosaurs, right? So, I figured why not get some eggs and treat them just like chickens? You guys know that HD and I, well Mahpiya too, won't always be able to go out and hunt for everyone. If we could breed some calmness into these guys, we'd just be able to go to the corral and catch one for dinner."

"It's a commendable effort," Pranav observes. "I sincerely hope for a good outcome. How long do you think you'll have to . . . set on them?"

We all break up again, except for HD who probably has little idea what we're talking about. His upper right mandible barely twitches while his eyes have a look I've come to interpret as 'oh well, they're just crazy humans'.

"I found the nest almost two weeks ago and the momma lay these eggs twelve days ago."

"So if they're like chickens," Hotah interjects, "They need to be incubated for twenty-one days. So we have nine days to go."

I burst out laughing, "Nine days? You guys are going to sit out here with them for nine days? When will you eat or go to the bathroom?"

Hotah replies, "We can leave them for short periods during the heat of the day. Just like their momma does. That'll give us some breaks. Aleki says the Dino Birds are smart, so we're trying something. When we're with the eggs, we'll talk to 'em and when they hatch they'll know our voices."

"Do you have to sit like that all the time?"

"No, we can lie down and curl around them."

"Why not keep them in your home?" Pranav questions.

"I don't know for sure when they'll hatch and I don't want them thinking where we live as their home. Plus, it's safer not to walk around with 'em. Don't want to drop them by accident."

My heart goes out to these fellows, doing something they believe might help us all. "It's going to be a long nine days. I'll keep checking on you to see if you need anything."

"Thanks, Angie. Appreciate that."

"We're watching Jon forge the metal that HD found. I'll let you know the outcome."

"Thanks for that, too." Aleki says, "Would really be great if we could make more tools and things."

I drop in from time to time as Jon spends the rest of the afternoon folding and beating the new metal into a long bar under HD's watchful eye. He heats the metal, pounds it flat, folds it, cools it in water and then reheats it and does it again. The sun is close to dipping behind the mountains and I've dropped in again when he finally pronounces, "It's thin but I can't fold this anymore. It's as worked as it's going to be."

"Cann pouunndd flaattt?"

"Can do, but maybe tomorrow, friend. My shoulder's talking to me."

"Ifff perrmiitt, I willl dooo."

Jon hands over his hammer to HD and joins us in watching. HD heats the metal in the forge. Then the great dark arm welds the tool with little effort. As we all watch, it doesn't take long for the metal to once again form a thin sheet. HD takes the cooled sheet and examines it through his mask. It's still somewhat flexible as he waffles it back and forth and then places it back in the target position. The mask now bounces against his hip as he saunters a distance away and takes aim with his knife. Once again, I can't see the throw but am aware of a blur in the air going by. My ears are greeted by a solid THWACK. Looking back at the target, I see a small dent in the middle and HD's knife lying some distance away.

HD roars, raising a fist into the air. _I haven't seen him so excited since . . . since . . . ever._

"That was amazing!" Jon says and Pranav agrees.

 _This is something bigger than just a sheet of metal being able to repel one of HD's weapons_. "HD, what does this mean?"

"Thiss?" he grins, with jaws spread wide. "Thiss sammee mettalll Yautja usse. Thiss coulldd channggee evverryy thinngg."

"How?"

"Thiiss caann beee arrmorrr. Prroteecttt ffrromm Yauttjaa bladddeesss. Witthh morree worrkk. Thisss caannn beee hammerreedd intttoo weaaponnss. Wittthh thiisss . . . maybeee youuu deecciddee noottt subbmittt . . . figghhttt."

Jon asks, "But how can I work it? I can't fold it anymore."

"Cannn. I sshhooww howw."

Stunned by HD's pronouncement, I find my voice, "What? We could fight them with this?"

HD nods.

"But we've been practicing submission! Submission, submission! You said that would work. Has something changed?"

"Yautja sstill Yautja. Butt humannsss. Wheenn Iii seee Aleki charrge BadBloood onn beacchh thatt daayy. I seee alll offf youu preppaaree too figghhtt, evvennn youu Ang-ee. I thinnkkk, cann youu evverrr subbmittt? Tryy preeparree youu maakkee saccriificcee. Onnee, twwoo dieee too saavvee alll. Butt noo. Onnee threatteneedd, youu alll readdyy too figghttt. Onnee day I ffindd metalll. Surrpisseedd. Nottt shoowww onn plannettt scannss."

"So now you want us to fight them?"

"Youurr decisionn. Iiii thinkkk submissionn stilll besstt wayyy. Butt cann youu ddoo itt?"

"Oh, I so need time to think this through HD. What do you think Pranav?"

"I need time to absorb what this means also. We can talk it over in council. I'd like to see what can be made from this metal. This was a significant demonstration, but what more can be done with it?"

I remark, "Two men playing mother hen, plus a metal that HD says means we can fight. Such a strange day!"

I hear the gong sounding that means the evening meal is ready. Our group makes it way to join everyone else in the great hall of the cavern. It's a pig meat meal this evening, roasted with vegetables in earthen pits. The meat is succulent, moist and the vegetables are savory. I sit in my usual place with HD, and Pranav and Marie along with their children. We've pulled another table to join ours to make room for Mahpiya and Malik. I spot Junior spoon catapulting a vegetable at his sister, Devi, and give him a look. He resumes innocent dining.

As I enjoy dinner, I think of Aleki and Hotah. _They must be hungry._ "I'm going to get some food in a bit and take it to the mother hens," I joke, and dive back into the meal, enjoying the heavenly flavors. It takes a bit of bread to finish cleaning up all the gravy. "Our cooks just keep getting better and better," I sigh.

"Maybe we are forgetting the taste of Earth food," Malik observes.

"Could be, but if so, I don't care. That meal was divine. Do you ever suppose we'll return to regularly fixing individual meals in our homes? I hope not. I really enjoy dining with everyone – not to mention having someone else fix it."

"I don't know how we'll progress," Pranav counters. "As our population grows, this cave won't be able to house us all. I wonder if we'll build more houses on the beach."

"I'm off to feed the chickens," I give HD a peck. "Be right back."

"Gooo wiitthh youu," ever protective HD rises to accompany me outside. All the prowling dangerous night creatures seemed to have been hunted out near our village. But HD's not one to relax his vigil.

The servers pile my tray high with two plates of dinner. Then, I make my way carefully out to the Dino Bird pen. "Aleki? Hotah? We brought you some dinner."

"Thank you, HD, Boss," Aleki places his egg on the ground and rises stiffly. Full moons grace the sky, allowing me to see him easily. Hotah follows. The talking stops as they eat the plates of food. It doesn't take long for them to devour it.

"When you touch it, can you feel anything moving inside the egg?" I wonder.

"Not yet," Hotah replies. "I think eventually, as the chick grows larger, maybe near hatch time, I might be able to feel it move. I dunno."

"You two are very devoted parents," I stifle my laughter and fight to remain serious.

"Hey, this could be the dawning of a new age for us here on Abuela," Aleki retorts. "If this works, we can selectively breed them."

"Yes," pipes in Hotah. "We can select for tameness, meatiness, anything at all. In a few generations, you'll be amazed at the changes."

"I'm sure I will. Well, goodnight. I hope you can manage to sleep out here."

Aleki responds, "Oh, nothing keeps me awake Boss. Don't you worry."

"We'll be fine," rejoins Hotah. "Thanks for bringing us supper."

I retake the plates and tray to return to the kitchen on the way home. HD and I walk in silence, his huge form shadowing me.

Later, from the comfort of our bed, I ask him, "So, you think that we aren't capable of submission?"

"Quesstionn itt. Youu prrootectt younng. Ass mucchh ass anny Yautja. Admittt I juddgee wrronngg beeforree. Thinnkk hummannss noott aass proottecttivee aass Yautja."

"So, if the roles were reversed, if humans were threatening Yautja. The Yautja wouldn't be able to learn submission?"

"Coulddd noott. Bonndss between usss toooo stronnggg. Bonnddss too younggg stronggesttt. Isss betterrrr too diee innn battlllee thann innn surrennderrr. Thhiiss inn ouurrr bllooddd."

"So you think this metal can protect us?"

"Yesss. Cann makkee stronngg flexxiblleee armorrr. Weaponss tooo."

"So, will this change your ideas about staying away from all of us and eventually leaving?"

"Likeee sayyy, thiiss channgeee everrythingg. Ifff counccill decciddee fighttt, Iiii will stayyyy. Heelpp train."

"You won't be afraid of contaminating the children with seeing you as a friend?"

"Willl stilll beee careefulll. Figghttt miinndd verrry differenntt thann subbmisssionn miinndd."

"I guess we'll see what the council thinks of this, then. I'm still not sure what to think. I just need some time to let this revelation settle. You still think submission is a better idea?"

"Yessss. Feweerrr lossess anddd enndd offf hummannss asss preeyyy. Ifff figghttt, gaainn valuuee ass preeyyy. Figghttt onccceee. Figghttt forrevverr."

"That's not much of a choice in my book. But I get what you are saying about wondering if we can truly carry out submission. I've wondered it myself. It's all well and good in theory, but when it comes down to it – which of us could do nothing while another is being harmed? Especially a child. But you say that to the Yautja harming a woman or a child is dishonorable."

"Iss. Hunterrrss willl threaten wommenn, chilldd. Evvveennn huurrttt. Buttt nottt rreealll harrrmm. Thheeyyy maayyy killl maann too tessttt alll. Sooo onnllyy loossee ssommee meenn."

"Unless it's a BadBlood of course."

"Yessss. Hunntterrss alwwayyss grroupp offf threee. Butt BadBlood, innn theeorryy, couulldd bee threee. Unlikkeelyy."

"We should have known that solo Hunter was a problem right away. He wasn't wearing Arbitrator black."

"Anndd whatt ddooo? Subbbmisssionn deelaayyedd himm. Gavvee channccee foorr Aleki surrrprrisseee atttacckkk. Eveenn ifff I wass nottt therreee. Resttt offf youu woulldd killl himm."

"Some of us would have died . . . been hurt."

"Yessss. Neww arrrmorr, weaponss helpp thatt."

"So our choice is basically to submit and maybe some could die passively or to fight and chance loosing some lives that way too. But if we fight, they'll come again and again for us. If we stay passive, eventually they'll lose interest."

"Speakkk purrreee."

"You know, there's an ancient curse that says, 'May you live in interesting times.' This feels like one of them."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Many thanks to those who take the time and effort to contact me via PM or Review. I truly appreciate your opinions, ideas and encouragement. The only rewards a fanfic writer reaps are the inner satisfactions of creating a story and the words of the readers.**_

 **Chapter 16: Tea time and Hatchlings**

"Mom?"

"Come in baby, I'm just doing a little cleaning." _We track quite a bit of sand in here._ I put the broom I've been using to make a little pile over against the wall. _The sand can wait, Mahpiya is here._

"Tea?"

"No, just some water, please."

I pour her a mug of stone-kept coolness. She gulps deeply.

"Mom, we're pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"That's wonderful, baby!" I rush to hug her. She's a little taller than I am now, thanks to Abuela's healthy diet and Daniel's genes. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine. A little shocked to have it happen so soon, but I'm a whole month late. I wanted to be pretty sure before I told you."

"So you might be almost two months along," I observe. "How's the father?"

"Malik's on air. He's so excited!"

"How wonderful. And now I'm excited too. Does anyone else know yet?"

"Just the medical team."

"I wish HD was here. He's out hunting."

"I'm pretty sure he knows already mom. His sense of smell and all. He quit asking me to go out hunting with him soon after the pairing ceremony. I suspect that's why."

"Figures. He'd never risk your baby. And it's just like him to not say anything but let you come out with it yourself."

"The medical team should use him," Mahpiya laughs. "Here HD, please sniff these women and let us know who's pregnant."

"His 'nose' probably detects things we'd just as well he didn't know about," I observe.

"I'd rather not think about that," she replies.

"Did you walk by the hens?"

Mahpiya laughs, "I did. I always check on them. They both look tired and dirty. What is it, three days to go now?"

"Yup, three days, if the calculations are correct. Chickens take twenty-one days, who knows how long Dino Birds take."

"We'll have to throw a hatch party," she suggests.

"Great idea! Do you think it would be appropriate to serve Dino Bird?"

"Dad and I'll go out and get some!"

"But baby, I'm not sure he'll let you go, you know, being pregnant."

"Oh yea, I forgot for a minute. Maybe we'll have to have pig or fish. And dream of fresh roasted Bird."

"I'm pretty sure your Dad can bring a few of them down by himself, aren't you?"

"I have no doubt whatsoever, Mom. You haven't seen Dad's skills until you're out hunting with him."

"Or watching him take down a BadBlood on the beach."

"There was that, but it was over so fast. That dude didn't have a chance. Now, hunting the big Birds, Dad shines. Aleki and I try, but our abilities pale compared to his. He's very patient with us."

"You really love to hunt, don't you baby."

"I do, Mom. I love being out there, free, pitting myself against our prey and bringing home dinner. I hope my skills don't go downhill now. I can't see anybody being happy about me hunting with kids to care for." Her face grows long.

"Don't be too sure about that. I've learned to not worry about you when you're out with HD and Aleki. I think after you have your baby and maybe it's weaned, you could go back to hunting for awhile. Ask your Dad about it. And just think, you'll be able to teach your kids to hunt."

"I'll ask Dad, Mom. And I hadn't thought about teaching my kids yet. That will be fun. You're the best!" She kisses my cheek and refills her glass along with my mug.

* * *

"Angie!" Marie calls. I put the last of the yellow root harvest in my basket and stiffly get to my feet. "Over here!"

She finds my row and waves to me, her face awash with excitement, "Come on! Aleki and Hotah are hen fathers!"

Lugging the basket, I hurry down the row. Marie waits for me at the end and grabs one of the side handles to help me carry the load as she continues, "Everyone's gathering at the corral and a celebration is already underway."

"I can't believe they actually did it."

We take the vegetables to the cooks and then hurry to the corral. Slipping between people, I make my way to the fence. Inside, Hotah and Aleki are standing, and at their feet are walking, pecking, snapping, miniature Dino Birds. Broken pieces of shell decorate the nests.

Hotah walks a few steps, his bird following him obediently. He threads around the corral at a jog, making a pattern. The little creature squawks as it nimbly chases him.

Aleki reaches down and gently pats his chicks head. It pushes up against the pressure of his hand and closes its eyes in apparent bliss.

I'm astounded, "Amazing guys. Really amazing! Did you name them?"

"Did," Aleki responds, "Mine's Thor and Hotah's is Loki."

"That's too bad," Pranav, who's been observing from a distance, now approaches the fence. "I always was told, if you're going to eat it, don't name it."

"Oh, Thor and Loki won't be eaten," Hotah replies. "They are the first of our breeding stock, at least we hope so. I'm not one-hundred percent sure, but I believe that Thor is a male and Loki a female. We'll need to hatch more, of course."

"Loki was a God in Norse legend, not a Goddess," Pranav laughs.

"I know that," Hotah sniffs. "But I like the name. It goes with Thor. Remember those old movies? How about some beer, Pranav? Got a batch ready? This calls for a celebration."

"I do!" He brightens, always ready to share the fruits of his labor.

Tables and benches are set up by the enclosure and the table is covered with food. Several vats of beer are also brought out. Drummers and drums appear and before long, a party complete with music and dancing rolls out on the beach.

At first, the Dino chicks hide behind their fathers, but slowly seem to realize that there is no danger and begin to peek out from around the men's legs. A fire has been started and the glow is reflected in their large dark eyes. _Are they afraid of the fire or of us, or both?_

"What do you think, Marie?" I ask, as she's our resident zoologist, "They're cautious but I'm not sure they're really afraid."

"They seem pretty bold to me. They latched onto the guys just like Hotah predicted. I think they are far more intelligent than I realized. That concerns me. They'll have to be well-trained or they'll take advantage, if not make a meal, of their fathers – or someone else."

I hear Aleki chide a crumb-thrower, quickly snatching up the food bit before his chick even realizes its there. "No feeding them! They get their food only from Hotah and me!" he says sternly.

"I'll make a sign for the fence." I note.

"Good idea. If they aren't trainable or somehow become spoiled, we'll have to kill them. They're going to be far too big and dangerous."

"Oh, I hope not. The guys have worked so hard on this project."

I see Mahpiya and HD at the fence, watching the new arrivals. "Marie, did you know Mahpiya is pregnant?"

"No! When did she tell you?"

"Only a few days ago. Don't tell her I told you, please."

"Never! I wonder why she hasn't announced it."

"I don't know. I know she wants to have a talk with HD about the hunting issue. She suspects he's not going to let her hunt with him now that she's pregnant."

"Well, she could just not tell him."

"Ha! She thinks, and I wouldn't be surprised, that he already knows. That keen sense of smell you know."

I see Mahpiya and HD exchanging words. _Wonder if that's the topic of conversation right now. They both look calm._ A broad smile breaks out on Mahpiya's face and she hugs HD. _Guess that turned out alright. Whatever it was. You're a good father, HD._

"May I join you ladies?" Malik's rich polite voice asks.

"Please join us!" Marie beckons.

"Yes, do!" I add.

"Mahpiya and I are going to make our announcement this evening, after the music has died down." Excitement fills his broadly handsome face. "Oh, a thousand pardons, Marie. I forgot you didn't know."

Marie suddenly becomes the planet's best actress, "Whatever do you mean, dear? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. I was watching the dancer."

A beautifully brown near the fire has enraptured everyone with his Native American Hoop dance. Gracefully he slides the hoops over his body, collecting them one by one upon himself while the drummers beat out a steady rhythm and sing.

"It's entrancing." I agree. "That sounds wonderful, Malik." I squeeze his strong arm and give him a wink.

We watch several other dancers and then simply the fire as everyone is mellowed by a few glasses of beer. The sky is now sprinkled with stars, bright without the flooding light of the moons. We all stay close to the fire, remembering Abuela's night creatures. I see HD ever on the alert for everyone.

Mahpiya makes her way to us, "You ready?" She asks Malik. He nods and they both rise up and walk to the fire where Malik's strong voice calls out, "Everyone! We have an announcement!" He looks at Mahpiya and then resumes, "We are going to have a baby!"

A cheer goes up and the couple is surrounded by well-wishers. Suddenly, piercing squawks assault my ears. I see Aleki climbing the fence. I assume it's to go out and congratulate Mahpiya and Malik. His child, left behind, is having a major fit. It throws itself against the fence, calling out in a panic. Aleki backs down from climbing, and soothes his charge with words and pets.

"You are enslaved," Marie calls out, laughing.

Aleki looks sheepish, "I guess I'll have to stay with him until he's bigger. Damn. I thought I could go back to my bed tonight."

Marie evaluates, "It could be some time. I don't know how long they stay with their mothers before striking out on their own. Hopefully, not long."

"They're so cute," Mahpiha is back at the fence, drawn by the commotion. "Aleki, can I come in?"

"I don't see why not," he says. "He's too small to hurt anyone."

She scales the fence in a heartbeat and climbs down inside. The two chicks scatter at her appearance, again hiding behind their fathers. Slowly, Mahpiha approaches, talking softly while crouching down to look smaller. She first approaches Aleki's Thor, who is behind his father's thick legs.

"Don't be afraid, Thor. It's okay. I won't hurt you."

The chick cocks his tiny head, and then noses around Aleki's calf. Mahpiya's hand stretches out, her soft voice still coaxing. "Its okay, Thor," Aleki encourages. "Mahpiya's good people."

Slowly, the baby takes a tentative step out, stretching its thin neck forward, sniffing intently. Mahpiya's hand goes lower. _Good God don't let it bite her!_ Another baby step forward and her hand rests on its head, then strokes down the long neck and little back. Thor looks surprised for a second as he is touched, but then appears to appreciate the petting. Mahpiya stays calm, still softly talking. She slowly stands up which spooks little Thor back behind Aleki.

She tries the same approach with Loki, but the tiny dinosaur will have nothing to do with her. After several futile attempts, she gives up and comes back over the fence.

Marie assesses the situation, "You and Aleki have a bond. You are like family. It may be that Thor senses this somehow. Or it may simply be that he has a bolder personality. Loki may simply be shy. It's fascinating to watch. I'll be observing them daily and making notes."

HD has been watching, saying nothing. I sidle up to him. "What do you think?"

"Yautja evollvvee frromm simmilarrr too thessee. Twwoo leggss, twwoo arrmss, scalless, makkee owwnn boodyy heaatt, smmarrttt. Loossee taaiill thouuggh."

"Nah," I throw a hip into his thigh, "your tail just moved around to the front."

"Whhattt?" He looks down at me and I glimpse his 'humans are crazy' look and then bursts out laughing, head thrown back and jaws open to the sky. He juts a hip at me, smashing into my arm, nearly making me lose my balance. A quick grab on the fence holds me. His arm is quick to help steady me.

"Was Mahpiya okay with not hunting for awhile? She seemed happy when I saw you talking together."

"Noottt hunntt? Mahpiya hunntt. Weee jusstt taakkee exxtraa carrree. Sshee bee finnee."

"Well. Good, then. I had just assumed she wouldn't hunt in order to not risk the baby. I mean you've not been taking her lately."

"Thinkkk shhee wanntt timmee tooo fuckk Maliki insteaadd off hunntt. Wasss misstakeenn. Wee laugghh. Sshee bee finnee. Nooo worrry. Shhee parrtt Yautja." He grins. "Seemmss too haavee fuckkedd ennougghh."

"Well, I can't argue with that. And I won't worry because I know you'll take good care of her. You'd better!" I stand with hands on hips, suddenly reminding me of standing up to him long ago back on the ship.

"Willl. Alwaaysss."

* * *

"Good Hunting!" I wave to HD and Mahpiya as they head out. It's her first time out in months and she looks so happy. Beside me stands a sullen Malik. "Come on," I say to him, "Let's go have a chat and a cup of tea."

Back in my cavern, we sit at the table, nursing cups of warm herbal brew. "I can tell you're not happy about her going out hunting. Want to talk about it?"

"I feel it's an unnecessary risk," he begins. "HD and others can provide us with meat. Why does she need to go out too?"

"I understand your desire to protect her and your baby," I begin. "I have felt that way too. But hunting is something she completely enjoys and HD won't let anything happen to her."

"He's only one. Will he be by her side every moment? No one can predict what might happen."

"Did you tell her how you feel about this?"

"I did! In fact, I pleaded with her, but in the end, well, you see."

"I have to ask this. You are family now and I feel I can be frank with you. Does it bother you that she's out taking a risk or that she didn't do what you wanted her to do?"

His eyes open wide at my question. He sits, stirring his tea.

"You can take some time to think about that. It's not an easy question. We all take risks every day here on Abuela. We have since we arrived. True, we've minimized some of them, but life is not without risk. It wasn't back on Earth."

The silence continues and I let it lay, thickening as the seconds pass. Maliki sips from his mug and finally looks at me.

"Back on Earth, my mother always obeyed my father. That was the way of things. Things are different here. Mahpiya is quite different that any woman that I grew up with, or have ever known. To say she has her own mind about things is an understatement."

I smile, "That would indeed be an understatement. HD and I have raised her to be very independent."

 _Did you think that because of her young age when you cultivated your interest in her that you could somehow raise her to be like what you knew before?_

"She's not going to change, Malik. I hope you understand that."

"Some days, I don't know how much I can, in all honesty. There are times I do love her spirit, her independency. I've never met a woman like her. But, the idea of her risking herself and our child just to enjoy something for sport is . . . beyond my understanding. And I see that you . . . you are not worried about it."

I laugh, "Oh you are so wrong, Malik! I am the number one worrying person on Abuela! But I have confidence in HD to guard her. I have confidence in Mahpiya not to do anything stupid. She learned a long time ago how to handle herself out there. Malik, she's been hunting nearly all her life. She was, I dunno, maybe thirteen the first time she went hunting in the Interior. She's been at it awhile and HD is very proud of her skills. I would rather know she's out there hunting and happy, than staying home being miserable."

"I will consider your words, Angie. Thank you for taking the time to talk with me about this. I love her but I am so very frustrated with your daughter!"

"Oh, she can be frustrating at times! You know what though? She's going to be the fiercest of mothers. She will love and protect that child. Anything after your baby will have to go through her first."

"And me! Anything that tries to hurt Mahpiya or our child will have to go through me first."

 _And this is exactly why HD doesn't think submission will work. Know what? I don't either. Not really. The big lug thought that his feelings about protecting us were unique to his own kind. Big eye opener for him! And how silly of me to have gone along with the idea. If it had been Mahpiya under that BadBlood's foot instead of Junior . . . I'd probably have died that day. Pranav and Marie are the bravest most self-sacrificing people I know._

"I'm sorry, just lost in my thoughts for a second. I know that, Malik. And I couldn't ask for a more caring or braver protector for her than you."

"Thank you for that," he beams and finally breaks into a smile. "And for our talk. It helps to gain some perspective on things."

"Any time, Malik. Any time."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A Wonderful Solution**

I'm having breakfast with Marie when Malik runs into the dining hall in a panic, "Angie! I think Mahpiya's losing the baby. Help!"

"Marie, will you get somebody from the med team? I'm going to her."

"Sure! Then I'm right behind you." Marie hustles off while I run behind Malik, to join Mahpiya. She's sitting on the ground outside the latrine, a small pool of blood seeping from beneath her."

"Baby, what happened?" I kneel beside her, taking her tear-stained face between my hands.

"Most of it's in the pit. I was peeing and I cramped and then there was just blood. Malik, I'm so sorry!"

"It was nothing you did!" he replies, adamantly.

A medic has joined us. She questions Mahpiya and goes inside the latrine to check things out. When she returns, she crouches and places a hand on my daughters shoulder. "Yea, it's certainly lost. I'm very sorry. You'll continue to bleed a little for awhile and maybe cramp. You just need to rest. Let us know if the bleeding gets worse or doesn't stop in three days. Okay?"

Mahpiya nods, whispering, "Was it something I did?"

"Oh no! It's not unusual for a woman to lose her first one very early in the pregnancy. Something wasn't quite right and your body did the best thing by shedding it. If it had died and festered inside you – you'd be very, very sick. You need rest right now – bed rest is what I recommend until you stop bleeding. Then I'd like you to take it easy for at least two weeks. This has been an emotional shock for you and your hormones are probably going to make you feel really blue. It will take several months for your hormones to recover. After that you'll be fertile again. So please take the time to recover. Be patient with yourself. Regain your normal hormonal cycle and then try again. Odds are your next one will be just fine!"

I thank the medic and help Malik get Mahpiya back to their house. Malik holds her hand, and strokes her face while I bath the stains from her legs and fold bundles of cloth that Marie has thoughtfully brought to act as pads. When I realize that I can't do anything more, I leave my daughter alone with her mate, hoping they can provide each other some solace. Marie is waiting for me on the way home.

"How's she doing?"

"Okay. Sad, but okay. Malik's with her. Such a disappointment for them. I hope this isn't some manifestation of my lousy child-bearing genes showing up."

"Now, Angie. I'm sure it isn't. There was probably something wrong with the fetus and her body just took care of it."

"That's basically what the medic said. She was very reassuring. She said they could try again after Mahpiya's body returns to normal. Maybe in a few months. She's to rest herself for a couple weeks."

"Here," Marie places a mug in front of me. "You need this."

I sniff the contents, "Beer? It's not even noon yet!" We both laugh and proceed to enjoy a cup apiece. Marie suddenly turns serious.

"You know, I've been thinking about not having any more. I think five is plenty and I'm not as young as I used to be. The older I get, the riskier it is. Pranav agrees."

"Makes sense to me, Marie. We've been here for so many years now. I feel my age some days. I'm starting to think about who we should groom to serve on the council when we get too old. I think Junior would be a great addition."

"Pranav does too! As do I, of course. But we're not capable of being objective."

"Junior is as much of a thinker as both of you. And he doesn't jump to conclusions. I think he's a born leader."

"What about Mahpiya?" Marie asks.

"I don't think she's the statesman type. She'd rather be out hunting or learning to fight. HD says she's Yautja."

"But Angie, she's smart and quick. She is a good evaluator of situations and practical. I think she has many qualities that would make her an excellent member of the council."

"I'm not sure how people would take us fielding our own offspring as candidates. Might seem like a dynasty or something."

"True. But they'll get to vote on it. Please consider it."

"I will. I need go now and let HD know what's happened."

I find him at the Dino Bird corral, heaving heavy logs into place so Aleki can drive the pegs that hold them fast. He grunts when he sees me. I wait until Aleki is finished pounding and HD can release the log. I know he senses my demeanor and probably my distressed scent.

"Whattt?"

"Mahpiya lost the baby. Miscarriage. She's okay, but distraught. She's at home with Malik now."

HD takes a few to piece all the words together and then bows his head. Unknown syllables and clicks come from his mouth. When he's finished, he looks up, "Annyythinngg tooo dooo?"

"No, I helped clean her up. She's resting now and that's what she needs. Was that a prayer?"

"Wasss."

"I've never heard you pray before. What did you pray for?"

"Sppirriitt offf chilldd. Thhatt ittt gooo too goodd plaaccee. Whattt youuu call heaveenn."

"That means a great deal to me. That you would pray for Mahpiya's child." I feel the tears forming.

"Saddd daayy loossee chilldd. Evvenn onnee stilll sooo smmalll. Cannn tryy aggainnn. Latterrr."

"That's what the medic said."

Aleki, who was listening earlier, has backed off to a respectful distance.

"Ang-ee, youu sadd?"

"I'm sad to see Mahpiya in such distress. About the baby? It really wasn't old enough to be a baby to me, yet, I guess. I was looking forward to being a grandmother though. But like you said, she can try again. Do Yautja believe in heaven?"

"Noottt humannn onnee. Yautja oneee. Theree iss foooodd, drinkkk, figghttinng, conntestt, hunntinngg, andd fucckinngg. All goodd thinggss."

"I think I might like your version of heaven better than mine. Do you think I could get in?"

"Saayy gooodd worrddss foorrr youu wiitthh Cetanu. Heee gooddd offf deatthhh, honnorrr, warrrr, hunnttt. Maaybbee heee leett youu innn."

"That would be nice. As long as I could be with you." I smile.

"Yautja wommeenn therree. Coulldd sharree?"

"Maybe. If I could have other Yautja men too."

His crown of hackles rises and I respond, "Hey why can you fuck around in the afterlife and I can't? Doesn't sound very fair."

He ignores me. "Finisshhh soonn. Cann goo seee Mahpiya?"

"She'd like to see you, I'm sure. I'll be at home. Later."

He caresses my face. "Latterrr."

* * *

A crowd has gathered around the blacksmith forge. I hear metal clanging and voices. Jon is hammering away, while Hotah stands near, wearing something strange. It looks like a coarse mesh. Drawing closer, I see Jon remove the garment from Hotah's shoulders and go about affixing some more hot metal to it. He cools it in a bucket and then holds it up to drip for a minute before slapping it back onto Hotah.

The crowd lets me approach and I ask, "What's that?"

"It's armor, Angela!" Hotah replies. "Made from the new metal. Jon is making small links and chaining them together into a shirt."

"Wow, can that save you from say a Dino Bird bite?"

"Not completely. It won't ward off the crush of their jaws, but it will stop a tooth puncture. Jon's going to make a hood that covers my neck and also leggings to go with it."

"Will you be able to walk wearing all that?"

"Yea. It's very light."

"So all the vital spots will be protected unless some bird dives between your legs." Hotah pales for a moment, but I continue, "Maybe anyone will be able to go out for a Dino Bird then."

"Maybe. And if we have to fight, it will be great protection."

"Fight? You mean like another BadBlood?"

"Yea, another one of those."

 _What's been cooked up here? Does anyone else on the council know of this? Does HD know?_

A rumble behind me lets me know HD is present. I turn to see what his reaction is. He's carrying a load of metal ore for Jon's forge fire. _So I guess this meets your approval._ _This will make the next council meeting interesting._

Behind HD, comes Aleki, also carrying an ore load. "Are you going to get some of this made for you?" I ask him.

"He nods. "It's great insurance. Easy to move in too."

"I suppose my daughter will be next?"

"No, she's after HD. He's getting a few places mended in his armor. He prefers his own to ours. He's not as fragile as we are."

 _I bet Malik is having a hemorrhage._

Aleki adds, "Mahpiya says the medic released her for hunting, so we're going out soon – as soon as the armor is finished. We'll field test it."

"Will Thor let you be gone that long?" I look over to the corral at the two young Birds dozing in the sun.

"I think so. He may squawk a bit, but at least he can't get out."

"That's good," I answer absently, already headed for Mahpiya's house. I pass Pranav and Marie's. Looks like nobody's home. Nearing Malik and Mahpiya's I hear raised voices. _They're arguing. Should I go up and knock? They'll know I've overheard. Don't want to embarrass them. Should she really be hunting yet? Oh what the hell. If you're going to have a loud argument, you really must expect that somebody will overhear you._

I give a few bangs on the rattling door with my fist. The voices fall silent. Mahpiya answers my knocks, tension evident on her face. "Uh, hey Mom. This . . . a . . . this isn't the best time for a visit."

"I know. I heard you fighting. Aleki tells me that you'll be joining a hunt soon. That true?"

"It is." She leaves the house to stand with me. "That's what we're fighting about."

"I assume Malik doesn't like the idea?"

"Right. He's worried I've not healed enough, but I told him that the medic I saw said it was fine. He said that I 'could resume normal activities'. And it won't be for a few days yet. Jon is making us armor and he hasn't made mine."

"I saw the armor. I wonder if the medic knew that included hiking out over kilometers of rugged plain in search of man-eating Dino Birds?"

"I . . . I don't know. You don't approve do you?"

"Just concerned, baby. Concerned that you're pushing yourself before you're ready. It's only been two weeks."

"I can't stand resting anymore. All I do is think about the baby and who it might have been. I need to get out and DO something. And Dad said I could go."

"I can understand how you're feeling. And Dad's treating you like a Yautja, not a human. Why not do something close to home for awhile? Maybe help in the garden or how about seeing if Aleki or Hotah need help with their birds?"

The mention of the birds brightens her face, so I seize upon it, "What if the guys brought you an egg to hatch? You could be a big help with the breeding program."

 _She needs something to mother right now. Something to get her mind off what could have been._

"I'd really like to raise a bird. I wanted one as soon as I saw Thor and Loki. I thought it might just be that I was pregnant and looking forward to . . . my own child." Her eyes fill.

"And so what if it is, baby? Nothing wrong with that. Why don't you raise a chick? It might help you to heal."

"I think you're right Mom. Okay, I'll ask the guys to get me an egg. I'll stay home awhile longer and make sure I'm well enough before I go out hunting the Interior again. I can always do a little hunting up the scrub line off the beach until then. It will make Malik happy. I'm so tired of arguing with him."

"Better then?"

"Yea, better. Let me go in and make up with Malik. Thanks, Mom."

"Welcome, baby."

* * *

"You're late!" Seneca grumbles as I enter the council meeting room.

"Sorry 'bout that. Had to take care of something. But I'm here now, so let's get down to business."

We address the issues before us quickly as the well-oiled council we have become. Countless sessions have molded us into efficiency and yet we are still able to discuss an item in laborious depth when we need to.

"New business?" Pranav asks.

I raise my hand and am called on. "Our blacksmith is making chain mail for our hunters. One of them spoke of it also being protective in case we had to fight a BadBlood. I'd like to resurrect our tabled discussion on submission versus fighting in light of this development."

Groans circle the room. We have hashed this topic over and over and have not come to any agreement on how to proceed. The attack by the BadBlood, plus the discovery of the metal had already raised new possibilities and thrown our simple submission plan into doubt.

Seneca speaks, "I've been thinking, trying to simplify this. Here's where I am. We are faced with several known possibilities. One, and the one that HD says is most likely, is that a party of three Hunters will come to once again begin to hunt people. Per HD, our smartest response to this is submission. They will probably push us because they won't believe we are capable of being so passive. The women and children are safe in this scenario due to the code of the Hunters. Some men may be injured or killed as they try to provoke us. They could come back to test us multiple times. But HD assures us that if we keep this up, eventually they will lose interest.

The second possibility is that one or more of these BadBloods could land again. If that happens, everyone is in danger and we'll need to fight them off. If it's not a group of three and they aren't wearing black armor, we can assume they are BadBloods and attack. There doesn't need to be any submission performance. So here, the only ones at risk are our warriors. However, if the Badbloods happen to come in a group of three, we won't know. The smartest thing in that case, I believe, would be to submit and then see what happens. Someone will have to be watching, evaluating and make the call to stop submitting and fight. I think that we could lose many people in this scenario. Getting up from the sand to begin fighting takes time and there's no chance to organize the attack.

The third thing is that if the Hunter or Hunters are wearing black armor, HD says they are Arbitrators and he says they usually travel alone. He says to back off into submission and he will approach them. From what he's told me, and I'm sorry Angela, he says they'll execute him. So there is no risk to us in this scenario."

I always tense up whenever this subject comes up and now is no exception. My teeth hurt as my jaws clench together. I nod at Seneca to continue.

"So, it seems to me that the ideal situation is to have two groups of people. One group carrying out submission, the other group prepared and ready to fight if called upon. The only question I have is can we hide the fighting group from the Yautja? Because if we are playing our submission card and they find our fighters all ready to go, the game's up. I open the floor for comment."

"There's another scenario," I add. "HD wonders, as do I, can we really go through with the submission? If one of us is threatened, what will stay another from rising to their defense? Especially if it's a loved one. As you know, we've all seen this scenario demonstrated live."

"We have," Pranav replies. "I would have stayed down, as I believe perhaps all of us would, if it had been a grown man who was threatened instead of my child, or any child for that matter. And that man would be dead today. But the fact remains that we don't know what we'll do until the time arrives. There's no way to predict. Even with all our drilling and preparation. It remains an unknown."

Seneca counters, "But with enough training, when all our children have been trained in this from birth, I think it will be different. I have to believe that people trained this way will submit and we can finally rid humanity of these Hunters."

The discussion goes on without gaining any ground regarding a decision on what we should do. Again, the discussion is tabled until we have more information, or feel like picking it up again.

I arrive for the evening meal feeling quite worn from the council's long discussion. Malik greets me with a full body hug. "Oh thank you, Angela. Thank you for convincing her to stay home."

"You're welcome, but you may not feel that way eventually. Did she tell you the plan?"

"She did! And I would much rather have her sitting in the corral tending an egg than out risking her life on the plains. Thank you, so much!"

"And where is she? And where's HD?"

"In the corral. When she told Aleki she wanted an egg, he and HD went out this afternoon and found one."

"Oh they didn't! I have to see this. Come on, Marie."

Everyone at our table gets up and follows me out to the corral. Inside, guarded by HD, sits my daughter with a very large Dino Bird egg bundled up in her lap. I stuff down my laughter at the sight.

"Hey, you got one!"

"I did Mom! And it's so huge! She's going to be a fat girl."

"Oh you think it's a girl?"

"Yea, I do. Silly, I know."

"Not really," Pranav says kindly. "You have a fifty-fifty chance of being right."

I speak to HD, "So, you're out here too, guarding her for the duration?"

"Amm."

"Thank you, HD!" Malik says earnestly. "I so appreciate you being here to protect her. If you need a break, I can stand watch."

HD grunts and I hear tusk tapping. I quickly add, "That's very considerate of you, Malik. I think HD will be fine. Thanks for your offer."

"You are most welcome!"

"I'll bring you two some dinner." I hustle back to the dining hall and begin to collect trays. Malik has followed and helps me with the load. "Here, you fix Mahpiya's plate and I'll fix HD's. I know what he likes."

Malik seems pleased with that arrangement. Soon, we are headed back to the corral loaded down with al fresco dining for HD and Mahpiya.

"This is a wonderful solution you arrived at, Angie. I am most grateful."

"You know she'll go out hunting eventually," I counter.

"Yes, I know. But I want her to make sure she's well again and ready before she does."

"I do too. Actually, I think she's strong enough physically. I just think she needs more time to heal emotionally. She tells me you have to be sharp out there, hunting. I know she's not herself right now, but with any luck, this egg and its chick will keep her around for a month or so. And Malik, next time she goes out, she'll have armor. That should reassure you. It does me."

"It does! I must thank Jon for creating it."

 _I hope having armored people around doesn't somehow spell disaster for us someday. I can't help but still feel uneasy about it._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Winds of Change**

"Mahpiya's asked us to come to the corral, would you like to join us? She has something to show us."

"Sure, Angie. Let me just put this away."

I've been watching Marie deftly weave small hats for the children. It's entrancing to watch her fingers at work. While watching, I've managed to pry the edible seeds from large bristly cones gathered from trees in the interior, so I have a bowl of what we call 'nuts' to deliver to the cooks.

"I'll just run this to the kitchen, meet you at the corral."

I gather with the others who are assembling. Mahpiha has invited HD and I, and Malik of course, along with Aleki, Hotah, Junior, Devi, Seneca, Marie and Pranav. Our assemblage waits in the morning's still relative coolness. There is no sign of Mahpiya. In the enclosure, fat nearly grown Dino Birds Thor and Loki look expectantly at their parents, Aleki and Hotah.

 _Mahpiya sat with her egg faithfully. Such a cutie when it hatched! Bigger than the others and growing like a week ever since. Last time she called us together she'd taught it how to shake 'hands' and lay down. Now what?_

"Will you look at that! Aleki exclaims.

Across the corral, comes Mahpiha's bird, Wakina. Around its muzzle is a leather band, from which two long cords drape back over the long neck. Holding the cords is Mahpiya, who is managing them astride the beasts back. The bird walks around the corral and then does a figure eight, cued from her body. I see her thighs pressuring it, with very little contact on the reins. She then kicks Wakina up to a trot. The dinosaur's two-legged gait is steady and Mahpiya rides it well, shifting from hip to hip to stay in balance. She ends the show by stopping in the middle of the corral and sliding off. With reins in hand, she leads Wakina over to us.

"Damn girl!" Aleki is the first to respond. "When did you teach it to be ridden?"

"I've been practicing just before dawn, while you guys have been hunting or whatever. Makil's been coming out with me to keep watch while I've been training Wakina and practicing. What do you think?"

"This is outstanding!" Hotah exclaims. "I'd never thought of riding them. Was it tough to train?"

"No, I just started slow, one step at a time. Malik helped me. He rode horses when he was a kid back on Earth and one of his uncles trained them. I couldn't have done it without him."

Her smile at her mate warms my heart. His pride in her and what they've done together is obvious as everyone congratulates the two of them. _At last they've found something that Mahpiya likes they can agree on._

"What do you think, Marie?" I ask.

"The possibilities are astounding. With breeding, the equivalent of work horses could be created - strong animals to pull loads, uproot trees, even pull a plow - well maybe not pulling things, their tails are in the way. They could be bred for nearly anything we want."

"Mahpiya," I state proudly, "Do you realize that you've created a pinnacle moment in our civilization? You've trained an animal for us to use for its strength and for transportation. This is absolutely HUGE. I'm so proud of you. And you too Malik!"

She responds, "And to think we were planning on just making meals out of them!"

"We still can," Marie adds, "Some of the less desirable mounts can be selectively bred for food production. Given enough time, it will be hard to tell they came from the same animal."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes. Just think of all the various dog breeds and how different they are. We can do the same thing with Dino Birds."

"What are dogs, Marie?" Mahpiha asks.

I respond, "Oh the puppies I told you about. The little furry pets people on Earth had."

"Oh yea. So there were different kinds?"

"Amazingly different," answers Marie. "Tall, short, long haired, some even hairless. Some bred for hunting, some for guarding, some for going down holes after small animals, some just to sit on your lap and be cute. The dog was called 'man's best friend' for all the things it could do."

Mahpiha turns to her mount and gives a small command, it lowers its head and she slips off the bridle. The creature lays its head on her shoulder for a moment and she strokes it, murmuring.

Hotah remarks, "There's an amazing bond between them. Thor and Loki treat us as their mommas, but we've never tried to train them beyond 'come' and 'stop doing that'."

"I told you they were smart," Marie adds.

"We're going to have to build more corrals," Hotah comments. "More corrals and go get more eggs. If the chicks are strong and smart and like Wakina, they can go into a riding breeding program. If they seem more like food, we'll put them with Thor and Loki."

"Butterball's best!" I exclaim. The few Earth-born western-exposed laugh, and then we explain to the Abuelans, HD and everyone else about Butterball being a brand of Earth's food bird, the turkey. Somehow, in all the explanation, any humor associated with it is lost.

"You've said nothing," I note to HD. "What do you think?"

"Laatterr," he says very quietly. I nod. Whatever he thinks, he wants to share it with me privately first.

"Lunch and siesta!" Aleki shouts. We all head for the cavern to see what's for lunch. A nap during the heat will be nice. It's the time of year when I relish our cool cave.

After lunch, HD and I lounge on our bed. With full stomachs and a morning's work behind us, it usually doesn't take long for us to find sleep. But there is still the unfinished conversation from the morning.

"So, I'm waiting. It's laatterrr."

HD grunts at my imitation of him. "I seee weaponn."

"What? Explain please."

"I seee arrrmorrr on rrriderrr. Evvenn onnn Dinnooo Biirrrd. Trainneedd birrdd forrmidibbllle. Arrmmorreedd ridderrr witth weaaponn – forrmidibbllle."

"Oh great! More arguments for fighting the Hunters. I'm going to puke."

"Seee moorree reasssonn maakkeee vverryy worrthhyy preeyy. Hunnterrss will wanntt."

"Oh shit. What are we going to do?"

"Innfoorrmm counnccill. Thheeyy deciiddee."

"HD, I know you said that your scans, when you first checked out Abuela, didn't show any of the Yautja metal. Why is that?"

"Noottt surreee. Thinkkk sommethinngg inn rocckkk hiddee itt. Yautja mettall dowwwnn deeppp innsiddee rocckk. Onlllyyy founnddd innn craccckkk duuee tooo quaakkee."

"Ohhhh. Well, I'm wondering if there is some way we can hide the metal from detection by the Yautja. I've been concerned, ever since it was found, that somehow it's going to be a problem for us. But I haven't known exactly why."

"Onnlyy problemmm isss weaponnsss. Annddd ifff humannsss ussee themmm too fighttt Yautja."

"You don't think the Yautja will set up a mining operation here if they detect the metal?"

"Nooooo, havveee ppleenttyy minnesss."

"But you hid all the Yautja weapons in your room?"

"Yautja maaaddee. Noott Abbueelaa maadddee. Keeeppp frromm sigghhtt. Noott knooww ifff sccannss deeteectt."

"Okay. But HD, it's been proposed that we have an armed force in hiding. Ready to respond if a BadBlood is detected or if we blow the submission thing. But we don't know how or where to hide them."

"Willl takkee shippp uppp. Runn testtss. Placcee mettall inn caveee. Seee ifff cannn detecctt."

"That's a great idea! If you can tell we have metal inside the cave system, then we're screwed. If not, maybe we can hide our warriors inside."

"Woulldd needed enlarggee entranccee. Too narrow foorr fighting forccee. Too narrrroww forr Dinnno Birrddss."

"Can we do that? Enlarge the entrance?"

"Caannn. Harrdd worrkk buutt caann dooo."

"Does that ship have any of your energy weapons?"

"Yeesss. Buutt willl noott ussee. Doo noott wanntt annyy too knnoow ooff theemm."

"Why?"

"Too sooonn. Faarr frromm unnderrstanndd teechnoollooggy. Sooo keeep hiiddeen."

"Okay, when can we test to see if the ship can detect metal inside the cavern?"

"Runn cheecckss onn shipp thiiss daayy. Iff alll okaayy. Dooo tomorroww."

"Great! And HD, is there any way I can go up with you? I'd love that – to see Abuela from the air. Just like old times."

"Yeess. Cann goo."

"Wonderful. I can't wait to tell the council. Uh, I should tell them, right?"

"Teell. Theeyy neeed knooww."

* * *

It's a long hike to where HD has hidden the BadBlood's craft. We've entered the Interior and followed the edge of the ring of mountains for kilometers. HD stops and looks into the crags and peaks. "Thisss ittt. Commee."

We veer into the rocks. HD has to help me several times in navigating the terrain. Eventually, there is a dark opening ahead. "How in hell did you get that ship up there?"

"Fllyy."

"Into THAT tiny entrance?"

"Yesss. Biggerrr thann loook frroom herree."

Up we climb, until I have to hang from HD's back as he scrambles up the last of it. The shear height without visible handholds has me clutching at him and wishing I had talons. At least he's not slippery with sweat. _If I start to slip, I'm grabbing onto his locks._ I imagine being swung out into the air while holding onto HD's 'hair' while he roars at me. _Yup, I'd have to double them through my fists to make sure they didn't slide._

My emergency plan is only just in place when we reach the cavern mouth. HD squats while I slide off. "Good boy," I pat him, drawing some tusk tapping. "There'll be a treat for you later if you behave." He replies with a fake threatening snarl.

Moving into the gloom, HD picks up a torch. Striking his always-dangling-from-the-neck sharpening stone with a rock, he makes sparks and soon we have some light to see by. There, set back from betrayal by sunlight from the entrance, sets the ship. It's a little larger than I remembered, certainly larger than the small Lander that HD piloted with me sitting on his lap. It's sleek, but even I can see it's worn. Patched metal here and there betrays a long life of use.

"You sure this thing is space-worthy?"

"Yesss. Checckeedd outtt onnee-hunndrrreed perrrceeennt."

He pops a door open and we step up to the inside. There is one chair forward with a control panel and viewing screen. Behind that chair are two others. "Seee?" HD questions, "Threee placceess. Hunnterr teeaamm crraafftt."

HD takes the command seat while I settle into one behind. "Seat belts?"

"Swittcchh onn riigghtt siiddee."

The chair has no arm rests, so I feel along the right panel of the chair bottom. Sure enough, a small switch is there. I flick it. A light squeal comes from behind me even as a large harness appears over my head. It is emerging from the top of the seat back and arcs around to cover my torso. Two prongs on either side penetrate small holes beside my hips on either side of the seat. The harness prongs engage with the chair sides, and then the entire thing tightens to fit. I'm strapped in. No jolt short of a complete ship breakup is moving me out of this chair. I feel a little panic as it tightens. _Caught in a Yautja trap!_

"Reelaxxx Ang-ee. Fllipp swittchh agaaaiin willl bee offf."

"Okay."

"Haaanngg ooonn."

I wish there were armrests for me to grip as we are catapulted from the cavern. Only a faint whine warned of the engine's engagement and then we were blasted out over the Interior. HD banks around the mountain's ring and then points the nose nearly straight up. Like a bullet, we shoot up through the atmosphere into space. The nose settles and we are in a lovely orbit around Abuela.

HD flips the artificial gravity on and I feel myself grow heavier in the chair. "Can I come up front?"

He nods, so I switch my harness off. It releases me, sliding back into its home in the chair. Up front, I stand on a small bit of floor next to HD's command chair. The view of Abuela is breathtaking. We watch in silence as the great oceans which cover most of the planet roll beneath us, patch worked by white clouds. The land mass is coming, white beaches make a lace edge around the entire thing, while the ring of mountains protecting the interior look like jagged bumps from this vantage. Inside, the plains and the river make a smooth center to the continental wreath.

"I didn't know there was a lake, look!"

A huge lake marks the place where the river ends. It is far across the plain from where our town lies, nearly to the mountains on the other side of the continent.

"Have you been there?"

"Nooo. Farrr. Mannyy daayyss journey."

"You know, if we all had mounts like Wakina, we could probably make that trip, easily."

"Couulldd! I nneedd biiggg birrddd tooo riiddee."

"Yea, a big one is in order for you. You've seen lots of Dino Birds. Do any of them get big enough for you to ride?"

"Yessss. Feemaalleess liikkee Wakinaaa."

"Wakina's a female?"

He nods.

"So are Thor and Loki males?"

"Yeesss."

"Do Mahipya or Aleki or Hotah know this?"

"Noooo."

"Well why haven't you told them? I think they need to know. What if Loki and Thor get into a fight over Wakina? What if one of them kills the other?"

"Noo onnee assskkk meee."

"HD, its okay to volunteer important information. You won't be injuring anyone's pride or honor. I'm sure that no one has asked you simply because they didn't think of it."

"Willl teelll wheennn gettt bacckk."

"Well, okay, great then! We just all need mounts and riding lessons. That should be doable."

"Shouulldd."

HD banks the ship and circles in on the circular land formation of our single continent planet. Soon, we approach our village's location from the mountain side. HD begins the scans with talon taps. A graphic appears but I can't make sense of it.

We swoop near the mountains several times, with HD tapping away and changing displays appearing on one corner of the screen. Finally, fly back to the ship's hiding cavern. HD has said nothing, attaching his wrist device to the ship's computer, pressing a button and then his wrist begins flashing. The ship's door opens and we disembark.

"Well?"

"Nooo siggnn offf mettalll. Cann hiddee inn cavvesss. Yautja noott dettecttt. Buttt reemeemberrr. Usseee warriorrrs oncceee – aall Yautja knnooww foorr alll timmeee. Onnllyy onnee suurrprrissee."

"Well, shit. I hadn't thought of that. Another monkey wrench in the works."

"Whhattt?"

"Expression meaning there is another problem to consider. Monkeys are Earth animals and wrenches are tools. Don't you have any expressions on Yaut?"

A moment of silence ensures. Then, clicking mixed with guttural sounds emanate from HD. "Thaatt meaann, 'Saaayyy whhaatt needed tooo beee saaidd, alll ellssseee issss thheee winnnddd.'"

"Somehow, since I can't understand the original, it's just not the same."

I see his body gently shaking.

"Did you just make that up?"

The shaking turns into laughter, "HD! You made that up! There is no such saying on Yaut, is there?"

Now the low peals of Yautja hilarity echo through the cave.

"Wind, huh? You think my speaking isn't to the point and is just a useless breeze?" I accost him with mock anger even as he tries to recover from his laughing fit.

He manages to gasp out, "lippsss moovvee inn brreeezzee. Liikkee," He chokes, "likkee clootthh innn trreee innn sttorrmm." Thereupon, he nearly collapses onto the floor in renewed laughter.

"I hope you pee yourself. I'm sure that to YOU, lips flapping in the wind, since you don't have any, is simply hilarious. Yes, obviously it is."

The laughter stops. "Fllaappp?"

"Flap. You know," I hang my hand and let it swing back and forth. "Flap in the wind."

"Meannn likkee thiiiss?" He holds up his index fingers and holds them horizontally across his yap, and then moves them up and down.

"Well that's better than this!" I make mandibles with my hands curled into C's and move them from side to side. "I bet a stiff breeze can make yours move too."


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: There is a major scene change mark in this chapter where we will be introduced to Mahpiya's POV. I tried posting this without the major scene change mark or this note, but readers were confused. Would love suggestions on how to gracefully weave it into the story. I really hate obvious things like "Five years later . . . " or "SO-n-so's POV". I want the story to flow naturally. Perhaps it's really a movie script? LOL Please enjoy the fruits of my labors. GH PS: I must also thank dear reader MajorBachman for continuing to insist that I tell Mahpiya's side of the tale.**_

 **Chapter 19: Unprepared**

Many different corrals have been completed, creating a regular Dino Bird ranch. One corral is reserved for tending hatch eggs, another for raising the chicks, one for maturing females, another for males and two others set aside as a breeding pens.

As they've grown, Thor has outshone Loki in size and muscle. He is currently housed with the now sexually mature Wakima in hopes that the two will mate. Timid Loki has been set aside as a breeding male for developing the food stock.

A group of us are watching Thor and Wakima. "How's Loki?" asks Mahpiya of Hotah.

"He was very upset to be separated from Thor until he met his wives. He seems pretty content now."

"Glad he's settled. Thor is trying to meet Wakima but she doesn't seem very receptive. Come on, Wakima. Be a nice girl!"

The female bird whirls, snarling at Thor whenever he tries to approach her. They were chicks together, but have been raised apart for the past six months.

"Come on," I hear Aleki coax softly, "Easy with her. Just politely introduce yourself, man."

Thor seems to cock his head in the direction of Aleki's voice and, as if on cue, begins walking around some distance from Wakima. He begins calling to her from his throat with small, guttural sounds. As Thor talks, Wakima begins to respond and allows him to come closer. She starts to call back to him. He gets behind her and in a flash, seizes her neck with his teeth and mounts. She holds her tail aside for him, their pelvises meet and it's over.

"Well that was so not worth waiting for," Marie comments, drawing a laugh from all of us. She continues, "They have to be quick. Mating leaves them vulnerable, exposed to predators or competing males."

"So now we wait for eggs!" Mahpiya beams.

"Will you let her set them?" I ask.

"I dunno. It depends on if she'll let me get close to them. If she will, then I'll stay with her when it's close to hatch and they can imprint on me. If not, I'll have to figure a way to get them from her without realizing it's me. I'm hoping she'll let me sit them with her. From what we've done so far, once they've imprinted on one of us, any of us can be taught to deal with them."

"Those are some strong instincts you're dealing with," Marie observes. "You be careful."

"I will. I'll have my armor on and Dad and Aleki will be here."

"Where is Malik?"

"In the hatch pen, sitting his egg. He figures we need to be able to ride together. Isn't that great?"

"Oh yes!" Marie gushes. "When's it supposed to hatch?"

"Tomorrow! Can't wait."

"Why don't you come over for awhile then? It's been awhile since I've heard your voice echoing in our cave. We can drink tea and gossip about our men."

"Well, yea. It has been awhile since I've been over. I think Thor and Wakima will be fine now. Let me see if Malik needs anything and I'll be over."

"Great baby! We'll have fun. See you in a bit." I smooch her forehead.

Back at home, I stoke the new metal stove fashioned by Jon. It has a firebox with a door and a flat top that I can heat my new metal tea pot on. _Amazing after all this time to have these conveniences._ I retrieve my box of sugar leaves and two cups. I finger the fired clay surface of one. We have a kiln now and regularly make plates, bowls and cups. _We've come so far in such a short time._

"I'm here!"

"Come on in, baby. I'll have some hot tea for you in a few. Make yourself comfy."

"Love the new stove! Sure beats repairing the constant cracks and chinks in the old clay oven."

"Sure does! How many leaves do you want?"

"Four, please."

I place four leaves in her cup and three in mine, and then pour the boiling water into both. We'll fish the leaves out with our carved spoons when they've finished steeping.

"When do you expect Dad back?"

"Not for a few days. He needed to get away."

"I thought he'd been testy lately."

"He has. It's not just that. Yautja mating season is coming again, I fear. He's not said anything, but I remember from last time. It's been a longer stretch than I thought it would be."

"I was just a little kid then, but that's when you were going to tie him up, right?"

"Yup. And then three Yautja angels from heaven came and saved me from my labors. I'm kind of wondering if they'll show up again. HD says some might."

"Really? What will you do?"

"Let him go be a Yautja. I'm long past being upset about it. In fact, I'd welcome it. I'm not looking forward to having to take care of him for ten days or so."

"Mom . . . have you thought about recruiting some help?"

"Wwhat?"

"Some help. Another woman to help you take care of Dad's needs."

"Uh, I sure had not."

"I bet Auntie Marie would help you."

 _I can just see tiny Marie sitting astride him, trying to get all that inside her petite self. But hey, she took Aleki. I've never seen him but I have her explicit description. And she'd not have to worry about pregnancy._

"Mom?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just picturing that for a moment. You know what? That's not a bad suggestion. I might just do that. Thanks, baby!"

 _How practical I'm getting in my old age. Hey, I'm not old! Just older. ._

"So, Baby, how are you feeling these days?"

"Pregnant."

"Really? Really?"

"Yea," she glows. "But we're not announcing it for awhile. Not until we're sure everything's okay this time."

"I won't say a word and I certainly understand. I'm so happy for you and Malik!"

"We're pretty excited, but trying to keep our cool. We're . . . a little nervous."

"Makes sense. How far along are you?"

"A month at least. I'll feel better when I'm past two months or even three."

"Yes, get through the first trimester. Any morning sickness?"

"No. Not yet anyway. We're trying to figure how to schedule everything with the baby and the Dino Birds. It's a lot to juggle."

"Well, I'm up for babysitting any time! And you know Marie is too. We'll spoil the hell out of it!"

"That's so true!" We laugh together. _It's so good to have her home for a while. I know she has her own life now, but I miss her being right here._

"I'm remembering when you were little, running around this room. You were so cute! Smart and cute! Those memories are the most precious ones I have."

Mahpiya reaches across the table for my hand, "Growing up here with you and Dad are precious memories to me too. Mom, you look a little tired. How are you feeling?"

"I am a little tired. I don't sleep as well when your Dad's not here. Otherwise, doing great!"

"Good. Don't ever think twice about asking for me to help with anything, Mom. Okay?"

"Help with anything? Baby, I'm older, but I'm far from old! The way I figure it, I've got another thirty-some years to worry about you."

"Oh, I didn't mean you were old, Mom. But as you said, you are older. And when you finally get there, I'm going to take care of you. Got that!"

"You'll have to work that out with HD. He thinks he will."

"So, we'll fight over you! Dad's stronger, but I can out-argue him any day. He has no idea! Malik and I have honed arguing to a fine edge!"

"You guys don't still fight do you?"

"Not as much. But I think it's kind of our way."

"Baby, there is something I've been meaning to run by you. Someday, I don't know when and it won't be soon, I'll be retiring from the council. I'd like you to consider serving as a member."

"Oh Mom! I don't know about that. Sitting around talking things to death. Really not my style."

"I think, and so do other people, that you have skills that would serve the council. You're smart and practical. You speak your mind and you're honest, baby. Those are all good leadership qualities. Will you think about it?"

"I'll give it some thought."

* * *

"Have a great hunt!" I wave to the group of mounted, armored hunters. Mahpiya is going out with Malik, Aleki and some others. They've created quite a cavalry in the past two years and easily keep us supplied with meat. HD is with them of course, although he eschews a mount of his own, preferring to jog along side. He likes the Dinos and has tried riding a few times. He says that too much riding would make him soft.

I take my grandson's chubby hand, "Okay, Rashid let's go get some breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Hungry Gramma! Run!"

"You run!" I laugh, "I'll be right behind you."

His strong legs propel him back to the cavern as I walk behind. It's too painful to run. The ankle I broke a few years back bothers me now from time to time. Some days, I even use a cane. I try not to complain or favor it in front of HD because it reminds him that it was due to his throwing me over the corral fence that broke it. Frequent sips of bitter bark tea help.

At breakfast, Marie and Pranav join us. I can tell they are excited. "What's up?"

"We have two pairing ceremonies to announce!"

"Juniors going to mate with another? And, don't tell me, Devi?"

"Yes!" Marie's happiness is contagious. "Both of them! I'll be a Grandmother again soon! Having Junior's first has been wonderful, but I want more! A whole houseful! Isn't this fantastic!"

"Fantastic! I'm so happy for you, Marie. This is just great!"

"Great!" Rashid joins in, slapping his hands on the table and flipping his bowl of grain mush onto the floor.

"Sorry, Gramma."

"Can you clean it up?" He dutifully climbs down and does his best to scrape up cereal from the floor, cleaning his small hands on the edge of the bowl.

I start to rise but Marie interrupts, "Let me, Angie." She hurries off to get some damp rags and returns to assist Rashid in cleaning up his mess.

"Thank you," he politely says to Marie when they are finished.

"You are most welcome, young man. Be more careful next time, okay?"

"Okay!" he flashes his brilliant smile, so much like his father.

"How about if you wash those hands?" I ask. He looks at the dried layers decorating his fingers and runs to the sinks where he splashes his hands and arms most vigorously and then semi-dries them with a cloth before returning.

"Good job!" I praise him. "What shall we do today?"

"Garden?" he asks hopefully. He loves going to the garden with me and can already identify many of our crops as well as weeds.

"Yes, let's go to the garden. We can harvest some vegetables for the cooks. Go get two baskets."

"Catch you later, Marie. I'm really excited about your news. Can't wait to see you up to your eyeballs in grandkids!"

"Come on!" Rashid grabs my hand impatiently. We head out to the garden, Rashid chatting away about the vegetables.

In mid-stride it is as though someone reaches down and grabs my shoulders, bringing me to a complete stop. There is a noise, a sounding, coming from the mountains. It's the deeper shell horns, the ones that signal Hunters. I choke down the rising sickness from my stomach.

"Rashid, we have to go to the beach, baby. The Hunters are here. You remember what to do?"

He belly-flops down onto the sand.

"That's exactly right! And once we get to the beach, I'll lay down with you, okay? Now don't run ahead, stay with me."

"Okay, Gramma. After they go, can we go back to garden?"

"Yes, baby. We'll do that."

 _I hope our riders aren't far out. Maybe they heard the signal and are on their way back. But maybe it's better for them to be gone. They won't have to confront this._

It doesn't take long to leave the garden and get within eyeshot of the beach. My ankle is forgotten as I anxiously hold Rashid's hand and scan the shoreline. Yes, it's there, a ship about the size of the last one but somewhat different in color and line. _That would be a hunting craft with room inside for three._

Our people are scattered on the beach, all lying face down as three masked Hunters stand together. _Good! There are three! But is it three legitimate Hunters or three Badbloods? Hide behind the rock and watch, just like last time._

"Shhhhh, Rashid, just sit here with me and do not say a word." He nods seriously. I peek out to watch the Hunters. They are strange looking. There isn't anyone standing next to them so I can't judge, but all three of them look extremely tall. Their clothing and armor are different too. At least different from HD's and anything I saw on the ship. Something mindless begins to struggle within me. _I can't panic. My grandson is counting on me. Keep your wits Angela!_

One of the Hunters begins to unmask, using two hands to unseat the seal. I can only see him from the side, but immediately I know something is different. Admittedly, I've seen only three Yautja in my entire life, but this Hunter is something else. He looks grossly deformed. His jaws! There are four mandibles, but they protrude out like sticks from his mouth like some great insect. Orangish eyes bulge from the sloping forehead. The locks are thick and black. The rest of the body is like HD's only taller, leaner. _What in hell?_

The strange Hunter turns to the prone humans, crouches and bellows out an unearthly low screech. Several people pop up their heads but quickly put them back down. No one gets up. _Good, stay down! Submit. Don't let him scare you._

The three Hunters draw blades and begin to walk the crowd, the ugly-faced one replacing his mask. I notice that the bottom of his mask is adorned with the jawbone of some creature. They poke at several people, drawing blood on some. No one gets up. They surround a man who is lying by himself and take turns drawing the tips of their weapons over his back, laughing. I can hear their sickening chortles from here. Red stripes quickly form an array of bloody crisscrosses. One of the Hunters lifts his blade and plunges it deep. The body convulses, only to relax as a pool of red flows onto the sand. The Hunter pulls his blade and kicks the body over. _Oh my God, it's Hotah! It killed Hotah!_

"Ouch, Gramma!" I clamp a hand over Rashid's mouth as I realize I've been crushing his hand. "Sorry, baby," I whisper. "Don't talk. Shhhhhh."

My eyes turn back to the beach. The three have separated, walking the beach again. One raises his blade and stabs it into the back of a woman. _Badbloods! These are Badbloods! We have to fight!_

"Stay here!" I order my grandson, his eyes wide at my fierceness. "DO NOT COME OUT!"

"Okay, Gramma,"

Unsheathing my knife, I hobble out onto the sand screaming, "Badbloods! Get up! Get up! Fight! Fight!"

Some nearest me begin to rise from the sand. The Hunters roar and rush them, easily cutting them down even as the rest of the people begin to get up.

"Surround them!" I scream, hobbling closer. A group of five men has surrounded a Hunter, he swings out at the ones in front and the men in back jump on him. He goes down in a pile of ten bodies, roaring, swinging. Blood is everywhere. Only the lower parts of his legs are visible. I fall on them, hacking away at his knee tendons with my knife. The first cut goes to the bone, green blood streaming. One corner of my eye sees the other leg draw back and kick at me. I'm able to roll away so that the metal-covered foot only gives my shoulder a glancing blow but it collapses me in pain. I fight to rise, only to see the Hunter trying to stand. "Nooooo!" I scream, hobbling toward it. "I may die, but you're going with me! Everybody! Cut him down!"

A new surge of frantic humans accosts him, some are immediately run through by his deadly blade, but others succeed in stabbing him. He's bleeding from all his limbs and his abdomen now, but nothing's stopped him. Two men run from behind and jump on his back, sending him to the ground. Three others rush up, plunging spears and knives into his body. "Cut off his head!" I yell. "Cut his neck!" I know from HD that the neck is a vulnerable place, protected by metal rings but flesh can be cut above the rings and below.

The Hunter seems to be done for so I turn to see what's happening over the rest of the beach. The other two Hunters are fighting, but being continually attacked from every direction. The warrior sentries have come down from the mountain and joined the fight. Armored and well–trained, they are acting together to make a difference in this battle. We're taking heavy losses, but one Hunter is dead and the other two are surrounded, fighting for their lives. I hear a great commotion behind me.

It's the cavalry, coming to save the day. Our armored hunters are coming at full gallop, each Dino Bird stretched out in a full run. Armor covers the Bird's necks and chests, protecting the most vulnerable places in a head-long charge. Armor covers their riders, glinting in the sun, the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. They plow into the two Hunters. I see Mahpiya plunge a spear down into the shoulder of one of the aggressors, even as Wakima, snapping ferociously at his blade, grabs him with one of her strong feet, taking him down. He's immediately swarmed by our warriors.

Overhead, another ship swoops in. I recognize the Badblood's hidden ship, kept safe from prying human curiosity by HD. It lands, and fully armored HD leaps out, plunging at full roar into the battle.

He runs at one and I realize that the stranger is well over a head taller. HD slices into the other's abdomen and whirls to set upon him again. Men rush into help, striking at the monster feverishly.

It's over quickly. Three Hunters lie decapitated, their green blood decorating the sand. Our medical team is on the field. Everyone helps them in tending the injured, patching the wounded, pulling the fallen over to one side, and asking HD's help for those suffering with no chance of recovery. HD walks the field as summoned by the medics, delivering swift mercy to the hopeless. Many weep, but no one complains or tries to stop him.

 _My grandson! Where is he?_

I hobble as fast as I can back to the rocks where I left him. The wonderful, obedient child is still there, tears streaming down his little face. He brings his arms to me and I lift him. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. Don't cry." I start to carry him to his home and find Mahpiya running her bird up to us. She slides off the side, "Mom, Rashid! Are you okay?"

"We are baby. We are. Are you okay? And Malik?"

"Yea, we're fine." She takes her little one and cuddles him. "Mom, thank you so much for taking care of him, keeping him safe. I'm taking him home, now. Will you be okay? Do you want to come with us?"

"Yes, baby. Get him home. He saw a lot. I'll be fine. I'll wait for HD."

Malik checks on his family, hugs me and then hurries his wife and child home. And suddenly, HD is here, surrounding me.

"Youuu okkaayyy?"

"I'm not sure. My shoulder took a blow and it hurts. But there are many far worse off then me. What can I do to help?"

HD gently takes me into his arms and carries me to a medic who is finishing setting a broken arm. "Just set her there," he instructs. "We're doing triage. Angela, you aren't bleeding. Where are you hurt?"

"My shoulder, but take care of those who need it more. Then come back to me."

He moves off. "I'll be okay, HD. They need to take care of others first, you understand don't you."

"Doooo. Youuu beee okkaayyy heerreee?"

"Yes, I will be. You go on and help. I'll be right here when you finish."

He grunts and goes back to helping figure out who is dead, and who's still alive. Sometimes he uses his mask to help the medics determine an injury. He's never done that before, not wanting to make us dependent on something that won't always be here. The lifeless bodies are accumulating, laid out in a row. I get to my feet and go over to see who we've lost. Dear Hotah is there, of course, along with many men and women who I recognize but don't count as close friends. Their loss hurts all of us, but doesn't dig as deeply as the loss of a life friend. The bodies of several children fill my eyes with tears and make me wish I could have tortured the monsters that did this. _There is no pain, no suffering enough to make them pay for this.._

And then I see her, my dearest, my lifelong friend, the sister of my soul, my confident, my helper in times of need - my Marie. Pranav is holding her, blood running from his own wounds. I sink to my knees beside him, holding him as we both weep out our souls into the ground.

* * *

#### #### ####

* * *

"He's asleep now," I tell Malik. "I need to go back to the beach. Dad's there, Mom's there and I need to help.'

"Mahpiya, please stay here with our son. I'll go. If he wakes, he'll need you."

"Okay."

I watch my son's breathing, soft and steady, as he sleeps. Gratitude fills my heart that he's unharmed. Apparently, Mom told him to stay behind the rocks and went out to face the enemy by herself. _No one's as brave as you, Mom, limping out there with your bad ankle, ready to take on the enemy. You must have put the fear of God in this child to make him stay. Thank God he did! We lost many out there today. I was too busy fighting to see who was among the dead. I dread finding out._

 _We had just gone through the passage and only a little way into the Interior when we heard the horns. Aleki pulled HD up to ride in back of him and they took off after telling us all to go back and fight. Malik and I led the charge. Then I realized that another ship was flying in. Could have knocked me off Wakima when it landed and Dad came flyingt out! He was fierce! We took one of them down, even though he was much shorter. I didn't know Hunters could be so tall. I'd expected the Hunters to all look like Dad, but those guys didn't. They must have been Badbloods, they killed women and children. Why did they look so strange? So ugly?_

The door rattles. I look up in alarm to see Malik carrying my mother. She's sobbing, uncontrollably. Rushing, I help settle her onto our bed, and then look to Malik for an answer as my mother is crying too hard to speak.

"We lost Marie," he nearly whispers.

Tears spring to my eyes, "Not Auntie Marie! God dammit to fucking hell! Death was too good for them!" Fresh rage enlivens my soul but there is nothing to expend it on. I know Malik sees it, "I'll stay with her," he says. "Go out and help them. You need to be doing something."

"Thank you," I mouth, surrounding Mom with my arms, holding her close. "I'm going to help Pranav and the others, you stay here, Mom. Malik will take care of you. Okay?" She nods, perhaps too numb with horror to speak. I rush back to the scene.

Dad is dragging the bodies of the Hunters away. I assume he's going to put them out to sea. There's a place down the beach with a strong rip tide near the shore. It will carry the disgusting bodies far from our sight. The injured are gathered in a group, being attended by many. Over to one side, the dead are being assembled in a neat row. I steel myself when I spot Uncle Pranav standing by the row, standing by the small form that was Auntie Marie. Devi and Junior are with him. Where are the rest of the children?

Scanning anxiously, I finally locate them, among a group of children being tended by a few adults. All the children look in shock. Do Marie's know of their loss? The youngest is only a toddler, too small to understand much except that the warm known safety of momma is missing.

What can I do to help? I hear Dad rumbling my name and jog over to him. "Takkeee Hunntterr weaaponnss, armmorrr. Puuuttt nearrr shiippp. Guuarrddd. Leettt nooo onnee takkee."

I spring into action, grateful for something to do. I don't know why Dad's having me gather the dead Hunters' weapons and armor but he always has a good reason. I scurry around, picking up the scattered blades and piles of metal where Dad has freed the dead Hunters from their armor. Nothing but their organic bodies will be fed to the fish.

Aleki has returned from where he delivered HD to the ship. His Bird looks seriously winded. Dismounted, he walks it slowly around the beach, cooling it down. Quickly, I finish collecting the alien metal and then stand guard over the pile. No one approaches me. The tasks of the moment are consuming everyone. Before long, Dad finishes his gruesome job and joins me. He fiddles with some controls on the small ships side and a door opens. He begins taking the alien bits inside and I join to help.

"Are you going to hide this ship, Dad? With the other one?"

"Noooo. Onllyy smallll onnee. Willl shhooww youu whherree."

"Me Dad? Why?"

"Sommee daayy humaaansss maakkeee ussee ooff thiisss. Tooo addvaanncceeedd nooww. Sooo hiddeee unnttilll theenn."

"Will we be able to use this in my lifetime?"

"Nooo. Chharrgeee youu too teell youurr chilldreenn. Muussttt passs onnn thiiss knnoowwleeddggee. Usseee sommeedaayy."

"How will we know when it's time?"

Dad stops placing blades into the wall bank of Hunter weaponry. "Whheenn unnderrstanndd hooww shippss fllyy thhrouuggh sppaccee. Theen givvee shipp too huumannss."

"So, you're not counting on being around by that time, are you?"

"Youu wonn't bee arrounndd eiithherr," he says. "Teeaccchh youurr chilldreenn. Thiiss teecchh heellpp huumannss sommeedaayy."

"I'll make sure my children understand Dad. We'll keep this secret and pass it on to the people when they're ready. So, I take it that this tech will help us fight the Hunters?"

He states, "Teeeccch heellp keeepp ssaaffe."

"That sounds like something different than a weapon, Dad. You didn't say it would help us fight, but that it would help keep us safe."

A bold knuckle finds my cheek, "Youuu allwayyss smmarrrtt, Mahpiya. Whheennn giivvee tecchh, teelll hummannss tooo ussee wiitthh whhatt lieess inn Abuueellaa mounntaiinss."

"Okay, but what is it Dad?"

"Knooww hooww weee hiddee mettall inn caavee? Prrotteecttt futtureee. Allll youuu needdd tooo knnooww."

"Okay. I'll make it happen. Dad, I don't know if you saw but . . . Auntie Marie's dead."

My words stop him as though he were a statue. "Diidd noott seee."

"Pranav, Junior and Devi are with her. Mom knows, she's at my house with Malik. I just needed to be out here doing something."

"Mahpiya, jooinn mee. Yautja prayyerrr foorr deadd."

He begins to bow his head. "Dad! Dad, I'm sorry but I can't. Hunters killed her! Hunters killed everyone and now I can't join in a Yautja prayer for the dead. Can't you see?"

"Hunntterrs noott Yautja. Hunntterrs Hiisshhh. Annciienntt enneeemyy."

"But they looked like Hunters!"

"Noottt! Commee innsiddee. See."

I enter the dark craft and follow Dad to a place with three chairs. "Siitt!" he commands. Taking the chair in front, he takes his mask and attaches it to something, then flicks several controls. It's like someone just opened a window and I can see a picture hanging in midair. "What IS it, Dad?"

"Immaggeee teech. Likkee piccturree drawwwnn onnn cavvee walll. Buutt noott drawwwn. Cappturree reaall immaggee whhatt seeeen thrroouugh massskk."

"Wow!"

On the hanging moving picture, I see the three Hunters we've just killed stripped of armor and clothing, lying dead on the beach. All the bodies are headless; the heads lie next to them on the sand. I look closely at the heads and faces all horribly misshapen.

"Thhessee ootthherrr raccee callleedd Hish. Desccenndd ffromm Yautja maanny liffeetimmeess agoo. Nooo longgerr Yautja. Nooo coddee. Nooo honnoorrr. Theeyyy attt warrr wiitthh Yautja loonnnggg timmee. Noottt thinnkkk yoouu oorrr Iii evverr seee onnee. Nooo warrr foorr thouusannddss yeaarrss."

"They're the most evil ugly bastards I've ever seen."

"Aggreeee. Prrayyy nooowww foorr deeeadd?"

"Yes, Dad. Let's pray for them."

I bow my head with my Yautja father and listen to his dear rumbling, clicking voice utter words in his own language for our lost. I stand, facing east, to add my whispers, praying to the Spirit Mom has told me our ancestors worshipped.

"What now, Dad?"

"Muusstt leavvee. Affterr hiddee ssmaall shiiippp, takkee thiiss Hish shiippp tooo Yaut. Repoortt whhatt happpeenn. Iff Hish attacckkk Yaut, mussstt warrnnn."

"Dad, won't you be placing yourself in danger by going home? What will happen?"

"Thheeyyy knnooww Iii herree. Whhatt willl happpeennn, willl happeenn. Dooo noottt knooww. Gooo tooo hiddee shippp. Comme bacckk, telll Ang-ee, thenn leavvee."

"Will you ever be back?"

"Willl trryyy uuttmoossttt too retturrnn."

I hug him, "I love you Dad. I'll always do my best to make you proud."

"Alwwayyss prrouudd offf youuu."

He peels my arms away and is gone, striding to the little ship. It lifts easily and shoots inland. I turn in the direction of my home. I'll leave it to him to tell Mom, it seems the most honorable thing to do. Mom sleeps in our house that night, Malik and I make do with a pallet on the floor. The children have nightmares and we are up frequently with them. Mom is out from medication provided by the medic who finally came to tend to her shoulder at nightfall. Nothing was broken, only badly bruised and swollen.

Mom tosses and moans in her sleep. I try to find slumber, but images of the bloody beach keep horror fresh in my mind. The morning dawns painfully, bringing the fresh memories of all our losses. I get ready to take the children to breakfast.

"Ammm heerreee," comes the announcement before the door opens. Mom is sitting beside Malik, her eyes still swollen and red from crying. She starts to get up but Dad is there. He cradles her as carefully as I carried my newborn. He doesn't dare sit on my bed, knowing it will not hold him. Instead, he folds his legs underneath and lowers them both to the floor.

"Ang-ee, lissttenn." Mom's tired face grows attentive. "Thessee Baaddblooddss arree Hish. Enemmieess ooff boothh ouurr peeoopplee. Abuellaaa attt eedggee ooff Yaut claaimmm. Thiiss maayy bee ann innvaassionn. Muusttt gooo. Warrnn Yaaauttt. Undderrstannddd?"

She nods, "I understand the need to warn your people about these monsters. Do you think more of them will come here?"

"Noott knowww. Youuu seeee youu cannn kiilll theemm. Sttayyy allerttt. Theeyyy vvverryyy tallll, nnott likee Yautja."

"I saw that HD. I wondered. When they . . . killed the first woman, I screamed at everyone to attack."

"Diidd gooodd." He strokes her hair. "Doo nooottt knooww wheeenn willl bee bacckk. Trryyy haardd too commee bacckk."

"I know you will. I love you HD."

"Loovvee youuu." He reaches out to me and I kneel beside them. We are both surrounded by his arms. "Loovvee youuu bootthhh. Takkee carree eacchh otthherr. Goo noww."

His arm leaves me as he rises and places Mom back on my bed. So many tears are flowing, I can barely see. I go to the door and blink furiously, watching him leave. Aleki is near, Dad stops and says something to him. They clasp arms and then he is gone. Aleki comes to the house, tears in his eyes.

"He said I should take care of his family while he's gone. And I will! I swear to God I will!"

We all watch as the glowing ship takes to the air, surrounded by blue arcs of power. It hovers and then vanishes, a pinpoint against the sky.

 _My Daddy is gone. Spirits of my world and of Yaut, take care of him . . . please._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Birth of a Plan**

"Mornin' Wakima." My Dino Bird playfully snaps at me, but never touches me with her teeth. I toss her the raw meat from my bucket, once piece at a time, delighting as she easily catches each piece and gulps it down. She always inspects the empty pail afterwards. "Like I would cheat you! You know it's empty."

I walk to check out her nest. It's empty, too. _Any day now._ "Where are the eggs?" I ask her in mock seriousness, pointing accusingly to the nest. It's only a scrape in the sand, but she spent an afternoon digging it, making sure it was just so. She reaches down with her long neck and sniffs the nest. "Yea, empty. We need another batch of mounts, Girl."

She and Thor make excellent babies. All big and strong with good tempers and smart to boot. We've moved the food Dinos to another location that's usually upwind. That program is going well, in spite of the loss of Hotah. Others have stepped up to manage the breeding of docile, tasty birds. We're into the third generation of them now and I can see the differences. They're somewhat smaller than Thor and Wakima's progeny, although very meaty. Unless defending eggs or chicks, they are very easy to manage. We harvest any culls for the dinner table with ease, taking them away from the group to be killed, of course.

I head back to the house to get the children ready for breakfast. Malik and I had approached Pranav right after Marie's death with an offer to adopt her toddler, a little girl named Aimee. He accepted numbly with assurances that we are right next door and she will know him and her siblings as family. The two other children still live with him, but are old enough to help him manage things.

"Come on Aimee, Rashid. Aren't you hungry?"

"Starved Mom! Ready to go," my son shouts, ready to bolt out the door.

"Wait 'til I get Aimee," I chide him.

"Got her!" Malik responds, appearing from the kid's bedroom with her in his arms. We head out the door for the cavern. I automatically glance next door, Pran and his kids are also heading out.

"Walk with us!" I call.

He nods and herds his charges over to us. It's only been a few months since the Hish attack and we are all still keenly feeling our losses. Pranav's face is lean and drawn, the children are more buoyant but this morning all are unusually quiet.

"Camille woke up screaming again this morning. Bad dreams."

"I'm so sorry she's still suffering. It hasn't been long. I hope it will fade in time. What does our medical team say?"

"Just to love her and comfort her. Try and make her feel safe again." Pranav lowers his voice to a whisper, "No small task when I'm not feeling safe myself."

"I know what you mean," I reply. "In fact, I'd like to present an idea to the counsel at the next meeting."

"It's tomorrow morning, right after breakfast. Be prepared to wait in line. There are many who want to express opinions about what we should do now. If you want to hang around, I'll send a messenger to fetch you when it's near your time to present. Otherwise, you'll be waiting for a long time."

"Sounds great. Thanks Uncle." I give him a hug and notice that he feels thinner. "Are you eating, Uncle Pranav?"

"Some. Not much of an appetite these days."

"Mom's the same way. I think you need some new faces at your table instead of empty spots for Auntie Marie and Dad."

He looks at me aghast, "Mahpiya, I know you mean well but those spots will be filled only when Angie and I are ready to fill them!" He softens his voice, "Mourning takes time. Please be patient with us."

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry. I just hate seeing both of you pine away. Dad always taught me that, no matter what, life goes on because other people are counting on you."

"Mahpiya, as much as I admire, respect and even have affection for your father – he wasn't human. You can't expect to apply his rules to people."

 _I don't see why not. They make perfect sense to me._

"I'm mourning too, Uncle. I miss Auntie Marie, Hotah, and my Dad. I guess we just look at things differently."

"We do. And remember, everyone mourns in their own time and in their own way." His tired brown eyes begin to fill. "So hey, I'm looking forward to hearing your presentation tomorrow." He ventures a weak smile.

"Thanks, Uncle. I hope I'm able to make a decent case for what I want to do."

I hug him, planting a kiss on his cheek. In the dining area, we get the children that are old enough to carry their own food into the line while Malik offers to watch over the little ones that we seat at our tables. "Thanks for your bravery," I laugh, and then hurry to fetch food for them before they squirm away.

Mom finally joins us. She's moved back into her own room after staying with us for a while. She smiles at all the children and sits down with her breakfast. It's not much - half a bowl of gruel. She presents a husk of her former self as she mourns the loss of her best friend and my Dad. _I wonder how the council's faring with her and Pranav both basically semi-functioning?_

* * *

The next day dawns much the same as the last. Mom tells me that there are definite seasons of weather where she lived on Earth. I can't imagine it being cold enough to have to wear layers of long clothing and see white flakes of frozen rain floating down to pile up on the ground. We have a wetter and a drier season on Abuela. Neither one is much of an inconvenience as the temperature never gets cold. Sometimes the heat is enough that we seek shade or the caves, but even in that time of year there are plenty of early mornings and late afternoons to get our outside work accomplished in.

I've decided to check and see how many people are in front of me waiting to speak to the council. I'd like to be an observer for a time, something that's always permitted. I'm curious to see how Mom and Pranav are functioning.

It looks like there are five people that will speak before I do and then four after me! It's going to be a long day for the council, because after that they have their regular business to attend to. I know a great deal about how the council works from conversations with Mom. I find a seat and settle into listening for a while.

Mom raps the table and calls for order. She nearly does a double-take when she spots me but then quickly smiles. I give her a tiny wave. Uncle Pranav also smiles and I give him a quick one back along with a nod.

The first speaker takes the floor. It's Uncle Aleki! I lean forward, eager to hear him.

"Members of the council, as you know that when the Hish attacked, HD had me take him to retrieve that Badblood ship, so that he could return and help us fight. He was unarmored when we went out hunting and there was armor on the ship. I can only guess that's why he had me take him there instead of riding double with me and joining everyone in riding back to fight. Well that - and he's a horrible rider. Anyway, the point is this. I'm thinking that if we made a hunting party, we might be able to find that ship. HD had me stop short of it and he went on alone, but I don't think we were far. I think it's worth a shot to try to find it and make use of it."

I'm horrified. _Dad told me to keep that ship hidden! We're not to have it yet. We're not capable of using the technology._

Mom recognizes Pranav. "Now that's an interesting idea, Aleki. Let's say we did find it. None of us knows how to fly it. We might well crash and destroy it if we tried."

"I know, but there might be weapons on board or technology that would give us a leg up."

"No one wishes for us to be well-defended more than I do," Pranav states. "However, our current capabilities are primitive. We don't have precision tools to even take such a ship apart to try and understand it. We don't even have electricity, Aleki. I don't want to ruin the thing in our attempts to comprehend it. Yes, there may be something valuable on board, but we have to be able to utilize it."

 _Wow, did Dad talk to Uncle Pranav about the ship? Keep talking, Uncle!_ I see Aleki's spirits fall as the council talks over his proposal and sways towards Pranavs ideas. Mom puts in her comments.

"I know that if HD thought the ship was something we could have used, he would have given it to us. Look how he helped us develop the Yautja metal! He showed our blacksmith how to treat it in order to create our armor and weaponry. Without the weapons and armor during this recent attack, our casualties would have been much worse. I think we should table looking for this ship until we are farther along technically.

"Aleki, do you know for certain that HD, in fact, hid it back in the original place? He's quite smart, you know."

"Angie! I . . . I hadn't even considered that. I don't know!"

 _I laugh inside realizing the ship is safe.. Oh Uncle Aleki, he so didn't! He drew me a map of where to find it and made me memorize it before he took it away. I haven't even tried to go there. But I do know that if he suspected you had a glimmer of where it was hidden, he would have moved it. You have no idea where it is!_

"He just may have ditched it in the ocean," Mom says. "If there were anything of value in it for us, I know that HD would have made sure that we had it."

 _He did, Mom! He did. I just can't tell you, or anyone, about it. I promised and I will honor my promise to Dad. Someday, Mom. Some day we'll know how to use the technology._

I slip out the doorway and go to busy myself and wait for the messenger to fetch me.

It's after lunch when I'm summoned. I've just finished putting Aimee down for her nap when the messenger is at the door. "I'll be along soon." I tell him, "Just need to find someone to watch Aimee while I'm gone. Malik's working with the Dino Birds. I run over to Juniors house to see if he's home. He isn't, but his current mate, Leah, is and kindly agrees to come over and watch Aimee while I make my presentation to the council. She has a newborn at her breast, another grandson for Pranav. "Thank you so much! I'll be back as soon as I can." I give her a hug before rushing out the door. "No rush," she calls. "It's nice to have an excuse to get off my feet!"

At the council chamber, I enter and take a seat as the council is debating something. I've missed the presentation and pay little attention to their words as I work on remembering what I've planned to say. Eventually, Mom raps on the table and calls on me.

I stand, trying to ignore the flip-flops in my stomach. This is the first time I've addressed the council. Mom gives me a wink and a smile. "Members of the council," I begin, copying Aleki, "I've been thinking a great deal about how we used the Dino Birds to attack the Hish. It was extremely effective. Even if my Dad, if HD, hadn't arrived, I believe we could have made short work of them. The birds are stronger than even a Yautja or a Hish and they can attack with bites, their feet and their weight. They're agile and fast. Plus, we riders have our weapons.

"What I'd like to do is begin to house the Birds within the cavern where they and their armor and our weapons could be readily available to come to our defense. HD showed me that our Yautja metal is undetectable inside the cave. I know the Birds can't live in there full time – it wouldn't be good for them. But what if we created teams of Birds and their riders that could be ready and waiting in the cavern? The teams could have appointed times to be on the ready and a schedule of when they're assigned to the cave. That way, no matter what, we'd have an armed assault force ready to attack on command. We wouldn't have the slaughter of people trying to get up from the sand and being cut down. We'd also have the advantage of surprise. If we come out, then Badbloods are going to die. It will always be a surprise because we won't leave any of them alive to tell anyone about us. And we'll only come out if we're being attacked by Badblood Yautja or the Hish. Otherwise, if it's females or Hunters – we should be safe in submission. What do you think?"

Over in a corner, I hear someone clapping their hands. It's Uncle Aleki who shouts, "At last someone has a real plan of action!" Mom raps the table, "Order! Order in the council room! Members, what do you think?"

Seneca asks to speak, "So what you are proposing, Mahpiya, is an armed cavalry at the ready, twenty-four hours a day, every day. Ready to be summoned by some signal we have to determine yet. Do we have enough mounts and riders to do this?"

"We could only have a force made of small teams right now. But it's something we can work toward. Within maybe two years, we could have enough fighting riders and mounts to create a formidable defense."

He nods his head. "Is there room in the cavern for this?"

"We'll have to make some sacrifices. The only room large enough is the main cavern so we'll have to find somewhere else for our kitchen and to eat. That room is large enough to house, oh, about forty Dinos and riders. We'll need to figure out the most efficient way to organize it and build small enclosures for the birds to spend their assigned time in. And we'll have to allow for some of the birds to be tending eggs or chicks, sometimes, as well as pregnant women or new mothers. And of course, there will have to be a pathway for people who live in the caves to still get to their homes. There's a lot to figure out."

"There is," Seneca answers, "and I can't think of anyone better for that job than you."

I blush, even as Mom asks, "Is there any other comment or question?"

Uncle Pranav speaks, "Mahpiya, this is one hell of an idea. It gives us a way to still utilize submission while offering us a real option of the Hunters turn out to be enemies. It's the first practical hopeful idea anyone has put forth. Don't all of you agree? Thank you!"

My blush grows hotter as everyone around the table starts clapping. Mom raps the table for order and says, "Well, I guess this is a go. If there's no more discussion, let's have a formal vote."

I leave the council chamber elated. _I have a new project and a new job! And somehow, I'm going to balance all this with caring for Aimee and Rashid and maybe getting pregnant again. Pregnant again? I've not really thought about that. Who's going to be the father?_

* * *

 _ **AN: A grateful author's shout-out to kimah36 for suggesting I include HD's POV. We really MUST know what is happening with him. -GH**_

The craft, while not one I've flown before, is standard Yautja tech and simple to figure out and fly. _The ignorant Hish stole it from some honorable Hunt trio. They still build nothing of their own – stupid parasites!_ I run yet another systems check, aware that it's an exercise in uselessness but it keeps my mind from wandering to consider what I've left behind and what might be ahead for me. When the systems check has been run, again finding all in working order, I head for the kehrite, eager to inspect it.

It's only a hunting craft, so the kehrite is small, but enough for two combatants or solo practice. _A real kehrite! I need much practice. I've gone soft on Abuela. Soft physically. Soft mentally. It will be 30 cycles before I reach Yaut, but I may encounter other ships before that time. I'm staying cloaked just in case. No other Hunter will take this task from me. The High Council will know that it is I, Thar'n-dha of Clan Th'syra, who brings them this news of incursion on our space by the Hish. They will know that I fought them and killed one. His skull decorates the trophy wall of this craft even now. It, along with my mask footage and this ship, are the proof of my deed and my message._

 _They will also know the humans fought them. There is nothing I can do about that part of my mask record. Honor demands I not tamper with it! But Thar'n-dha. My own name sounds strange to me. It has been long since anyone, including myself, has called me by my name. You have done much dishonor. You have helped the oomans plot your revenge. You have sought to remove Pyode Amedha hunt for all time._

 _It is because I recognize kindred spirit within them. They are not merely clever prey! They reason, they plan, they sacrifice . . . they love._

 _I must practice! Practice and bathe to remove the traces of ooman from myself. It permeates me, without and within, and it will surely cause my death if I do not remove it. And if I die . . . I will not be able to return . . . How much of what I've become can I purge in 30 cycles?_

I center, closing my eyes, remembering God's practice. Purposefully I breathe, letting myself enjoy the pure Yaut-like air I've programmed the environmental processors to produce. _I breathe in strength, I breathe out weakness. I breathe in focus, I breathe out fear. I breathe in honor, I breathe out disrespect._ The ancient words come to mind easily, practiced daily with rare exceptions, since I was a pup. I finish the sacred words and bend and stretch into my stances. Slowly, I warm up for the work ahead.

Feeling sufficiently flexible, I select a weapon from the wall. The Hish weapons are not that different from our own. There is a double-ended bladed stick that has a decent balance in my hand. It's retractable, like our own combi-sticks. I work the retraction switch until the length is proper for my height and then proceed.

In my mind's sight, there is a Hish. I attack him, whirling, spinning, flipping, and putting my body through long neglected discipline. I'm feeling winded and disgusted by the time the exercise is complete. _I am slow. I will exercise twice each cycle until I am myself again!_ The weapon is cleaned with fluid and cloth and replaced on the wall before I allow myself to soak. _There is comfort in discipline._

The heated soak is pure bliss. I sink to my chin. _There is nothing that compares to a real bath. To be truly clean for the first time in so long . . . and tonight I will sleep on a bed of furs. Alone. As I have slept for most of my life until being stranded on Abuela changed everything. Be honest! I permitted the change. I encouraged it. I sought her. Ang-ee. Mahpiya. Aleki . . . I must try to banish you from my thoughts for now. Once you are banished, will I allow you to return? I told them that I would try to return. I would try hard to return. My word is my bond. It always has been._

I try to find sleep early, my muscles already complaining about the exercise in spite of the soak. There is no c'ntlip on board, unfortunately. The Hish have apparently not acquired a taste for Yautja alcohol, nor do they appear to make any of their own. At least I find none in the ship's stores. But there is plenty of meat. Well stored fresh meat of varieties I've not enjoyed before.

On the furs, I turn restlessly, unable to still my mind into the pre-sleep quiet. _It is pointless to continue to lie here._ I get up and walk through the ship, checking on systems that need no checking.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Ramping Up**

"There is not a cleaner ship, more efficiently operating systems, or more well-honed blades anywhere in Yaut's territory," I say to the walls of my quarters, vainly justifying my efforts with a pronouncement. Then walking over to the mirrored inspection area, I scrutinize my body. _The past 30 cycles have been profitable. I feel and appear back in trim. My exercises are more perfectly performed. Solid within and without. The recent past is locked within a small place in my mind. A place that will grow smaller in time._

 _The mental discipline exercises, known since youth, have aided me in reconfiguring my thought patterns. I now feel more fully myself in my conscious mind._ _The subconscious? Who can master that?_

Immediately, I plunge into the mental forms that will banish this suggestion of a crack in my psychological armor. _I will continue these exercises. There is nothing as foolish as the Hunter who deludes himself that he is finally in full control of his own mind. Vigilence, Thar'n-dha._

A vibration from my wrist com tells me that we are approaching the Homeworld. The ships cloaking has functioned well and allowed me to travel through Yaut territory without recognition or challenge. But now I must reveal myself.

From the command forward chair, I contact Yaut Central. "Yaut Central, Honorable Hunter Thar'n-dha, Ooman Specialist of Clan Th'syra speaks. I am piloting a cloaked trophy ship for the High Council. I seek a witness and consent to land."

"Honorable Hunter Thar'n-dha of Clan Th'syra, Yaut Central speaks, we are in wait mode to establish your identity and claim. Uncloak your ship."

"Yaut Central, Hunter Thar-ndha speaks, I will uncloak after a witness is delivered."

 _Do they think me a pup to trust them? If I uncloak without proper record of it, the chain of evidence for my deed is broken. I will not present such an incomplete record to the High Council. There must be no question that this ship is under my control._

"Hunter Tha'r-nda, Yaut Central speaks, your witness is delivered. Uncloak."

I scan the surrounding space. _There it is!_ I spy the small floating High Council recorder that will make record of my uncloaking and delivery of this craft _._ I hit the switch to dissolve the cloaking and prepare for the reaction.

"Yaut Central speaks, confirm you are within the Hish ship, Hunter or it will be blown from the sky!"

"Yaut Central," I answer calmly, "Hunter Thar'n-dha speaks, yes, I am within. I deliver this Hish ship to the High Council. Scan the vessel. I am alone."

Before I finish, my panel signals that the ship is being scanned on several frequencies. It doesn't take Central long to finish them and then the com comes to life.

"Well done, Honorable Thar'n-dha! Proceed to port section nine, bay twenty-one. Coordinates are being sent. Yaut Central acknowledges and is impressed with your trophy."

I click my enjoyment of the breach of protocol. Hish vessels are all stolen from other cultures, including our own, and then somewhat and unmistakable refitted by the Hish. They have not been seen in our space since before my lifetime. _The novelty of my craft was not lost on whoever is speaking for Central. I'm sure he is being reprimanded by his Elder._

The landing is routine, the piloting system concludes the gentle set down and the ship responds with an even bump. I shut things down and prepare to leave. Wearing my armor, I hang my mask at my side, knowing it is safer to show my face. Slinging my net bag full of Hish skull onto my back, I leave the ship.

The blessing of orange sunlight bathes sight and skin as I walk down the ramp. At the ramp's foot stands a formation of Hunters, armored in black. _Arbitrators are expected. But an entire squad? They are prepared for a ruse. If Hish had emerged instead of me, they would have been ready. Makes no sense. What Hish would fly directly to Yaut and decloak, only to debark to their deaths. Still, best to be prepared._

The Elder of the group steps up, "Honorable Hunter Thar'n-dha, you are to be accompanied to your quarters as a guest of the High Council."

I nod and prepare to fall in, surrounded by the Hunters in black. The one who spoke to me speaks again, his voice full of curiosity. "Hunter, is that a Hish skull you carry?"

I nod again, saying nothing and do not offer to let him examine it. _Do I trust no one? In purity, I do not._ I check any scent of doubt that may be rising from me and settle into recalling all the times I've felt honorable. The Arbitrator huffs at me, not trying to be discrete. There is no reason for social propriety when you are a bearer of the law.

Seemingly satisfied, he walks directly behind me as we head toward the road that leads to the High Council. _A guest of the High Council maintains his quarters within their walls so as to be on call at the discretion, or whim, of the Council. Will I be their guest or a prisoner there? Confidence. Honor. A great deed done for Yaut. I bring evidence our territory has been breached. A possible invasion may be planned or underway. If there is an invasion, will the Hish bother to stop at Abue . . ._ I cut off my thought and replace it with the breath practice, _I breathe in strength, I breathe out weakness. I breathe in focus, I breathe out fear. I breathe in honor . . ._

We reach the Council building and my guest quarters in time to the breathing practice. The Arbitrator who addressed me unlocks the door. "A servant will be sent to see to your needs." I nod and enter, hearing the door close behind me and then the click of a lock setting. _I am a prisoner then, not a guest. Not unusual. Meeting with the High Council is serious business and often paid for in blood. I must continue to prepare to speak to them. To be questioned by them. By my life's blood, I will meet whatever consequences arrive with honor and dignity._

I put off dining when the servant enters, only asking for water. _There is no need to be sluggishly digesting a meal if I am called. Food can wait until this evening after the Council has retired. News of the Hish will want to be investigated quickly._

The door chime signals again, sending a wave of energy through me. As expected, this time it is two Council Guards, ready to accompany me to the Great Hall. _So they are eager to hear. They should be._ Again packing the large trophy skull and with my mask hanging at my side, I walk between the guards, ready to testify.

* * *

"It's always something, isn't it?" Malik shakes his head. We've been talking, with some arguing, for several days now.

"I'm sorry, Malik. But I want to have another child and we've already made one together. I need to pick someone else for this one. We'll still be a family. We have our children to continue raising together. We're like Pranav and Marie. She had children with different fathers, Pranav fathered children with different women and they stayed together as a couple.

"But I don't want to share you with anybody! Can't you understand?"

"No. I can't. It's always been this way here on Abeula. We have to ensure the diversity of our gene pool. You know that!"

"My mind knows it, but my feelings do not agree. I'm sorry, Mahpiya, that this is so difficult for me."

"Well, would it help any if you picked him out?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm offering to let you select the father, Malik. You pick out the father."

His voice changes to sarcasm, "Oh now! You offer me the honor of picking out who my wife is going to fuck?"

"Malik! You're not being fair! I'm trying to help you feel included."

He slams the door on his way out, not even looking back. I'm in tears and happy the children are in classes. We try not to argue in front of them.

A gentle tapping is at the door. I look up to see Uncle Pranav's concerned face. "Should I come back another time?"

"You heard us didn't you?"

He nods, "I would have to be deaf not to."

"Come on in. I could use somebody sane to talk to. The short story is that I want another child and Malik can't stand the idea of me fucking somebody besides him. I'm not too sure about the idea either, but I want another child. And that's really the only way I know how to get one."

"Calm yourself, Mahpiya. Set down. Can I fix you some tea?"

"Wait on me in my own house?"

"Why not? You are the one needing comforting here. Sit down. I know where everything is."

I sit and watch my Uncle go about fixing us tea. The pot of water was still on the stove from the morning and doesn't take long to reach boiling. Pranav fetches the cups and adds the sweet leaves, remembering that I like four. Soon, we are sitting at the table, drinking tea.

"He knows that we need a diverse gene pool." I mutter in between sips.

"I'm sure he does. It's difficult for men who were born and raised on Earth to adjust to the way we do things on Abuela. I remember when your Auntie slept with someone else the first time. I wasn't too happy about it. But I couldn't say much since I'd slept with someone else also."

"Malik hasn't even mentioned that he could be with someone else. I even offered to let him pick the new father out. That didn't seem to help. He seemed insulted."

It may be especially difficult for Malik. Would you like me to speak with him? Perhaps it would help."

"Thanks Uncle. It might."

"I'm wondering if a compromise might be reached."

All ears I question him, "Like what? How do you compromise this kind of thing?"

"You are aware that part of our population prefers their own sex?"

"Yea."

"How do you suppose they work this out?"

"Mom told me the guys collect their own semen and deliver it to the ladies for insertion."

"Well?"

I feel my face turn warm and spread onto the tops of my ears. "I honestly hadn't thought of that. That would solve everything. How stupid of me!"

"Dear Mahpiya, sometimes we get so involved in opposing someone we forget the real problem." He stares me down.

"I'll admit that Malik makes me feel hemmed in sometimes. Let me think about that one."

"By all means."

"Thanks, Uncle Pranav. You always see things so calmly."

"I try. But I do have a bias on this issue. I'm a traditional Earth man and I didn't relish Marie sleeping with others, especially Aleki. And then there was the assistance to your father. I viewed that as more of a medical intervention at the time. We never talked about any of her encounters afterwards, or mine."

"Weren't you curious?"

"Of course. But I was also interested in preserving my . . . my perspective on my own manhood, if you will. Men don't like to have their anatomy compared. It can lead to feelings of inadequacy."

"Really?" I know my face wears an expression of 'you've got to be shitting me.' _I've never been with anyone but Malik. Mom told me that different men are different but I didn't realize they had insecurities about it._

"Uncle, I appreciate your insight into my situation. And maybe talking to Malik would be a good idea. I think I'll take this up with Mom. She always has good advice and . . . like you say, you have a bias on this issue."

"Your mother is wise," he smiles.

* * *

"What did you need to see me about?" Mom's warm smile always makes me feel good inside. Her dark hair has a few strands of sparkling silver in it now and when she smiles the skin around her laughing eyes crinkles. But she's not old, only 'solidly middle age' she says.

 _How to begin this topic? I've been thinking about it all day._ "Mom," I suddenly blurt, do you remember when you told me that men's penises are different? I mean from guy to guy?"

I see her start to laugh and then realize that this is serious. "I do, Baby."

I explain how Malik's been acting about me wanting to have another child along with Uncle Pranav's observations. "What do you think, Mom?"

"Oh, a great many things. What Pranav said about men being unsure of themselves when it comes to size – in my experience some are and some aren't. I guess it depends on how they were raised. For example, your biological father was pretty average and he never expressed any disappointment with himself that I was aware of, nor did I."

"Mom, do you have lots of experience with different men?"

"I don't know if you'd say its lots, but I have some. You've only been with Malik haven't you?"

"Yup. And I've never wondered how it would be to be with anyone else, until now."

"Is there someone else you're attracted to?"

"No, there's never been anybody for me but Malik."

"Well, there's no law that says you can't have another child by him. And Pranav's suggestion of artificial insemination is certainly a workable one. The only question is - what do YOU want, Mahpiya."

"I just want to have another child. And not fight with Malik about it and not have him hate me if it's not his."

"Baby, your children aside . . . are you happy being with, living with Malik?"

"I . . . I guess so. I mean most of the time I like being around him. When we are riding birds together it's great, when we're playing with the kids, it's great. It's just that sometimes he doesn't treat me like I'm a separate person from him. He makes the decisions for both of us – without even thinking it's a problem. No matter how many times I bring it up to him."

"He was born and brought up in a culture very different than this one. In the society of his childhood, I'm sure that was very normal."

"He says just that, Mom. But it's not normal for me and I don't like it!"

"I wasn't suggesting that you did, or that you ought to."

"Mom, it's not just these things. Maliki doesn't like me teaching Aimee how to handle a knife or to hunt! He praises her for things like how pretty she looks, instead of what she can do! And Rashid, he encourages him to go out and hunt with me and Aleki, he even got him a new knife. He's not being fair!

"And I know he's frustrated, not just by the things we disagree on, but . . . we haven't had sex in a long time. I want another child, but I've already had his. I've been waiting for him to agree to this!"

"Oh Mahpiya, that's a lot. Why do you stay living with him?"

 _What kind of question is that, Mom?_ "We're raising Rashid and Aimee, Mom! They need both of us."

"Your children need good male and female influences in their lives, that's true – just like you did. Do you remember who all the people that were around you when you were little?"

"Well, yea, of course I do. You and Dad, Uncle Pranav, Auntie Marie, Uncle Aleki and well, Malik was Uncle Malik back then."

"Mahpiya, the reason you had so many others, especially males, in your life was because your Dad and I did that deliberately."

"You did? Why?"

"You were becoming awfully Yautja. You idolized your Dad and did everything he did – or you tried too. I was worried that you weren't going to fit into human society! So we arranged to have other men as role models in your life."

Tears spring to my eyes, "So that's why. I . . . I always thought I wasn't good enough or something and that's why Dad didn't want so much to do with me."

"You did?" Now Mom's tearing up. "Oh, baby, that's not why it happened at all! And we never meant you to think that! Shit! I never meant you to think that, Mahpiya! Your Dad was always so very proud of you. He said . . . he said you were Yautja. He loved teaching you to hunt, to clean your kills, to sharpen your little knife and all the rest of it."

"I miss him so much, Mom."

"I do too, Baby. Come here! You're not too big to cuddle!"

I relish my mother's arms around me and mine around her. Burying my face in the scent of the soft hair that falls over her shoulder, I find it holds my tears and for the first time, she feels frail to me. _My arms are stronger than yours, Mom._

"Okay now," her sensible voice whispers. "Let's dry our tears and talk this out."

"Okay," I sniffle. "So, I had lots of other men for role models and that helped me to be more human, cuz otherwise I was going to grow some extra jaws, right?"

"Right!" she laughs. "Seriously, my point is that Malik isn't the only male role model for Rashid, even though he's his father. Pranav spends lots of time with Aimee and she knows he's one of her fathers in addition to her biological one. Your new child's father will want to take an interest in his child's life too. Malik is going to have to deal with it."

"Oh geez. I hadn't even considered that. More fuel for fights."

"Baby, why are you staying with him? You two don't have to live together for him to be Rashid's father."

"But . . . but . . . you and Dad were together. Uncle Pranav and Auntie Marie were together. I want Malik and me to be like that too!" Emotions are exploding inside my chest and fresh tears burn my eyes.

"That's a lovely idea, but relationships between men and women don't always work out that way. What Pranav and Marie had was something really special that not every pairing creates. They truly loved each other and no mating with anyone else for the sake of good DNA for our future could spoil that for them – they were determined."

"But . . . what about you and Dad?"

"Mahpiya, I don't even know how to categorize that. I loved your Dad. I still do and I know, even though he's Yautja, he loved me. Loved both of us. I know he did. But Yautja society is so extremely different than ours. I don't even think they have love. At least not like we do. The men and women get together to fuck to create children. There's no romance, no pairing ceremony. From what I've been able to figure out, they live separately. They don't even raise the children together. HD told me that he visited his children from time to time to see how they were doing. He said at most, a man might have a friendship with a woman on Yaut. Your Dad did his best to fit in here and to take care of us.

And don't forget that I didn't dare try and have any more children, so the issue of sharing me with anyone else, or me sharing your Dad with anyone else was never a problem.

And Mahpiya, did you ever stop to think why I didn't live with Dan, your biological father? We didn't get along. We had great sex, we enjoyed each other for a time, but in the long run we didn't last. We got together right after we landed on Abuela. Things were stressful and we just needed each other to help us stay grounded and secure. I don't know how else to explain it. But Dan was very possessive and immature. I didn't like it."

"Wow. This is going to take some time to get my head wrapped around, Mom. I feel like I just tripped and fell on it or something."

"Oh Baby, I am so sorry that I didn't realize the example we were setting for you. We've just been trying to find our way here on Abeula and make a new home that seems to work best for our situation. We brought a lot of old Earth ideas with us that don't work here and I'm not sure how well they worked back there, to be honest."

"Long term pairs didn't work there? Is that what you're saying?"

"A lot of them didn't. People spent a lot of time pretending that they did. It all looks pretty stupid from here. I just want you to be happy. I want your life to be good. If living with Malik does it for you, then that's great. But don't feel like that's your only option. You can be on your own, or you can be with somebody else. All of us are here to support you and your children. And Malik too! I want him to be happy too. He means a great deal to me just as I know he does to you. He's part of our family and he always will be, no matter what.

"Mahpiya, I have to ask you something. How much are you willing to let Malik be Malik? You're both asking each other to change. Can either of you?"

 _Mom, you always have a way of plunging right to the heart don't you?_

"In honesty, Mom, I'm not sure. I . . . I have to think. Thanks Mom. I knew I needed to talk with you. I have a lot to think about."

"Trust your heart, Mahpiya. Sometimes it can lead you when your brain can't anymore. Trust your heart. How do you think I ever got over my feelings of insecurity after your Dad fucked the three alien space whores?"

"You mean the Huntresses?"

"Exactly!"

"Doesn't sound like you totally got over it!" I tease.

"Oh, I made up a nick name for your Dad after that. Never told him or anyone about it, but I used to use it in my mind whenever I got mad at him – which wasn't often, really."

"You have to share, Mom! What did you call him?"

"It won't be funny to you, Baby. You're not from Earth. You didn't have something we called the internet."

"I remember you telling me about it. Now what did you call him? Pleeassseee?"

"Click Bait. I called him Click Bait."


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: A loyal fan has requested I include the following shameless plug.**

"Hello all, if you haven't read Paya's house I suggest reading it immediately. It is one of my favorite stories in this Yajuta fandom world and well well worth your time. You can thank me later :) TenJP "

 **Chapter 22: A Matter of Honor**

"Most Honored High Council! Honorable Hunter Thar'n-dha, Ooman Specialist of Clan Th'syra is here at your summons!"

A loud voice announces me to the Council. I have been waiting at the portal with the Council Guards for this signal to enter. The guards assume positions behind me and we enter the polished stone of the Great Hall, footsteps echoing through the immense chamber. As coached by the guards, I march into the middle, stop and enter the position of submission to the Council. I sink onto one knee while the other is bent and bow my head. I hear the guards doing the same behind me.

The richness of the rumble that flows to my hearing is beyond description. "Great Hunter! Honorable Thar'n-dha of Th'syra. We welcome you to our presence. Stand before us."

I get to my feet and slowly raise my head, not daring to actually look at the speaker, one of the great and sacred Matriarchs of the Yaut High Council. I focus on the dais in front of her behind which she stands. Her bejeweled hands rest upon it, glimmered with precious stones set into bands. Even her talons sport jewels!

"What trophies do you bring us? Tell us of your adventure and leave nothing out!" Her voice is purring and yet commanding all at the same time.

First, I retrieve my mask from my hip. "Honorable High Council," my voice sounds weak and thin in comparison to hers. "My mask contains the record of my fight with the Hish. I bring their ship, now in dock, as a trophy to you, along with this skull as witness of my deeds." I unsling the neck from my shoulder and retrieve the skull, then hold it high with one hand.

I hear rustling, then footsteps. "My servant will retrieve the skull from you, Honorable Thar'n-dha. I wish to inspect it closely."

I cannot help the burning beneath my codpiece at her request. A High Council Matriarch wishes to inspect my trophy. I struggle to control myself and my scent, turning over the skull to the female servant who opens her mouth at me and hisses. _Insufficient control!_ I resort to remembering the mathematical drills of my puphood.

"This is a rare trophy, Hunter. The High Council will display your work proudly. Now, we will examine the mask record." At her signal, my helm's images play on a huge viewer that drops down from the middle of the ceiling. It is a cube and the record plays on all visible sides. The opening scene is within the Badblood ship. I have just entered it and placed my mask. The recording is automatic and began the moment I placed the mask. It is a loop, but provides a record that is often useful to back up a Hunter's claim or when he can not speak for himself.

The view is shaky as I take the piloting seat and punch the craft into flight. We hurtle from the cave opening out into Abuela air and scream out of the interior toward the beach. The Hish landing is visible. We are over it and then dive to a landing. As we settle, the scene of struggle is apparent. Humans swarm on one of the Hish. They are falling to its blades but still they attack. A small female figure is slashing behind the knees of one as they stick out from its human covering. The mask view swings as Dino Birds thunder past it and it bares witness as one of them slams into a Hish, grabbing it with a foot even as its rider plunges a spear. The scene continues to rush by as the third Hish is charged and twin blades protrude into its abdomen. The sky is seen as a great victory roar resounds and is echoed by the voices of humans. Then the view looks down as the trophy is taken. The view jumps, breaks up and is gone.

I hear the voice of the great Matriarchs but cannot make out what they are saying. _There is nothing to do but wait until more questions are asked. As you know they will be._ I focus on breath practice.

"Hunter, I and my sisters have questions for you. Stand forth! Approach us!"

I had not prepared to come closer to the Matriarchs than mid-hall and take my steps as confidently as I can manage the guards still behind me. About three quarters of the way across the Hall, I find a guards strong arm on my shoulder. "Far enough," he clicks in hunt code. I click acknowledgement in return, as well as my gratitude. An audience with the High Council Matriarchs is grueling for any male and I have heard rumors of males supporting each other such as the guard as just done for me.

"So, Hunter," another voice comes down, this one full and feminine although not as rich as the first. "I presume these are the oomans that you transported to this planet in our effort to re-establish a pyode amedha planet for our Hunters and Huntresses?"

"They are, Most Honorable Matriarch." I bow in her direction.

"It was reported to us that you were still on this planet and ensuring the oomans were off to a profitable start. We did not expect it to include arming and training them to fight. Especially not with Yautja metal. Explain!"

"Honorable High Council, the oomans were accosted by a Badblood. They began preparing a defense for themselves. They defend their kind, especially their pups as fiercely as we do our own. The metal is native to that planet. One of their number is a metal worker. He fashioned the metal for them."

"And their mounts?"

"They are working to domesticate these animals. This is the first time I have witnessed them used in battle. Usually they use them for hunting."

"We are impressed with their bravery in the face of the Hish. Your oomans are indeed worthy prey, Hunter. Have you hunted any of them?"

"I have not, High One. Their number is still few. The success of the mission is important to me." _I breathe in strength, I breathe out weakness. I breathe in focus. . ."_

"We must ask on behalf of our worthy and impatient Hunters." The assemblage of Matriarchs laughs, rolling and low, "Do you have an estimate of when the population will be ripe for hunting?"

"In merely fifty long-cycles, I believe a scientific inquiry could be made to ascertain if sufficient numbers exist, Most Honorable. The conditions there seem stable and suitable for them to thrive. The only unexpected variable encountered was a seismic incident which also resulted in a very high sea wave."

"Did it decimate them?"

"No, only a few were lost."

"How did they manage that?" Another rich rumble comes from a different direction.

"Honored One, it seems they recognized the relationship between ground movement and waves. They ran for the high ground. I saw them."

"You have kept a close watch over this seeding, then Hunter?"

"I have, Honored One."

The three Huntresses made good report of you. They brought witness of a healthy population with you observing them. Have you done anything in particular to keep them safe and assure their success?"

"I have, Honored One. There were Badbloods among them. I first encountered them back on the ship when we were traveling to the planet. I killed them to cleanse the population. Then on the planet, more arose. Only a small number, but unworthy of adding their offspring to the breed. They were culled also. I have ensured a strong, healthy population."

"Now," another voice emerges, "Tell us of your Mission Elder and crew brother. What became of them and the ship you arrived in?"

"I challenged the Elder and won. It was an inconvenient timing, but it was time. The other one? He tried to leave me behind. He took the ship, but I was on the beach with the Mission Elder's wrist cuff and when he was aloft, I sent the self-destruct command. He had blocked me from piloting it from my command cuff. It was the only alternative. He was unworthy, High One. He knew it was only a matter of time before I killed him."

"What did he do to gain your judgment, Hunter?"

"He had backed the Elder against me in our challenge. An alliance for the mission home was not to be made so he ran, intending to abandon me."

"And so he did! But you survived and stayed true to your mission, it would seem."

The original rich voice speaks, "Hunter, do you have any proof of your claim that you bested the Elder and that the other Hunter tried to abandon you on the planet?"

"I offer three items, Honored One. The first is my wrist com. It is the Mission Elder's and second, my shipboard scans from the Hish ship. They show the cargo craft in many pieces at the bottom of the ocean, just off the coast where the fight with the Hish took place. The third is my word, Honored One."

"Something I'm sure we will not take lightly," she purrs and my codpiece twitches. "Steady" clicks my guard brother and I resort to calculations again.

"Hunter," a previous voice asks, "You are known among Hunters and scientists to hold somewhat different views regarding ooman sentience. Do you still have those views after your long exposure to them? Enlighten us."

"Honored One, my views are that oomans are as sentient as we are. My views have not changed."

A chittering fills the hall. Even the guard clicks to me, "Really?"

"That is difficult to support, Hunter. But of course, we are not ooman specialists." Now the hall is full of chortling, clicking humor while I focus on breathing.

"Hunter," a sumptuous voice I had not yet heard floats down from above. _I thought I had heard a feminine voice before, but I have not._ "I saw the oomans attacking the Hish. Yet they did not attack you. Explain."

"Most Honored One, the oomans know me and respect me. I culled their Badbloods. In purity, I have been instructing them in how to greet our Hunters. To fall down and worship them when they appear as did their ancestors so long ago."

"You have taken it upon yourself to teach them to offer sacrifices for Chiva?"

"I had not gotten that far yet in teaching them worship when the Hish arrived, Most Honored One. The Blue Planet long served us in this way. Oomans provide excellent Kiande Amedha."

"My knowledge is quite intact regarding the Blue Planet, Hunter. There is no need to lecture me!"

"My error, Most Honored One," I pull my eyes to the floor.

"See that you do not repeat it!" The succulent voice snaps. _Is this the High Matriarch? Elder of the High Council? She referred to herself, not the group. I have heard she is most temperamental._

The original rich voice resumes, "Hunter, you may retire while we consider your trophies, your evidence and your words. We may summon you again. You will stay within our hospitality."

The guards and I kneel again and then rise to leave. I count my steps, trying not to hurry.

* * *

"Thanks for watching the kids, Uncle Pranav. I don't know how long this will take."

"Take as much time as you need," he counters. "We're going to have fun! Right children?"

"Right!" They shriek, ready to play in the games that Pranav has invented for them. They'll come home dirty and exhausted but completely happy. "Thank you," I mouth and head towards the stable. Malik is waiting for me and already has Wakima and his mount saddled.

"How's his leg?" I check out Malik's Dino Bird who suffered a wound a few days ago.

"Healed nicely, I think. That thorn gave him a nasty scratch but the poultice has drawn out all the infection. I think a ride will do him good if we pace it."

"Great! I thought a ride together would be nice and I want to talk about some things with you. Privately."

"I'm tired of fighting you," his voice tightens.

"I'm tired of it too. So let's not, then. Let's not fight. Let's just talk and agree that on some things we have different opinions."

He shoots me a glare as he mounts up. I signal Wakima to lower herself and scramble up her side, until I can swing a leg over. She's much larger than Malik's bird due to her sex and age. _Does that bother him?_

As the older bird, Wakima tries to take the lead. I check her to let Malik ride next to us. She shakes her head but obeys. We head up the beach, away from town. The morning sun still casts a bit of pink and blue across the waves. Shore birds walk the tidal edge, searching in the sand with their long beaks. Fresh breezes blow inland bringing the scent of the sea and making a mess of my hair. I drop Wakima's reins and quickly tie it back with a strip of leather. _How to begin? Spirit, give me the wisdom of my mother and the patience of my father._ I smile, knowing that Spirit knows my father is HD.

"Malik, you've told me that you were raised on Earth and were really a young man when the Yautja captured you and brought you here. You've described your mom and dad and I wish I could have met them. They sound like good people.

You've never told me how old you were when you were captured. It must have been frightening for you."

"It was! But I was strong. My father taught me to be strong."

"How old were you?"

"I was twelve years old."

"Twelve! But you were only a child, Malik!"

"Children grow up early where I'm from," He stares me down. "I was well on the path to my manhood. I'd even had sex by then!"

 _You were fucking? Is that your definition of manhood? You were just a boy when they took you. Somehow, I thought you were older. We've all been saying, you've been saying how different things were where you came from. How differently women behave there. Mom tells me that the first years are the most important ones, but still, all this time you've held out for what you knew on Earth instead of adapting._

"Malik, at what age back on Earth would your parents have considered you a man?"

"My brother was serving in the Army at fourteen. So I guess that would be the proper age."

 _Fourteen and fighting! Maybe he was beginning to consider himself a man. Just get on with it, Mahpiya! All this shit doesn't change anything. Tell him!_

"Well, as you well know, I was born and raised here by my mother and my father. My father brought me up, with help from Mom, to be very independent. To be able to survive on my own if I needed to. So, we are two very different people."

"You're a good man, Malik. You've been good to me in so many ways and you are and always will be very special to me. I care about you, but I'm not in love with you anymore. You can visit the kids all you want, but I'm going to live by myself. And if you're honest, I bet you realize that's better for you too. You're a good man in many ways, but we're just not good together."

"He's limping." Malik dismounts, sliding to the ground. I get down too, holding Wakima's rein and go to examine the foot. Malik has it lifted and looks at the underside which is oozing.

"Dammit!" I breathe, "I thought all the infection was out."

"As did I. It is good that we have discovered the infection is still there, much deeper than I thought. Let's walk them back home and I'll put on another poultice."

We walk along for a bit, leading our birds. "You've not said anything about what I said."

"Is there someone else?"

"Wwhat? No! There's never been anyone but you. But I'm older. My feelings have changed. I can't be who you want me to be! Can't you get that through your head?"

He turns on me and I have never seen his face so twisted, "Do not push me woman! I am the man! It is your responsibility to obey me!"

"When hell freezes over!"

"That is it! God knows I can only stand so much!" He nearly wails as he drops his bird's rein. Suddenly I am jerked from behind. My bundled hair screams at the fierce pull. I bend my arm and shove an elbow backward. Then find myself falling as Malik is driven to the ground, still holding onto my hair. He lets go as he extends his arms to take the fall and I thump backwards on top of him. Whirling to my feet, I jump back.

"You bastard! That hurt! What the hell?"

"You will treat me with respect!"

After getting up, Malik reaches for me again. "My father spanked my mother once. It only took one time to teach her to respect him. How many times will it take you?"

Crouching low, I begin to circle. Malik's broad shoulders and strong arms do not faze me. I have training, he doesn't. His strength pulls net loads of fish from the sea. Mine comes from hours of drilling and practice with Aleki and Dad. "You're not going to spank me, Malik. Back down!"

His answer is to lunge for me. Evading his reach, I kick out at the side of a knee and he drops. I'm on him, punching his nose and jumping back before he can land a blow. He's holding his nose, tears running from his eyes. "Damn you woman! You've broken my nose!" Still crouched, I let him rise. His nose is bloody, he favors the kicked leg. He sputters and spits, then pokes at his tender nose.

"Shit woman, you even know how to fight like a man! Your own Mother asked me to be your Uncle you know. Did you know that she was worried you'd be so manly that no man would want you?"

"My mother," I hiss through gritted teeth, "asked you to be a good manly influence in my life because she was afraid I was becoming too Yautja. I'm proud of my heritage, Malik. I'm not like a man. I'm like a Yautja!"

I see him ball his fists and prepare to come at me again. "Malik! Stay back! I'll hurt you!"

He rushes me with a wild swing which I easily avoid. I'm circling him now, my feet slipping past each other with practiced ease, my center secure. "Don't, Malik!" I growl.

He makes another grab for me and I move in, my heart cold with rage, sending him to the ground with more hits than are necessary. I jump back to see him curled up, moaning, "You've broken my shoulder you bitch!"

"Hey, you challenged me, Malik! Did you expect that you'd try to punish me and I wouldn't fight back? You're the one who decided to make this physical. Never, ever touch me again. You got that? I said, YOU GOT THAT?"

He nods, blood flowing freely from his nose and split lip now. "When you get back to town, get your things and get out of my house. My father and Uncle Pranav built that house for me and my children. We'll talk later about how much to get to visit the children. I'm taking your Bird back to the stable and I'll send somebody out to fetch you. I'm warning you, Malik! If you ever try to touch me again . . . I'll . . . I'll make sure you never father a child again."

I remount Wakima, who has been hissing during the fight and lead Malik's bird back to the corral. Once they are secured, I head for the clinic. On the way, I'm greeted by Uncle Aleki.

"Whoa, what's up, Mahpiya? You're bleeding and you look madder than hell."

"Walk with me. I'm going to get some medical help for Malik."

"He's hurt?"

"Yea, I just beat the shit outta him."

"Oh no!" He laughs, "What in hell did he do?"

"He was going to spank me! He thought he could punish me into becoming his submitting wife. Can you imagine that?"

"Oh my God! Mahpiya, what can I do to help?"

"You can quit laughing, dammit! This has been one of the worst days of my life. Would you please go to the stable? His bird's foot is still infected and needs treatment."

"I'll take care of it! I'm sorry, but this is just too funny. You beat him up?"

"I lost my temper. He doesn't know how to fight but he wouldn't stop trying to hit me, even after I knocked him down. I finally lost my temper and went too far. It wasn't honorable, Aleki. I'm glad Dad's not here. Now go please."

"I'm going! I'm going!"

At the clinic, I briefly explain and a team heads out to find Malik. Now it's time to go home and clean up before I face Pranav. Of course, I can't get to my home without being spotted by Mom.

"Baby! Are you okay? What happened?"

Fighting back tears, I answer, "Mom. I just beat the hell out of Malik. I've sent treatment for him and now I'm going home to clean up and try to calm down."

"What can I do to help?"

"I don't know. I'm so upset. I'm ashamed of myself, but he asked for it. And Mom, honestly, I feel freer than I have in a long time!"

"Sounds like your heart has spoken, Baby. Come on, let me help you."

She comes with me to the house where I strip out of my blood smeared clothing. "I don't see any cuts on you, Mahpiya."

"Uh, it's all his blood, Mom. I'm a little bruised is all. There should be some clean clothing in the basket at the foot of my bed."

She brings it and soon I'm clean again and dressed. She busies herself brewing some tea and we sit together as I tell her what happened. She seems in turns to be both shocked and amused, saying, "I never thought he would try and hit you. He's always seemed like such a gentleman!" There's a rapping at the door and Aleki's voice.

"Mahpiya, I've taken care of the bird. Malik's up at the clinic and he asked me to come and get his things. Okay?"

"Uh, how is he?"

"If I remember right, it's a broken collar bone, something torn in the knee and a broken nose. But he'll live. Damn, girl! Let me never piss you off!"

 _Not hurt as badly as I feared._ I just stare at Aleki. "Mom will you help me get his stuff together. His clothes are all over there." I point to a basket on the other side of the room. "Aleki, there are some fish nets and mending tools in the lean-to on the side of the house. Would you mind?" I cast about, trying to think if that's everything. "Oh, here's some bird harness he was working on." I gather it and contribute to the growing pile.

"Can you manage it all, Aleki?"

"I can. I'll just wrap it all up in this net. No sweat. And Mahpiya, it's gonna be okay. He told me he threatened you and he's not feelin' too good about it."

"I hope things will be okay. Thanks for taking all this," my voice is trembling as I hold back the tears.

Aleki leaves and I crumple at the table, "Oh Mom, I feel so confused. I want this, but to gather all his things and move him out!"

"Baby, baby." She gathers me to her as if I were small again. "Of course it's hard. You loved him for so many years! You're saying goodbye to a memory of who he was, no matter what happened today."

"Mom," I squeak. "I'm so glad Dad isn't here to see this. I think he'd be disappointed in me."

"Why, Mahpiya? I think he'd be proud you defended yourself."

"Mom, Malik has no training. He doesn't know how to fight like I do. I had a great advantage and when he wouldn't stop I used it out of anger to punish him. I went too far and I'm amazed he wasn't hurt worse. There's no honor in it. It's wrong."

"I think that you had a great deal of stuff built up inside and it just all came out. He shouldn't have threatened you."

"But he was just going to spank me! I really hurt him, Mom. He's got broken bones."

"And what would that spanking have done to your mind, Mahpiya? Your spirit? Baby, he was trying to break your spirit. Something maybe more important than bones. Without your spirit, why you wouldn't be you!"

"I didn't think about it that way." I sniffed. "Maybe."

"And Mahpiya, how much did he feel at his wits end to have gone after you that way? He's never done anything like that before has he?"

"No Mom, never. It was shocking."

"Sounds like you were both pretty mad. You're exhausted, Mahpiya."

"I am. But I have a responsibility to go to Pranav now. He deserves to know what's happened. He's been like my father since Dad left. I'll be okay, Mom. Thanks for . . . for everything. I need to do this alone."

"Uncle Pranav," I rap on his door. "Are you in?"

"Ssshhhh. They're all taking a nap. Let me come outside."

"What's happened?" He looks me up and down.

"Malik and I fought. No, don't shrug. We really fought. I beat him up. He's at the clinic right now and he's moving out."

"Oh! My! You beat him up?"

"I did. He was going to spank me. He said his father did that to his mother to teach her to respect him. There was no way I was going to let that happen. I warned him to back off and he wouldn't. I got angry, Uncle and I really hurt him. I'm ashamed."

"How badly is he hurt? Do you know?"

"Aleki said he has a broken nose and collar bone and a knee injury but that he'll live."

"Oh my, Mahpiya. And you are without injury?"

"Only my honor is wounded, Uncle."

"You know, he may come to the council to press charges against you, but it sounds like you have a case for self defense. Does your mother know?"

"Yes. She says that he was trying to break my spirit and it was important to defend myself."

"Yes, yes, always to defend. But was this defense?"

"Yes, Uncle, and no. I . . . I went beyond that. I punished him. I was so angry I couldn't even think. I just acted. I've set a terrible example for my children. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to them."

"Mahpiya, I think you need to stop beating yourself up. Enough beating has happened this day. Let me have a talk with the children when they awaken. The only thing they really need to hear is that Malik will not be living there. The rest can wait until they are older and for your discretion."

"No. I appreciate your offer but I need to talk to them myself. You're right, there's only so much they need to know right now. I'm going back to rest and pull myself together. Please send them home when they wake up."

"As you wish."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Duty Calls**

The hot water laps at my face as I assess my situation. _It has been three cycles and no word from the High Council._ _I am fortunate to have been invited by the guards to join them in the kehrite. It adds much to my mental practice. There is renewed sharpness to my spar, if the guards noticed my early inadequacies they did not mention them, nor did they spare me from uncovering them. It is good I was quick to regain myself and am now back to giving nearly as good as I get._ _Today's session was even better. I landed several excellent hits on my opponent, who also landed several on me but I held my own._

A voice disturbs my thoughts. "How was the scientist today, Yeyin Sain'ja?"

This cycles sparring partner, answers, "Very adequate, brother. My body bears testimony! You should practice with him and learn something."

Roars of laughter echo through the room, reminding me of a cavern. I sink lower in the water, up to my eyes. _This trial continues. Do not let your guard down. Small things betray you._

"Thar'n-dha, come join us for a meal this evening. The High Council supplies us with excellent c'ntlip. They will not call upon you so late in the evening. The rut is nearly here and we are assisting each other in our lists of females. Would I be correct in assuming that you have not had adequate time to prepare yours?"

 _It will appear suspicious if I do not join them._

Emerging, I reply, "You are correct. I would enjoy your assistance. It has been long since I have dined with worthy Hunters or enjoyed preparing for the rut."

"Good! I will fetch you then and be your official escort as you require one."

The rest of the day passes without any request for me to appear before the Council or any word from them. I spend the time on the room's com, checking on the progress of my offspring as well as events on Yaut and gleaning a list of females available for the upcoming rut. Two of my pups have Chiva'd in my absence which brings my heart great joy. I send messages of pride to them, explaining that I have been off-world and only now have read their news, and then make a mental note to have lock beads crafted for them. _Such a gift from the Sire upon Chiva is expected. I will not disappoint them._ The three Huntresses that came to Abuela have all born pups, two males and a female. They appear healthy and are growing well. I send messages to the Bearers of my gratitude and delight, and that I will ask for an audience as soon as I am no longer a guest here.

I finish my communications and dress for dinner with my brethren. _My mind is in a good place. I have collected the names of females I know to be accessible to my age, rank and qualifications. I will see how many of them are also on the other's lists and who will be the most fought over. Perhaps they will also know of other females that my searches did not find._

The door com signals that my escort has arrived. "Enter!" I say casually, grabbing a few of my finest small weapons to carry. "I've been looking forward to this all cycle . . ." I turn from gathering blades and stop mid-sentence, my jaws gaping in surprise like a pup's. All sense of control vanishes as I process who stands before me.

"Your astonishment is pure pleasure," her rolling rich voice announces. "You expected someone else?"

I nod as I try to locate my own voice as I fall with head bowed on one knee, "Most Honored One, I was expecting an escort. I have been invited to dine with your guards this evening. I . . . am honored by your presence."

"Arise, Thar'n-dha. We need not be so formal in private."

I get up at her command, feeling light-headed, the words of the breathing practice eluding me.

"Such unrestrained surprise is charming. May I sit?"

"By all means, Most Honored One!" I pull out the room's only chair from its desk for her and offer it. She crosses the room, a vision of bold elegance and regal refinement, to take her seat. She is perhaps two heads taller than me with broad shoulders and hips, and a strong sinewy waist in between. Dressed simply in luminous cloth the Matriarch bears one powerful shoulder and drapes the glistening fabric down over a bold chest. On her hips, the same cloth is tied at an angle, leaving one leg bare. The length and expanse of that one leg, dark mottled with a creamy inside, brings my musk out into the open. I slam it to a halt, but know she tastes my scent.

Not daring to look in her face, I hear her inhale. "Mmmmm, you are quite delicious. And it's been so long since you've tasted of the rut. How unfortunate for our females."

Her voice washes over me and I cannot hide a tremble. "Perhaps, Honorable Hunter, you will one day reach the fame and prowess required to couple with me. That would be most agreeable."

 _Oh yes!_ I slam down on the fantasy forming in my mind.

"But I have other things to speak with you about, Thar'n-dha. That's enough groveling. You may look upon me. We are in private."

I raise my gaze slowly and take little glimpses of her so that I do not stare. _Gods she is beautiful. The most beautiful female I have ever seen. Even Paya in all her glory . . ._

"So, Thar'n-dha, you are a promoter of ooman sentience and I see in your record where you have sponsored new codes of ooman treatment. They were all rejected of course. I also read the logs of the cargo ship ferrying oomans that you were on, the one that was destroyed, abandoning you for so long. You were carrying out an interesting experiment. Explain it to me."

"Most Honored One . . ."

"Oh I tire of that title!" She interrupts, "You may call me Luar-ke when we are . . . alone."

"LLuar-ke," I stammer, very confused now, "The experiment was a trial of ooman sentience. The proposal was that instead of capturing specimens to be taken to the new planet, they should be told the reason for the transplant. It was postulated that some of them would understand and consent to it. They would then be compliant and willing passengers, not captured victims. It was further postulated that this would create a better cohesion among them and further their development and prosperity in their new home."

"And the outcome?"

"The experiment demonstrated an extremely positive correlation between willing capture and societal development as charted against other ooman bloodline population relocations of the past. I have downloaded all my wrist com data if you care to examine it."

"I will look at it later, for now, I depend upon your word. It would appear, from initial analysis, that oomans are indeed intelligent – sentient if you wish. Intelligent enough to understand the risks of staying on the Blue Planet compared to populating a new home. They are also intelligent enough to coordinate an attack against the Hish. And strong enough to kill them! Inelegantly, crudely, but effectively. How long do you think it will be, Thar'n-dha, before they can kill one of us?"

"I believe that when equally armed, if a Hunter faced a group of them, they could do so now - if they wanted to."

"Yes – if they wanted to. It would seem then, that the only reason they do not kill us now, or they did not kill YOU, is you taught them to worship you. Is that correct?"

"I did teach them to bow down, High . . . Luar-ke. To submit to Hunters when they appear. The mask did not record it, but that is what they were doing when the Hish appeared. It was only when the Hish unmasked and began to kill them outright that they realized it was some kind of enemy."

"So, you have been with them enough that they recognize you. And they have some idea of what is honorable. Correct?"

"That is correct. A Badblood came once. They submitted and he began threatening them. He was about to kill a pup and one of them intervened. They were all about to attack it. There would have been a loss of ooman breeding stock, so I intervened."

"You killed him? Why did you not report this?"

"It . . . it seemed inconsequential compared to the threat of Hish."

"So that is the ship you are in when the mask recording begins. Why did you not use his ship to return to us?"

"It is very old and patched. I was unsure of its space worthiness." _Remember the breathing practice! I breathe in . . ._

"Where is that ship now?"

"Hidden. Well hidden."

"You seem distracted, Thar'n-dha. What is distracting you?"

"Your beauty, Luar-ke." _In purity, she is the most beautiful female I have ever laid eyes on. If I could only place more than my eyes . . ._

She huffs in my scent, laughing, "There was no distraction in that!" Then she grows serious again, "We cannot risk that ship being found. If our technology ever got into their hands, they might well make use of it. Yes, Thar'n-dha, you are not alone in your beliefs about ooman sentience. There are a few of us. We do not make our unpopular views public. And you will never speak of our conversation – correct?"

"Correct!"

"Now, here is what will happen. You will return to this planet and continue to monitor the oomans. You will ensure that they thrive and a new planet for both hunting and Chiva is born. You will destroy the Badblood ship so that none of our technology is available to them. Do you understand?"

"I understand completely, Luar-ke." _How could I have not reported on the ship? I breathe in . . ._

"Good! You are disappointed with something?"

"My failure to report on the ship," I bow my head for a moment, intent on breathing practice. "And will I be able to join the rut before this mission?"

Her expression turns from serious business to one of seduction again, "Do not think that I would send such a valued scientist and hunter back to his solitude without adequate compensation. The rut is upon us and your deeds are already being spoken of among the females. I have a number of fine females who are most eager to be available to you and would like very much to have your seed grace their bloodline. Would you be willing to honor my selection for you?"

"Honor it? Luar-ke, I am . . . without the proper words. Of course I will! I have never been so honored."

"Of course, you haven't," she purrs, "hardly any Hunter has. I reward those who undertake missions for me, fine Thar'n-dha. Make this your nest. The females will attend you here, one at a time, until you are – expended. Pace yourself, Hunter. There are many."

"A . . . when should I expect them?"

"The line already grows outside your door. Do not look so shocked! Your reputation is great – killer of Hish. Bringing of Hish trophies! I will inform your dinner hosts that you are already occupied. When the rut is over, I will provide you with a ship and crew back to the new ooman planet."

I fall on one knee before her as she prepares to leave the room. "One more thing. The recording on your mask, it was unusually short."

"The mask was damaged. One of the great creatures the oomans were riding grabbed it with their mouth and damaged it. The helm still bears the testimony of tooth marks and crush."

"How fortunate for all of us that you were able to retrieve it and preserve what it recorded."

I nod, my rut elation falling.

"Very good then. Hunter, enjoy yourself." She turns to go and I fully take in her ample hips and delectable backside. She must know I am watching because at the doorway, she stops and casts an arched brow glance back at me. Then she is gone and the door closes behind her.

There is c'ntlip and I pour myself a mug of preparation while a vision of Wakima, taking my mask into her mouth and biting as I hold it just so, is played in my mind. I cast it aside with thoughts of this incredulous change of events and the upcoming mating. _One cannot make anything up that surpasses the surprises of real life. Sorry brethren about this evening. I'm certain we would have had an enjoyable time. But duty calls and I only comply with the Matriarch's wishes._

Relaxing the sudden face-eating smile from my jaws, I open the door. From here, running down the hallway are six gorgeous females and more are walking this way. They stand apart from each other with some trepidation as each is enveloped in a veil of rut musk. The scent attacks me even as the first in line shoves my chest. I pull her inside as her fingers rake me and begin the pure, gloriously primordial, dance of Yautja sex.

* * *

Food and fresh water have been brought to my quarters by the guard Yeyin Sain'ja, who has also become a friend. "By the Gods! The female musk in here is thick! What did you do, rut three of them?"

My jaws are busy feeding me meat. After six days of rut, I am starving. "Don't bother to answer, brother. I know you are ravenous. I only just completed rut myself. This cycle is my first back at work."

I grunt and reach for water to wash my mouthful down. "Not three," I correct, "Eight."

His voice is incredulous, "Eight? You seeded eight females?"

I nod, taking another bite.

"If it were anyone but you, I would shove his shoulder right now and challenge the purity of this! So, will you allow my questions?"

"Ask," I garble my mouth again full.

"How did you ever locate eight eligible females on such short notice?"

"Did not. Matriarch got them for me." I continue to chew away.

"You must be in the highest favor, brother! And why not? You did bring Hish trophies. And were you able to seed them all? All eight?"

"Last one is questionable, but I certainly tried."

"Oh no, you emptied?"

"Did. After only seeding twice. She was quite angry." I lift my leg to show a hind talon mark running down the inside of it. "It's not deep or I'd be with Cetanu."

"That certainly explains the musk levels in here. I'm to inform you that your craft and crew will be ready to depart in two cycles. You are permitted to leave or stay on as a guest until then and you may come and go as you please."

"So," I swallow more water, "They're finished with me. Just when I'm able to stand before them without fear of my sexual interest being aroused."

Yeyin Sain'ja chortles, "Yes, brother. I would think it might take a few cycles for your codpiece to feel tight again."

"Good then! I have eaten enough for now and need to bath. Could you please send servants to clean this room while I bathe? Otherwise I'll be going out with the rut still clinging to me and I have no time for the unmated's foolish challenges."

"Certainly. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'll be visiting the market and going to see my latest pups. Do you have any words for me?"

"Only that you are very popular and well-known now. I have no doubt that you are quite capable of handling yourself, but it would not be imprudent to have guards accompany you to ward off any dishonorable or unworthy challenges. Otherwise they may occupy your valuable time."

"Good thinking, Yeyin Sain'ja. Popularity is something I am not accustomed to. My experience up until now has been distinct unpopularity. Will you and one other you choose accompany me?"

"It would be my honor, Thar'n-dha! I will send servants to clean and then come for you when you signal. Here is my personal com code." He touches his wrist com to mine and we exchange codes."

He leaves and I go to bathe, reflecting. _A reasonable suggestion but is he also following orders to keep an eye on me? I must assume so._

When I emerge, the air is as fresh as if no mating had ever taken place here. I quickly dress, donning light armor and more than the usual amount of weapons. A few blades are obvious, but I secure some in hidden places too. No sense advertising that I am more-than-averagely prepared. Then I signal for my escort.

The capital city market is the finest on Yaut. With more vendors than the eye can take in, selling every sort of food and object needed or desired. We head past the weaponry towards the ornament vendors. Yeyin Sain'ja makes a path for us while the other guard walks behind me. It makes me uncomfortable to have him back there and I keep my hearing and scent organs pricked for his every move.

"Stop here," I request my guards, at the stall of a particular lock ring vendor. I pick up one of the rings and hold it up for examination. "This looks like it was carved by a drunkard. A clumsy one at that." The guards look aghast at my insult while the vendor whirls from the trade coin he was counting and looks at me.

"Thar'n-dha!" he roars, coming from behind the stall to clasp and shake my shoulder. "You offspring of an ugly rhynth! Where have you been?" I clasp his shoulder back. "Marooned, brother. Marooned on an ooman planet."

"That can not be YOU I've been reading about. You brought back Hish trophies?"

"I did! And now I am here to purchase honor rings for my latest Chiva'd offspring. I need two of them, your finest work. I would like them engraved, of course. Let me give you the engravings. I hold up my wrist and he touches his com to mine, taking the message.

"Oh these are very nice sentiments," he reads the screen on his wrist. "When do you require them by?"

"I will be unable to deliver them myself as I have another mission. Will you send them with my blessings?"

"Of course Thar'n-dha! It is my pleasure and honor to create these for your honorable bloodline. Now pick out the rings you desire for them."

I finger through the many bins of rings, finally selecting a black one and a silver one. I pay for them, the engraving and the delivery. "When will you deliver them?"

"In about six cycles. I still engrave by hand, unlike some others."

"And that is why I still come to you, Honorable Dhi'rauta. You are the finest ring-maker on Yaut."

"May the Gods smile on your mission, Honorable brother."

"As they continue to smile upon you." I nod to him and we head to another section of the market – the tool vendors. "For what do you search," asks Yeyin Sain'ja. "Your ship will have all the required tools."

"I have no doubt. I seek fine, precision tools, brother. I will not have my mask damaged again and an incomplete recording made. I know there will be a set on board, but I wish to obtain another to carry with me. I can make space for it on my belt."

He grunts his understanding and in short order, I have the set of tools in a leather case that affixes to my belted waist.

"Now where?" asks Yeyin Sain'ja.

"I wish to visit the Bearers of my three latest pups. Let me contact them and see if any will receive us this cycle or next. Let us pause for refreshment while I do this."

We make our way to a c'ntlip stand and have a seat. Soon the mugs are delivered and we sip. It is passable, but not as good as the Council serves. I tap in my messages and send them. Soon contacts are made and appointments sealed. "One this cycle and the other two tomorrow. Shall we go?"

They grunt and the second guard prepares to signal a hovercraft. It will take us the long distance to the first Bearer, but first, I need a gift. I rummage in the small bag that rides my waist and bring out a tiny white high-domed skull, drilled through the top. Another rummage fetches a length of light cord, painstakingly braided from thin strips of Dino Bird hide. I run both ends through the little skull, knotting them underneath, and then pull the cord so the knots lie tight inside the shiny bone.

"A beautiful gift," admires Yeyin Sain'ja, "From the new ooman planet?"

"It is. This little creature flies and has an unusually shaped skull. I hope that she'll find it attractive."

"She will. I am sure. She will know that during your long stay there, you thought of her."

I place the present in my waist bag as we board the waiting transport.

A huge servant greets me at the entrance to Honored Huntress Nracha-dte's dwelling. A Huntress of stature, she has her own set of apartments, apart from the lesser female's quarters. I huff in the servant's scent to find he carries little. _Castrated aseigan._

I tell him my identity. He checks with his mistress and then allows me to enter. My guards stay outside. They are not known to the Huntress and did not expect to be permitted inside. I am ushered down a hallway and hear the sounds of a pup at play. One goes scurrying in front of us, intent on something it doesn't even look our direction.

I wait at a doorway while the servant announces me, "Honorable Hunter Thar'n-dha of Clan Th'syra is here, Most Honored."

"Enter, Hunter. You are welcomed."

Stepping into the room, I stop to examine her. My memories of our mating have confused the three of them. "I am honored to see you again, Huntress Nracha-dte and our offspring." I kneel to her in the customary first greeting of a mate to his mated and their pup.

"Your presence is most welcomed. Do you bring a token of your esteem?"

I retrieve the skull pendant and approach slowly, under the watchful eye of her servant. She holds out one hand and takes my gift. I'm close enough to scent for her now and immediately remember when her familiarity enters my mouth.

"This is beautiful! I've never seen anything like it."

"I obtained it from the ooman planet you visited. Where is our pup?"

"He runs through the house like wind! Kjute! Go fetch this Honorable Hunter's bloodline!" The hulking servant lumbers off.

"I saw a pup running through the hall, was that him?"

"Yes. He did not see you?"

"He was unaware of his surroundings, Huntress."

"I will school him. My gratitude for your observation. Our offspring will be a great Hunter."

"My hope and prayers are that this will be so."

A squalling lets me know the runner has been captured. He is deposited in front of his Bearer. "Na'tauk! Where are your manners?"

The little pup comes to attention and stops his cries. He turns to me and bows his head.

"Much better, young Na'tauk. Come! Stand before me."

He activates his pup waddle and stops in front of me. He doesn't yet come up to my knees. It is difficult to suppress my humor at him.

"Na'tauk! Look upon me. I am your Sire, Thar'n-dha of Clan Th'syra. I have come to inspect you!"

The little eyes nearly bulge from his head as he looks up at me while his outer jaws gape. "Turn around! Slowly!" Obediently, his little legs revolve his body.

"You are well-formed Na'tauk." I bend down on a knee to address him more closely. "Do you obey your Bearer?"

His head nods, bobbing barely sprouted locks up and down. "You may speak to me."

"Obey my Beawrewr," he squeaks, "Honwabul Huntewr Thawr . . ."

"Thar'n-dha of Clan Th'syra," I correct gently. "You may call me Sire for now."

"Yes, Honwabul Siwre!" I can barely keep it in now. I glance over at the Huntress who looks worried. "I had a speech impediment when I was your age, Na'tuak. I grew out of it. Do not let it trouble you or your Bearer." I look pointedly at her and she relaxes. _She was worried I would find him unworthy for such a pittance? He is physically sound, brave and bright. What more could I ask for?_

"Na'tauk, what do you know how to do?"

"Wun!" he spouts. "Me wun fast!"

"Show me!"

He takes off, zooming around the room like a mad zabin, agilely rounding the furniture and even jumping over imaginary things. He completes his circuit and stands, puffing, before me. _He runs better than he walks!_

"Well done! What else do you do?"

"Can climb. Show you?"

I nod and he's off scaling the wall and about to go higher than I can reach. "Stop!" I order and run over to grab him. "Very good! You are a wonderful climber. Do you do this often?"

"Yes! But Beawrewr not want me climb too high," he says, sadly.

"You must always do as your Bearer says," I tell him with all seriousness.

"Do!" he chirps.

"And Na'tauk, do you always tell the truth?"

His small brow wrinkles as he considers this, "Almost always," is his reply. I nearly bite my tongue, trying not to laugh.

"'Almost always' is not acceptable. Is there something you have told me that is not the truth?"

He nods and then looks down, "Not always do as Beawrewr say. But most always do!"

"I see. And would climbing too high be one of those things you do that your Bearer has told you not to do?"

"Y-yes. I sowwy. Was twying to show you."

"I overlook your disobedience, Na'tauk, but only this time. Do you understand?"

"Not suwre."

"Because you were excited, trying to show me how you could climb, I will not punish you for climbing too high as your Bearer has told you not to. But I will only let you disobey her this one time. Do you understand now?"

"Yes! Honowable Siwre!" He stands his proudest and tallest, puffing out his tiny chest.

"Bearer," I address the Huntress, "I find our pup extremely acceptable!" She visibly relaxes at my words, knowing that if I had found him unacceptable, I would have been within my rights to cull him. _Cull him without a group of Hunters to hold you back? That would be suicidal. Besides, this is a good pup._

"Good pup?" asks my escort as we return to my Council quarters.

"Yes, very good," I reply, busy focusing on the breathing practice. Pup memories have stirred within me, but the pup I remember has a smooth, plain face. She must be re-closeted at once. "Just thinking about other pups I've sired."

"I understand. They stay little forever in our hearts."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Reunion**

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, Baby. You run along, I'll be fine. I have some business for the Council to read, so I've got plenty to do." Mom gives me a smile, while shooing me away with her hands.

"Aleki will be here to get you for lunch."

"Like he always is. Quit fussing, Mahpiyah! I only have arthritis, not something terminal! Now get or I'll throw something at you!"

Sneering at her empty threat, I head out the door.

 _It's worked out well, having Mom move in with me last month. The kids are busy in classes most of day now so that gives her some time to work. It won't be long before Rashid moves out on his own. Aimme won't be far behind him. As Mom says, time flies._

 _I wish there was something that could be done about her arthritis. She went downhill so quickly! That damn ankle has plagued her almost ever since she broke it. I hate it that she can't walk at all now. The pain is just too great. Thank God, Aleki can carry her from place to place. But by not walking, she's losing strength. Mom's always been strong – mentally and physically. This really sucks._

 _What will Dad think if he comes back and sees her like this? If he comes back. Are you ever coming back home, Dad?_

I wipe the tearing from my eyes and head up to the cavern stable. Inside, Aleki is tending birds. His team had the overnight watch and my team is due to take over. "Need any help clearing out?"

"Sure, Mahp, grab a fork and clean a stall." A ready, sturdy grin adorns his jovial face. I pick up a nearby fork and join him in the clean up.

"Damn, your bird shits a lot," I complain, lifting a load to the waiting tub.

"She's a big eater. Like me!"

"I suppose you're the reason we have to dig a new latrine, then."

He bursts out laughing, "Probably!"

We both plow into the mountain of offal in the stall's corner and heave loads into the muck tubs. When they're full, a team will load them onto a cart and wheel them out of the cavern over to compost piles near the gardens.

"Hey, how's Angie?"

"Good. I left her doing paperwork for the council. I'm so glad she has that in her life, besides grandkids, there's not much else left."

"Well, there's you."

"True. We still have good times. But she was so active. It really hurts me to see her disabled."

"Well, chin up! The guys and I are workin' on a wheelchair for her."

"You are? Fantastic!" I drop my fork and jump on him in a giant hug. He hugs back enthusiastically.

"Yea, we're hoping to surprise her with it for her birthday. That's in two weeks, right?"

"Fifteen days. You get an extra day to work on it! Okay, this is clean. I'll get fresh bedding."

"Oh, I'll get it, Mahp. I can grab six bales and spread them around before you get back here with your birds. Is your team ready to go?"

"They'd better be! Back with Wakima faster than you can get her stall ready!"

"You're on, sister! Go!"

I race out of the stable as Aleki runs to grab cat tail straw. Dashing toward the corrals, I slow to a walk in order not to spook any Dino Birds and see my team readying their mounts for the ride up to the cavern.

"Mount up!" I yell, climbing the fence to ease a halter over Wakima's lowered head and settle the saddle onto her back. Climbing down, I tighten the cinch and then ask her to come to ground so I can scramble up her side. Once I'm in the saddle, she stands and we lead out the team. I urge her into a trot.

"Are we racing Aleki again?" a voice asks behind me.

"How'd ya guess?" I holler back, urging Wakima to go faster. It's not safe to rush into the stable at a full run, but we can cover the distance from the corral to the base of the cavern cliff pretty quickly. I keep a sharp eye out for anybody straying into our path as my body moves with her two-legged beat. Soon, I check her back to a walk and we proceed up the incline to enter the cave.

"You lost again," sings out Aleki's deep voice.

"Someday!" I shoot back, looking over the bank of freshened stalls with hanging buckets of clean water. I drop from the saddle and lead Wakima into her stall. She always gets the same one and knows it's her territory inside the cave. Untacking her, I hang the bridle from a post and place the saddle still on its blanket over the top rail. Automatically, my mind runs through the drill. _If the deep horn sounds, a spacecraft has been spotted. We'll_ _tack up our birds to be ready, while sentries will monitor what happens. If a threat is detected, the deep horn will sound again and we'll ride out, a screaming horde of ten, to cut down the threat. Only ten birds with riders in each group so far. But the breeding and riding program is doing great. Soon they'll be more. Until we see the threat, we won't know if it's Hish, or Badbloods or if Dad was mistaken and its Hunters. I promise – they won't know what hit them!_

I'm sitting on piled up bedding in one corner, braiding leather to make reins, when Aleki arrives with lunch. He yells out to give us time to clear the stalls. Pushing a cart of meat, he forks great slabs and haunches into each bird's stall. The fresh flesh is met with snaps and growls as the birds tear into their daily ration. I watch as Wakima catches a haunch mid-air and takes it to the back of her stall to devour it.

 _Time for my lunch._ I walk over to the long table to join the other riders in our own delivered lunch. A large dining hall and communal kitchen was constructed out near the houses. It replaces the large cavern that now hosts our hidden fighting force. My team will be on duty until late evening, and then the overnight team will replace us. Three shifts each day, every day.

I'm surprised, but pleased, when Aleki join us. "Thought I'd eat with you guys today. I don't see much of you these days, Mahp."

"Glad you did! How did Mom do?"

"Ate like a pig! She's back at the house taking a nap."

"At least her appetite's steady. If she keeps this up, she'll probably gain weight."

"Hey, I'm strong! No problems. And we'll just make her a wider wheel chair if that happens," he grins and then lowers his voice, "So I think our kids are sweet on each other."

"Rashid and?"

"And my Tawny."

"Awwww, they'd make a cute pair."

"They would! I caught them hiding in the trees today – trading tonsils."

"You didn't!"

"Well, not kissing like that, but smooching for sure. So, I played it cool and asked them what was going on. They told me they were playing mates."

"They're still pretty young, but don't worry, I've always taught Rashid about sex and restraint from making babies."

"Not worried, Mahp. Besides, her mother and I've taught Tawny the same things, plus she knows how to fight."

My lips press together as I stare at him. The light dawns and embarrassment covers his face, "Uh, oh. . . sorry. Forgot."

I lower my voice, "You're the only one who has. I probably couldn't have another kid if I begged for it. Most of the men steer clear of me anymore."

"That's just your 'magination, Mahp, I'm sure that's not what's really gone down."

"Why do you think I've never had another kid this past year and a half? It most certainly is what's gone down! Ask around. But then they probably wouldn't be straight with you, since we're such good friends."

"All I know is that I promised your Dad I'd take care of you. You and Angie and the grandkids."

"And so you have. I don't know where we'd be without you." I place my hand on his arm and he covers it with his own and gives a quick squeeze.

"No sweat! And besides, I'm probably the only one here who can beat your sorry ass in practice fighting."

I feel the fire in my eyes, "Is that a challenge?"

"Sure is. Right after your shift is over."

"Won't you be asleep?"

"I'll stay up to teach you a lesson."

I smack a fist into the tree branch of his arm. "We'll see who teaches who, Uncle!"

* * *

"One more stop," I direct my escorts. "I would like to visit my laboratory. I have several items to pick up there that will aid my continuing ooman observations."

"You're taking technology?"

"I will carry it on my person and observe destruction protocols. I am not taking weapons, only measurement devices for experimentation. If you question this the High Council may examine them."

Yeyin Sain'ja grunts his acquiescence and I direct the driver to the location of my lab. "I will return shortly," I direct my guardians. I am known here and can handle my fellows. Only other scientists are here. I do not wish to interrupt their important work any more than my continuing experiment demands."

Only a few others are working at this hour. They pay little attention as the eye scanner verifies my identity and allows me deep within the facility. My lab is shuttered, all the shelves and tables covered with cloth. Everything is as I left it beneath the covering and it doesn't take long for me to locate the desired tools. Placing them in my waist bag, I give the lab a mental farewell and depart, knowing that I will not see this place again.

The proximity alarm is sounding. I shake deep sleep from my head and get up, going to the sink to splash water on my face. It takes three punches with a talon before I manage to silence the annoying buzz.

 _We have arrived at Abuela. Keep steady. Only a bit more to do . . ._

The com to my quarters sounds and I answer. One very sleepy second is at the doorway, I tell him, "I heard the alarm. The piloting program will put us in orbit. Go back to sleep. We need not land yet."

Gratefully he nods and leaves even as my com lights up from the third Hunter's inquiry. I punch my wrist. "Go back to sleep. We'll descend when we are good and ready."

A rumble of relief answers me.

 _This crew has been worthy. Hunters unknown to me. Provided by the High Council. It was good we stayed up late, drinking and swapping stories. They can sleep longer while I prepare for the cycle._

I rise, dress and pack the supplies from Yaut that I intend on taking down with me. The small fine instrument bag is fastened at my waist. Then, I retrieve a small package that contains the devices from my lab. Unwrapping it, I then pick out a palm sized instrument and inspect it for any damage. It looks intact. _This will be a true test of this experimental instrument I devised so long ago - before my assignment to the original Abuela mission. I remember it like only last cycle, creating it at the lab I worked in back on Yaut. A fool's creation, my colleagues pointed out. I am grateful that I was able to bring it and the other tools with me._

I decide to go to the ship's small kehrite and combine my breathing ritual with some exercise. _Movement and mental discipline will regain my center._ It is some time later that I become aware of a movement at the doorway, instantly posturing to confront, I stand down when my mission second lowers his face in submission to me.

"Honorable Thar'n-dha, we are ready for your commands."

"As I am ready to give them," I smile easily. "I am anxious to return to my experiment! I've already programmed the landing coordinates. Take the ship down, I'll cleanse and join you in the command room."

"Immediately!" He takes off supervise landing the ship even as I hurry to my quarters. A quick rinse and dry in the spray jets and I pull on my cloth and full armor, including med kit, and weapons. There are some other packs that will be unloaded from the cargo bay but most of what I require is on me. _Steady mind and purpose. This with go well, one way or another._

I make the command deck just as the ship is settling onto Abuela's broad beach. Peering out the front port, I see many ooman bodies lying face down on the sand. It appears to be about mid-cycle. _Good! May this go well._

"Prepare to disembark," I order, growling my second out of the way in order to take point. The door slides open and the plank descends. I lead my team out onto Abuela.

"See," I tell my crew, "Just as I told you. They prostate themselves in worship of us."

We walk a line around the many bodies, each one still. I scan a few, deliberately brief, guarding against identifying anyone. _Nameless oomans. Worthy prey. Worshiping us as they should. The Chiva planet will be again. Oomans. Breeding stock._ My crew also scans and reports elevated heart rates.

"Fear spices a hunt," the Second remarks. "It is good that you have not tamed them." He nudges at a man with his toe, the man's body rocks but he stays true to facing the sand. "How much will they tolerate?"

The slick sound of my wrist blades emerging is met with nods by both my crew. _Ooman prey. Worship as you should._ I look down at the man lying to my left, walk over and press into his back with my blades. _Puny ooman. You will learn to make sacrifices for us._ His skin puckers around the two points of sharp pressure. _How easily I could kill you, soft meat._ The man trembles. Quickly, I re-sheath the blades. Two red marks slowly eke blood. I turn to face my crew.

"Impressive!" the second remarks, the third grunting in agreement.

"No more pup's play! It is already mid-cycle. I must seek my cavern and ensure it has not been discovered or disturbed. Unload my cargo."

My crew stops examining the oomans, and goes to remove the few containers from the bay, "May we store these somewhere for you?"

"I will secure them after I have inspected my hiding places. No ooman will dare touch them."

"So there is nothing else you need?"

"I will miss the companionship of fellow Hunters!" We clasp shoulders in formal fashion.

The Second speaks, "This is a lonely path. What you do in the name of science and ensuring the continuation of this important prey species will not be forgotten. I wish you well."

"I also wish you well," the Third enjoins.

"Safe journey to you both," I reply. "May you never dance with the fallen gods!"

They re-board the ship, lifting off and soon become simply a speck in the sky. _Oomans. Humans. My companions. Friends._ I slowly let myself take a deep breath and exhale, looking back over the multitude of human backs and taking a moment to recognize a few. _You are at your chosen home, Thar'n-dha_. _Oooge Doood. HD._ Then, I pick my way over to a large man near the ocean side of the human array. _My hunt brother._ He stays face down, perfectly still as I walk around him, deliberately nearing his face with my footfall several times.

"Geetttingg faattt, Aleki." I poke at him with a talon. He jerks at my voice and then I hear his muffled response, "Bro! Uh, bro, I'm supposed to stay down, no matter how much you provoke me."

I release my mask, "Shhippp fooodd noott gooddd. Feeelll muuucchhh gassss."

"Don't you dare, HD!" In a flash he is up, and we are shoulder shaking and pounding on each other.

"It's HD, everybody!" he yells. "It's HD! Get up!"

A swarm attempts to surround me even as an unbidden growl comes from my throat, freezing everyone to their spot. I try to explain, "Haavvee beeenn loonggg nnoott wiitthhh oommannss. Neeeddd timmmeee."

"Back off everybody!" Aleki shouts, "Give HD some room! He's been with his own bro's and things were different there. Give him some space."

The crowd steps back and then parts to allow us passage as Aleki leads the way. "What should I do with your stuff man?" He points to the cargo on the beach.

"Leettt nooo onnnee touucchhh itttt. Iii willl movveee." _My throat rebels. My ooman, human, speech muscles are weak. It will take time to regain my speech._

"Where do you want to go, man?"

"Ang-ee. Mahpiya."

"Okay, follow me." He leads me to the house next to Pranav's that I helped build for Mahpiya and knocks on the door. "Angie! You have a visitor." His smile nearly splits his face as I nudge him away from the door and enter.

She is there, resting in a chair, her legs up on the seat of another. The soft dark hair frames the flat planes of her face. She looks much the same, except that her eyes seem sunken with darkness beneath. _Is she unwell?_ She looks up. Her eyes grow wide and fill with moisture even as she cries, "HD! HD! You've come back!" She reaches and I begin to cross the room only to stop short of her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nnneedd too addjuussttt. Tooo dddooo whhaattt muussttt, haadd tooo loccckkk youu, Mahpiya, allll awaaayyy innn smmmalll booxxx innsssiddeee. Wiiilll opppeennn innn timmeee. Willll beee okkaayy."

She pulls back her arms, still smiling. "I think maybe I can understand that HD and I look forward to when you can tell me about it. For now, I'm just so happy that you're home! Have you seen Mahpiya yet?"

"Noooo. Ang-ee, youuuu siiicckkk?"

"Oh HD, I've been missing you. And I can't walk on this damned ankle anymore. It's too painful. So I've just been sitting here, trying to still do some things so I don't feel useless. Aleki carries me here and there. He's taken good care of us HD, just like you asked him to."

"Goooddd." I snap my mask back on and scan her, paying special attention to the ankle. The bones there have laid down extra mineral and fused together. Again, I regret tossing her so carelessly from the corral that night. _But I have brought hope._

I unmask again and finish crossing the room to kneel beside her, placing my hand against her soft cheek. She curves her tiny hand along my outer jaw. "I've missed you so much."

"Bacckkk noooww. Noo gooo awaayyy."

"That's good. 'Cuz I couldn't stand it if you left again."

"Daddy!" Mahpiya's voice screams from outside.

"Go to her!"

A few steps take me outside to see my human daughter, mounted on Wakima who has grown huge. The beast settles down onto her belly and Mahpiya slides down the side. There is no stopping her run into my arms, so I embrace her fully and carefully for fear she might break.

"Oh Daddy, I knew you'd come home."

"Saiidd wouulldd trrryy harrddd."

She squeezes me harder and I do not respond.

"What's wrong Dad? Something's different. Is everything okay?"

"Yaut haarddd challleennggeee. Puutt youu, alll, innn box innsiddeee. Burrryy deeeppp. Takkkeee timmee diggg baccckkk uppp. Willl beee okkaayy."

Her face, so alien and yet so familiar, looks thoughtful. "I don't know what you had to do, Dad but I'm sure all of it was necessary for you to come back home to us. Take your time. We're all here and ready for you, whenever you can dig up that box."

I nod, my throat exhausted from speaking.

"Come inside, Daddy. Let me make you some tea. I bet that's the most English you've spoken in a long time." I nod again, appreciating her intuition and thoughtfulness.

"Waaiittt," is all I can manage to say. She nods and I walk back to the cargo. It hasn't been touched. Aleki has apparently appointed two men to guard it. _Is my hiding place uncompromised?_ I head toward the caves. Everyone waves, but gives me room. _Thank you Aleki. Brother._ Making certain no one follows me; I head back toward my secret cave. I pause at the room our family shared but any scents are old and stale. _She lives with Mahpiya now because of her injury._

No one has located my lair. All is secure and remains untouched. I return to carry my cargo and store it there. In two trips, it is done and the stone replaced over the opening. Only now can I return to my family. _One more thing._ I light a torch and enter the cavern that Angie and I shared, the room where Mahpiya was a pup. Everything is orderly within. I place thick furs that I brought with me on the bed and light a fire in the stove. Then I return to Mahpiya's dwelling.

Without words, I pick up my ooman mate. Her frailness fills my arms and causes me to wonder. _How is it we mated? How is it that I was attracted to her? Do your duty to her – all will come back in time. Trust your plan._ I carry her to our home, the cavern now filled with light and warmth, and place her in a chair, propping up her leg as it was in Mahpiya's home. She stacks the papers she carries on the table.

"It's good to be home again, with you," she smiles. I only nod, my throat is too constricted and sore to speak. "The council will want to meet with you – when you're ready."

I nod again, lubricating my throat with swallows of water. I grab the pack of precision tools, along with my experimental device. I hold them up to her, gesture towards her ankle and hold them up again.

"What, HD? You've brought something to help my ankle?"

I nod and rumble out words that can barely be heard, "Tttrrryyyyy. Laatterrr."

"Well that would be wonderful if you could."

I roll out more furs and make myself a pallet across the room.

"We're not sleeping together tonight?" her disappointment is clear.

I shake my head and point to my exhausted throat.

"Its okay, HD. You must have your reasons. You said that it would take some time to readjust to us. I guess that means me too."

I shake my head in agreement.

"Well you just listen. I have so much to tell you. Will that be okay?"

I settle in my familiar chair as she begins to catch me up on all that I have missed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Truth and Healing**

Within the security of my high cave, I prepare. First running through the postures of the centering practice forms and their accompanying thought constructs. _Strength. Duty. Honor._ Suddenly, bitter laughter comes from my throat.

The voices of my old trainers speak as a chorus inside my head. _You are strong Thar'n-dha. You weld your thoughts and scent with great skill. Duty? To whom? You continue the path of betrayal. And honor – hah! You have no honor._

I argue back. _The path has many branches. I seek no harm to others. I only take from them that which they waste foolishly. They see no value in humans as fellow beings. Humans are as intelligent as we are. They demonstrate brotherhood, honesty and honor. True, some are Badbloods as are some Yautja. They are far from the majority. Given time and technology, they could become allies, not simply prey. They are not simpletons to be taught to worship and sacrifice to us. Perhaps once they were, but not now._

 _I was rejected for my beliefs and desire to prove the worthiness of humans. I sought revenge. I returned to warn of the Hish. I returned to great glory and reward. Those are fleeting things – ready to be taken away at the first hint of belief in human value. I will miss Yaut, my life there, my pups, my brothers . . . I will not miss the fickleness of the High Council. I will not miss standing in front of them, not knowing if the next moments bring reward or death. Where is the honor of the Matriarch who admitted to understanding human sentience and keeps it hidden? She believes humans to be intelligent, the same order of intellect as we demonstrate, yet she still ordered me to prepare the humans for hunting and Chiva. Honor is in the eyes of the beholder._

 _I have chosen my path. It is among the humans. I am Thar'n-dha still! Honorable Hunter and scientist. Thar'n-dha who chooses his own path and names it duty and honor. And I am also HD . . . Hunter with a human daughter and mate, human Hunt Brothers and friends. I will not seek to harm any Yautja, but I will also not harm these humans. May the gods judge my actions!_

* * *

It is Seneca who speaks, "We formally welcome you back to Abuela, HD! We're all pleased that you were able to make it back to us."

 _The human council – so different than the High Council of Matriarchs on Yaut. There, I was submissive, not daring to event look up at them. Here, I am an equal among equals._

I nod at their welcome. _Seneca, a very wise individual among the humans._

"Amm honnoorreedd byyy youurr weellccomee."

"You've been back for ten days now. Your voice sounds stronger," he observes.

"Beetteerrr."

 _The initial discomfort has relented, mostly because of the soothing tea that Mahpiya brews for me._

"So we have a few questions for you, if you will try to answer them the best you can."

I nod.

"We are truly appreciative that your description of how honorable hunters would treat us was indeed validated by this most recent visit."

I shake my head, "Liikkeee Honnoorraabblee Hunntterrss, bbuutt noott hunnttinngg. Othherrss brrrinngg meeee inn sshhipp."

"I see. We are still grateful there was no attack. Can you please tell us what has happened? We know that you left in the alien ship and that you were going to warn your kind of the Hish."

"Gaavvee shhipp anndd trrophyyy tooo Hiigghh Couunccill. Thheeyyy oonnn guuarrdd nooww foorr Hiisshh. Orrdderr meee heerree tooo conntinnuuee exxperrimmenntt. Thheeyy thinnkk iitt isss tooo maakkeee youuu prreyyy anndd giivvee ssaaccrriiffiiccee. Buuttt youuu haavvee chhoiicceee nooww.

I take a sip of Mahpiya's tea, before continuing. "Iiii brrinnggg teecchnnoolloggyy. Heellpp youuu prrogresss fasstt. Haavveee thheeorrryyy – ccannn maakkee Abbueellaa innnviissiibbllee. Likkeee Hunnterr clloaakk. Weeee haaveee twwooo hunndreedd fiifftyy yeeaarrrss too dooo thiiss.

"Nnneedd oothherrr plllann ifff faaiilll. Youu chhoooseee. Subbbbmiisssioonn ooorrr fiigghhhtt."

I look around the table. Everyone is leaning in my direction, listening intently.

It is Pranav who first speaks, "HD, you said that you were sent back to make us give a sacrifice? Can you please explain?"

"Loonnggg aggooo, youurr annceessttoorrrs woorrshhippp uuss. Seelleccteedd sommee too giivvee thheiirr livvess foorr Yautja Chiva hunnttt. Wasss ggreaatt honoorrr. Chiva iisss donneee byyy all Yautja too beecommeee addullttt. Ggreaattt hunnnttt ooff harrrd mmeaatt prreeyyy."

Pranav asks, "How do humans figure in this? Why are they sacrificed?"

"Haarddd mmeaatt iiinn egggg. Muusstt coommee ouutt, ggrrooww iiinnn liivviingg booddyy tooo maatturree. Uussee sccaaccriifiiccesss fooorr thhaatt."

I watch Pranav's face go from curiosity to disgust. The scent of human fear and revulsion permeates the room.

"HD! That's revolting! How much do they suffer?"

"Muucchhh," I admit. "Buutt shoorrttt. Hheerree toooo heellppp thhiiss nooott happeennn."

"Why, HD?" It is Seneca's voice again. "Why should you help us? Your civilization is far advanced of our own. You seem to have had full acceptance back on Yaut. Enough that you were reassigned here to make hunting us and this Chiva thing happen. Somehow, you seemed to have fooled them about what you're doing here with us. Or, you've managed to fool us."

"Truutthh issss, Iii chhooosseee youuu. Ooonnn Yaauuttt, liiffee goooddd fooorrr meee. Muucchhh honnooorrr. Muuccchhh reewarrddd. Buuttt alll teemmpoorrarryy. Mooreee immpoorrtanntt too heellpp youu."

Suddenly, a new facet of truth hits me, as I speak face to face with the council. "Wiitthh Yautja, allll maallleess suubbmiittt tooo feemallesss. Thheeyy rruullee alll thinnggss. Nooo eqqquaall. Nooottt likkeee hherreee.

"Haarrdd tooo beee wittthhh youuu aaattt timmeeess, trruuuee. Buuttt HD eeqquaall heerrree. Haavveee frriieenndss, daaugghtterrr, mmaattteee. Caannn sppeeakk wiittth ccounnccill asss eequuall, nnnoottt iiinn ffearrr fooorrr liffeee."

Another swallow of tea eases the roughness of my throat. My voice is nearly gone.

"Beeeffoorreee, wwaannttt tttakkeee awwwaayyy huummann prreyy hunnttt ffrrommm Yautja ffffoorrr rrrevvennnggeee. Nooowww, wwannntt bbessttt fooorr mmmyyyy fffammillyyy. Myyyy ffrreiiinnddss."

Seneca speaks, "HD, we will consider your words. I can tell your voice is greatly strained. We have heard enough for now. Go rest yourself. I speak for myself when I say that I believe that you are indeed our friend. Thank you for this great effort you have made today to speak with us."

I nod and leave the room, the small box in my heart and mind greatly expanding.

* * *

"Ang-ee. Brroughttt tooollss. Trrryyy tooo reepairrr." I point to her rigid ankle.

"I've been waiting for you to bring that back up. By all means! Go ahead. You can't make it any worse!"

I lower my brow at her, "Miiighttt. Thiiisss noottt trryy beefforreee. Channccee maayy nooottt woorrrkkk."

"Then I won't be any worse off, will I?"

"Trrryyy nooottt maaakkeee woorrseee. Buuttt wiilll beee paiinnn. Maaayyy beee nooo paaiinnn whillleee Iii trryyy fiiixxx. Paaiinnn laatterr."

"What are you going to do? Knock me out?"

I shake my head and hold up the oblong device, "Thhhiisss stttooppp ppaaainnn. Iiii maaaddeee oonnn Yaut. Noottt ussseee mmuuccchhh. Nnnevverrr oonnn hummannn."

"So it's experimental?"

I nod, relieved she has some understanding now.

"So lemme get this straight. You can try and repair my ankle, but it's all experimental and you don't know if it will work. You've got this device that will hopefully keep me from hurting while you fix it, but not afterwards."

"Alll trrruuuee buuttt deeeviiccee heelllpp afffterrr toooo – foorrr timmeee."

"HD, how can you even try to fix my ankle? I know you're a human scientist, but what are you going to do to fix me?"

"Oppeenn wiittthhh ccuuttt. Gooo innnsiidddeee, clleaaannn booonnneees."

"Oh shit. You're going to do surgery! Cut me open and go in there and somehow get rid of all the arthritic shit that's frozen my ankle?"

I nod in complete agreement.

"And the real shit truth about it is that you know how to do this from what? Dissecting us?"

I nod again.

"Have you ever done surgery on a live person before and tried to fix them?"

I nod, "Noottt huumaannsss. Loowweerr prreeeyy." My throat constricts even as the word leaves it.

Angie sits for a moment, thinking and then seems to comprehend my error. "HD, did you just call me prey?"

"Diiddd. Sllippp oofff thhrroattt."

"You did change yourself while you were away. Even on the ship, you never called me that." There is concern on her face while her scent is one of surprised disappointment. _At least it's not fear._

"So, how do we get this done?"

"Neeeeeddd heelllppp."

"You need medical assistance?"

"Do you want to carry me, your prey mate, to the clinic? I can ask them for help." For some reason, her remark draws a laugh from her.

"Ang-ee neevverr prreeyy."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind being your prey – depending on what you wanted to do after you caught me!"

I catch her meaning as a small scent of sexual interest wafts my way. "Innnn timmeee. Wiiilll haapppeennn."

"Is that a threat?"

"Booonnnnd."

"Okay then! Let me hold all that medical stuff you have and you can carry me to the clinic."

"Noowww?"

"Yes, now! The sooner you fix my ankle, the sooner I can fully participate in your booonnnddd."

I smile at her for the first time since my return, a true, effortless smile. My knuckle traces the line of her cheek before I hoist her to my chest, and then make my way to the part of the cavern the humans call the clinic.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here," she says to the woman inside the clinic. "HD has something he thinks will help my ankle and he wants to carry out a surgical procedure here with your help. His voice isn't completely back yet, so I'll help out where I can in understanding him."

"Surgery!" says the clinic female. "You trust him to cut into you?"

"I trust him with my life," my mate states boldly, staring down the other female.

"Okay then, just put her down right here." She motions to a narrow pallet on legs, not unlike the ones in Yautja healing facilities. Placing Angie on it, I take the instruments from her and open the bag, showing them to the clinician. "Clleaannnn.". She looks at me and then at Angie.

My mate responds, "Nurse, we need to get these instruments as sanitized as possible."

The nurse turns to me, "All I can do is boil them in water. Can they withstand that?"

I nod. It takes some time for her to heat the metal container on the clinic stove so that the water can clean my instruments. I spent the time standing next to Angie, stroking her soft hair, digging at the buried box in the recesses of my mind. _These soft strands were always so fascinating to me. So desirable to touch and scent them. They were all dark. Now a few pure white strands intermingle._

"Okay," the nurse withdraws the instruments using a metal mesh that was suspended in the container. She dumps them onto a clean cloth-covered tray, quickly covering them with another clean cloth. "These are as sterile as I can get them. What now?"

I point to the ankle. "You want that cleaned too?"

I nod. The nurse fetches a bottle and saturates a cloth with liquid. Then she begins patting over the skin of the ankle. "Right here?"

I draw an imaginary circle in the air over the dorsal side of the ankle where I need to enter. The nurse pats the wet cloth and then rubs it, covering the area. "This is alcohol," she explains. It won't sterilize but it's a good disinfectant. I point to the pad and she rewets it and hands it to me. I rub the outside of my device, getting it as clean as possible.

She pours some over her hands and I hold mine out too. She obliges. I rub my hands together, trying to clean all my scales and talons. I ask for another pour and receive it.

Then I hold up the device, turn it on and calibrate it. Through the mask, I locate the main nerve running down Angie's leg and situate the device on her skin right over it.

My mate gasps for a moment but settles, "That tingles! What's it doing?"

I pick up an instrument and hold it up, directing her gaze, and poke at her foot on the same leg with the non-business end of the tool.

"It's numb! I couldn't even feel that!"

Testing, I poke other places on her foot, ankle and lower leg. "I can't feel any of that, HD! This is amazing. Are you going to operate?"

I look at her and use the 'what the fuck is that' gesture.

"Cut into my ankle, HD."

I nod.

"Okay, then. I'm ready. Do it!"

Placing my mask, I connect the hoses, setting a mixture of generated Yaut and native Abuela air. I theorize that breathing a more native mixture will assist my focus and concentration. Then, I reach for the beam generating tool, a small rectangular box and set it for minimum penetration. Hovering it over her ankle, I watch it make a neat slice, as sharp as any blade. I retract the skin with my talons and quickly cauterize any bleeding. The scent of cooked human stink rises. A mandible tap on a control to filters it out of my mixture of air.

Next I cut through the layers of tissue until the complex ankle bones are visible, taking care to preserve nerves, tendons and ligaments. The nurse holds the fine hook and uses it as a retractor when needed. Finally, the bones are laid bare. I pick up a scraper and begin the fine work of removing the overgrowth from them, occasionally breaking the fusion up with my beam.

"You doin' okay, Angie?" my assistant asks.

"Fine. Don't feel a thing. Just not looking at it."

"Good idea. Just relax. HD's doing a great job. I didn't know he was a surgeon."

"He's not," my mate answers. "He a human scientist."

"So how does he know our anatomy so well?" I stop cutting, waiting for the nurse's reaction to what I know will be my mates answer."

"Dissection, vivisection most probably."

"Holy fuck," says the nurse. She keeps her place in my work and I continue, chuckling mildly.

Aided by my masks magnification, I keep working, scraping and burning away the boney overgrowth that has rendered my mate helpless. Finally, the bones are shaped and made smooth again, able to function. The only thing left to do is close and allow it to heal. I flip the burner beam to become a sealer and begin closing the deep wound. Layer after layer of muscle and connective tissue are brought together, until finally the skin is sealed. I set down my tools, mentally exhausted.

"That was amazing, HD! What now?"

I adjust the numbing device until Angie winces in pain, then I turn it back up just a little and unmask, raising my brow ridge at her. "Feeelll?"

"You want to know how this feels?"

I nod.

"A distant throbbing. Not bad, but maybe enough to keep me awake tonight."

I nod, turning toward the nurse, uttering, "Heellpp slleeeppp?" while giving the 'what the fuck' gesture.

"He wants to know if you can give me something to help me sleep."

"I can give you alcohol and bitter bark tea for inflammation and pain. But Angie that tea will be like spitting into the ocean for this kind of pain."

"I think he's going to leave this thing in place on my leg for awhile. It's blocking the pain."

I nod in agreement, my throat is sore again, catching in its tightness. So I make a toast with raised hand like I am holding a mug and nod yes.

"He says okay to the alcohol. What about the tea, HD."

Again, I nod.

"Okay to both, then."

The nurse hands me two bottles of hooch along with a packet of shredded bitter bark. "Just let me know if you need more. HD, I take it you're leaving that thing on her leg to keep the pain down?"

I nod.

"Good! And after she doesn't need it anymore, will you show me how it works?"

I don't know how to answer her. _The technology is beyond your ability right now._

My mate answers, "Let's ask him again when he can talk. His throat is really sore right now. He hasn't spoken our language for a long time. It will take him some time to readjust to speaking it."

The nurse replies, "Let's do that. Anyway, you can rest and recuperate here Angie."

"HD?" my mate inquires; I shake my head and point in the direction of home.

"Looks like he has his own ideas. He'll take excellent care of me. He always has."

"Well just ask if you need anything. Okay, HD?"

I move in to gather my tools and cleanse them in the boiling water. _When they are clean and packed away, I will take my mate back to our home where I will watch and tend her during her recovery. The nerve signal interference device will need constant monitoring._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Broader Horizons**

"It's Mahpiya," I call into Mom and Dad's cave.

"Come in Baby!" Mom answers, her voice strong and clear as if she were somehow ten years younger. _Dad coming back has been a real boost to her. It was bad when she was mourning the loss of him and of Marie._

"Just come to see how you're doing and bring you some breakfast. Dad caught me on his way out to hunt with Aleki."

"Thanks! Have you eaten?"

"I have. Grabbed breakfast with the children and got them on their way to school. But I'll drink some tea while you eat. You look really good, Mom."

"I feel good! HD and the nurse say my ankle is healing nicely and, you know, it has only been a little sore since he took that pain killing thing off my leg. I was just doing my exercises, let me finish them."

I put her tray on the bedside stand and watch her move her foot this way and that as I put water on for tea. "What are you doing?"

"The nurse suggested it when HD said I needed to get everything in my ankle moving. I'm writing the alphabet with my foot. I do it four times a day. Now I just need to teach my toes to hold a pen!"

"How clever! When do you get to try standing and walking?"

"Your Dad won't speculate. We just take this one day at a time."

She digs into her breakfast without waiting for tea.

"I'm glad Dad feels you are well enough that he can leave you to go out hunting. It's the first hunt he's had since coming back."

"Yea and I needed him to go. He's been a smothering hen! Carrying me everywhere, constantly masking and scanning my ankle." She laughs, "Actually, he's been a great nurse and I've loved being the center of his attention. But enough about that. How are the grandkids?"

"Just great! Enjoying school. They've been learning the basics of how to hunt, how to fish, self defense, ethics and Earth history. Aimee especially likes ethics. She's a thinker, she is. Rashid likes to spar and fish. He's in second level self defense this year! I'll bring them up for a visit later today, if you like."

"Would love it! I never get enough of them and they seem to enjoy my old Earth stories."

"They do. You should write them down, Mom, for posterity."

"Mahpiya," her tone and voice assume the 'let's talk serious' state I know so well.

"What Mom?"

"As I recall, you wanted another child pretty badly. I can understand you wanting some time after you and Malik broke up, but that was quite a while ago. Changed your mind?"

"Oh, another baby would be fun but I'm so busy with the bird breeding program, teaching new riders and making sure the riding teams are in top shape. I'm pretty busy!"

"The only thing I care about is that you're happy, Baby."

"I know that," I smile at her. "I'm happy. I do miss the sex sometimes and the quiet intimate moments, but honestly, whenever I think of them, it reminds me of Malik. That brings back some things I'd rather forget."

"Maybe you should broaden your horizons, Mahpia."

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"Maybe you should start looking at some of the men with fresh eyes. There are some good men on Abuela and I'm sure there are at least a few who'd enjoy a relationship with you and would love to father your next child."

I frown. _I hadn't wanted to burden her with this._ "Uh, I'm afraid there aren't. I think that most of the men are afraid of me after what I did to Malik. They just seem to find someplace else to be when I show up."

"Some may be intimidated, especially if they aren't strong and fit like you are. Or maybe don't know their own mind like you do. But surely not all of them?"

"I haven't found one yet," I retort.

"Maybe you need to look in new places. How long since you watched the classes spar? Have you thought about teaching a sparing class to some of the more advanced younger men? Maybe if you sparred with some of them, they wouldn't feel so intimidated – if they are. How about joining some of the other hunters instead of just going out with Aleki?"

"They're babies, Mom. I'm not interested."

"Babies! You were the first baby born on this new world. And there were only a few others your age. But what's a few years difference, Mahpiya? Isn't there an entire group of young men only a few years younger than you are? They aren't babies. Or are you just protecting yourself from them?"

"Now why would I do that, Mom?"

"Because you're still smarting over what happened between you and Malik. He was the man you'd set your heart on. Learning that the relationship wasn't what you wanted had to be a painful process."

"Not as painful as it ended up being for him," I chuckle bitterly.

"I'm not so sure about that, Mahpiya. And then there are all the older men. The men who came here from Earth."

"What? Like Uncle Pranav? That would be sooooo uncomfortable. What I'd like is someone like . . . like . . . like Uncle Aleki. Somebody strong, a good fighter, who likes to hunt and ride. Somebody I can be myself around and who isn't intimated by me. Somebody I can have fun with."

Mom looks at me expectantly, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well why not Aleki?"

"Mom! He's, he's my uncle! We're family!"

"You're not blood relations. Malik was your uncle, once."

"I can't believe you went there! Mom, that's just . . . there's something wrong about it. Aleki and I are great friends. There's never been anything more to it than that. When Dad was gone, he was like a second Dad to me. And besides, he's probably, maybe twenty years older than I am."

"Don't let age stop you. Your Dad is over one hundred Earth years old – at least. Now that's an age difference!" She laughs and I continue to frown.

"Mahpiya, you're a prude!" She pronounces.

"What's that?"

"Someone who isn't open-minded. Someone who's stuck in a rut and can't break free. Baby, if you want another baby – you're gonna have to climb out of your rut and take a new look at things. If not Aleki, then how about one of his sons? There are plenty of them! He's helped raise them, they have his influence. Have you gotten to know any of them?"

"Oh, I almost forgot." I smile, immensely relieved to be able to change the subject, "Pranav wanted me to tell you he is gathering together everyone who has any kind of a technical background or education from Earth. Dad's going to start teaching them about Yautja technology, but since he's basically a zoologist, he can only teach them so much. They're going to have to figure quite a bit out themselves. There's also a group that's going to try and learn to read Yautja. There are technical readings on board the Badblood ship that could be useful if anyone could read them – besides Dad. Pranav said Dad's going to try and teach some of us the Yautja glyphs and how to read them. I thought I'd take that class and wondered if you'd be interested?"

"I would! It would give me something to do while I'm recuperating and it might give me some insight into HD."

 _You definitely need more to do, Mom, than worry about who's going to father my next child! You only had one. But then you were fortunate enough to have Dad in your life. You can have sex any time you want it. You don't even have to ration it because there won't be any kids. So unfair!_

"And don't you think I don't know that you changed the subject," she smiles sweetly, with that knowing look. As if she can read my mind, she adds, "You know, some Yautja hunter isn't going to drop out of the sky for you. Your Dad and I are unique. A one-of-a-kind, once-in-a-lifetime thing. You need to find a man that's kinda Yautja – like you."

"Nobodies as Yautja as I am," I mutter back.

"That's probably true. But your Dad and I get along. Why can't you find somebody, Miss Yautja?"

 _I feel like I've been hit by a rockslide. Damn, Mom. You do get to the heart of matters, don't you?_ "Mom, promise me you won't mention any of this to Dad, or to anybody."

"I won't breathe a word of it, Mahpiya, not even to HD. It's your stuff to deal with.

* * *

"Hey Dad! When are we going out hunting together?" I confront him with hands on my hips. "You went out with Aleki."

"Diiddd. Teeacchh moosttt offf timmee nooww. Immpoorrttanntt."

I purse my lips at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Buuttt breaaakk gooddd foorrr usss. Gooo innn fiivee daaayyss?"

"Five days it is! I'll get someone to watch the kids that morning. Can I ride or are we going on foot?"

"Fooottt. Reaalll huunnttt." He widens his face at me, his dear smile brightening my heart.

"Ooohhhh. A real hunt it is then! I just have to be back in time for my shift in the cave with Wakima."

"Willl makkee surree. Leavvee beeforree sunn upp."

"You got it Dad! And, uh, will it just be us? You and me?"

"Ifff wannttt."

"Yes, I do want that. I want to hunt with you Dad, just like we used to."

He nods and cocks his head at me. "Mahpiya grroowww uppp goooddd. Prrouddd offf youuu."

"Thanks Dad! That means the world to me." _I'd like to hug him right now but I don't want to make him uncomfortable._

Dad regards me, the smile closed up now but the sparkle still in his dark eyes.

"What?" I ask him. "What?"

He kneels down on one knee and opens his arms, reaching for me, "Coommee."

I rush to him, rejoicing in the smothering grasp of my immense Yautja father. The only father I have ever known. Tears stream from my eyes.

"Daddy, Daddy. I'm so glad you're home."

"Ammmm hommmeee, Mahpiya. Ammmm hommmeee."

* * *

I signal my offspring to stay in place while I creep out onto the plain. _I will attempt to drive the prey towards her._

She sinks appreciably into the landscape, blending in well. _She could go up against any intermediate student in her ability to hide without cloaking._ I move slowly, watching the prey for any sign of nervousness. Only when they put their heads down to feed, do I move. _The breeze still stays against me – good!_ Gradually, I work my way around them until I dare go no farther and stop to study my quarry. _A young male. He will be tender with good flavor._ _The air will move against me any moment, revealing my scent to them. NOW!_

I let fly my spear, bellowing loudly a moment later to spook the herd. I jump up as I yell, waving my arms. The animals that the humans call 'pigs' seemed stunned momentarily but then take flight just as I planned – toward Mahpiya. All of them flee but the one that has my spear sticking up from its chest. The spear waves from the force of the hit, beckoning me to retrieve my kill. Instead, I stop and watch for Mahpiya.

She is there, suddenly appearing in the midst of them, long blades flashing as she takes down two of them. _Well done! Your discipline is still strong. You were able to time your movement until the edge of the herd had just gone beyond you, bringing the animals up close enough to take them with your blades._ Ignoring my own kill, I jog over to Mahpiha.

She has begun to truss their front feet together in order to hang them for gutting. I look her kills over. _Two young males, one younger than the other but still a good age. One blade driven to the heart, the other into the lungs._ I see where another wound testifies of Mahpiya's kill blow to the heart of the second animal. It did not thrash long.

"Goooddd woorrkkk," I praise her.

"I tried to get both of them clean the first time, Dad. But my left hand isn't as good as my right yet. But I got him down fast."

"Worrthhyy gooaalll. Weee worrkkk onn ittt."

"That would be great Dad! I'd appreciate your advice and training."

I set back to retrieving my kill, to hang it alongside Mahpiya's. It is short work for us to turn the carcasses into meat, packed back into the cooling skins and carried on our backs. Mahpiya prepares her own as well as I do mine. When we finish, I carry one of my offspring's, as handling one is plenty for her. Then we begin the trek back.

"Dad, I guess you've heard about what happened between me and Malik?"

"Diiddd," I chuckle. "Goooddd jobbbb!"

"Well, maybe too good of a job. I think the guys are afraid of me now. I can't seem to find anyone who'll stay around long enough for me to get to know him or him me. I'd thought about having another child, but don't see how now, unless I get one of the older men to give me a donation."

"Whhyyy dooonaaatioonn?"

"Uh, I just can't see sleeping with any of the men I'd be willing to accept a donation from."

"Whhooo onnn lisssttt?"

"Well, Uncle Pranav, of course. And if I had a girl, I'd name her Marie!"

"Whhhyyy nooo fuucckk Prannavvv?"

"He's so old Dad and I'm just not attracted to him at all. I'd feel like Auntie Marie was watching us."

"Whooo eellsseee?"

"Well, there's Seneca. He's still handsome, even though he's old but of course he's gay, so that's a donation for sure."

"There's Jon the blacksmith. He's strong but again, I'm not attracted to him. Mom says I should consider Aleki! I was shocked when she said that, I mean, he's family! So she told me to consider his oldest sons."

"Ang-ee giiveee goooddd addvicceee. Wouulldd beee prrouudd youuu haddd Allekkii offsprrinngg."

"Do you think he'd give me a donation?"

"Whhyyy nooo fuucckkk?"

"Aleki is like my second father, Dad. I . . . it just wouldn't be right somehow."

"Noottt bloodd reelaationnn. Whhyy prrobbleemmm? Heee bessstt maatcchhh foorr youu. Eveeennn Iii ssee thiisss."

"You sound like Mom!" Her voice rises in what I know is important but I cannot decipher it. I huff in her scent rich with emotion and confusion. We are near the river, so I sling my load up into the forked branches of a river tree and hold my hand out for Mahpiya's load. She laughs, "You need a break, Dad?"

"Yesss. Weee talllkkk." Her face, so smooth, so beloved, seems to waver for a moment as tears form. Instead of reaching for her pack, I touch one of her cheeks with my knuckle.

"You've always done that, Dad." She hands me her pack, her voice quavering. "Why?"

I secure her load alongside mine. "Whyy touucchh faaccee likkee thattt?" I hold up my curled finger.

"Yes. Why do you always touch my face like that? I've never seen you touch anyone else that way."

"Isss Yautja touucchh. Paareenntt tooucchhh offf ccarree foorr chillddd. Cuurrll finnggerr likkee thiiss. Noott poookee eeyyee outtt witthhh ttallonn."

She laughs in her light, sweet way.

"Thhiss touucchhh meannn loovveee youuu."

"That's really sweet Dad. I love you too."

"Sooo. Whhyyy ffeaarrr nneww mmatteee?" I ask her and, not unexpectedly, her eyes fill up again and spill down her face.

"I knew you'd be able to tell. I don't know, Dad. I mean, I have some ideas but I'm not totally sure why."

"Shhaareee idddeasss?"

"Well, I for sure don't want to end up with another Malik. How could my judgment of him been so wrong?"

"Youuu wwerree youunnggg. Whhattt dddiidd youu havvee tooo commpaarree youurr feellinggss foorr himm wiitthh? Nooo blammmee seelllff. Bllammee meee."

"Blame you? Whatever for?"

"Ang-ee nooo likkeee iddeaa. I pussshhh foorr itt. Thinkkk Malikkk honorabllee beccuassee hee cammee tooo speeeaakk wiitthhh usss. Heee asskkk perrrmissionnn tooo bee witthhh youuu. Annddd, Iii thinnkkk oolldderr maallee betterrr foorr fiirrstt timmee. Hee knooww whattt tooo dooo."

"Well he certainly did," she replies. "I guess to you, he was honorable because he was honest about what he wanted and came to ask . . . your permission. And so you gave it, huh?"

"Yesss, tooo botthhh."

"I was already completely insane over him anyway. I doubt if anyone could have talked me out of it."

"Yoouuu arree deeterrminneeddd."

"That's diplomatic, Dad! Mom says I'm stubborn. Well, it is what it is. All our talking won't change what happened."

"Nooottt chhhannngeee facctsss buutt maaaybeee channggee whhatt Mahpiya thinkksss."

"I'm listening."

"Youuu vverryyy younnggg. Youuu haavee Yautja fattherrr. Immpossibblee tooo commpaareee hummannn maallesss. Buuttt youuu ttrryy. Youuu chooossee sttroonngg, daarrkkk mannn youuu lookk upp tooo."

Mahpiya regards me with surprise, "You think I took up with him because he reminded me of you? What do you think I have, some weird fucked up Daddy complex?"

I scent anger mixed with her fear now.

"Nooooot thinkkk thattt. Allll mmallee parrennttss, human and Yautja, aareee fiirsstt eexaamplllee offf whattt mallee isss too offffsprrrinnggg. Feeemalllee offftttenn seeekk thiiss exxampllee foorr maatteee. Nooottt weeiirrddd. Noottt fucckkeeddd upppp. Juussttt naattuurreee."

She is calmer now. "So, you think I chose Malik because certain things about him reminded me of you. Well, I for sure didn't get to know him very well. And we spent all that time together! You'd think I would have known him."

"Beeelieevvee heee uussee ccoovverrr. Nnnoottt reeveealll trrrueee seelllf. Allwayyss errrorrr. Diidd heee nooott ennnd uppp unnhappyyy tooo?"

"I don't think he was happy at all. All we did was argue. So what do you think I should do now, Dad? I'd like to have more children. I'd like to enjoy somebody who can enjoy me too."

I stand, looking at her. _Mahpiya, you already know what to do._

"Why don't you answer me, Dad?"

"Youuu alllreadddyyy knoooww annsweerr. Innsiiddeee. Liissteeenn."

I go to pull our packs and reload them so we can head home.

"Dad? Mom already promised me, but you won't say anything about any of this to Aleki or anybody, will you?"

I whirl upon her, growling.

"Sorry, Dad. I should have known you wouldn't. Sorry I even thought that. I've been kinda confused lately."

My throat quiets at her admission. I reach again and knuckle her cheek.

"I love you too, Dad."

We finish the trek home in silence.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Spoils of War**

The training is going well. The assembly of those with technical backgrounds is larger and has more depth than I thought possible from this group. _As my Bearer used to say, 'Better to be blessed with fortuitous events than to depend on rationality and skill.'_

"Let's run a test," the male named Marcos suggests. "I think we're ready." I nod and the group gathers around the table, filling the room with the scent of curiosity.

"Thiisss iimpporrttantt mommenntt," I charge them. "Thinnkkk willl woorrkkk thiisss timmee. Ammm honnorredd tooo worrrkk wiitthh alll offf youuu."

"We're honored to be working with you, HD," the verbally blessed, former chemistry teacher, Pallavi, replies. "Let me say some words to mark this occasion." Everyone nods and murmurs their agreement. "So," she begins, "we stand on the threshold of what we hope is the final testing of a great experiment. Together we have utilized the power pack from HD's weapon, the shoulder canon, to create a power source. It runs another device this team has put together that combines a Yautja camouflage generator with the mineral, Invisiron, which was discovered in the mountains of Abuela. It was Invisiron that was responsible for cloaking the Yautja metal from any Yautja or Hish scans from orbit. Let us take a moment to thank its discoverers, our geophysical engineer, Aisha, and our high school physics teacher, Ed, as well as ourselves for creating this amazing device we are about to test for what we hope will be the last, and successful, time."

All of the humans clap their hands together after she finishes her speech, I join in by clicking. When the noise stops, I nod to Marcos, who flips the switch. The canon power pack hums to life, its charge running through a screen of Invisiron. The narrow beam centers on a small rock in the center of the table. The rock wavers for a moment and then vanishes from our vision. A wall of breathless silence rises from the group, even as I run through all of my mask's visual settings.

 _Nothing! Finally, I see nothing on any visual channel._ Loosening the seal, I pull my mask from my face. "Woorrkksss!" I announce vigorously. The air resounds with cheers. After they stop, Marcos asks, "What now, HD?"

"Fiigguurree hooww tooo dooo thiisss tooo whhhollee plaanneett. Neeedd tooo learrnnn hooww tooo makkee Yautja poowerrr gennerrattorrss, oorr innveenntt anotherrr kinnnddd. Needd tooo leearnnn hooww tooo makkeee cammmooofllauugee deeviiiceee. Muucchhh tooo ddooo.

"Onn BaddBloodd shippp, reecoorddss offf hooww tooo reepaairr thhessee thinnggss. Maayy heelpp leearrnn hooww too crreatttee."

"Brilliant!" Pallavi says, "So that's why you've been teaching people how to read Yautja. They can read the manuals to us."

"Why didn't you just teach us," Marcos wonders.

"Toookkk beessttt suuittteedd tooo leaarnnn. Thheeyy readdd too youu."

"Yes, I guess they can. They don't need to understand it. Just be able to read it."

I nod, "Hoopee willl beee readddyyy readdd tooo youuu sooonn."

* * *

 _The reading group is not as far along as I hoped they would be by this time. Learning the Yautja glyphs has been difficult for them. Some dropped from the class during the first few cycles. Only a few remain, but they are dedicated to the task. I am proud my mate and my offspring are among those who are still learning. Mahpiya your determination, what Angie calls your stubbornness, is a blessing in this task. And Angie, it is you she obtained it from._

Angie is reading from a Yautja manual, displayed on the viewer in the ship. It is among the simplest readings I could find. It covers the proper procedures for the ship's food store.

"First rule," she slowly sounds out. Meat . . . must be . . . HD, I can't figure out this word." She points to it.

"Makkee marrrkk onnn fooddd. Meeatt musstt beee maarrkkeedd. Noott thee wrrittinngg. Marrkss maadde onn smmalll diisskkk onn pacckkaggee offf meeatt."

"Label!" she says. "I bet that means label. A label is a piece of paper we place on an item and then write on the label to tell us some information. On a piece of meat we might write the date that it was frozen and maybe what kind of meat it is."

"Yeesss! Ittt isss labbeelll."

She goes back to reading. "First rule. Meat must be labeled with . . . animal name?"

"Nottt annimaalll. Prreeyyy. Preeeyyy nammee."

"Meat must be labeled with prey name, date, and something's name. HD is this provider?"

"Yesss! Goodd! Prooviidderr isss Hunntterr whooo toookkk prreyyy. Muusstt knnooww whooo tooo thaannkk fooorrr meaaatt."

"How interesting!" My mate remarks, "To know who provided your food and then thank them for it. When do you thank them?"

"Seenndd rreegaarddds anndd grrattituuddee asss pparrtt offf preeppaarree meeaall."

"That's really nice, HD. I like that."

I smile down on her appreciation of common Yautja respect and manners. "Goo onnnn."

She reads for a while longer, getting through rule two which is that the oldest dated meat is to be consumed first. Then it is on to another student, Marvin, who is gifted in many Earth languages.

"Rule Three," he reads, "Por . . . portion?"

I nod.

"Portion control. For each Hunter, fifty . . ." HD, I have no idea what that word is."

"Itt isss n'var'. Isss measssurreee. Dooo noott knooww Eaartthh equuivviileennttt."

"Okay, I'll just read it 'nvar' then."

 _Nvar? He can't say the clicks. Should I tell him what it means?_

Putting on all seriousness, I announce, "Marrrvinn, n'var' meeaan Yautja meaasuurree. Nvar meeannn voommittt." I waver my face, laughing.

"Oh nice, dude." He replies in his good-natured fashion. "I can say vomit in Yautja! Sorry, I can't manage the clicks. So why nvar?"

I bend forward and announce, painfully, "Nnnnvaaaarrrrr."

"Oh yea! I get it," he grins. "It kinda sounds like vomiting."

I nod, delighted in his grasp of my language.

"Okay then," he says. "Rule Three. For each Hunter, fifty n'var' of meat each day."

My face widens in surprise when he adds the clicks with his fingers. "Goooddd!"

The reading continues until it is Mahpiya's turn. "Rule Nine. Give? Is that give?"

"Mooree likkeee diisstrribbuutteee."

"Okay, distribute one . . . mug?"

"Yessss!"

"One mug of . . . Dad, I have zero idea."

"C'ntlip. Allccoohoolll."

"Can I just say alcohol then?"

I nod.

"Okay. One mug of alcohol for . . no . . during, during the meal for each Hunter. Two mugs if . . . if what?"

"Celleebrraationnn."

"One mug of alcohol during the meal for each Hunter. Two mugs if celebration. Is that right?"

"Isss coorrreccttt."

"Well what would you be celebrating in order to get two mugs of booze?" She asks.

"Suuccesss offf hunnttt oorr misssionnn. Sommeethinngg likkee thaattt."

The lesson continues as we go around the group again for more practice reading. It is slow progress, but it is progress.

I end the class by telling them of the success of today's invisibility test.

"That's fabulous!" Angie responds while all the others agree.

"Isss gooddd. Neeeddd muucchhh moorree prroogresss thhaattt deepeenndd onnn reaaddinngg teechiinalll innfoorrmaationn iinnn shippp."

"So the balls in our court, it seems," my mate says.

"Whhattt?"

"Progress is up to us. Our group. We need to keep learning to read. Everyone is depending on us to be able to read the information here."

"Yessss."

Mahpiya speaks up, "Dad, is there any way we can take some of this writing off the ship so we can practice while we're not here? Right now we have to come here and read one at a time off this screen. Is there any other way?"

I hold up my wrist. "Thhessseee. Haavee spparresss." I quickly issue the four that I have as backups to the one on my arm. "Onnlyy fouurrr. Muusstt shaareee."

"Mom and I can share one," Mahpiya offers. The others work out similar arrangements.

"This is great, Dad! I always wanted my own wrist device. Just like yours!" My offspring beams.

"I always wanted one too," Angie joins in. "Remember back on the ship?"

"Remmemmberrr."

* * *

I'm on duty again. In the stall scratching Wakima's neck while trying to read the Yautja writing on my wrist. All at once, the little screen goes blank. _Damn it! Is it broken?_ I push the on/off button; the only one I know how to work. Nothing. The screen flickers for a moment and then comes to life in shimmering waves of red and yellow, all the while beeping in a most annoying fashion. _What the hell. Dad's not around. I can't ask him and I'm on duty, so I can't leave._ The beeping grows louder and then I hear it, the low horn reverberating through the cavern.

"Fucking hell!" I mutter and then shout. "Everybody armor and saddle up!"

The cavern erupts as everyone prepares and mounts. "Deep breathing!" I call, "Find your center. Keep your bird calm!"

"Who do you think it is?" a voice asks.

"I dunno, but I have a bad feeling about this. The Hunters aren't supposed to check on us for years is what Dad said." I grasp my spear and touch my waist blades with my rein hand, happy I've taught Wakima to charge ahead without my touch on the reins. _Both hands are free for fighting. Thanks Dad, for working to get my left hand as true and strong as my right. Where are you, kids? Dad? Mom? Aleki?_

"Keep it down! We need to hear!" The cavern quiets except for the restless movements of bird feet on the straw in their stalls. Then it sounds – the second horn.

"Give 'em hell!" I scream, reaching to the wall to unfasten the master lever that will open all the stalls. Voices join mine in screaming as Dino Birds screech. As the stall door opens, I kick Wakima with both heels. She bolts, just as we've practiced a thousand times. I ride her two leg run easily shifting from one hip to the other as we dash from the cave, emerging into the light, bristling with spears. Dino feet slap against the rock as we descend and then churn mightily as we hit the sand.

Ahead, people are rising from the sand, ready to fight the six lean and tall figures that threaten them. "Hish!" I scream, "Hish! Kill them!"

The crowd sees us coming and backs away, giving us room as the Hish turn to confront us with their blades. My heels are drumming Wakima as she barrels into the nearest one, seizing him with sharp teeth. She bites through his body and throws it aside. I direct her to turn with my weight and we charge again, this time the foe's blade is up against us. I pressure Wakima with my leg, encouraging her to move to one side. Obedient even in battle, she misses the Hish as my spear is thrown against him. He meets my throw with his blade, deflecting it from its mark. Spinning Wakima, I charge him again, both blades drawn. He swings at my mount, slicing as I lean over her back, hooking across her with one leg and cut him down, both my blades slicing through his ugly body.

Glancing down, I see blood flowing from Wakima's breast but there is nothing I can do to help her right now. Turning her back into the fight, I see other riders cutting Hish down. Ground fighters have joined us, attacking the Hish from both sides and rear as the riders engage them. The ground is littered with hacked pieces of Hish as well as people. One bird is down, not dead but injured. I see Dad, dismembering a downed Hish and scream encouragement to him. Suddenly, a whizzing object cuts through our group.

 _What the hell is that?_ I see Dad leave the body and charge toward the object's source. It's a Hish, lifting his hand to catch the object as it curves back to him. I urge Wakima in a wide arc, intent on getting behind the Hish to help Dad, who's charging the evil weapon welder now, roaring in anger. The Hish roars back and throws again. The disk-like weapon swerves and cuts into Dad's side, sticking there. I see his bright green blood begin to stream as he falters and falls.

There is nothing in my mind but cutting down this evil, this murderer of my father. He doesn't see me, intent on closing in to finish off Dad. I kick into Wakima and she charges the demon with a fresh burst of speed. It's as if she's reading my mind. About to plow into him, he seems to suddenly sense something and begins to turn. But he is too late as Wakima seizes him in one huge foot and, grasping his helmeted head with her jaws, pulls his head off.

It's over. All the Hish are dead. Jumping off Wakima, I race to Dad. Two medics are on him, one pressing his hands on either side of the protruding disk, trying to stop the blood. "I'm afraid to pull it out," the medic says. Dad's eyes flutter and he doesn't speak.

"Do you have any idea how we can help him?" The medic asks. "I'm keeping pressure on, trying to keep him from bleeding to death."

"I'll be back with medication!" I stand in the middle of the carnage yelling, "Aleki! Aleki!"

"Here, Maph," he comes running up. "You okay?"

"Dad's not. I need your help to get his medication. Come on!"

He follows me, as I return to mount Wakima. She lowers and allows both of us on her back. I run her back to the cavern with Aleki balancing behind me, his hands lightly on my waist. _Thank you Wakima for letting him ride_. Once inside the cave, I side off and tie Wakima to a stall rail. _Not smart, but there's no time._ With Aleki shadowing me, I run down the hallway to Mom and Dad's place and past there to where the hallway ends. Grabbing one of the lit torches, I leap up the rope ladder which hangs there. Without a word, Aleki stays with me as we climb higher and higher until we reach the topmost ledge. I place my torch carefully and then scramble over the edge with Aleki still right behind me.

"In here," I run into the small room and point to the low ceiling on the other side. "There's an opening with a boulder covering the entrance. It has to be moved."

Aleki bends down as he enters the low space, positioning himself beneath the rock door, the back of his neck and shoulders against it. Then he heaves up with all his strength. His knees are bent and his face is grimaced as he strains to move the great weight. Slowly, surely, the scraping sound of shifting rock, accompanied by grunts of effort, fills the cave. Centimeter by centimeter, it is pushed aside until about half of the opening is cleared. Aleki stops pushing and falls to his knees, heaving from the exertion.

"That's enough. I'll need to climb on you to get up."

He nods, still breathing hard and meshes his fingers together to give me a boost up. Stepping into the stirrup of his hands, I'm lifted up until I can stiff arm myself over the edge of the entrance.

"Hand me the torch!"

By the flickering light, I find Dad's armored medical kit and hand it and the torch back down to Aleki. I follow, dropping to the floor. "Let's go!"

We climb back down as quickly as I can manage, the medical kit hanging from my back, its strap around my neck. At the bottom, I take off, racing death for Dad. Back at the stalls, I fling myself from the stall fence onto Wakima to encouraging shouts from Aleki for me to go. Wakima runs from the cavern, down the entranceway and back onto the bach. Zeroing in on the medics still bent over Dad, I push her to run the sand, swerving and jumping to avoid dead Hish parts and human bodies. Finally there, I find the ground, slinging down the pack and open it. All the parts are there, just as Dad reviewed them with Mom and me. I pull out one of the vials, plunge the syringe needle inside and draw out the liquid. Handing it to the medic, I order, "Stick him with it."

"Where?"

"Anywhere! Now! Do it! Shove it in here." I put my hand on his abdomen, near the wound.

The wicked looking needle is jabbed in and the medication delivered. Dad's entire body twitches, but he doesn't awaken.

"What was that?" The medic questions.

"Yautja medicine. Dad said it will fix almost anything. We just have to wait now and let it work."

Dad's bright blood has pooled around the other medic's pressuring hands as they make a deep depression, the disc measuring a thin space between them. "I'm stopping him from bleeding out," he explains. "But the heart beat I could feel through my hands is fading. He's either weakening or that stuff is working."

"Dad told me it works fast."

Cautiously, the medic begins to decrease his pressure. No more blood adds to the coagulating pool, so he continues. No blood spurts as he leaves the wound. The other medic puts his ear to Dad's chest.

"Strong regular heartbeat and breathing. I suspect he's going to be alright. I'm going to try and remove this." He grasps the disk and with a great pull, releases it from Dad's body. Blood begins running anew and the other medic closes the wound with pressure from his hands.

Again we wait. Slowly, surely, the blood begins to clot and the medic is able to relax and finally pull away his hands. "That stuff is amazing!"

I nearly collapse in relief, only to have fresh fear surge through me. "Where are my children? And Mom?"

"They're okay," Aleki's blessed voice comes from behind me, making me jump. "At the first sign of trouble, your mom and some of the others got the children off the beach. It's part of our new protocol. Sorry Maph, I thought you knew I was here."

"It's okay. What can I do to help now?"

"Let's take care of Wakima," Aleki suggests.

I look around to find her snapping at two men who are trying to get hold of her dragging rein. I call to them, "Stop! Leave her alone! I'm coming!"

"Back off!" bellows Aleki.

Wakima sniffs, recognizing me. "Easy girl. Let us help you." I hold her head and pet her, speaking soothingly as Aleki examines her wound. "I don't think its deep and it's clotting. We just need to clean it. Do you think she'd let anyone put in some stitches?"

"I wouldn't want to chance it. I'll just get her back to her turn out and see to her later. I need to see what I can do to help the wounded and the other hurt birds."

"Our medical people have got it under control, Mahp. And the owners are seeing to their birds. I think we can take care of Wakima."

His gentle calmness is just what I need right now. I glance over to see that Dad is awakening. "Look Aleki! Dad's coming to."

"He's one tough dude!"

I see Mom and my kids running to him. "Okay, let's tend Wakima."

In her corral, I continue to pet and sooth her, praising her bravery as Aleki bathes her wound. Dried blood dissolves in the water and streams down to form muddy pools. I can see the gash now – long and clean, made with a very sharp blade. A yellow fat layer is visible beneath it. _I'm so glad it didn't go into her chest muscle._

Wakima rests her great head on my shoulder.

"That's as clean as it's going to get."

"Thank you Aleki. For helping me with her and . . . for everything."

"Hey, you and Wakima were awesome in that fight girl! You and the others, screaming down from the cavern like riders from hell. Wow! Impressive! Even the Hish stopped what they were doing for a moment. Gave me a chance to jump up and try to take one out."

"You didn't get hurt! I'm glad."

"Me too!" He laughs, "Just some scratches and bruises. Then he turns serious, "I'm really glad you weren't hurt either. You were very brave. Gonna rename you! Mahpiya Hish Plow."

I look at him, seeing him as he is for maybe the first time. _Tall, strong, beautiful pale brown skin. Flashing, laughing black eyes. Full lips, a broad handsome nose. Long black hair. Bet he'd look good wearing it Yautja style._

"Something wrong, Mahp?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"You're staring. I don't have Hish hanging off me somewhere do I?"

"No," I laugh. "I was just wondering . . . we've always been good friends, Aleki. Since forever."

"And we always will be . . . forever."

"I really like being around you. You're easy to be with and we have great times, don't we?"

"We do. What's this about, Maph? You sound like your getting ready to leave or something."

"Oh, I'm not leaving. Aleki, I don't want our friendship to change, but I was wondering . . . I have been wondering for awhile now . . . would you at least think about being the father of my next child?"

"Wow, Mahp. Just . . . wow. I'd be honored! I mean if you won't beat me up or anything."

"Aleki! Be serious! This wasn't easy for me. I'm . . . kinda shy about it."

"Maphiya. I want you to know something. I can't be with you like I've been with other women. You aren't just a few nights of fun to me. Other than HD, you're damned near my best friend. I care deeply about you and you're . . . well, you're the kind of woman I've always wanted to be with."

"But you've never said anything! Or even hinted!"

"I didn't want to be confused with Malik. You went through so much with him. I thought the best thing I could do was to be your friend. I never thought you saw me in any other way . . . just as your . . . Uncle. There's a strong case against family perverts back on Earth. I just never would allow myself to think of you that way."

"Well, we aren't blood relatives. There's no biological reason why we can't . . . honestly, I never saw you that way either . . . until just now. But I know that you're the kind of man I'm looking for. Somebody I like being with and can do things with and, damn, here you've been all along, right in front of me. And I've been whining to you about all of the men being afraid of me."

"You're pretty scary, Maph. I mean, you stopped those Hish dead in their tracks!"

"So let that be a lesson to you!"

He finishes washing his hands and walks over to me. I look up into his warm eyes and generous smile. He bends and our lips touch lightly. He straightens, regarding me. "Oh we can do better than that." And I'm surrounded by his strong, strong arms, my lips engulfed by his. The flame I thought was long dead, quenched by pain and disappointment, blazes up, surprising me with its intensity. We stop for air.

"Aleki, we need to go see if we can help. And I need to retrieve the children and see how Mom and Dad are."

"Yea, we do. But later on tonight, I think you need to drop by my place."

"I will, after the kids are asleep."

"Or I could come over."

"Not this time. I think I'm going to be pretty noisy. Hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind that at all," his brilliant grin flashes. "I can get noisy too. Why do you think my hut is built where it is?"

* * *

Pain floods my being. _Mahpiya got the field medication. Good._ I drift in and out of pain for awhile. Tensing as the searing finally floods my mind back into reality and I feel the beach beneath me. My head slowly clears and I'm able regain myself.

"HD, you're awake! You were hurt but Mahpiya and Aleki got your medication. Are you okay?"

"Heeallinngg," I grimace, the burning medication still not fully absorbed. Angie's face is full of relief as are the faces of Mahpiya's offspring. I move to sit up.

"Should you do that already?" my mate asks.

I nod, "Willl beee okkaayy. Needd tooo mooveee. Ciircullattee meeddiccinnee."

Everyone stands back and I slowly get to my feet, unsteady at first, but quickly gaining competence. I look around at the pieces of Hish being collected in a pile, along with the few dead humans who are laid out in a row. Some people are injured and are being treated.

I ask the medical people who have been assisting me, "Annyy worrrkk fooorr meee?"

"No," one answers. "There were two mortally wounded. We already took care of them as you were unconscious."

"Gooddd. Noottt leettt suffferrr. Ssshipsss? Hish shipppsss?"

"I heard there are two of them farther up the beach," my mate replies.

"Gooooodddd! Exxcelllennttt neewwss!"

"Why is that excellent, HD?"

"Unnlimmitteedd poowweerr souurrccee!" I say with delight. "Willll maakkeee woorrrkkk muucchh easssyyy. Muuucchhh fasstterr. Thhattt goooddd. Hiisshhh muusstt beee innvaddinngg Yautja sppaceee noww. Twooo shippss stooopp heerree foorrr sommee reaaasonnn."

"Do you need to go warn Yaut about them?" Angie asks her anxiousness evident in and around her.

"Nooooo. Alllreadddyyy warrnneeddd."

"It's horrible that these damned Hish attacked us again! Will it happen more now that they are invading?"

"Maaayyyy. Buutt innn sppittee offf lossess, thiiisss greaaattt thinnggg. Prrovviddee morree pooweerr souurrcceess, mooree teechnoologgy. Weee addvancee fassstt nowww!

"I hope we will! We lost more good people today. We can't rest until I know those bastards can't hurt us anymore."

"Willl beee sooonnn," I comfort her. "Maayybbee innnn youuurr liffeetimmee. Unnttill theenn, haaveee grreeeat warriorrss onnn biirrddsss!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Glimpses**

 ** _About 250 years into Abuela's future . . ._**

"This makes no sense!"

"Be plain, Dhi'rauta! What makes no sense?" The mission Elder growls at the pilot.

"The proximity alarm sounded, the coordinates are correct, the navigation system has not malfunctioned. But the planet is not here!"

The Elder snaps his eyes up to the large viewer. Nothing but black space and the twinkling of far away stars greet him. There is no ooman prey and Chiva planet. He growls, low and threatening.

"Dhi'rauta, recheck the coordinates! Rerun systems tests on navigation! It has to be there."

"There is nothing, my Elder. All systems are functioning perfectly. There is no planet."

"Nrak'ytara, scan the system for orbiting planetary debris. Perhaps something hit it."

"No debris, my Elder. But there is a predictable a gravity waver. It is as if something the mass of the planet is still orbiting. Following the same path. But we can detect nothing. It's as though the entire planet were cloaked."

"Impossible!" The Elder stands, clicking frustration. "Assuming this is so, is there any way we can land?"

Dhi'rauta replies, "Honorable Elder, there is no way to get proper bearings, to tell if we are coming down over land or water, or about to run into mountains. No, my Elder, there is no way to land. Not even a drop ship. It would be an honorless suicide." Hunter Nrak'ytara clicks his agreement.

"Pauk! Pauk-de c'jit!" The Elder's epithets paint the air as he pounds a fist on his control panel, nearly launching the ship's drop pods.

"Return to Yaut. I will be in my quarters, preparing a report. No one will be pleased with it." He stomps off, his metal sandals clanking against the metal deck plating.

"How quickly can you get us home?" Nrak'yatara asks.

"Not quickly enough," his shipmate Dhi-rauta answers. "We will bear the brunt of his anger until we arrive. Stay quiet and out of his way. That's the best advice I can give you."

* * *

I feel a great relaxation spread through my body, like slowly settling into a warm pool, now that my decision is made. I tap my wrist com, sending a farewell notice to my offspring, the now elderly grandchildren of my long deceased daughter, Mahpiya. _Her memory still speaks to me now and again, mostly when I am out alone hunting. My mate, Angie, has also been gone for even more years now but still speaks to me in dreams and fond memories. My Hunt Brother – Aleki. Life mate of Mahpiya._ _You have also been missed._

 _It has been a good life. Down unexpected paths, but still a good life. I am proud of the civilization on Abuela. The humans have thrived and are now protected by the planetary shield. I have taught them everything I could and they have the technology and discipline to succeed. Someday, they may even give my kind a challenge. If the Yautja ever do manage to invade, they will find the great technology here and surmise that I assisted in its creation. Then, I will be marked as a BadBlood and my name and deeds erased from all record._

 _I doubt that will happen but I cannot predict the future. The humans have been charged with the continual research and upgrade of the shield. I trust their success to the future._

Arming myself with only a single blade to ward off nakedness, I set out for the Interior. It is not light yet and Abuela's night creatures scurry in front of me, hurrying towards their nests and burrows to sleep out the coming day. I walk through the rocky passage, slinking noiselessly so that any lookouts do not spot me. My cloaking ability was donated to the cause of creating an Abuelan invisibility shield but it is not required as my natural skills are still good enough.

 _It is time. I have begun to falter lately in mental focus as well as physical skill. The time of the Ancient is upon me. I do not wish to grow old and be attended by humans who pity me as I become decrepit. It is better to follow the path of those before me and seek out Last Hunt. Far more honorable._

Heading out onto the plain, I walk the river path, winding through the trees and recall bringing Angie and Mahpiya here and carrying them into the trees to sleep. We saw the Badblood's ship that night. I remember fight and the kill.

The river water is cold when I cross it, slipping from the rocks into the water. _I am no longer sure in my footing, further testimony of my age and validation of my fate. Soon, Angie. Soon Mahpiya._

I walk across the flat, green covered ground just as the sun appears. Long bright rays warm me as I welcome the day. _My last day._ Scanning the horizon, I spot the herd, a great band of wild Dino Birds.

It takes most of the morning for me to get to them and I feel the strain of walking so far. They smell me before they see my intrusion into their space. The head female, as large as my memories of Wakima, approaches, snapping and growling, even as all the young group together within the herd.

Staying my course, I approach her with arms lifted and call to her in my native tongue which now feels so strange to me, "I am here, great and honored prey! I bring you payment in my blood for all the blood of your relations which I have spilled. My last hunt is with you. I lay down my life willingly and ask your blessing of it." I wave my arms again and roar.

Snarling, she charges. _Angie. Mahpiya. Aleki. Marie. Pranav. Rashid. Seneca . . . I am coming._

* * *

 ** _And now, much farther into the future . . ._**

A group of children are playing outside the large community education center. A woman appears, pressing a small device on her wrist. The children's similar wrist bands sound simultaneously and they leave their play to enter the building in groups of two or three.

"Please find a seat," the woman cheerfully requests. "We will begin with a review yesterday's history lesson. You may activate your recorders now."

The children tap their wrists, so that the lesson may be saved and reviewed later.

"Who can review the main points of yesterday's lesson? Yes, Marie."

A reddish-blonde girl with beautiful curls stands. "The settlers learned from the Hunter HD that the Earth was dying. He brought them in a great space traveling ship to this planet, Abuela, which he had already found for them. He had a partner, Angie, and they had a daughter Mahpiya. She was part human and part Hunter. The only one of her kind."

"Very good, Marie! But please remember that the idea of Mahpiya being part alien Hunter is a legend. Current scientific investigation finds no alien genes in our DNA."

"Does anyone have anything to add? Yes, Dood."

A tall bronze boy with dark hair now stands to speak. "Mahpiya captured and trained a Dino Bird. She showed everyone they could be ridden. Later, they were bred into different breeds."

"Excellent Dood. Can you name the different breeds that trace back to the Dino Birds?"

He nods, "Wakima War Birds, Hunt Birds, all the different breeds of trail and competitive riding Birds, Draft Birds and, my favorite, Hotahs, also called Turkey Birds!"

"Those are my favorite, too!" the teacher laughs.

"Teacher Devi," a student raises her hand and is called on. She stands, "Mahpiya also led the war against the Hish."

"Very good, Aleka! And that is what today's lesson is about. You may be seated.

"A group of Hish first landed on Abuela in the year 20. They killed many people and were destroyed by HD. After that, Mahpiya and her partner Aleki, raised an army of warriors mounted on Dino Birds – the first of what would become our mighty Wakimas.

"A few years later, the Hish landed again and began killing people. But we were prepared! The mounted warriors were hidden in the great seaside cavern. Led by Mahpiya, they came out in a great charge and attacked the Hish, killing all of them. The Hish had come in space ships which can still be seen today within the Defense Center building. We use them to provide power to Abuela's invisibility shield. The shield protects us against any other space ships landing here. Because of the shield, no space ship will ever land here again.

"We have records that show the Hish landed several times. Each time, our great warriors destroyed them. We have them to thank that we are here today! That is why we have the Honored Warriors celebration every year - to remember all our warriors for their bravery and sacrifices. Maybe some of you will choose to be warriors when you are grown and work at the Defense Center.

"Now it is not well known, but the ancestors of the alien HD are also our enemies. They wanted HD to make sure the settlers survived here so that many more people would be born. HD's people, the Hunters, wanted to come and hunt us like we hunt pigs. HD didn't want that to happen. He liked humans. He loved his partner and his daughter. So, he helped us create the invisibility shield so that we would never be threatened again. And, before he died, he told us to keep working on improving the invisibility shield, because the Hunters and the Hish would always be trying to find a way through it.

"HD was a great hero. Tomorrow we will take a trip to the City Museum to see his statue and the relics we have preserved from his time. Are there any questions?"

"Did the Hunters want to eat us?"

"We think so, Seneca. We believe they also wanted to take what they called trophies, which are skulls and bones taken after a creature is killed. HD did this, but of course he did not take any human trophies. The skulls and bones he took were from the animals he hunted. He placed them on the walls of his hidden cave which today is known as HD's lair. When we take our trip to see the great cavern next month, we'll also be able to tour HD's lair. We'll also get to see a real treat! A reenactment of Mahpiya's Charge from the cavern, with real Wakimas!"

Murmurs of excitement fill the classroom, and then hands shoot up, "Yes, Dood, you were first."

"Why did HD hide his lair? And why did he keep trophies?"

"We don't know why he kept things hidden. Perhaps it was the custom of the Hunters. We don't know what purpose the trophies served other than perhaps decorative. But if that were true, why did HD keep them hidden in his lair? Something for you to think about."

"Teacher? How did HD die? Was he old?"

"He was very old, Marie. He lived much longer than we do. He was perhaps three hundred years old when he died. We don't know for sure because he wasn't born here. The few records we have from that time say that he told everyone goodbye and then left for what was called the Interior. Remember, everyone used to live on the coast in the great cavern and in houses they built on the beach. But we live on the Great Plain now - far from the threat of quakes or huge waves. Where we now live was once a great wilderness known as The Interior, full of dangerous beasts. That is why there is still a great wall around this city.

"Anyway, HD simply disappeared. One of the records from back then says that he went on something he called, 'Last Hunt.' Whatever it was, we presume he knew he was going to his death, however it happened. It's not a custom any of us knows anything about now. So we don't know how or where he died or if people went out and found his body and buried him somewhere. But we do have our great statue of him in the museum, commemorating his life and all he did for us."

"That's enough history for now. Let's take an activity break! Everyone to the field and we'll pair off for sparring partners."

Excited, the children line up at the door and run to the large field where sparring circles have been drawn upon the ground in white rock dust. "Everyone to their places!" Your sparring trainer will be here soon. Let's go through our warm-up forms."

Led by their teacher, all the children begin to reach and stretch together in unison, as graceful as bright new leaves moving together in the breeze. Separate leaves, but united by the branches that bear them which meld together into the single trunk of a mighty tree. A strong-branched tree fed by equally strong roots which tunnel deeply into the rich soil of Abuela.


End file.
